


One Month: What If?

by SailorSilverLadybug



Series: Timelines [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 117,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug
Summary: After a request from lashun316 (on Fanfiction), I am giving you One Month... with a twist. What happens if Usagi loses her temper (finally) and isn't as easily forgiving? How might it change the story? With a major twist in the plot and the characters who enter, how they enter, and when they enter, this may begin (almost) the same, but the story is completely different.Most of the first chapter is the same... but as you go through the story you will begin to notice more and more differences.





	1. September 30: When Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This addition is a request from one of my readers on Fanfiction lashun316, and it caught my interest. This is a 'what if' scenario. As in... 'what if things had gone differently and Usagi lost control of her emotions and her anger too.' I was also asked to make my writing music public for this one... so at the beginning of each chapter, I will add a few songs I listened to while writing it.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Some differences for this story:  
> 1) Ami is involved in the scheme with the rest  
> 2) USAGI'S HAIR GETS CUT! - I think it sets off the balance just enough for her to lose her cool.  
> 3) Makoto doesn't change her mind  
> 4) Motoki knows Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen  
> 5) They provide the jug of wine  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Usagi and the girls are 16  
> Mamoru is 18  
> Shitennou - 17-18  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I DON'T THINK MOTOKI OR THE GIRLS WOULD EVER DO THIS. IT IS A STORY BASED ON A CONTEST. NOTHING MORE.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> Crybaby - Melanie Martinez  
> Way Down We Go - KALEO  
> Just A Kiss - Lady Antebellum  
> Castle - Halsey

***Usagi's POV***

"Baka! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Usagi wailed, making every customer in the Crown cringe and cover their ears. She'd had enough of his constant teasing to last a lifetime. He nearly always started their arguments... except on the rare occasions when it was a test paper or a shoe hitting him that started them, or perhaps her face planting into his chest on her morning dash to school. No one seemed to get that though. They always yelled at her and talked down to her as though she was the immature one.

She finally huffed and turned away, only to have Mamoru grab her wrist and turn her back around. "What's the matter Odango Atama, can't think of a decent comeback so you're just going to run away and cry some more? You really are pathetic you know!"

After months of teasing, Usagi finally snapped. She wrenched herself out of his grasp and slapped him before stomping her heel down on his foot. With her other hand she reached for the first thing she saw. Someone had left a half empty glass of soda on the counter. She picked it up and hurled it at his head. He ducked, and the glass smashed against the wall near the break room.

The sound of shattering glass pulled her out of her rage and she covered her mouth with both hands. "Oh, Kami! What have I done?" she asked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Motoki's POV***

Motoki had questioned the plan several times, wondering if they were doing the right thing, but at this moment, he was too angry to think straight. He strode to the arguing duo and grabbed each of them by the upper arms, shoving them through the break room door. Rei, Makoto, and Minako followed quickly. Makoto joined him to work on Mamoru, while Minako and Rei took care of Usagi.

With a bit of hostility still in him, Motoki tied Mamoru down tight, yanking on his arms and legs to make sure the bindings wouldn't come loose as Makoto held him down. The girl was a power house. He couldn't stop the evil laugh that sprang from his throat as Mamoru glared up at him.

Until Usagi started crying. "What are you doing? Let me go, please?" She begged. Motoki gulped. He couldn't stand it when girls cried.

He heard Mamoru growling and a new hope rose in him. The man was now struggling, though he hadn't been before. He was working to get free not for himself, but to get to Usagi.

"Let her go!" he yelled, and it was very obvious that he was angry.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru was pissed. He didn't know what the hell Motoki thought he was doing, but he was scaring his Odango and Mamoru couldn't have that. "I said untie her!" he growled, struggling uselessly against his own restraints. He hadn't argued when Motoki had tied him up, though he had been confused, but the thought of his Usako scared and crying was just too much.

For a moment he nearly couldn't stop himself reaching for a rose. "Usagi, are you okay?" he asked.

There was a sniffle, and then, "yeah, but they tied me to a chair." The other four were still between the two of them.

"It's okay, they tied me up too. But I don't think Motoki or the others would hurt us." He tried to reassure her, all the while staring daggers at Motoki and Makoto. "You'd better let her go right now. This wasn't her fault. I pushed too far. LET HER GO!" His voice wasn't loud, but he put all of his anger and frustration into the words.

"This is for your own good," Motoki whispered, his face only inches from Mamoru's. "You two need to talk. So... talk." With that he and the girls left the room, leaving him staring at a weeping Usagi. His heart absolutely melted for her. She was scared, and he hated that.

"I'm sorry Usagi," he said finally. "This is all my fault."

She shook her head. "Nani? Mamoru I'm sorry I hurt you and tried to throw the glass at you."

Mamoru only shook his head. He'd been surprised at how much force had been behind the slap and the heel to his foot, and extremely impressed with the tiny shards of shattered glass left when he'd seen the soda she'd thrown. She was so tiny it was hard to imagine her having that kind of strength. But he wasn't injured. No real damage was done.

"It wasn't too bad Odango." He said, his voice reassuring.

For once she didn't scream at him over the name. They both knew the truce wouldn't last. They'd been locked in closets and cupboards, set up on blind dates, even banned from the arcade once in an effort to stop their arguing. But he knew if he stopped teasing her he would have no excuse to speak to her at all, and he couldn't let that happen.

He needed her in his life. She was the only real light he had. She cared about him even with all the arguing. She showed him kindness even when he showed none of how he felt. She was his hope.

The truth was, he loved her so much it was painful to be away from her. He could never tell her though. Could never let her get too close. He had to keep her away, even make it seem to the enemy that he hated her. Because if they found out who he was they would go after the people in his life that he loved. It was why he'd pulled further and further away from her since he'd become Tuxedo Kamen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Ami's POV***

Ami mixed the powder into the two shakes and shook her head. She didn't want to be involved in this. Wouldn't have been involved if she hadn't known the consequences of failure.

They'd met about it, discussed it, debated their options. This was the only alternative they could discover. It was too easy for them to escape if they left them in the city somewhere. Usagi was too powerful, even if they did take her brooch and wand.

No, it had to be done, though she loathed doing it. She frowned. Usagi would probably be angry, and even a little betrayed. Eventually, they all knew, the girl would get over it. But it had to be done. She sighed as she handed the shakes over to Motoki.

"Be careful, this stuff is difficult to come by."

She was worried about what Rei had shared. If this wasn't done... if Usagi and Mamoru didn't get together, they would die. It had to be done. That didn't make it any easier.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Usagi's POV***

She hated seeing Mamoru tied up and looking so upset. She loved him, and the last thing she wanted was to see him so frustrated. She wished, for the millionth time, that she wasn't Sailor Moon. If it wasn't for the secret identity she probably would have already kissed him. But Kami knew she would never, ever, put him in danger.

Motoki and Minako came back into the room. Usagi wished she could wipe her cheeks. Mamoru glared. Motoki went to him and Minako moved towards her. The other blonde girl held a straw to Usagi's lips. "Drink. Maybe it will cool your throat."

Usagi took a few sips. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Finish a bit more of your shake and I'll tell you," Minako urged. She could hear Motoki talking quietly to Mamoru and the sounds of shake being slurped through the straw.

"We think we've found a way for the two of you to stop arguing." Usagi blinked up at her stupidly. For some reason she couldn't process all the words.

Minako reached out and tugged at the knots holding Usagi to the chair. She lifted one of Usagi's hands and pressed the shake into them. "If you drink all of this, we will let you go," she said, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Usagi could only nod and stare up at her beautiful friend. She took another large slurp.

"You're pretty," she giggled.

Minako smiled. Everything seemed to be coming from very far away. She turned her head and saw that Mamoru had been untied as well. The chocolate in the shake tasted funny, but every time she tried to stop slurping at it, Minako pushed it back towards her mouth.

The room was spinning. Her friend's long blonde hair fell forward as she leaned in to hug Usagi. She straightened and smiled. Something came out of her mouth but Usagi was too entranced with the light reflecting on the golden hair to notice.

Motoki was leaving and had taken hold of Minako's arm. They were whispering, but Usagi couldn't understand their words. Everything seemed to be coming through a long tunnel. She wondered what people would do if they saw Sailor Moon all drugged up like this. Then it hit her, she had been drugged. Crap. Something was wrong. Was there an attack on the arcade?

"Mam-ba-ka," Usagi mumbled, her tongue feeling strange. "Some-thing wrong. Don't drink shake." Her head was spinning as she tried to warn him. He gave her a strange look, but his eyes were glazing over as well. She looked at his glass and it was nearly two thirds gone.

"Oh-kay?" he asked.

"Drugged," she whispered, fear giving way to sheer panic. She tried to stand and fell to her knees. "Help!" she tried to shout, but it came out in a whisper. She saw Mamoru fall to his knees in front of her and begin to crawl closer.

"Usa-us..." he tried to speak. "Oh-kay?" but she could no longer answer and only shook her head, tears pouring down her cheeks. She saw the worry in his eyes as he stared at her, and then he was falling forward onto his face, and she heard no more from him.

She heard a sound behind her and tried to turn her head. Motoki came over and put his hand on Mamoru's neck, checking his pulse. "Help," Usagi whispered, her vision fading to black as her head became too heavy to hold up. "Help him."

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan," she heard him whisper. "This is for your own good." The darkness took her then, and she knew no more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Motoki's POV***

"Do we have everything," Minako asked for the twelfth time inside an hour. Motoki just nodded, not even bothering to speak. The arcade was closed, the truck was loaded with their prisoners and with all the supplies they would need. Ami had four syringes. There were two more doses in them for Mamoru and Usagi each, just in case. He looked back to see them, now mostly covered with a tarp. The girls climbed into the cab of the truck with him, and he turned the keys in the ignition.

The drive to the marina was done in silence, or as close to silence as possible with the engine running and five people breathing in an enclosed space. Motoki's thoughts were running wild. He'd been given a strange sort of walkie-talkie, that could only send and receive messages to the one other, but you couldn't actually have a conversation. The whole thing stumped him.

It took more time to unload their guests and set them on the bed in the boat. Minako and Ami got to work undressing them while Rei and Makoto helped him load everything else onto the boat as quickly and quietly as they could. They really didn't want anyone to notice them and ask what they were doing. He was just thankful his parents had a boat in the first place, and that he was allowed to use it.

His mind wandered to the island they'd chosen. They'd originally had nearly a dozen potential places, but over the past few weeks, with a couple short trips to sea, they'd narrowed the list until only one place was fitting. Not much in the way of trees or brush to cover the two, though just enough to provide shade should they need it. A good cave with a smoke hole in the ceiling. A sloped beach so they didn't have to worry about flooding. And two sources of fresh water. There were also a few types of fruits in the trees that did grow. All in all, he was happy with the choice.

He went to the wheelhouse and turned the engine on. Everyone and everything was on board and prepared. They were ready. It was well past midnight now, and he hoped that the morning would be a beautiful one. It was officially October 1st, he noted. They would not be seeing their friends again until November 1st. He would miss his best friend, but he knew in his heart that the young couple belonged together, whether they knew it or not.

Besides, his family's arcade couldn't take much more abuse.

His only real hesitation in this plan was the fact that Mamoru was also Tuxedo Kamen, and taking him away would leave Sailor Moon without her protector. The little heroine was the only one who could take down the Youma according to Mamoru. The other girls could weaken it, but she always had to finish the task. And often that meant getting far too close to danger for comfort. He wished he knew who Sailor Moon was so he could send her a message to be more careful.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Rei's POV***

Rei was carefully pulling items out of Usagi's subspace pocket one by one. Old tests, candy wrappers, a brush and compact, her Luna Pen. The brooch was already tucked into Rei's own subspace pocket, and she added the pen to it, the communicator, and then the wand. She wasn't sure about that portion of the plan. What if the Negaverse discovered their location and attacked them? But Minako had assured them they would protect her if that happened.

She took everything else away, including a few manga and a bar of chocolate. She grinned at her little friend, hoping this plan worked. The evil side of her was gleeful about certain aspects, including the embarrassment of being forced to walk around naked, and the cutting of the gorgeous, long, locks of hair. But mostly she just wanted Usagi and Mamoru to hurry up and get together and stop arguing.

Even the Great Fire had shown her the two were destined to be together. So she would do her part. She knew Usagi would be angry, but she also knew the girl couldn't hold her mad for very long, and would forgive them quickly. There was something important about the two of them ending up together.

Quietly she added one thing to Usagi's subspace pocket. Something she was sure the girl wouldn't want Mamoru to see. A large box of tampons of various sizes. It would have to be enough for one period. She wasn't too sure how heavy Usagi's flow was though.

 

*** Makoto's POV***

Makoto was angry. She hadn't been aware that the others had intended to cut Usagi's hair. She stood in front of the tiny blonde, refusing to budge.

"I WONT MOVE!" She said, glaring at Rei, who was holding the large shears as though delighted at the prospect. "You aren't getting anywhere near her with those," she added angrily.

"It won't be good for her to have long hair on the island Makoto," Minako said, her voice soothing.

"Makoto," Ami cut in. "She could get lice, or sand fleas. Her hair could get caught in twigs and branches and trip her. It will be a tangled mess. I don't want to do this either, but we have to, for her own protection."

Makoto sighed. That was the only argument that could sway her. "Fine, but we make it clear I was against it! She's going to hate us for this."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Ami's POV***

She wasn't happy about what she'd been allowed to give them for medical supplies. A bottle of aspirin, some gauze and bandages, and a few other odds and ends. At least she'd convinced them on a few things like sunscreen and aloe, alcohol pads and a bottle of vinegar. She sighed, looking over the meager supply. She knew it wasn't enough. Not for a month. Perhaps though, if supplies ran low they could Sailor Teleport more in, or make a midnight run.

This whole thing seemed poorly thought out. She wished she'd had more time for planning. She was well aware that the two were going to be very sick for the next few days, and that it was a long shot that this would even work given past attempts. They'd tried just about everything.

Mamoru had confessed his feelings to Motoki. Usagi had confessed her feelings to Minako. Something should have worked by now, but they were both being stubborn fools. She'd read dozens of articles on matchmaking, and nothing had helped. This really was their last resort.

She was only really worried about the large bottle, more a jug really, of wine. Usagi had once accidentally had wine at a masquerade ball. It had not been pretty. Tuxedo Kamen had ended up carrying her out. He'd put her on a bench outside, but Luna had caught him kissing her.

Wasn't drugging them bad enough?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Minako's POV***

It took time and effort to get everything lugged onto the beach. Makoto carried Usagi down, then Mamoru a few minutes later. Both were already naked, the lack of clothing a major part of the master plan. Hopefully the two of them would make love and everything would be fixed. She busied herself inside the stone shelter. It was a cave that they had found in their search. Motoki had spent long hours building a windbreak so that the two would have enough warmth as the nights grew colder.

Makoto was now setting up the fire pit, carrying in stacks and stacks of driftwood and piling them as neatly as she could. Rei moved the small table up against one wall and set the cooler on top of it. Motoki had finished with the windbreak and was now carrying the two boxes of food. He emptied the contents onto a stone ledge on the cave wall.

Minako's own contribution was with the food and other items. She'd argued long and hard for it. Several dozen large pillar candles and a little basket of love oils were placed on another ledge, and she grinned, turning back to her work.

On the little table, carefully placed so it would be visible to both Mamoru and Usagi they put a new version of the communicator sitting on top of a white sheet of paper with tiny words scrawled over the surface. It only had two buttons. One red, one green. One was a transmit button, one was an end button. They could send the two of them messages that way, and they would be able to send return messages, but there would be no actual talking between the groups. That prevented them from having screaming matches. Minako was quite delighted with the device. It had been specifically created to give to family or friends who knew their secret. None had ever been given out yet though, and she was excited to see how it worked.

The twin sized futon had been lain against the far wall, furthest from the door. A small opening in the roof of the cave sent a spear of light shining down on it. She placed the extra large sleeping bag over it, then watched as Makoto placed Usagi down on her back. The girl looked strange without her long hair tied up in her trademark odangoes.

Minako sighed. She watched as Makoto placed Mamoru face down on top of Usagi. The girl was so tiny it looked like she'd be swallowed whole. Luckily she was a superhero and the added weight wouldn't harm her. Minako shooed the others away and went to finish setting the two potential lovers up. She grinned evilly as she took in just how close Mamoru was to penetrating Usagi. He was stiff in his sleep and Minako felt that this was just what the doctor had ordered. She glanced around, making sure no one was looking, and carefully moved him just a bit closer, until he was just barely inside her. She quickly covered the pair with the other side of the sleeping bag and zipped it closed.

Maybe they'd be intimate before they ever even got out of bed. Wouldn't that be lovely? She slipped her secret treat into the basket of oils. It was a card deck with images from the Kama Sutra. They didn't call her the goddess of love for nothing!

The final touches were all in place. All the first aid items were visible, the fishing hooks and lines were in their small tin. The water bottles and purifier were neatly placed in the corner beyond the table. The two knives and matches were visible. Everything was ready.

Minako ushered everyone out of the cave turned home, and took one last look behind her. Mamoru was moving his hips, pressing himself into Usagi, and there was a slight hiss from her even as she slept. She grinned. 'Oh, yes,' she thought. 'They're already intimate.' She could tell he had broken through already by how far his hips were moving. It was perfect.


	2. October 1: Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up on the island - How will they react differently? What will Luna and Artemis do when they discover they've been lied to? How will the story be different because Ami was involved in the scheme?
> 
> I will say, some of the scenes are still quite similar to the ones you have already seen in One Month: Trapped. However, the beginnings of the alternate story line really start here. There were only a few blurbs in the prologue. Now, witness what happens differently. You'll note, most of Usagi and Mamoru's interactions are identical at this point, with the exception of the hair, but Usagi begins to show a different side to her character as a result of the differences in the capture and because of her hair and the lack of empathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I mentioned this already, but I was asked to put some of the music I listen to while writing in my notes when the request for this story was made. So, here you go:
> 
> Trigger Warning. Use of substances against their will with intercourse involved.
> 
> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> Breathe - Jessie J  
> Battlefield - Svrcina  
> Crybaby - Melanie Martinez

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru was having the best dream of his life. Though they couldn't seem to be in the same room for more than ten minutes without arguing, Mamoru had long been in love with his blonde haired, Odangoed Goddess. She was HIS. He'd never told her, and he wondered if he ever would, but in his mind, she was his princess, and he would do anything for her.

He sunk further and further into the dream.

He and Usagi were in his bed and she was spread open before him. It was the day he would take her virginity, and she would take his. He'd dreamed of the moment hundreds of times. 

Her naked skin was smooth and soft under his palms as he reached for her breasts. She moaned, calling out his name in need and he bent his head to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. He was throbbing against her thigh, and he moved one hand down over her smooth concave belly to reach the little mound covered in tiny, curly blonde hairs. 

He spread her open with his fingers, thankful to feel her wet, aroused state. "Are you sure?" He asked. She only moaned and nodded, her eyes still closed. "Usagi, I need the words. Are you sure?"

She opened her gorgeous cerulean eyes and stared at him, biting her little pink lip. After a moment she opened her mouth and whispered, "yes." 

It was the only thing he needed. He rolled over on top of her, moving to kiss her as he guided himself to her entrance. "It will only hurt for a second," he whispered, and thrust deep as he captured her mouth. She cried out, but he caught the sound in a deep passionate kiss, thrusting in and out of her again and again. 

It wasn't long before both of them were moaning and crying out each other's names. Her tight, wet heat covered him and felt better than he ever could have imagined. Her insides sucked at him, seeming loath to let him pull away even long enough to prepare the next thrust. He moaned again as he tortured her clit with his thumb. 

His mouth found its way to her nipple again and as she screamed her little tight channel convulsed around his hard cock, milking him. He released his seed inside her, thankful that they'd had this moment together. He prayed they'd never spend a day apart. 

Mamoru moaned and snuggled closer to the warm body under him, sighing in pleasure as his cock continued to throb its last few spurts into the tight little sheath surrounding him. The drugged sleep pulled him back under and he smiled at the blonde hair that brushed his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi felt strange. Her head was heavy, but her body felt so good she didn't care. She felt... full, wanted, devoured almost. Her nipples ached as a strange wet pressure pulled at them, and between her legs felt full and achy. Her dreams of Mamoru were pleasant.

She lay on the soft blanket, in a field of beautiful flowers. Birds chirped overhead, and she could hear waves gently lapping the shore. The sun was warm on her face, and she was happy, content to be in Mamoru's arms. She had dreamed of this moment, of how it would be for them. She felt his mouth on her breasts, and she sighed happily, waiting for Mamoru to make her his. 

Mamoru wrapped a strand of her long blonde hair around his fingertips as he explored her, and then she felt him pressing into her. Making her his, and him hers. They would be together forever now, two hearts made one. She sighed happily as he moved in and out of her. There was a pressure on her clit, friction that made her body wild. She felt something happening inside her belly and lower, where something filled her completely. 

There was a hint of pain, remnants of something sharper that she vaguely remembered, but with each passing moment the pain grew less and the pleasure more until she found her body convulsing in so much pleasure she didn't think she could stand it. When the feelings subsided, she was dragged back into the drug-induced sleep. She was happy with the weight of the body on top of her, the feeling of something filling her, the silky hair that brushed against her neck. She moaned again and then snuggled closer to the body, falling into the coma-like state.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

She did not remember ever having been so angry. She was also afraid, and that didn't help. She'd woken to a letter, tucked under her paws, written hastily by Minako. The words had made her so angry she wanted to howl. She settled for growling low in her throat.

We've taken Usagi and Mamoru to an island with no people and no escape. We're leaving them there for a month. Please plant a false memory for her parents so she doesn't get in trouble and do something about her teacher as well. Maybe she's studying Art at a sleep away cram school. I'm sorry we didn't ask, but we knew you'd tell us no, and we have reasons for doing this. See you when we get back. - Minako and Company

She debated whether or not she should plant the false memories at all. Part of her wanted the girls to get in trouble for their stunt. But if she wanted the city protected in Sailor Moon's absence she would just have to do it and find Usagi on her own. The problem was, she didn't know if the girls were up to the task. Kami knew she got on Usagi's case, but she was the only one who could easily defeat a Youma.

She pulled her communicator out and pressed the button for Artemis. "You better not have had anything to do with this," she growled.

"Anything to do with what?" he asked sleepily.

"The letter I just got from Minako," Luna answered. "The girls have kidnapped Mamoru and Usagi."

"What!?" The word was screeched through the communicator and echoed off the bedroom walls.

"According to the letter they took them to some deserted island and are planning on keeping them there for a month!" Luna paced back and forth on the bed next to the communicator. "I don't know where it is, or how long the girls are going to be away from the city. They left Tokyo completely unprotected." She struggled to hold in her anxiety and anger. 

"Usagi is not going to be happy." Artemis said, quieter now. "What the hell were they thinking?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru was in absolute heaven. His cock was wrapped in heat. Tight, wet heat. And he couldn't help but rock in and out of it. Again, and again he rolled into it, burying himself deep. He was on the edge of wakefulness when he was overcome in an incredible orgasm. He snuggled in deeper and fell into a more natural sleep, his breathing evening out.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was met by very dim light, and a sobbing girl under him. He felt himself, buried deep inside her and gasped, even as his cock throbbed. "Wha-?"

Usagi was under him, crying hysterically. Her hair was cut brutally short, to just under her ears. On anyone else the style would have been adorable, but on his Usako, it made her appear to be a shorn sheep.

"What happened? Where..." His eyes were drawn to the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"They did this to us," she hissed. "They drugged us and put us here like this." More sobs shook her body, and his. His mind wasn't fully working, and he was very unsure what was happening, but the sound of Usagi's tears penetrated the fog in his mind like nothing else could.

"Usagi? Why are you crying?" He lifted his head and upper chest, and that's when he realized where his lower half was, and what it was doing. In shock, he gasped, trying to figure out what had happened. Then her words began to penetrate his brain. Very slowly he pulled out of her and tried to roll to the side, but their bodies were trapped together, and she rolled with him.

"Did you say drugged?"

"Yes!" she hissed. "They drugged us and made us... made us..." She collapsed against his chest and continued sobbing. Vague, blurry images of Motoki practically forcing him to drink a chocolate shake filled his mind. He could remember being tied to a chair, and Usagi being afraid.

"Why would they do this to us?" he asked. He wrapped his arms around Usagi, who could barely breathe through her tears. "Are you okay?" He whispered when several long minutes had passed.

She shook her head no and tried to speak. "I'm not... not a... not a virgin anymore," and the sentence ended with a despairing cry that hurt his heart far more than his head.

He gasped and then realized he wasn't either. "You aren't the only one," he whispered, trying to calm her.

"Why did they do this?" She asked, hurt, angry, and feeling betrayed.

"I don't know. I didn't realize they hated our fights that much." He struggled to undo the zipper on the sleeping bag. "Do you hear the ocean?"

She nodded, still silently weeping, thought the sobs had subsided.

"Usagi, I have to get out of this bag. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be sick."

"Me too," she moaned.

He swallowed hard as a wave of vomit tried to climb his throat. She turned carefully, giving him better access to the zipper, and a moment later they were both free.

He didn't even pause to take in his surroundings but leapt for the light of what appeared to be a doorway and out into the vividly bright daylight. He raced away and fell to his knees at the edge of a beach, where he was violently ill. Between his own heaves he could hear Usagi, also retching, barely a foot away from him.

Every time he thought he was done another wave hit him, and if his own illness weren't enough, Usagi's was worse. She was sobbing, which made the heaving worse, and she was shaking so bad she nearly fell into her own mess. After what felt like an eternity the two of the both crawled deeper down into the water to rinse their faces.

When she noticed the blood on her thighs, and the white sticky leavings of his mess, she lost it completely. He made his way closer to her, and simply laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him then and buried her head in his chest for a long minute before realizing they were both still naked. She leaped deeper into the water with a squeak, and he did the same, both blushing furiously.

It took more than an hour for her to finally leave the water, and he refused to leave her, though he hadn't looked directly at her since they'd both run onto the beach. He knew she was as naked as he and was trying his best to respect her. It was difficult though, to keep watch over someone when you couldn't look, and he saw much more of Usagi than he'd ever thought to see. Every blessed part of her.

When Usagi had made her way to shore Mamoru stood, praying she wasn't watching, and made his way back to what he now realized was a cave. To one side of the entrance was a small waterfall, which ended in a shallow stone basin. A tiny rivulet of water flowed out of that and towards the sea, large rocks lining its path.

He made his way to the cave, wondering what he would find. In his upset upon waking he'd never so much as looked around him. Now, he moved forward with determined steps. Anger fueled him, and the need to make sure his Odango was taken care of. She wasn't far behind him. He could hear her trudging footsteps in the sand.

Neither had noticed that there were more stones than sand closer to the shelter, and they began to hurt his feet, and he was sure hers as well. Finally, they made it inside and took a careful look around. The only enclosed containers were the water jugs and the cooler. He went for the cooler, hoping to find clothing inside.

Instead he found strawberries, a can of whipped cream, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. There were also some fruits and vegetables. None of which either of them could stomach right now if she felt as bad as he did. He put everything back, growling under his breath.

"So, no clothing then?" Usagi asked, her tone dejected.

"I'm sorry Odan- Usagi." He said, turning to look into her eyes. He was very careful not to glance lower.

She sighed but turned to look at the shelves. There was a tin of saltine crackers and she reached for it, sharing them with Mamoru automatically.

He noticed the blood then. Her feet were bleeding. He caught her up and set her gently on the table before reaching for the tiny first aid kit. He cleaned the cuts on the bottoms of her feet with water and an alcohol wipe, which made her hiss in pain. He worried a band-aid would do her no good, so he used one of the pieces of gauze and wrapped it only twice.

One thing worried him more than her cuts, or the small kit, though. He didn't see her medication anywhere. He searched high and low for it, looking in the cooler and the basket and through the food. He huffed a worried breath.

"Your meds aren't here," he whispered.

"I know," she sighed. "Wait. How did you...?"

"I've seen you take them a couple times, back before the girls were in the picture. I also put two and two together when you didn't gain weight no matter how much you ate. Thyroid, I assume."

Usagi nodded. She stood and looked around, wincing a little as her injured foot rested on the stone floor of the cave. "I can't believe they left us alcohol but not more food, or medication, or..." she stopped talking. "Why... why did they do... that?"

"I'm so sorry Usagi," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "I know this isn't the way you probably pictured your first time happening. Me either," he murmured. She sniffled. He bet she hadn't even realized she was still crying.

"I'm sorry too. I can't believe my friends did this to us."

"It wasn't just your friends," Mamoru murmured. "Do we want to read the letter?" He asked, turning with the white paper and the little plastic toy in his hand. Usagi stared and then snatched the toy before he could blink.

She pressed a button on the thing and the screen lit up with a message. It was Motoki and Minako.

"Hi guys, by now you probably know you are alone in your own paradise." Minako spoke, her voice laughing and light. "We're just about to leave the island, and it really is beautiful here. You can contact us with this, but really, everything you need to know is in the letter. I've included an inventory list and a pencil too so that you can keep track of food. You should have enough for a month, but that's only if Usagi can control herself." A giggle sounded and then the message ended.

Usagi let out the loudest, angriest scream he had ever heard before pressing the button again.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you know I have RESPONSIBILITIES. You cannot leave us here like this! You come back and get us right this minute or I swear to Kami-sama I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand me Minako? I will take your heads! And I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU for what you did to us!"

She pressed the other button and tossed the thing back onto the table.

"Um, maybe the letter can wait," Mamoru said, his voice shaking. He'd never seen Usagi this way before. The tone of command in her voice, the anger, the threat which he was absolutely certain she meant every word of. He expected tears and pleas, not a declaration of murderous intentions.

She slumped suddenly, then turned and ran back out. He followed in time to see her getting sick again. A sigh escaped him as he noticed his own stomach rumbling again. Maybe it had been too soon to eat the saltines. He covered the tin again and raced out to the beach, falling to his knees next to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

Usagi's thyroid medication was sitting on her desk. She grabbed it and put it into her subspace pocket. She'd implanted the false memories in the girl's family and urged her mother to call the school to have her work collected, but that was all she was willing to do.

She wanted nothing to do with the girls, and she'd told Artemis as much. He agreed. They had done something so awful, so horrible, that neither of them were sure they could forgive them. But they did have to talk to them, just once, to let them know they were on their own.

She leaped out the window and onto the balcony, then landed lightly in the grass. Artemis was waiting on the low wall between the Tsukino house and the one next to it. She met up with him and he nuzzled her gently, knowing just how upset she was. He was upset too, but Usagi was her girl. She loved her more than she would have believed possible, and the thought of something bad happening to her was enough to make Luna want to scream.

Together they made their way to the shrine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

All four girls had gone below. He'd given Makoto a few instructions on running the boat, but after she'd gotten the basics she'd lost interest. She seemed sad and out of sorts. All of them did, honestly. He was sad too. They were close to docking at the pier now, so he hollered down for someone to come up and tie the boat off as he pulled up alongside.

They had nothing to unload now except the remains of their own lunch. He checked the time. He would be on time for his shift at the arcade. He had worried about that. Anything could have set them off course, but he'd pushed through.

He really hoped their plan worked this time. He worried that Mamoru wouldn't take the initiative. And though Usagi was very outgoing, with Mamoru she always showed much more shy reticence when it came to her liking him. She could yell at the man, but not kiss him. That made no sense.

The girls climbed up the steps, looking less than happy to have returned. Motoki slid the strange walkie-talkie into his pocket and they all trooped up onto the dock. After they got in the truck there was a long moment of silence, and he wondered what they were thinking about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

It was late afternoon. The area was beautiful. The beach, the trees, the little waterfall, even the cave. If she'd been a normal girl, or sitting at home watching a video of it all, listening to the birds and bugs and ocean waves she might have been in heaven. But Usagi wasn't just a normal girl, and she wasn't at home relaxing. No, she had responsibilities. She was Sailor Moon, and the city of Tokyo had had her as a protector for the past several months. She was the destroyer of Youma, the protector of the innocent. She, along with Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, as well as her masked hero Tuxedo Kamen, had been doing their best to protect the city for months.

But now, she was here, betrayed by her own Senshi. And for what? A few arguments where no one ever really got hurt? Sure, she'd slapped Mamoru and had stomped on his foot, but it had been the first time she'd ever truly lost her temper with him. Before that only the occasional, accidentally thrown shoe, had caused any injuries, and those were superficial at best. Even Mamoru had laughed them off.

Her temper was rising further and further, and she wasn't the only one. Mamoru too was angry, pacing back and forth on the beach, unwilling, it seemed, to even let her out of his sight in his worry that something would happen to her. And he had a point. He had screamed long and loud, venting to her, and let her do the same, when the vomiting had finally ended. Neither of them was fully in control of their emotions, and the angrier they got, the more they fed off each other's anger.

Usagi wanted to rage and scream. She held the communicator in her hands, waiting for a response. She heard Mamoru calling and moved toward him. He held up a pair of toothbrushes and some toothpaste he had apparently found inside. He gave her the pink one and kept the blue for himself. She gave him a weak smile as he added the paste to each brush and standing together they cleaned their mouths out.

Mamoru was still acting a little weary around her, and she could understand why. Not only had they both lost their virginity this morning, but she had probably frightened him with her display of temper. Not to mention the fact that they had no clothing. Once they had both finished they took turns sipping enough from the cup to rinse their mouths out. Mamoru took the brushes and the paste and put them into the cup before moving back inside.

There were little niches on the walls, and small stone ledges. Food had been added to the large one over the table. Other areas held other things, such as the comb next to the toothpaste cup, or the candles and the basket of things they had both agreed to ignore. They did take out two of the pillar candles though, and light them, as the sun was beginning to move downward, and though light came from the door and the small hole in the ceiling, it wasn't enough to see clearly.

As soon as the candles were lit, she and Mamoru folded the futon in half and moved it so that it sat in front of the table, where they sat to read the letter and go over the inventory list. Neither was hungry, so food itself would have to wait for later. Whatever they had been given had left them both with a massive headache, so she had been thankful to find aspirin. They both took two capsules.

Usagi ended up leaning her head on his shoulder so she could read the letter with him. He didn't say anything about it. She found the closeness comforting, even in her highly embarrassing nakedness. Mamoru pulled the sleeping bag over them for modesty though, and in a few minutes they were sitting quietly reading the short missive.

) O (  
Dear Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san,  
We didn't want to resort to these methods, but you have left us with little choice (Mamoru and Usagi both snorted at this).  
We have tried to get you both to stop the arguing and realize you have feelings for each other, but after three months we've about lost hope. We are doing this for your own good. You two belong together and if this is the only way to get you both to see that, then it's what we are going to do.  
You will be on your own private island for one month to the day (Usagi gasped in anger and fear. The girls couldn't fight without her that long).  
In that time, we hope you learn just how much you need each other. And how much you already care about each other. You have everything you need to survive. Makoto made a list of everything we left you for food, and we have added items for safety as well, including a first aid kit (Usagi wondered about stealing the gauze from it to cover themselves but shook her head. It might be needed, and they couldn't waste it).  
Oh, and Usagi, sorry about your hair. In my defense it was Rei's idea.  
Motoki

P.S. I hope this stay is just enough to get rid of your inhibitions and get you in the sack. Literally. Please use the stuff I gave you in the basket. Also, enjoy the strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate! There are no distractions for you here, so make use of your time.  
Minako

PPS. Usagi, your family will be told you are studying art at a sleepaway cram school. I thought that was a stupid idea, but Minako thinks they'll buy it.  
Rei

PPPS. Hey, I made you some cookies and biscuits. They are in the purple tins and aren't on the inventory list because they are just for whenever. I am really going to miss you. I'm not sure this is the best idea, but I guess if it's meant to be, then we have to. I still think that if its destiny or something it will just happen. I didn't want them to cut your hair.  
Makoto

PPPPS. The sickness should be gone within about forty-eight hours, though the worst of it will only take twelve or so. I'm really sorry about your hair. We didn't want to do it, but we worried about lice or sand fleas or other dangers. I'm sure it will grow back quickly. I'm really going to miss you.  
Ami  
) O (

Usagi broke into a storm of weeping and Mamoru pulled her against his chest. When she still didn't calm he picked her up and put her right in his lap. She clung to him, holding tight. He could hear her murmuring and leaned closer to find out what she was saying.

"Not my friends. Not my friends. Not anymore. Not my friends." He hugged her tight and held her close, rocking her from side to side, whispering apologies for what had been done to her, to them. They'd been betrayed by people they'd cared about, put their faith in.

There really was no way to forgive them. Was there?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Artemis' POV***

It was hard being more than a cat when you were the advisor to a young girl. Often, Minako forgot he wasn't just a cat and he would have to hastily turn or close his eyes to protect her modesty. She could be rough and wild and unstoppable at times. She was perpetually late, almost as bad as Usagi, and she tended to make disasters worse, especially when she tried to play nurse, but all in all his charge had a heart of gold.

Which is why he was so surprised she had become involved in such a scheme. She was the leader of the Inner Senshi, the guardians of the Moon Princess, who he and Minako both knew was Usagi. How she had agreed to this he would never understand. What if the princess died? What if her destiny was destroyed by something that happened on that island.

He watched the girls trudge up the temple steps. By their pace it was obvious they knew what was in store for them. All four hung their heads when they heard Luna weeping. The other cat couldn't even speak. She'd been crying most of the day and was now just a bundle of fur on the floor as he led the others inside.

"Don't any of you speak until I'm finished," Artemis said. His voice was laced with anger and disappointment. "What you have done is a betrayal of the worst sort. It was stupid and dangerous, and mean. Usagi and Mamoru argue. So, what? Nothing they've ever done deserves this. What if one of them gets hurt?" He looked right at Minako when he said that.

"Tell us where they are right now, and we will forgive you," he added, hoping they would see sense. All four girls shook their heads no.

"Then Luna and I are done with you for now. You think you can handle everything without her? Until she's returned, you deal without us as well. I don't care what your reasons were. If they were good enough you would have come to us, which means you already know you're wrong. Luna is inconsolable. Usagi's parents aren't the easiest to memory wipe, and her father constantly fights it." Artemis sighed, looking up at the girls.

He helped Luna up and was almost gone when he heard something that made him stop and turn around. He went back inside, leaving Luna for the moment, but she didn't need to hear what he just had.

"Did I hear that right?" his voice was low. "You left her naked? And him?"

Ami nodded her head.

"Trapped in a sleeping bag?"

Another nod.

"Where the hell is she supposed to keep her brooch?"

Minako whispered something he didn't catch. He glared at her. Rei reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out Usagi's wand, brooch, communicator, and Luna disguise pen. She put them on the little table in the center of the meeting room. Artemis took them and put them in his own subspace pocket.

"None of you deserve the name Senshi," he hissed, and left the temple, gathering Luna up. They would go to Usagi's house and stay there until the girl was returned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

As night fell the air cooled drastically. He felt Usagi shiver for the third time in as many minutes and wrapped his arm around her. Sitting up, it was impossible to be completely covered by the sleeping bag. Finally, he suggested they go to bed early, hoping they would feel better in the morning. It couldn't have been much later than eight-thirty in the evening, but they were both feeling the after effects of the drugs they had been given.

At first they tried sleeping with the bag open and on top of them, but it kept slipping away to one side or the other, and neither could get comfortable. They tried laying on their backs, then on their sides, turned away from one another, and even tried spooning, hoping if they tucked the cover under knees or elbows they could keep it over them. But nothing worked.

The futon had an attached pillow roll, and they tried sticking it underneath, but that didn't work either. Finally, Usagi huffed and said they had no choice. So, they both got up and zipped the bag partway, centering it in the middle of the bed carefully. Mamoru got in first, furthest from the zipper, and lay on his side, facing the opening. Usagi crawled in after him, her back to his chest, and she zipped the bag after before snuggling into him.

He complained because her bottom and feet were cold, but they soon warmed. It was other issues that kept Mamoru awake long after she had begun to lightly snore. The issues revolved around his desire for her, though he would never take advantage of her that way. He was trying to focus on long division in his head when Usagi began rubbing against his erection in her sleep.

Mamoru groaned. "This is going to be a long night," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to note here that the main portion of the request was for Usagi to finally lose her temper! So you're seeing the first glimpses of that.


	3. October 2: Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Artemis devise a plan to get Usagi and Mamoru. Meanwhile the teens are dealing with heavy feelings left over from being trapped together, and the girls and Motoki deal with missing their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual thoughts and actions
> 
> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> What I've Done - Linkin' Park  
> Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift  
> Youre safe - Rachel Platten  
> Smile - Linda Eder

***Artemis' POV***

"I miss Usagi," Luna whispered. "I even miss her running late in the mornings."

"I know you do," Artemis said, and curled up closer to his wife. She didn't remember that yet of course. Or that Usagi was the princess. He knew though, with everything that was happening, he had to tell her the truth.

"Luna, I want to help with your memory," he said, sighing. As much as he hated the idea of messing with her brain, it had to be done. Those from the planet Mau were less susceptible to memory wipes, but when they happened they were often stronger.

Luna turned to him. "I knew you were holding something back," she whispered. "I know you've had a good reason, or you wouldn't have done it, but you're right. I need to know now."

He stared straight into her eyes and the crescent on his forehead began to glow. The tiny beam of light hit her eyes and she went into a trance as her memories returned. When it was done she was silently weeping.

"I made the princess a Senshi. I forgot you! I forgot the prince..." her voice trailed off. "Mamoru is the prince. Oh my Kami! That means he's Tuxedo Kamen! And I've been keeping Usagi away from him."

"It isn't your fault. Even I didn't put two and two together and I remembered the prince." Artemis said.

"The Princess and the Prince are alone on a deserted island," Luna whispered. "We have to find a way to get to them."

"I have an idea," Artemis explained. "I want to go to Motoki's boat and find the location. Then we can get someone to help us find them."

"Like who?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. A fisherman maybe?"

"I heard what the girls said Artemis," Luna frowned. "I know you thought I didn't, but I couldn't help overhearing. How could they do that to Mamoru and Usagi?" 

"I don't know," Artemis shook his head. "I don't understand it either." 

Luna sniffled. "Naked," she said. "Trapped naked. Do you think...?" Luna couldn't finish her sentence. She sobbed again. 

"We both know Mamoru would never hurt or force Usagi," Artemis said. "But I can't tell you what might have happened while they were drugged in that sleeping bag. I don't even know what they used on them." 

Artemis paced back and forth across the bed, whiskers twitching irritably. "The worst part is that she doesn't have her brooch and the wand. The rest I could have lived with, but not that. I'm concerned about the Dark Kingdom finding them." 

"We have to get to them Artemis," Luna said, standing as well. She had stopped crying now, and looked fierce and determined. "I won't leave those kids out there alone. I won't let my girl down." 

Artemis could only nod, thankful to see her ready to fight. 

 

***Ikuko's POV***

She stood outside the door, her hand over her mouth, in a state of shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. There were two of those strange talking cats in Usagi's bedroom. And they had talked about her daughter, and that boy Mamoru, being drugged and naked. She spun around and raced to the bathroom, unable to hold her breakfast. 

She wished the cat hadn't already tried her strange memory thing on Kenji. It would be days before he began to fight it. 

Once she was done getting sick she brushed her teeth and hurried back to her daughter's bedroom. She threw open the door, ready to tell the cats she would do anything to find her daughter. But the room was empty. She hurried to look under the bed and in the closet, but they were gone. She saw a couple calculators on the bed, but nothing else was out of place. 

Going to the window she saw the cats hurrying away down the street. Perhaps they would be able to bring her daughter home. She wanted to race after them, but she knew she would never catch them in time. With a sigh she lifted Usagi's pillow and held it to her face, breathing in her scent. She would just have to wait and watch, and pray for the best. 

 

***Usagi's POV***

Usagi woke up warm and comfortable. There were only two downsides she could find to sleeping naked against another person. One was that after hours of being pressed together their skin actually stuck to one another's and pulling away was uncomfortable. Also, there was the matter of his arousal pressed between her legs in the V between her thighs. Her core had slicked itself in response, but she was not ready for anything of the sort. She had to wiggle out from under his arm before she very slowly lowered the zipper on the sleeping bag and pulled herself out before zipping it closed behind her.

She turned to look at him, noting that the circle of sunlight which had awoken her was slowly moving toward him as the sun rose in the sky. It wouldn't be long before he woke as well. She hoped he'd slept well. She turned and walked out of their shelter to find a place to use the restroom. She didn't want to be too close when she did. It posed health risks. Mamoru had explained that to her the day before.

There was little cover on the beach, though there were few tall trees that provided some shade from the ever-present sunlight. Usagi didn't know much about the wildlife or plant life on any of the islands, though she had to assume there were probably dangerous creatures, most of them tiny.

Spiders and snakes and other icky things, in her mind, did not belong anywhere she was. She wished desperately to be back in Tokyo. She knew the wildlife and plants in the parks, and more importantly, she knew said wildlife would stay out of her bedroom. And if it didn't her father would come and rescue her from the scary spiders.

As soon as she had finished she walked out into the ocean to clean herself. She wasn't willing to risk the few leaves that were available. She smiled as she saw Mamoru come out of the shelter stretching his arms above his head. He grinned at her, and Usagi realized they hadn't fought the day before. Not once. She was happy about that.

She was also feeling less self-conscious about her nakedness, and his. She floated in the water for a few minutes, soaking her hair, before she walked back onto the beach. As she approached Mamoru she noticed he was carefully avoiding looking at her body. She smiled. He was being respectful, and she was doing the same.

"Morning Odango," he said with a soft smile.

"Morning Baka," she said with a grin.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm hungry," she admitted. She'd looked through their food only briefly the day before, but she was sure there was something there that didn't have to be cooked.

"There are tons of protein bars in there. Maybe you should have a couple." Mamoru said. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She knew he was going off to relieve himself.

She nodded again and went into the shelter to find something to eat. Mamoru returned as she was finishing her second protein bar. He sat on the futon and ate the protein bars she tossed to him.

"You need more than two," he said, looking at the wrappers.

"I checked the inventory list Mamoru. We don't have enough for me to eat that many." She grinned at him. "So, what do we need to do today. I'm sure there's more to do then sit in here and eat. I want to help."

 

***Minako's POV***

The four girls went into the arcade together. At some point they would have to go down to the secret base, but for now, they wanted to just sit and relax. None of them were happy. Artemis had lit into them the day before, and it made them feel bad for what they'd done. They were no less determined, but they still felt awful.

"Can I get a banana split?" Minako asked, looking over at Motoki.

"Chocolate shake for me," Rei said a second later.

"Strawberry," Makoto said.

"Vanilla," added Ami.

"Sure." He turned away to make their treats and returned a few minutes later.

Once the girls had a bit of sugar, their moods started to improve.

"So how do you think they're doing?" Rei asked, her voice quiet so as not to be overheard.

"I'm pretty sure their DOING fine by now," Minako said suggestively. "He was already DOING her in his sleep before we left," she added, popping a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth.

"What?!" Rei asked, shocked. "That's not what we wanted Minako. It has to be done when they're awake. Oh, Kami, that could mess things up!"

"How? Once they're past the awkward stage..." Motoki trailed off. His eyebrows knit together. "Did you know the only real picture he has in his place is of him and her together. It was that time she dumped the milkshake on him. I don't know who took the picture, but he has it. He's actually smiling while she glares up at him." Motoki sighed. "He's so in love with her."

"She's in love with him too." Minako said, her voice soft with the romance of it all. "She thinks he hates her though."

 

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru was struggling more than he thought possible. His eyes kept being drawn to the perfection that was Usagi's naked body. Her breasts were pert, large, slightly upturned, with dark pink nipples. Her belly was concave, her belly button tiny, her hips beautifully rounded, though thinner than he would have thought. Her pubic mound was covered with a tiny thatch of blonde hair, and her lower lips called to him with a hint of glistening moisture. Her bottom was well rounded, but small and perfect. She arched her back, stretching, as the constant motion of bending for driftwood made her muscles ache, and every time she bent over he could see the glistening pink flesh between her legs.

He was in pain. His cock had throbbed all morning, his balls hard and tight, and several times he had to immerse himself in the ocean to cool his ardor. He wanted her more than he could believe, and the lack of her was as emotionally painful as it was physically. He wanted to hold her, to kiss and touch her.

Finally, after several long hours of work, he had to take a break from her. He told her he needed some alone time and let her assume he meant he had to use the restroom. He walked away, finding an alcove in the rock where he could hide and let his mind wander to the dream he'd had in his drugged state. He played the memory of her inner walls squeezing his cock and rubbed himself, enjoying the idea of being with her, buried deep, and quickly finding release.

 

***Luna's POV***

They'd found the Una, which was the Furuhata family boat. It was easy to break into the wheelhouse and the two of them read over the charts, finding the location of the island. Artemis put a paper copy in his subspace pocket and Luna felt hope rising in her. There had to be something they could do to find her girl.

She and Artemis roamed the docks, searching for a fishing boat to go out that way. There were plenty of fisherman returning for the day, but none leaving, so they went back to the Una to sleep, deciding to wake early the next morning and find a ride. She cuddled up against Artemis, thankful she wasn't alone.

 

***Usagi's POV***

Usagi was wondering if girls could suffer pain from lack of sex. She'd never wanted someone so badly before. All day, as they'd worked together she'd felt his eyes on her. And whenever she caught a glimpse of him she could see his arousal. She was a good girl, but she'd had a taste of what pleasure could be had in that dream state, and now she wanted to feel it again.

The trouble was she was completely unversed in the art of dating, or even attraction. She'd only had a couple of crushes, and those harmless, before Mamoru had caught her eye. And with him there was more than just attraction. There was an underlying need to know him, to understand why he thought, acted, and felt the way he did. There was a need to be near him, even if it was only to be teased. That was why she hadn't started avoiding him as Rei had once suggested.

Evening was creeping in when Mamoru said he needed a few minutes alone. She went off looking for a handy spot to hide herself in and found a place with a touch of grass beneath two tall shady trees. She laid down and stared up at the green above her, hints of blue sneaking through when the breeze teased the leaves.

She didn't even notice her hands had crept to her breasts until she was tweaking her nipples. She moved one hand down and found the little nub she remembered feeling him touch in their sleep. She thought about the dream as she moved her finger over the flesh until she released a moment later. She let out a relieved sigh.

She heard footsteps approaching and closed her eyes, pretending to nap. It was that or get up guiltily and run away red-faced. And there was nowhere to run away to! The only shelter she knew of was the one she shared with Mamoru. The only place of safety, relative warmth, and food. And it was the only place with him. She didn't want to run away, and so she kept her eyes shut, even as he sat down next to her on the grass.

"Have we heard anything yet?" She asked, her voice rigid with both sexual frustration and anger at their friends.

"Not a damned word," he answered.

"I'm going to kill them," Usagi muttered.

"I'll help," he muttered, and she couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up.

He let out a soft sigh beside her, and she felt his hand in her shorn hair. She peeked her eyes open and saw him staring at her face. Caught, she stared back at him. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing at all. She felt the heat rise to her face but continued to gaze into his eyes. And she could see it there, in the darkening of his eyes, the flare of his nostrils, the clenching of his jaw. He was struggling with this desire just as much as she was.

There was only one conclusion. He'd realized she wasn't worthy of him. A single tear slipped from her eye and trailed down her face, towards her ear, then slipped off and fell soundlessly to the grass. His hand moved, and he wiped gently at the trail left in its wake. He blinked, and then he was moving, his head lowering towards hers so slowly.

Ten million years passed in the ten seconds it took for his lips to reach hers. Soft, gentle touches of his mouth, chaste and sweet. He pulled back, just for a second, to look into her eyes. She smiled up at him, a little dazed. Her first kiss. And it had been better than anything she'd ever imagined. When he saw her smile, he bent again and took her lips possessively.

The rub of his tongue over her bottom lip caused her to open for him instinctively. His tongue entered her mouth and she gasped. He tasted like peanut butter. His tongue explored, touching the roof of her mouth, her tongue, her cheeks, even her teeth, as though he was learning every inch of her. She blushed and then bravely met his tongue with her own. He curled his around hers, pulling back slightly until she followed it into his own mouth and memorized him in turn.

They parted to breathe before he was back, now a little more forcefully, and she felt as though he was possessing her, taking her, and making her his. She shivered in response. Her arms slid up around his neck, her fingers twining in his hair. His hand rested on her neck as he pulled her even closer.

When they parted again he rested his forehead against hers, panting heavily. "I've wanted to do that for months," he admitted.

Usagi gulped. "Me too," she whispered.

Her only real fear was what would happen when they returned to the city. She couldn't put him in danger if someone discovered she was Sailor Moon. They would have to hide their relationship if possible. There was only one explanation she could give that would convince him. She'd have to tell him who she was.

 

***Mamoru's POV***

There was nothing better in the world than holding his Odango as she fell asleep. He'd never been as happy as he was now. His smile was so wide, and had been there so long, that his cheeks ached. While he knew it would be difficult to fall asleep with her cute little bottom nestled against him, he didn't really mind. He was enjoying it too much.

They'd kissed on and off throughout the afternoon. He'd told her about how he'd struggled with his attraction for her, thinking that she wouldn't be happy with someone like him, who was too cynical and jaded, and preferred to be alone studying rather than out with friends. She confessed to feeling like he thought she was too immature.

Then the two of them had worked together to heat up one of the premade meals. It had been in a tin dish, a disposable one, though they'd decided to keep the pan rather than throwing it away, even though there were almost a dozen more just like it. They couldn't be sure they wouldn't need it at some point.

With a few pillar candles lit for light, they'd talked and laughed for a bit until he'd suggested they go to sleep. He was certain she'd blushed, but he'd promised not to push for anything before she was ready, and she'd been less hesitant after that. They'd kissed and cuddled for a long time, before she had started drifting to sleep. He was so happy he felt he could burst.

His anger had dwindled as her kisses had made him happy. If it wasn't for his responsibility to Sailor Moon, and his worry about the dangers on the island, he would want to stay here with her forever.

His only other worry was what would happen when they returned to Tokyo. He would have to convince her to keep their blossoming relationship private. Which meant he had to find a way to tell her who he was.


	4. October 3: On The Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> The Champion - Carrie Underwood  
> Du Hast - Rammstein  
> All About Us - Tatu  
> Just Like Fire - Pink  
> Arms - Christina Perri  
> Need You Now - Lady Antebellum  
> Phoenix / Immortals / Centuries / Light 'Em up - Fall Out Boy  
> Not Gonna Die / Falling Inside the Black - Skillet

***Artemis' POV***

The fisherman wasn't planning to go out that far. He was just a day sailor, a sports fisherman. But they couldn't exactly convince everyone on a large fishing trawler. It would be dangerous to send that many men to a place with a naked teenage girl. Mamoru, in spite of his super powers, was only one man after all. Technically not even that as he was only seventeen.

Artemis used his own power to convince the man the island was where he wanted to go, leaving the map on the captain's chair, and a few minutes later the boat was setting out. They were on a mission to rescue the prince and princess, and they would do whatever was necessary to get the job done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Waking up before Mamoru was already becoming a habit. The first morning he'd still been heavily drugged, and she'd had to pee because he was pressing on her bladder. But the day before, and this morning, it was due to the sunlight coming in through the little hole in the roof of the cave.

She had to admit she enjoyed being held in her sleep. His arm was still wrapped around her belly, and when she began the process of unsticking their skin, he tightened his hold possessively for a second before relaxing. His snores were light and even, and she found them cute. When she'd wriggled out of his hold and climbed out of the bag she went out to relieve herself and take a dip in the ocean.

It was quite nice actually, having a few minutes to herself in the morning. There was no worry about running all the way to school. No concern about fighting Youma or trying to find her homework or avoiding Shingo's pranks. Everything was peaceful, and still except the ocean, though the sound and motion of the waves was soothing. She felt relaxed.

And that worried her. She knew she had to find a way to continue training, or when she returned to Tokyo she would be a liability. That thought brought her anger back to the surface. There was a lot to be angry about. In a big way the girls and Motoki had betrayed her and Mamoru. And they had stolen something precious from them.

As much as she'd thought about being with Mamoru, being drugged and stuffed naked together into a sleeping bag hadn't entered her thoughts. No, she'd envisioned candlelight and music and being together with the moon shining down on them. Most importantly, she'd wanted to cherish the memory of it forever. Instead she had a dream to remember. A vague dream at that. It wasn't right, or fair to either of them.

When they did take that step, and she was sure they would, she wanted it to be a good memory. She didn't want to be nervous or scared. If their relationship had progressed in the normal way, they probably would have stayed in the making out stage for weeks, perhaps months, with the touches growing more and more intimate as time went on.

She sighed as she floated on the water. She was worried about school, and her family, and the other Senshi having to face Youma without her. She had so many things on her mind, and a relationship with Mamoru, though at the top, honestly wasn't the most important. She was Sailor Moon, and that came with responsibilities. It had taken her a while to adjust to that, and to the role of leader. And now the girls were alone.

She wondered if it was the right time to tell Mamoru who she was. It could put him in danger. That's what Luna always said. It was the reason she'd hidden the truth from her family. But now, she wasn't so sure. She thought perhaps, if she could talk to him about it, and he could understand, then she wouldn't feel as worried. They could hide what they had, and it would keep him safe.

She stood, noticed Mamoru on the beach, and made her way toward him. He was so handsome. The light glinted off his hair. His eyes blazed with affection for her. His strong jaw looked good enough to bite, and he was worrying his lower lip with his teeth as though he was thinking over something serious. She smiled at him and moved to hug him, giving him a kiss as well.

"Morning," she whispered, when she pulled away to catch her breath.

"Good morning," he said, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru smiled at Usagi's enthusiasm. She wanted to help with everything, wanted to learn as much as she could. Neither of them were feeling very well yet, but at least they'd eaten a bit. They had many chores throughout the day to make sure their needs were met, and though they were still learning their way, they'd both worked their butts off the day before, and all morning.

They had been gathering things off the beach. Anything they thought might be useful. Shells, stones, wood. They were collecting clams in the tin tray they'd saved the night before, filled with sea water, it made a good tool for them. Mamoru wanted to try his hand at fishing, but he'd never done it before. The two of them talked about it while they worked and decided they would wait until the following day and start first thing in the morning.

Mamoru was concerned about what was happening back in Tokyo. He was missing classes, and what if something happened to Sailor Moon because he wasn't there to protect her? She had become a good fighter over time, but because she had to be the one to destroy the Youma she often got much closer to the Youma than the other Senshi, which meant it was more likely she would be injured. He hoped she would be safe in his absence.

He was still very angry at Motoki and the girls, but he had to admit there were good things that had come of their plan. The problem was that Usagi was just as bothered as he was about what was happening at home. She had school and her family to consider. She also had what she called her 'responsibility,' though she said she wasn't ready to explain it just yet. That worried him. Because whatever it was weighed heavily on her.

She was worried about the girls even though she was angry with them, and that upset him. Not that she cared for her friends, but that there was a reason for her to be worried in the first place. He wondered if maybe one of them was in an abusive relationship or had family troubles. She didn't elaborate, and he didn't pressure her, knowing that she would tell him when she felt the time was right.

After all, he still hadn't told her he was Tuxedo Kamen. He was sure he should but he couldn't lie to her either. Knowing his identity could put her in danger. Not knowing could put her in danger. Of course, just being in Tokyo could put her in danger. With that line of thought running through his head, he decided it was time to take a break. It was nearing noon, and they'd been working for several hours.

When he turned to look at Usagi he couldn't help but stare. Her skin, slightly pinkened from sun exposure, though they'd worn sunblock, was shimmering. She'd waded out into the water to cool off apparently, and there was a droplet of sea water hanging precariously from one nipple. When it fell he licked his lips. He wanted to taste her.

He shook himself and smiled when she looked up at him. He refused to push past her limits. After what had been done to them both, there was no way he could take her choices away from her. He could admit, if only to himself, that the whole thing had left him feeling dissatisfied and a bit violated. And if he felt that way, she was probably feeling worse.

"Let's go sit in the shade," he suggested, and she nodded. "Let me go grab something to eat first."

He went inside and grabbed the strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce, as well as a couple of the biscuits Makoto had made for them. Those would settle their stomachs before adding the sweets. He piled everything into a blue collapsible bucket and carried it out to meet her.

He held out a hand for her, and she slipped hers into it. It made him feel whole somehow. They moved up and sat under the trees where she had lain the evening before. Munching away happily, they talked of normal things. Her family, their schools, movies they enjoyed, and music.

Once they'd started on the strawberries he noticed a shift in the mood. She was staring at his mouth, and he couldn't help imagining covering her with chocolate and whipped cream and then licking it off her. 'Hentai,' he accused himself. But still, it was all he could imagine.

With a suddenness that startled him, Usagi sat up and licked the side of his mouth before kissing him sweetly. She blushed when she pulled away. "You had a bit of cream," she mumbled, staring at her lap.

He pounced then, knocking her into the grass to tickle her, before he took a fingerful of cream and rubbed it on her lips. He spent several long minutes licking and kissing it away. And thus, began the great whipped cream war. The can was used up long before they were done kissing. He tried hard not to pressure her.

Usagi touched his abs and chest gingerly, her fingers shaking and unsure. He trailed his fingertips over her stomach and moved to kissing her neck. They saved the chocolate for later, each only taking a few nibbles from the other's fingertips. They wanted to save the sweet treat as long as they could, since they'd discovered they both had a love of chocolate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

Without Mamoru around, high school was boring. His friend had a unique dry humor and sarcastic whit that Motoki missed greatly. At least at the arcade it was a bit loud, so he didn't have to focus on the silence, but he was still missing his friend, who would sit at the end of the counter and talk to him, while pretending he wasn't staring at Usagi.

He stared listlessly out the window, worrying about the choice he'd made, when he saw one of the strange monsters that had been terrorizing the city. The arcade was full of kids and teenagers, so he leapt into action, sending Unazuki into the break room first, he moved all the kids there as well, before closing them all inside. He stood, just outside the door, so he could keep watch, and waited nervously for the Senshi to arrive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

Training had not gone well that morning, and now, faced with their first Youma battle without Sailor Moon, she was very worried. As the leader of the Inner Senshi, and the Princess' guard, it was her responsibility to keep everyone safe, and make sure the battle went well. And to be honest, she wasn't sure she was up for the challenge. The sun had just started to set when the communicators went off. Ami's Mercury computer had found Youma energy, and she immediately ran out of her house and out to the Azabu Juuban shopping district, where it appeared a Youma was spitting energy sucking candy.

It wasn't even that original.

Finding a safe spot, she transformed, becoming Sailor Venus with a flash of light. She arrived on scene six minutes after the call, and Mercury and Jupiter had already arrived. She heard calls of "Shabon Spray," and "Supreme Thunder," long before she saw the two Senshi. Mercury was busy dragging downed pedestrians to safety while throwing attacks behind her, trying to provide cover for Jupiter. The Youma, apparently growing frustrated by this, sent out a wave of sharpened candy, pieces hitting both of them.

Venus jumped into action. Uncoiling the chain at her waist, she threw it out like a whip, hollering, "Venus Love Me Chain, Encircle."

The chain, glowing orange, wrapped around the Youma, and with a tug she knocked it to the ground. From across the street she heard Mars cry, "Burning Mandala." A spinning circle of smaller fires wove around her and then, closing in, headed for the Youma, burning it badly. But it wasn't enough to finish the creature.

Jupiter, bleeding badly from gashes in her shoulder, stomach, and thigh, stood up and the two of them attacked again. Lighting struck at the same time the fire reached the monster laying in the street, but still it was not finished. It escaped the chain, screaming in pain and anger, and rushed at Jupiter. She dodged out of the way, sending another lightning strike.

"Crescent Beam," Venus screamed as the Youma attempted another strike. As soon as the first strike finished, she sent another, and another, in quick succession, until the creature could do nothing but lay on the ground screaming. Mars added her attack, then Jupiter hers, and still the creature did not die.

Mercury rose shakily to her feet and held out one hand. "Mercury Ice Shard Blast," She spoke, and a spray of sharpened icicles flew towards the creature huddled on the ground. Somehow all four attacks hit at once, and finally the creature was dusted.

Venus ran towards the others. Mercury was injured even worse that Jupiter. There was a gash on her forehead, a piece of the sharpened candy was protruding from her arm, and another from her abdomen, and both legs had multiple gashes.

They looked around them. There was a lot of damage, to vehicles, to buildings, even to people. But no one had died, and the people whose energy had been drained would eventually recover. Venus found someone who was uninjured and asked them to call emergency responders. As soon as she knew no one was in immediate danger, she and Mars helped Mercury and Jupiter and they melted into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

It was easier to wait and release their henshin at the safety of the Hikawah Jinja. Venus and Mars instantly released theirs when they were hidden in Rei's room, but suggested the others wait until their injuries finished healing. It was always faster in henshin than not. She had to carefully remove the candy shards from Mercury, and she noticed a small one on Jupiter's arm as well and pulled that out. Then they waited. Before long, the healing had progressed enough, and the two girls changed in a flash of light, becoming Ami and Makoto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

The heat of the afternoon kept them in the shade the rest of the day, and they spent the time discussing how to cook clams and catch fish. Their topics changed often and included everything from clothing made of leaves to banking the fire at night as it grew colder. Neither had much experience in the wild. Mamoru couldn't remember much of his early childhood, but he'd never gone camping when he lived in the orphanage. His only real experience was working as a lifeguard the summer he turned fifteen.

Usagi had never been camping either, but had some experience in things like making fires, as her parents sometimes liked to cook over a special fire pit they'd created in their back yard. He was intrigued by the idea of it. They eventually got up and went back to the cave. They collected the clams and started a fire to boil them.

While they waited for the clams to cook, Usagi pulled out the communicator to check for messages. There was a reply, which came from Motoki. They played the message.

"Hi guys, I know you are really mad at us right now. I know that you think we've done something awful. But we just want the two of you to realize you're in love. Possibly before you murder each other. Please be safe and have fun. We'll see you November first!"

Usagi growled. Actually growled. Mamoru took the communicator to make a return message himself. He and Usagi put their heads close together and Mamoru spoke for both their sakes.

"Motoki. First, Usagi and I have realized our feelings for each other, but that doesn't change what you've done. Because of you something very precious was stolen from both of us. And I don't mean just our trust," he added, trying to make it perfectly clear. "I'm not sure I can ever forgive you or trust you again after that." He sighed and tried hard to maintain a calm voice. "This place is beautiful, but it's also dangerous, and I don't think leaving us here, with no way to get help if we need it, is a good idea. We both have responsibilities we can't just walk away from, and by leaving us here, you are causing harm. Come and get us. I mean right now Motoki."

That night they concluded that clams were in fact, disgusting. Both ate several, but they were gross and slimy, and he was sure they had prepared them incorrectly.

"What responsibility do you have in the city?" Usagi asked quietly.

"There's... someone, I have to protect. She's strong and capable, but... because of what she does she ends up in danger." he sighed, unsure how to go on. "How about you?" he asked. "You stressed a responsibility too."

"There are people I have to protect too," she murmured. "Things I have to find. And the girls... they've never had to do things without me."

"I'm sorry Usagi. It's awful knowing you have something important to do but not being able to do it."

They lay together afterwards, cuddled in the sleeping bag, and fell asleep almost at once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

They were in the circle of islands now but were unable to see very well. She couldn't be sure of anything, but the fisherman pulled right up to a fragile wooden dock as though he'd known it was there. The thing was precariously built and looked as though it would tumble over at a stiff breeze. Artemis had taken the chart and hidden it in his subspace pocket and erased the memory of how to get there from the fisherman. She planted the idea for him to wait for them, but she wasn't sure how long it would last. She and Artemis decided on the most likely route to wherever Mamoru and Usagi were hidden and leapt onto the dock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Fisherman's POV***

Tanaka Ahi was not a stupid man. Nor was he a drunk one. He could tell he was not inebriated in the slightest. He remembered leaving the docks that morning, and most of his journey on the sea. He did not however, remember lowering his fishing pole once. He had gone out to fish and get away from business, not to find himself at a strange dock on a deserted island.

No, he was not a stupid man. He had heard the two cats, that had somehow ended up on his fishing boat, talking over the best way to find... something. Whatever that something was, and why it was hidden here, Ahi did not want to know. In fact, he wanted to be very far away when they found it. As soon as the two cats disappeared from sight he went and untied the mooring line.

Within minutes he was out to sea, headed back for Tokyo. The further away from the island he got, the less he remembered. Within an hour he couldn't remember the two cats. Only a vague feeling of unease and the need to be elsewhere as fast as possible. By the time he reached Tokyo, he couldn't remember anything of the trip, and wondered why he'd left the docks at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

Unazuki was asleep, finally. She'd blasted him up one side and down the other for hours for not hiding with the others. She'd threatened to call their parents and had even picked up the phone twice before he'd calmed her down.

Now that he had time to think, his mind couldn't stop dwelling on something he'd noticed during the fight. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen both were missing from the battle. He opened his laptop and scanned the news. No other battles.

So why wasn't Sailor Moon there? Tuxedo Kamen, of course, was trapped on an island. Had the other Senshi hidden Sailor Moon, knowing he was gone somehow? He sat back in his chair to think the problem over, but his mind had started to wander.

What were Mamoru and Usagi up to now? Were they fighting, or making love, or somewhere in between? Were they alright? He hoped they were fine.

He was worried about Usagi's hair. She was probably very hurt about it. He hadn't even known they planned to cut it until after it had been done. He would have told them not to. It was hers. No one else he knew had that hairstyle. The only other time he'd seen it had been on...

His jaw dropped at the sudden realization. Sailor Moon. The Senshi was the only other person with that hair style. And she'd been missing. Without Sailor Moon...

Two of the Senshi had been injured, badly. Was it his fault? Had he kidnapped Sailor Moon? There was nothing for it but to wait until the next Youma battle. If Sailor Moon wasn't present then, he was going to go back and get the two of them. It didn't matter if the experiment worked if she lost the other Senshi. She would hate him for life.

"Shimatta!" he yelled. "Oh Kami-sama, could it be true?" He pulled up a picture of Sailor Moon, and another of Usagi, and noted her features as well. Perfect match. He wished he hadn't given Rei the communicator. He wanted to send another message.

Both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were trapped on an island. And it was his fault. He'd convinced the girls, hadn't he? It was bad enough taking one hero from the city, but two?

Of course, their attraction and burgeoning love made even more sense too. Tuxedo Kamen was drawn to Sailor Moon. He could feel her, every time she transformed. He had a need to be near her then, to help and protect her. Motoki groaned. At least they were together, and maybe it would be enough to push them closer.


	5. October 4: The Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> The Reason - Hoobastank  
> Warrior - Demi Lovato  
> Warrior - Beth Crowley  
> Rat in a Cage - Smashing Pumpkins  
> Dein Kuss - Nik Page feat. Joachim Witt

***Rei's POV***

The communicator was blinking when Rei woke up. Motoki had handed it off to her the day before. She grabbed it and listened to Mamoru's message. She automatically understood what he meant. They had both lost their virginity, and probably while under the influence of the drugs. She hung her head, feeling shame over her part in that. When she heard him speak of responsibilities the feeling only intensified.

Unfortunately, Rei's usual response to being upset was to lash out. She often did toward Usagi, as she knew her friend would always forgive her, but now she was sending a message to both of them, without taking the time to think it through.

"Nice try Chiba. I doubt the two of you have had time to resolve your differences. We don't intend to come pick you up until that's done. I don't know that responsibilities you have that are so important, but Usagi's are being handled. We can manage just fine on our own, so I don't want to hear your excuses. Now have fun and play nice."

Shortly after sending the message, Rei calmed down enough to think about what she'd said, and how she'd belittled their concerns. She remembered the Youma battle the evening before and how Ami, Makoto, and a few innocent bystanders had been injured. The truth was, with Usagi present, they would have distracted the Youma long enough for her to finish it, and it was likely no one would have been hurt. She sighed at that.

She was also regretting her thoughts about making Usagi feel embarrassed, and her idea of cutting her best friend's hair. She didn't know what had come over her, and it made her feel bad, and a little angry at herself. Her mind went back to the message, and the obvious hint Mamoru had given. While she hadn't known what Minako was planning to do, she was still guilty. Even if she hadn't put them together like that, it still could have happened. She felt more shame over that then she ever had in her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Artemis' POV***

They were hopelessly lost. He didn't even know if they were on the right island, let alone how big it was. He'd always assumed he could find anyone, anywhere, but a life on the moon, and then on city streets had not prepared him to handle the intricacies of an island. They'd stayed close to the beach, assuming that's where the two were, but that had proved disastrous.

He'd tried to call Minako in the middle of the night, to find the cave or tent, but when he'd pulled out Usagi's communicator a sudden wave had crashed over both cats, almost drowning them and taking the communicator off the beach. His and Luna's communicators were sitting on Usagi's bed, because Usagi's was so much better. He groaned at that. Now they were lost on an island, and they had no idea if it was even the right one.

He was almost certain they had traveled a circle around the tiny island. They could see much better than humans at night, but he hadn't seen anything. He sighed and found a shady spot under a tree.

"Come on Luna, let's take a nap for now." He curled up around her and both of them closed their eyes.

"I want to find her," Luna said with a yawn.

"We will," Artemis promised. He just hoped he could keep her safe until they did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi grinned as she held the makeshift fishing pole.

She stared up at Mamoru as he held his own pole. His eyes twinkled as he looked back at her. He grinned and moved closer. They stood on the rocky outcrop, so close she could feel the heat of him without any physical contact. He laughed and sounded so young it melted her heart. All she wanted in the world was to hear him laugh like that. To see him smile and make him happy.

She realized with a start that she couldn't picture the world without him in it. She thought, frantically, that she might die if something happened to him. Her heart beat like a wild thing trapped in a cage as she thought back over the time they'd spent together. She was in love with Chiba Mamoru. She would do anything for him. She wanted to be there for him, in every moment, and in every way.

She would be his helper, his friend, his lover, his confidante, and anything else he needed of her. She would be the family he needed. She loved him with all her heart, and all her mind, and all her soul. He was hers, and she was his.

With that thought in mind, she turned and grabbed him, pulling his face down to hers. She gave him a kiss that held all the words she was too afraid to say, and when she pulled back he stared at her in awe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru couldn't stop the wild beating of his heart. Usagi was the most incredible, wonderful, beautiful woman on the planet. Inside and out. He loved her. He stared at her, the wide beautiful blue eyes that were staring back up at him blinked once, and then closed as he leaned in and gently touched her lips with his own. He felt himself sinking into her, and she seemed to melt into him in return.

The joy he felt in that moment was almost enough to sweep him away. Mamoru knew that he was hopelessly, completely, 'die if I lose her' in love with Usagi. And he wouldn't change it for the world. He lifted her up into his arms and kissed her harder. She giggled when they finally had their breath back.

The pole in her hands suddenly tugged at her and the two of them spent the next several minutes reeling in the line by hand, which was no easy task with a wriggling fish on the end. Neither of them recognized the species, but it was thin and broad and looked to have enough meat for one small meal. His own pole moved a moment after they'd deposited the fish in the collapsible bucket, and they turned to reel that in as well.

Unfortunately, he had not caught a fish, but rather an eel, which was slimy and disgusting. They laughed over it and threw it back into the ocean, waving as though seeing off a friend, and laughing wildly. They carried their one fish, and their poles back to the shelter and decided to cook it early, figuring that if it was as inedible as the clams they would have plenty of time to find something else.

They walked out hand in hand, having found a handy stick to skewer the fish on after he'd cleaned and deboned it, and walked towards the other side of the island. The whole island was less than two miles across, they figured, and perhaps three miles wide. There were tons of stony ledges and seawalls and a small mountainous area, though it was no actual mountain. However, what they sought most was knowledge on what they could obtain from the island itself.

Usagi made the first discovery and shouted happily when she did so. She found Nashi, a type of pear that looked almost like a green apple and was watery and juicy and delicious. They collected a dozen of them, mostly small and just barely ready to eat, but left most to finish ripening. They'd crossed nearly the entire island right down the center before finding them and stopped to take a brief rest.

Usagi sat on a smooth stone and pulled the sunblock out of the bucket they were carrying. The two of them had been carefully applying it over the course of the past few days. Of course, their first day, before they'd known it was there, they'd both burned a bit while being sick on the beach. Though the mess had long since disappeared, their burns had not, and were now peeling slightly as they healed.

Usagi covered her front, and what she could reach of her back, but handed the bottle to Mamoru so that he could help her. He closed his eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat, reminding himself again and again that she wasn't ready to go further than they already had. He enjoyed touching her soft, smooth, beautiful skin, but he didn't want to do anything either of them would regret, so he kept his touches respectful.

He then covered himself, and she helped with his back as he had hers. He stared out at the sea, a bit of a distance from where they sat now and tried to think of complex mathematical equations. It didn't help. The touch of her fingertips on him sent waves of pleasure through his body, and the erection he'd been holding at bay sprung to life. He groaned, knowing that he would have to take care of it before the day was out.

They found Yuzu next, a citrus fruit that could add flavor to other foods and would give high quantities of Vitamin C.

There were also tons of Ume trees which gave off a small plum-like fruit. Usually people pickled them, but they had very little vinegar, so they weren't sure they would. They collected a few dozen and moved on.

They found a few Mikan, which were a type of tangerine, and collected them, but most seemed overripe, and they weren't sure they could be eaten.

Their greatest find, by far were several Akebia trees. Their fruits were edible, but it was the other benefits that the two knew of that excited them the most. They began the walk back after that, knowing they couldn't carry more than they had.

When they returned they could smell burning fish and ran into the shelter to see smoke rising through the hole in the ceiling. They'd wrapped the fish in leaves before skewering it, but they were blackened and shriveled, and the fish itself was a charcoal briquette in consistency. Both of them laughed as they cleaned up the mess. They opened the windbreak to let the smell out.

"Here," Mamoru said with a grin. "Let's just heat up a can of soup." They talked and laughed for a long time as they prepared the food and ate together.

The mood grew serious when Usagi noticed the light on the communicator. She heard Rei's message. She'd never been so angry. Her whole body shook with her rage. Her fists clenched and unclenched. Outside everything went silent and she and Mamoru went to look. It was dark now, and should have been a near full moon, but there was no moon in the sky where it had been the past few nights. The sea had gone almost flat.

Usagi's rage grew and grew. She knew she'd been betrayed by people who she considered her closest friends. Other than Naru and Umino, and Mamoru, all of her friends had betrayed not just her, but Mamoru as well. She wanted to scream. A meteor shower appeared over the horizon and both of them watched it for several long minutes.

Mamoru wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her tight. "It'll be okay," he whispered, then kissed the top of her head. "It has to be."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

As they lay cuddled together on the futon, the smell of burned fish still heavy in the air, Usagi worried a short strand of hair around her fingers. She wanted to talk to Mamoru about something important, and she wasn't sure how to begin. He kissed her neck, and it distracted her for several minutes, but eventually he lay still.

"Mamo-chan?" she asked, half hoping he was already asleep, so she could put this off.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had a secret? One that wasn't easy to carry?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I still do."

She turned around inside the sleeping bag so that she could see him. Their faces were inches apart and she stared directly into his eyes. He was more than handsome. Almost beautiful actually, and his eyes were deep, fathomless, and looking at her, loving. She adored him, and knew if their relationship were to progress, she had to tell him the truth, but she wasn't sure how.

"I have one," she said, her voice shaking a bit as she worried over how he might react. "I have a secret, and I am worried how it will affect you. Affect us," she amended after a moment.

"Mine is the same," he said.

She pulled in a breath at his admission, hoping his wasn't as bad as he seemed to fear. She heard his own intake and wondered what he was thinking. His brows were furrowed, and she hoped he wasn't going to be mad at her, or worse, try and stop her from doing what she had to do.

"Do you remember asking me once if you had heard Luna talking?"

Mamoru didn't speak, just gave a brief nod.

She blushed, hoping he didn't think she was insane. She took a deep breath and continued in a rush. "Well, I lied. She was talking. She's not what you would call a normal cat. She's uh, Sailor Moon's cat."

His frown grew as he stared at her, the dim light from the pillar candles making his face a complex pattern of light and shadow. "Sailor Moon," he whispered.

She could only nod, as she gulped back another lump, then hurried to continue. "She showed up months ago. Do you remember the day we met? Well, that was the same day I met Luna, and my life changed completely. I saved her from some boys who were hurting her. She scratched me for it of course. Then later she showed up at the arcade, and then, that night she came into my bedroom and started talking to me."

He was staring at her, his eyes wide, still frowning. She gulped again and went on.

"She gave me a brooch. You've probably noticed it. This is the first time I've been without it since that day." She couldn't help the angry growl that rose in her throat at that. Her friends had left her without a way to protect Mamoru. "That night, there was an attack."

Mamoru cut her off. "At the OSA-P Jewelry store, run by Naru's mother."

She nodded. "I was there. That was the first time I became Sailor Moon."

Absolute silence. Even the bugs seemed to stop making noise. Only the sound of waves penetrated their little world as he stared at her, and she looked back, afraid he would turn away from her. When nothing was said after a very long time, she feared the worst, and tears began to fall. She was helpless against them, unable to stop them from falling.

"Hey," Mamoru whispered, and his hand came up to brush away her tears. "It's okay. I'm just surprised I never noticed." He gave her a small smile.

She swallowed and stared at him hopefully. "You don't hate me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"No," he said emphatically. "I could never hate you. I'm worried you might hate me though." He sighed. "There's a reason I knew about the attack. I was there that night too."

She gasped, looking at him, and in that moment she could see everything. She imagined a white domino mask over his face. "Tuxedo Kamen," she said, breathlessly.

"Yes. I didn't know it at first of course. I had strange blackouts, didn't know what was happening to me. It was Motoki who realized it. I started to remember things, but I couldn't figure out what had happened before that day. And then, one day Sailor Moon, you, found my locket. Do you remember?"

Usagi nodded. She could remember it well. She'd offered it back to him, and he'd closed her hand around it, telling her to protect it for him. "The moment we both touched it my memories began to surface. I was a bit afraid at first, but then, I'm no stranger to things that are out of the ordinary." He gave a bitter laugh.

"What do you mean Mamo-chan?"

"When I was six years old, my parents and I went out for a drive. It was my birthday, and I was excited and happy. But there was an accident. It's my only memory of my life before. My parents both died that day, and the doctors said it was a miracle I survived with only a bump on the head. Amnesia. Ever since then, I've dreamed of a princess. She stands on a balcony above me, calling for help. She wants me to find the Silver Crystal."

Usagi gasped. "Mamo-chan, we're searching for the princess, and for the Crystal. We are her guardians. We have to find her and protect her. The problem is, she wouldn't know she's the princess. Her memory would be blocked, like ours, until the Crystal is found."

Now it was Mamoru's turn to gasp. She waited, but he didn't say anything for a moment. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked at her carefully. "Usako," he whispered, "Luna and I were wrong. We were never enemies." He bent and kissed her then, and she melted into him.

"Mamo-chan?" They had come up for air, and she wanted to talk about something that was upsetting her. "I'm sorry you lost your parents."

"Please don't pity me, Usako." He said in a strangled voice.

"I don't," she insisted. "I don't pity you. You've grown into a strong, brave, wonderful man, and I'm sure they are very proud of you. That doesn't mean I'm not sad about it, or that I don't ache for you, and the boy you were." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be your family now," she promised.

His hug nearly squeezed the breath out of her. She realized he was crying, and so was she, and just held him tighter.

"So, the girls..." he asked changing the subject.

"Are the other Senshi," she finished for him.

"That makes what they've done even worse somehow. And Motoki knows who I am too." he added.

Usagi gasped. "How could they do this to us?"

"I don't know Usako. I don't know."

"I was so afraid if I showed my feelings for you, that you'd get hurt." Usagi admitted.

"Me too," Mamoru sighed. "If someone found out who I was..." he trailed off with a shudder.

"I love you Mamo-chan."

"I can't sleep," Mamoru groaned. He stood and went over to their supplies. "Want to help me drink some of this wine?"

Usagi stood and he pulled out two cups and poured some of the sweet liquid inside. They sat on the futon, their backs against the stone of the wall, and drank deeply, talking of strange things that came to mind when one had too many hours to think on an island.

Usagi got up and walked out to the beach and Mamoru followed behind her. When she began screaming at the sky that she wanted to go home, meteors streaked across the heavens. The effect of his wine addled brain was a thing of beauty. Then Mamoru turned to look at Usagi and he put his hands on her waist.

"You are more than the moon to me," he whispered, and kissed her deeply. They fell, laughing for some reason neither understood, onto the sand. He landed on top of her and in the darkness kissed her long and hard.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered as his mouth captured her nipple.

"I want you," he said, lifting his head to stare at her. "I want to be in you again. I want to make you scream my name at the sky and see more pretty lights."

Usagi giggled. She spread her arms and more streaks of meteors flew across the heavens. "I want you too but are we..." she whispered. She would have continued, but in seconds he had her legs spread and was pressing deeply into her.

She moaned with abandon as they came together, her hands digging into his hair as he licked the hollow of her throat. "I've never wanted anyone like this before," he groaned. "All I can think of is you, all the time."

"Me too," she admitted, then moaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He bent and bit the lobe of her ear as his pace increased.

"Usako!" he cried out, his pace increasing as she clenched around him.

"Mamo..." she couldn't finish his name as an orgasm tore through her. He growled and released himself inside her.

"Do it," he whispered, when he had rolled off her. She lifted her arm and waved across the sky. The moon went dark, making the stars appear all the brighter. She waved a second time and more and more meteors streaked over the horizon.

Mamoru began to snore and Usagi giggled, letting the light of the moon return and the heavens rest from their work. A moment later she had curled up against his chest and fallen into slumber herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In this Story Usagi has control over the moon, and meteors within the Solar System, and other interesting effects. Some research on the effects of the moon...  
> Moon getting closer to the earth  
> \- low tides lower/high tides higher - coastal flooding - London/New York under water completely.  
> Moon Disappears  
> \- Only six hours in a day - Darker night - Tides disappear - Threaten coastal ecosystems - Changes in weather - Balances temperatures - no ability to forecast weather - Earth's axis would wobble  
> Moon getting further (slowly happening already)  
> \- days would get longer - tides would change - getting bigger


	6. October 5: Jellyfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> Ænema (Learn to Swim) - Tool (A suggestion from my hubby for this story)  
> Rat in a Cage - Smashing Pumpkins  
> The Greatest - Sia  
> More of You - Josh Groban  
> Everything I do - Bryan Adams  
> Breathe No More - Evanescence  
> Sound of Silence - Disturbed  
> No Hero - Elisa  
> Beauty from Pain - Superchic

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru woke up with a start. Usagi was shifting over him, the sand between them gritty and uncomfortable. He moved her gently to the side and stood, going to relieve himself in the darkness. He didn't feel very well. He'd never had more than a few sips of alcohol and the night before he and Usagi had each had much more than that.

He returned to her side and noticed her shivering, so he lifted her into his arms, brushing off as much of the sand as he could before carrying her to the futon inside the shelter. He lit one candle to give him light and lay beside her. He couldn't remember much of what had happened after they had begun to drink, except pretty lights and being inside Usagi. He slid her into the sleeping bag and curled himself around her.

He was thankful he hadn't had the dream of the princess. He always thrashed around as he was waking from those, and he would have woken Usagi for sure. He already had sand in uncomfortable places when he'd awoken, and he was sure she did as well.

As he thought about it, he realized that he hadn't dreamed of the princess once since they'd been on the island. He wondered who she was and what she was like. She wouldn't know who she was, Usagi had told him. That bothered something in the back of his mind, but he couldn't figure it out. His Usako was Sailor Moon. That had been a shock at first, but as soon as she'd said it, he had begun to see all the traits and physical characteristics he hadn't paid attention to before.

The long blonde hair in that signature double bun style. How could he have missed the Odango look? The big, wide, shining blue eyes. The height. Even for a girl in Japan she was short. He grinned at that. She was also very thin. Her belly curving inwards. Too thin, he thought. Her muscled arms and legs. Not heavily muscled, but enough that he should have noted it, and the change from when they'd first met.

And then there was the maturity she'd begun to show. She'd been a wailing, crying, whining mess when they'd first met. Now she often brushed away minor hurts. And she was more graceful than she had been in the past. Though his ribs could still tell the story of hundreds of run-ins. He smiled at that thought. He rather enjoyed those. He'd even orchestrated a few of them, just to feel her in his arms.

On the battlefield, where once she had been a mess, constantly falling and crying, she was now ready for battle, though he could always sense through the link he had with her that she was afraid, sometimes angry and annoyed, and often her feelings were hurt by insensitive remarks from the other Senshi. Now that he knew who she was, it wasn't hard to figure out the rest.

But the princess. He brought up an image of her in his mind. Blonde hair, long like Usagi's and...

Shock took him for several long minutes. His mind raced, unable to process any thoughts. It took a while for him to focus. The buns, the long streamers of hair flowing from the them. The silhouette of a thin girl with ample breasts, just like his Usako. She'd said the princess wouldn't know her own identity. But he knew. He stared down at the tiny blonde in his arms, more determined than ever to make sure she stayed safe.

He should have known the resurgence of the dreams, the meeting of the tiny blonde light of his life, and the first fight alongside the warrior meant something. All three had happened in the same day and night. How he had not seen it earlier he couldn't imagine. There must have been some magic blocking his sight.

He held her tightly as he drifted to sleep again, dreaming of a beautiful day with Usagi in a white kimono, sharing sips of sake with him in a simple ceremony. Even in sleep, he smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

As a former advisor to the Moon Queen, Luna was sure there must have been trying, frustrating, and even frightening times. But she hadn't seen Usagi in six days, and it was the longest they'd been separated since they'd met. She saw the girl even more than her parents did and had been watching out for her for a long time.

It was very early in the morning, and Artemis was still sleeping. They'd run another circuit of the island as soon as the heat had died down. They'd found the fisherman gone, though she'd expected that to happen when they hadn't returned within an hour or so. The sun was just beginning to rise when she nudged Artemis awake and they continued on their way. She was determined to find her girl.

If they were on the wrong island they would just have to find a way to get to the right one. She sighed. She hoped it was easier to stay awake through the day. The heat had sapped their strength the day before, leaving them both tired and weak, and unable to travel far or fast.

Luna sighed. She missed her girl. Usagi could be a bit crazy with her constant enthusiasm, her love of food, and perpetual lateness, but she brought so much joy and laughter to everyone she met. And she was becoming an incredible leader. One worry in her mind now was what the betrayal would do to the relationship the girls shared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

As was becoming habit, Usagi slipped out of bed early to find a place to relieve herself. As she walked, she thought over the confessions she and Mamoru had shared the night before. He was Tuxedo Kamen, and also on a mission to help the princess. She'd been right all along. He wasn't their enemy, and he could be trusted. She'd lost count of the arguments she'd had with Luna and Rei over that.

She found a descent spot and squatted, then ran to the ocean to let the water wash away any traces. It was the best she could do. She didn't want to take the chance of wiping herself with a poisonous leaf. She shuddered at the thought. She enjoyed her morning soak. It was wonderful to just float in the water and not worry about anything.

Her mind drifted to the night before. She remembered him making love to her, though not what had led up to that moment. Her last clear memory was of his suggestion of drinking wine and sitting beside him and having several cups of it. She wasn't all that worried about it. It wasn't that they hadn't done it before. She just wished she could remember it better. She worried she might never remember their time together.

Honestly, her only worries on the island seemed to be avoiding spiders, of which there had already been a few, and the concern over hiding her period, which would hopefully start in just over a week. She'd found the box of tampons, and was thankful to whoever had remembered them, but without clothing, she was sure Mamoru would know exactly what was going on.

But she had real worries. Plenty of them. She had to get back to Tokyo and help the other Senshi. She was worried about Youma battles and the Dark Generals. She also had school, her family, and so many other things. And she was very worried about Naru. What would happen to the little redhead without Usagi tailing her? The girl seemed to be a Youma magnet. She'd lost count of the times the girl had been attacked.

She stood finally, then ducked long enough to soak her hair. Then, as she was walking back out of the water, something touched her, and she let out a scream of shock and pain. It burned badly all along her calf and around her ankle. It continued to touch her, and she tried to shake her foot to get the thing off, letting out another pained cry as it continued to sting and burn.

She was lifted out of the water a moment later and the thing fell away from her leg, plopping back into the water. Mamoru let out a hiss as it touched the top of his foot, but he was largely unscathed. He carried her out of the water and Usagi couldn't help but cling to him and sob. It still burned. Badly. Her entire left calf, around her left ankle, and along the top of her left foot was painful, and reddish-purple lines and welts were beginning to form.

He carried her up to the basin under the waterfall and went inside the shelter. The pain was not lessening, and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know about those weird stories about someone peeing on a jellyfish stings, and really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Usagi was surprised when Mamoru came back with a few water bottles and a jar of salt. He also had a small bottle of vinegar, two cotton swabs, and a pair of tweezers. He poured a generous amount of salt into one of the bottles, and then a second. Then he set them on the ground.

Next, he took the tweezers and removed two small tentacles she hadn't noticed were still attached to her leg. He took the clear water first and rinsed the wounds. He shook both water bottles with salt in them vigorously for a few minutes before gently pouring the mixture onto them. Finally, he poured a bit of vinegar over the cotton balls and dabbed them over the injuries.

Usagi noticed the pain getting less, though it didn't disappear completely. In a few areas, especially where pieces had been stuck to her, there were tiny drops of blood welling from the wounds. She sniffled a bit, though her crying was quieter now, and she was no longer screaming. She didn't want him to think she was only a cry baby. How was that for his first morning knowing she was Sailor Moon?

He went in and grabbed the collapsible water bucket from inside the shelter, and a few minutes later he returned with it, filling it from the little waterfall above the basin. He lifted her leg and placed it in the cold water, and the relief was immediate. He hadn't said anything though, not even to ask if she was okay.

She watched his face. He was all business, making sure everything that could be done was done, but a muscle in his jaw was ticking as though he was holding back a vast amount of anger, or even rage. She could see it much more clearly now. Her masked rescuer usually only held that sort of anger when the Dark Generals were present. Now though, he looked murderous. She wished she could soothe him, but she wasn't feeling well and couldn't seem to think straight.

On the horizon she could see storm clouds beginning to form, and an occasional streak of lightning, though it was far from them, made her jump. After about half an hour had passed he lifted her up, letting the water drip away as there was nothing to dry her leg with, and he carried her inside. He placed her on top of the sleeping bag and went back out for the supplies, all of which he piled into the bucket.

When he came back in he was muttering under his breath about not having antibiotic cream. He'd found some Benadryl tablets, and gave her two as well as two more aspirin. Then he soaked a few pieces of gauze in vinegar and wrapped the wounds with them. Now nearly half their vinegar supply was gone, and that was for only one wound. Usagi blanched at the realization.

The Benadryl made her sleepy and she fell into a fitful doze, waking when Mamoru came to check on her. His hands were gentle, but she could see the barely checked anger in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

When Usagi's screams had woken him, Mamoru felt as though he'd lost ten years of his life. He'd fumbled out of the sleeping bag and raced toward the sound in a headlong rush, not bothering to pause and figure out what the danger was.

He ran into the water at full speed and lifted her, seeing the jellyfish clinging to her leg and ankle. He paused long enough to note it was not a box jellyfish, and then carried her out of the water, hardly noticing the small sting he received as the creature plopped back into the water. His mind raced with everything he'd ever learned about jellyfish stings. They could be dangerous, though usually they were just painful, but if it was a deadly variety she could have died before there was even a hope to get her help.

He worked as quickly as he could to get the tentacles off her, but he knew he was missing steps and making mistakes. It pissed him off. But his real anger was directed towards the group in Tokyo who had assumed doing this to them would be just fine. She could have been much more badly hurt, and with the amount of damage there was she should be seen by a doctor. He wished he'd already had medical training. But he was still in his last year of high school and was going mostly off of first aid courses and from his summer as a life guard a couple years before.

Warming sea temperatures were bringing more and more jellyfish to the coast of Japan, and that summer he'd seen dozens of stings, most much less severe than hers. He gave her some medication and laid her down, soaking a few pieces of gauze in vinegar to help with the sting. There was nothing else he could do for her, and so he sat and watched as she began to doze.

Clouds formed out on the horizon. Growing thicker and thicker, and Mamoru had wanted to get Usagi inside before the storm hit them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Naru's POV***

Naru paced back and forth, unsure what to think. It was still early, and though she had school, she didn't plan on going. Something was wrong. She was being lied to, and for some reason she felt like it was the most important thing on the planet. Usagi was missing. She didn't buy the art school story. She wasn't sure their teacher did either. She'd seen Haruna-sensei staring at Usagi's desk several times throughout the day.

Because there was something Naru knew that many others did not. Her best friend since kindergarten, the one person she could always turn to, was Sailor Moon. No one would believe it of little Tsukino Usagi, who was always late and ran everywhere, ate like every meal was her last, and cried over silly things while internalizing the big ones. But somehow, Naru knew it. She'd known since that first night.

And now Sailor Moon, and Usagi, were missing. No. She was not at art school. She glared around her room. Usagi would have been on the phone with her for days if she was planning on leaving, reminding her not to trust strangers, not to go anywhere new, or try anything strange. She wouldn't leave unless there was no other choice.

And the guilty look on Ami's face when she'd asked told her everything. Something was wrong, and her best friend was in trouble. She knew it. Turning, she slammed her hand down on her desk. Her hair swung and hit her in the face, aggravating her further.

She picked up the phone and called Usagi's house.

"Moshi moshi," Tsukino Ikuko said as she answered the phone.

"Ikuko-mama, it's Naru."

"Naru-chan! How are you? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yes, but I couldn't go today. I just need to ask about Usagi. I haven't heard from her, and she didn't tell me she was leaving. Have you heard anything?"

There was a soft sigh. "No Naru. You feel it too?"

"I do," Naru confirmed. "Can you just please call me if you hear from her?"

"I will Naru-chan. Come see us if you have any ideas okay?"

"I promise." Naru hung up the phone.

Somehow she knew there was something very wrong this morning. She would do what she could, but she needed answers. Something had hurt her friend. She just knew it. And when she found Usagi, she was sure the girl would never be the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

So far there hadn't been another attack. Rei had told him Mamoru and Usagi had checked in and were fine, so he wasn't worried about their safety anymore, but something was bothering him. He just didn't know what it was. He had felt that way all morning, and now, in the early afternoon, the feeling was getting worse. He turned on the television behind the counter at the Crown and changed through the channels quickly until he came to the news. Nothing out of the ordinary. No attacks.

The only thing that startled him was a storm out to sea. He knew Usagi was afraid of thunder and lighting. Perhaps it was just what the two of them needed to get closer. He smiled at the thought of little Usagi jumping into Mamoru's arms and screaming. She often did that to her friend Makoto. Why she always went to that girl, he didn't know, but for some reason her friend was her one comfort during storms.

Honestly, he was thinking they should go back and get the two lovebirds before the month was up. He thought guiltily of the classes Mamoru had already missed. He'd done damage there, and he knew it. Usagi was missing classes too and might get in trouble with her parents because of it. He was sure Ami would have collected her work though, as he'd been collecting Mamoru's.

With a sigh he turned off the television and turned to meet the afternoon rush. He would think more later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Artemis' POV***

Luna had been growing more and more frantic all day. She was very agitated, and every time they had to stop and rest she would fret and complain about the delay. This was their third time circling the island. He suggested moving inland if they didn't find anything soon, and she agreed as long as they could go around the entire perimeter during daylight hours.

He wished they both had lighter fur or could change into their human forms. But the amount of power that it took meant it was saved for times when it was needed. On Mau it would have been easy, and most women stayed that way during pregnancy, but here on the Earth their powers were weakened. And being far from the moon princess had made it worse.

They needed her as much as she needed them. He just hoped they were on the right island. The storm out to sea was growing more and more fierce, though it hadn't yet hit them. He was concerned that when it did it would be horrible. He wanted Luna safely in shelter when that happened. The sun was almost on the horizon when Luna insisted they move just a little further down the beach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Throughout the day Mamoru made himself busy with chores, lighting the fire, collecting more driftwood, purifying water to fill the already emptied bottles, cleaning, and even preparing a small meal. The storm clouds, several miles off the coast, he thought, were getting thicker. Lighting speared from them in wild forks. It fit his mood. He didn't think he'd ever been this angry before.

His first priority was his Usako, and he did what he could to make her comfortable. Waking her was difficult, and when he brought her food she only ate a few small bites before turning her head away. That worried him. He got her to drink some water, but even that was difficult. He had to bring the bucket to her in the afternoon as more nausea hit her. The effect of the stings concerned him, but he knew there was nothing he could do with what he had.

His mind whirled with dire possibilities and his anger grew and grew. On the horizon the massive storm clouds that had appeared released streaks of lightning that forked madly across the sky, but overhead it was clear, and the little opening in the cave ceiling let light down, reflecting on Usagi's shorn hair, now wild and messy. Usagi barely even flinched at the sounds of thunder, or the bright flashes, and that concerned him.

She whimpered in her sleep, reaching out as though to scratch the wounds, and he had to move her hand away several times. He removed and cleaned the gauze and applied more vinegar before laying the thin strips of material back over the welts. The wounds were an ugly shade of purple. Her reactions were worsening, though thankfully it didn't appear she had an allergy. But she was getting muscle spasms now in her leg, and the welts were raising. The area was obviously itching, and there was nothing he could do to help.

Frustrated he paced back out of the shelter. He glared at the sky, glared at the sea, glared at everything around him. He tried to keep his anger tamped down, but that was his little Odango Atama lying on that futon, hurt. She'd been crying even in her sleep, and was miserable, and there was nothing he could do. The waves began to grow, hitting the shore and the rocks with more force, making crashing sounds. He stumbled back to the shelter, worried about Usagi.

Thinking quickly, he checked his subspace pockets, hoping to find something inside to help. His own first aid kit came out and he saw to his relief that he had a topical antibiotic with a pain reliever in it. He also had other items that would be useful, including shaving cream and a razor. He didn't even remember putting those in the kit, but he was thankful he had. He put the kit down under the table and went back to the bed to begin tending her wounds again.

The day passed, seeming to take ten times as long as it otherwise would. The storm continued to grow and worsen. And she continued to sleep. His anger was almost a palpable thing. He was so afraid she would die that he wanted to rage and scream. He couldn't though. He had to stay calm for her, had to be there to protect her, and make sure she got better.

At dinner time she still refused to eat, and then just after dark she got up and raced outside. He followed, keeping his distance enough to ensure her privacy, but staying close enough to offer help or protection if she needed it. She had diarrhea, and he eventually brought her a water bottle with a squirt top to clean herself with. There was no way he wanted her going back in the water at the moment. He couldn't take the chance she'd get another sting so soon.

She was whimpering before she finished, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Out at sea, hidden in the darkness, large water spouts formed, the waves crashed wildly, and the lightning struck again and again.

Mamoru carried her back inside and laid her back on the bed. He nearly had to force her to drink some water, but finally she was comfortable. He gave her more Benadryl and more aspirin, then lay beside her and tried to sleep. His mind wouldn't completely shut down. He was aware of every movement, every whimper or sigh she made, and was up through most of the night.

He was worried about the diarrhea. Without her medicine her thyroid would go haywire again. She would lose weight. Even if she didn't end up severely dehydrated the sickness would add to that weight loss, and she would grow weaker. He held her close as she shivered, holding lightly to her wrists so she couldn't scratch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

"There's a storm out to sea," Artemis called out.

"I know." Luna said, looking around. She thought she'd heard voices. "I think..."

She heard a whimper and took off running. Artemis was hot on her tail, and she knew, just knew, she'd found her girl. They raced along under the trees at the edge of the beach. There was a soft grassy area, then she smelled human waste and sick and her paws flew faster until she hit the beach where there were footprints going back and forth over the surface of the sand.

"I think we've found them," Artemis said and pointed to a cave with a manmade structure in front of it to block the wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru sat bolt upright in the bed. He heard talking. Usagi lay beside him, whimpering, already asleep. Again, he heard voices. A male and a female.

"... know it has to be them. I know her smell Artemis. She's here. I just know it."

"You're right. It's definitely them Luna." Both voices were fully of excitement and worry. "I think she's hurt or sick though. Maybe they both are. What are we going to do?"

"Anything we can." Luna answered.

His eyebrows lifted as two cats entered the cave. One was black, the other white, and both had crescent markings on their foreheads. The light of day was gone and only the candles he'd left lit illuminated them.

"Luna?" he called out.

"Mamoru-san!" The cat moved towards him quickly. "I knew it was you. We were worried we'd gotten the wrong... What's wrong with Usagi?" The cat was eyeing the girl worriedly.

"She was stung by a jellyfish early this morning. She's been getting sicker and sicker all day. Please tell me the others are with you. I promise not to kill them until they get her to a hospital." Mamoru knew his word choices weren't the best, but he couldn't seem to function properly. "Please, you have to help her. You have to do something. Heal her or take her home."

"We can't Mamoru." Artemis said. "I'm sorry." He frowned. "We didn't come with the girls or Motoki. We sort of tricked a fisherman into bringing us here, but then he left before we could find you. We've been here a couple days."

Mamoru wasn't really listening. Instead he was staring down at Usagi, who had again thrown the sleeping bag off her. She wasn't sweating anymore. That wasn't a good sign.

"Do you have medications or something?" Mamoru asked desperately.

Luna paused and began pulling things from her subspace pocket in a strange movement where she seemed to do a back flip. He caught Usagi's pills, a pair of men's swim trunks, a bikini top, a pair of shorts, a book of manga, a pair of bikini bottoms, a chocolate bar, and assorted snacks. He smiled at the snacks, breathed a sigh of relief at the medicine, but sighed in frustration when the only other medicine she had was aspirin.

"She's really strong," Artemis said. "She heals faster than normal too." He pulled out a brooch, a stick with a crescent moon at the top, and a pen, then a communicator that looked damaged, possibly water logged.

Mamoru grabbed for the brooch and put it on her chest. "Wake up Usagi." He urged her, lightly tapping her face and shaking her shoulder. She moaned and turned in her sleep, reaching again to itch the wounds.

"Moonlight!" Luna said. "Get her outside. In the moonlight. The storm hasn't gotten any closer to the island yet. It must be farther away than we thought. Moonlight makes her better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, lesson for today people... Jellyfish stings are NO JOKE! The pee theory has never been proven. The most effective treatment is to soak the area in warm to hot water and apply vinegar, and even salt water. Salt water can be used as a cleaning agent, though I don't understand the process of it. If more than half of any limb is affected, or if someone is stung near the face, neck or the genitals, then help should be sought immediately! This is my public service announcement. You have been warned.
> 
> Now, to make my explanation on the storm... Has anyone ever noticed that the Shitennou each have a power similar to the Senshi they love? Well, they do. They are also an extension of Mamoru, or the Earth Prince. As I was thinking this over, in another story, I realized that the person connected with Earth would have control over the elements of the Earth. He has to stay calm and in control for Usagi's sake, but that doesn't mean he really is. So, I let his anger pour out in another way.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	7. October 6: The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> Ænema (Learn to Swim) - Tool(A suggestion from my hubby for this story)  
> Sound of Silence - Disturbed  
> Angels - Within Temptation

***Mamoru's POV***

Usagi was not doing well. She'd been up half a dozen times during the night to get sick or have diarrhea. Her muscles were spasming, and she had a slight fever, unless Mamoru's hands were too cold, in which case he could have been wrong. As the night continued, his frustration, fear, and anger had grown.

The angrier he got the more the storm on the horizon swelled, but he didn't notice. His entire focus was Usagi, and he was extremely worried. He checked on her every time she moved. He had tried to sleep, but found his worry grew worse when he couldn't see her, so he'd given up and was sitting on the edge of the futon.

The welts on her legs were bad. Even by the light of the moon he could see they were awful. In her sleep she kept attempting to scratch at them. He couldn't let her, and at times he was forced to restrain her, holding both hands tightly until she woke enough for him to remind her not to touch the injuries. He had to cajole, beg, plead, and order her to drink. She refused even saltines, no matter how many times he reminded her that the vomiting was worse when there was only bile in the stomach.

He was on his own last nerve. There was almost nothing he could do. He just felt like pieces of his world were fraying. She was his Odango Atama. His Usako. He loved her more than he'd ever imagined was possible, and his world would end without her. He worried over getting her help.

He felt so lost even with the rising of the sun not far off. Usagi wasn't able to sit up and talk to him as she had the past several days, and it was tearing at him. He needed to hear her laugh again. Needed to see that sweet smile, and watch her eyes light up with joy or amusement. He ran his fingers down her arm, feeling the silky softness of her skin. She was a little cool to the touch, but every time he tried to cover her, she threw the sleeping bag off and whimpered.

The cats were quiet. He thought perhaps Artemis was sleeping, but Luna lay, eyes open and staring at her charge in the moonlight.

Inside he was seething. The rage he felt was nearly uncontainable. He wanted to reach out to Tokyo and destroy everyone who had put his little Odango into this position. He hated seeing her sick and hurt, and wished there was something he could do.

Exhaustion was kept at bay by remembering the dream he'd had in his drugged state. He knew that was when they'd been together, though neither had really spoken of it. He thought about some of their more amusing arguments, and ran through new ones they could have, even though he was pretty sure those days were done. He'd always loved seeing the fire in her eyes when she was irritated.

Usagi whimpered and cried out in her sleep, restlessly tossing and turning. He held one of her hands and she seemed to calm a bit. She clutched at him, holding his hand tightly, before finally falling into a deeper sleep. When her grip loosened it took every ounce of will not to panic. She was only sleeping, just sleeping. He could hear her light snore. She was alright. But the worry wouldn't leave him, and he put his hand on her chest, to feel the rise and fall as she breathed.

Eventually he had to go and relieve himself. He'd been holding his need to pee most of the night, afraid to leave her side for even a moment.

"Can you come get me if something happens?" He asked Luna, who in spite of her own exhaustion had refused to sleep no matter how much Artemis begged. She promised and he dashed away, hurrying back quickly and washing his hands before checking her injuries.

After applying more medication to her legs he gave into his urges and picked her up, holding her in his lap. He finally leaned his back against the rough stone wall, his head bowed as he stared at her face. She appeared to rest more deeply and he sighed in gratitude. His head began to nod and he slipped into dreams.

His anger filled him even then, and he struggled against it, wrestling with the thoughts that filled him. He knew only one thing for certain. If Usagi died, he would tear the planet apart searching for the ones who hurt her.

He clutched tightly to the most important person in his world, terrified he would lose her before he even had the chance to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her.

Out over the ocean the storm became a large barrier, circling around the island. Along the edges of the beach the waves crashed endlessly against the sand, rising several feet higher than normal. Lighting speared across the sky, a beacon seeking aid.

And still the moon shone down, a perfect orb over his Usako, the healing light touching her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

She'd never been more worried. The storm was growing worse. She looked to Artemis. He looked worried as well. There had to be something they could do. Mamoru was sleeping now, holding Usagi tightly. The boy loved Usagi just as much as she loved him. It was absolutely obvious. She was concerned though because he seemed to be forgetting to care for himself.

Artemis crept closer and Luna snuggled into him. She remembered now, her love for him, and all the mixed feelings she'd had since they'd met in this life finally made sense. He was her husband, her friend, her confidant. He would do what he could to help her and protect her. She loved him too. More so now than she had in the past because she had all the new experiences to add to the old.

She hoped the moonlight did the trick, but she wasn't sure if it was having any affect. The girl needed hospital care and medication. It was obvious she was miserable. Luna sniffled, trying hard not to cry again. She sent her wishes out to the moon goddess to protect her charge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Burning pain woke her so often she thought she really hadn't gotten any rest. It had only been in the last few hours that she'd slept deeply enough to dream, and then it had been of wild storms that for some reason made her feel calm. Sunlight was shining down on them though, she could feel it on her skin.

She blinked her eyes open and realized she was laying in Mamoru's lap, her wrists held gently in one of his hands. As the itching annoyed her again, she understood. She'd been trying to scratch in her sleep and he'd had to stop her. She was comfortable and warm in his arms, but even still she felt very sick. It took willpower not to be ill again. She swallowed down the bile that rose and closed her eyes.

It occurred to her that she hadn't had her medication in a days, and she wondered what would happen to her without it. She'd been on it for so long she couldn't remember a time when she wasn't taking it. Their food had to last, so she knew she couldn't go crazy and eat everything in sight. That meant she was in for a bit of unscheduled weight loss.

She opened her eyes and stared up at Mamoru. He was sleeping, but restless. He was muttering under his breath, seeming to ask for help. Her eyes didn't want to stay open. She began to drift a little, but just before she fell into sleep she heard a gently whispered, "I love you Usako." A smile graced her lips, and she wandered into dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru woke feeling Usagi's eyes on him, but she was asleep again before he could ask how she was. "I love you Usako," he whispered, and brushed sweaty hair from her face. He waited until she was fully asleep before settling her back on the futon so he could go relieve himself. He felt a bit better for having slept, but his worry over her was still intense, and his anger at their captors vast.

It was Artemis who was awake this time, and he promised to watch over her while Mamoru was gone. The cat understood. Mamoru could tell he loved Luna. He nodded and stood.

His legs shook when he stood and went in to grab a couple protein bars to take the edge off. He hadn't eaten much and Usagi had eaten almost nothing. He stretched as he opened the first bar and took a large bite before stepping outside.

He was too tired. Anger swirled in him. Wild flashes of lightning struck over the ocean. He went and relieved himself before turning back.

He reached Usagi, a worried frown on his face. She wasn't staying awake more than a few minutes at a time. She was sick, and he was tired. He wished he had more vinegar, perhaps some baking soda, and mostly antibiotics and something to stop the diarrhea.

Moments later Mamoru was throwing himself down at the edge of the futon. He knew he had to get more Benadryl in her, and her other meds. He moved to Usagi and lifted her head and shoulders up, resting her against his chest and one arm.

"Usako," he whispered, gently shaking her. Cerulean eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Mamoru.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi."

"Usagi-chan?" Luna called, opening her eyes.

"Luna!" Usagi breathed and then the cat was on her lap, purring and ducking her head under the girl's chin.

"Oh what have they done to you, my poor Usagi," Luna breathed. Mamoru wondered if she was only now noticing her cut hair. He thought it was pretty obvious, but it had been dark the night before.

"I'm okay, I think. I just don't feel well."

Mamoru knew the signs by now and brought the plastic bucket to her face just in time. She was rather noisily sick and he was grateful he hadn't already given her the medication.

He cleaned her as best he could with a strip torn from the sleeping bag. "I need you to swallow a couple pills. They'll make you feel better." He helped her drink and slipped the pills between her lips. Then he cuddled her close until she fell back to sleep. Once she was out he moved the futon, with her still lying on it, back into the shelter before the sun could rise high enough to burn her.

He had been hoping for help for what felt like years, but now he felt more desperate than ever. Usagi had a fever. She was cold one moment, hot the next. He continuously treated her, but nothing was helping.

Usagi was tossing and turning, muttering under her breath, and occasionally moaning. Several times he had to restrain her from itching. He grew desperate, unsure how to help, and finally, tired and unsure, he just lay his head on her belly and wept. He would do anything to help her. He prayed for her to get better, wishing he could just wave his hand and heal her.

"Mamoru!" Luna called to him.

He was too tired, too worried, too sad to bother lifting his head.

"Mamoru look," Artemis ordered.

His tears were golden. Bright and filled with light, and as they fell onto Usagi, they seemed to sink into her, sending little sparks out before they disappeared. He noticed them and turned to look.

He saw Usagi's leg. It was healing. The wounds getting smaller and looking older. He turned to see that Usagi's face was pink again, her color returned, and she was breathing easier, resting fully now. He breathed a sigh of relief, unable to absorb anything but that she would be okay. He lowered his head again, and rested against her, finally letting himself relax and slip into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Artemis' POV***

He walked outside. The whole area smelled of sickness to him, but especially the cave.

In the distance the storm still raged, but there were changes happening around them. The trees, which had looked pathetic and sad before, seemed to stand taller, their leaves greener, and many of them bore fruit, completely out of season. Flowers were appearing everywhere. The sun even seemed happy.

Artemis sighed in relief. He couldn't do much to help, and he'd been so worried. Not just about Usagi, but also Mamoru and Luna. If they lost her... he didn't want to finish the thought. He just knew it would be awful.

He checked on the sleeping trio. Luna had crawled back over Usagi the moment she was healed, cuddling close to the girl she loved so much. He knew she felt a motherly bond with the child. Though, based on what he'd seen of Usagi in the past few hours, she wasn't really a child anymore. Still young perhaps, but her eyes had changed. There was a sadness, and a wisdom in them that he almost couldn't bear to see.

After a while he couldn't stand to be parted from them anymore and went back inside. He curled up on Mamoru, who had a much broader chest, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

She felt so much better. She was just so tired. She felt Mamoru laying over her, then Luna crawl on her. When Mamoru turned on the bed, she even heard Artemis crawl in on top of him. She felt better knowing the two guardians were there, and wondered where the others were. Probably hiding to avoid Mamoru's wrath. She just wanted to hurry up and get home. She missed her family. She was tired. Her eyes closed and she drifted back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

It was late evening when he woke again. Luna was awake and staring at Usagi. Artemis was curled up on his chest, sleeping soundly, but he woke when Mamoru sat up. He felt bad for waking the cat, but he had to check on Usagi too, just to be sure she was alright. She looked better. Her cheeks had pinkened, her skin didn't seem sallow, and even her hair seemed bouncier.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Luna asked.

Mamoru sighed and stared down at Usagi. "I'm not certain she'd want you to know everything," he said. "I'm not really sure you want to know."

"Well, I already know the two of you were somehow left naked inside that sleeping bag. I heard the girls talking about it the day they came back." Luna growled at the memory. "Laughing about it."

Mamoru growled as well and a spear of lightning struck near the beach.

"We were drugged," he admitted finally. "I didn't fight when they tied me up. I thought maybe they were just going to make me sit and talk to her. And then I heard her crying. She was scared. They tied her up too. I didn't know at the time that she was Sailor Moon, or who the girls were or I would have pulled a rose and broke her free."

Mamoru sighed. "We'd just had an argument so we both apologized. I thought once we talked they'd let us go. But then they brought these shakes in. And the world started to fade. Usagi was trying to get to me, to stop me from drinking. I don't even know when they untied us."

"The next thing I know I'm waking up here. Usagi's hair was cut and I was..." he blushed, and scowled. He didn't want to tell them this part. What if they blamed him? What if they refused to let him near her again. "We were..." Still he couldn't finish.

Then he heard a voice. It was Usagi. "We were drugged," she whimpered. "While we were out, somehow we ended up having sex. It wasn't his fault. Neither of us remembers it, though I did have a dream about it."

"Me too," he admitted. "But it wasn't... that wasn't how..." he sighed. "Neither of us wanted it to happen that way."

She started crying then. He reached for her and she crawled into his lap. They both rocked back and forth, upset and hurt. She snuggled deeper into him and he kissed the top of her head.

Luna was silent. Artemis however stood and paced back and forth muttering under his breath. His tail was twitching, as were his whiskers, and his ears were laid back. Even his fur stood at attention.

"Since then we both admitted not just our identities, but also our love for each other," Mamoru said. "But then Usako got hurt and I..." he swallowed hard. "I thought I'd lose her."

There was a long drawn out silence as Luna and Artemis came to terms with everything that happened. Then Usagi and Mamoru both got up and had to go out to relieve themselves. She was still shaky and a little weak, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her. When they were done both walked to the beach and washed themselves, though Mamoru stayed close to her side. He was terrified of something happening to her again.

After they returned to the cave Luna pointed out what she'd brought them.

"There's more food. And I brought you swim clothes. I would have brought more, but I didn't know what to get and we left so fast..." The cat trailed off.

Usagi hugged her and Mamoru said a quick thank you and gave her a small bow. The swim trunks weren't his. He could only assume they had belonged to Usagi's father. Thankfully they were a plain black. He slipped them on, then helped Usagi with the ties for her top, which tied behind her neck and upper back. Even the bottoms tied on, though those were already connected so she simply slipped them on.

He felt overdressed somehow. He'd gotten used to being naked in the week they'd spent on the island. But he had to admit he didn't particularly want to be naked in front of Luna and Artemis.

Artemis had several dozen cans of Tuna and Mamoru drained one each for him and Luna. Usagi was cutting up some fruit and had pulled out more of the peanut butter flavored protein bars. She squealed when she saw a box of Pocky and even shared it with Mamoru when they had finished their dinner.

"Take your meds," Mamoru said and handed Usagi the bottle. He watched her take it, and then grinned when the bottle disappeared into her sub-space pocket. She picked up the manga and the two of them read it together in the dim light from the candles.


	8. October 7: Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> Ænema (Learn to Swim) - Tool (A suggestion from my hubby for this story)  
> Breathe - Jessie J  
> Breathe – Alex Murdoch  
> Beauty From Pain - Superchick

***Mamoru's POV***

Having Usagi awake and feeling better was the best thing in his world. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch her hand, or her shoulder, just to make sure she was alright. He would never take a single moment with her for granted. He spent most of his time looking at her, even when he was doing something else. Usagi, for her part, seemed just as concerned about him. She stayed close, making sure he was safe as much as he did for her, and asking if he needed something every time he turned around.

"Alright Usagi, Luna and I have been talking and we want you to try something." Artemis said as the two cats approached.

"Hie," Usagi said, turning and giving the guardians her full attention and a small bow.

Mamoru also turned and bowed. In his mind the cats were deserving of respect. Though their rescue attempt had failed, it had not been due to lack of trying. They'd explained everything that had happened and Mamoru felt that they would have continued searching even if the strange storm had hit them head on.

"I want you to henshin." Artemis gave her a hopeful glance, and he wondered what the cat was thinking.

Usagi pulled her brooch from her subspace pocket immediately, and lifting it, spoke the words, "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up."

Mamoru watched in awe. The brooch appeared in the center of her chest and ribbons exploded from it in a wash of light and color as she was lifted several inches above the ground and turned slowly. Their pink strands wrapped the girl, creating a white fuka with a blue skirt, boots, gloves, and even her choker appeared. He watched her hair lengthen, two small buns form at the top in her trademark style, and small red pieces appeared in front of each of them.

"Now, release," Artemis commanded.

When Usagi released her transformation, her hair was still long, still in her trademark style. She didn't notice at first. But Mamoru was drawn to it, to see if it was still tied up or if it needed to be brushed and then put back. He touched the buns and they held steady. He gently tugged at one of the long streamers and then the other.

"Your hair is back," he murmured as he looked down at her. Tears formed in her eyes and she fell to her knees, holding her arms open for the cats. They leaped into her arms, and Mamoru knelt to hug her and thank them as well.

"I'm so glad that worked," Luna said. "We didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Thank you," Usagi sobbed, hugging both cats and Mamoru and weeping all over the three of them. "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

The girls came into the arcade, and Motoki was glad to see them. He didn't have the walkie-talkie thing, so he hadn't heard anything about Usagi and Mamoru.

"Have they responded?" he asked, whispering so he couldn't be heard by the other people in the arcade. He was taking his break, sitting at the table with them.

"No." Rei blushed. Motoki wondered what she'd said that made her react that way.

"Can I ask you a question?" he looked from one girl to the other.

"Sure," Minako shrugged.

"Do Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen seem a bit... familiar to you?"

The girls glanced at each other before giving vehement denials. They immediately tried to steer the conversation in another direction. It was their mistake.

Motoki glanced at Minako, and suddenly the big red bow on top of her head stood out to him like a beacon. Long blonde hair, tied loosely back with a ribbon. That was Sailor Venus' trademark look. Big blue eyes, about the same height. He looked over at Rei. Long raven-black hair and amethyst eyes. Tall, and a priestess, a Miko. He thought about one of Mars' attacks, which was obviously of Shinto origin. Then his eyes wandered to little Ami. Blue hair and eyes, brilliant. Mercury. And finally to Makoto. Curly cinnamon hair tied up in a ponytail Green eyes, super strong, tall and well muscled. Jupiter.

"Really," he said finally, cutting Minako off mid-sentence. "So you don't recognize the exact same hairstyle and color? The blue eyes and short, thin build? You don't recognize your leader?"

Ami squeaked.

"Gotcha," he said, looking at her. He turned back to Minako. "Venus." His eyes shifted to Rei. "Mars. Jupiter and Mercury," he added meeting the eyes of each girl."

"What gave us away?" Minako asked in a small voice.

Motoki told them about all his suspicions. The original ones he had long dismissed. "Well, first, every time Usagi brought one of you in to the arcade, a new Senshi appeared, but I ignored it. Second, I thought I heard Luna talking, not once, but twice." He sighed.

"Then there was the Youma the other day. I noticed that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were missing. So I got to thinking and figured it out. Now I know. I won't tell anyone, and I doubt anyone else would put it together, though I think Naru probably has her suspicions. She's been at the center of many attacks, and loves to tell everyone how Sailor Moon knew her name that first night, and how she's saved her so many times. You add that to the information I came up with, and you have to figure she knows."

There was a brief pause, and when no one spoke, Motoki grew uncomfortable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Naru's POV***

Walking into the arcade, Naru felt the tension almost immediately. She marched to the table that held Usagi's other friends, and glared at them. "I know you're lying to me," she said without preamble. "I know something is wrong with Usagi. You should be out there, bringing her back, not sitting in here sipping on shakes." She leaned toward the girls. "You know what will happen to this city without her," she warned.

Message given, she turned and moved toward the counter. She could feel their eyes on her back, but she didn't care. She just wanted her friend back, safe and sound. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her. She could tell the difference. Sure, Usagi hadn't been spending as much time with her in the past few months, but she was always there when Naru needed an ear, and she was a bit of a shadow when she was doing something silly or dangerous. She missed her.

Unazuki handed her a chocolate shake and she paid without a word, sipping at the straw, and wondering exactly what she was going to do. She had to find her friend, and if the other girls wouldn't do it, she would find someone who would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

She groaned through the stretches. Now in henshin as Sailor Moon, she could feel her strength return. She had her medication as well, and that would help. But she had been seriously sick and injured, and she thought perhaps all the food in the world wouldn't restore all of her energy.

Tuxedo Kamen moved gracefully beside her, his cape and jacket thrown on the grass casually. She took occasional glances as it, and it threw her balance off. She was happy he was training with her. It seemed that he had spoken to Artemis and Luna while she'd been busy bathing, and had agreed to let them help him access his powers and train him to work in conjunction with her.

She wondered if it had actually been his idea. While the sun still shone down on them, the storm raged over the sea, surrounding the seven islands. She hoped it would end, because until it did, they were trapped here.

"Alright, that's enough!" Artemis shouted. "Neither of you should push too much today."

Usagi slumped and sighed in relief. She was still a little tired, and for some reason she was feeling a bit off. She waved to the others and walked to a tree in the distance to relive herself. She'd been suffering mild cramps all morning. She noticed a few spots of blood on her bottoms before she walked into the ocean to clean herself.

It was too early for her period, but she knew stress did strange things to a woman's body. When she'd first become Sailor Moon she'd missed two periods in a row, and had freaked thinking something was wrong with her. As soon as Ami had come on the scene and she'd had someone to share the burden with it had come back and had been steady ever since.

Mamoru was watching her from the beach. She smiled at him, realizing he was afraid for her. As much as the idea of returning to the water had frightened her, the idea of remaining unclean was worse. It wasn't like she could buy toilet paper here. She laughed at the thought.

Luna and Artemis, who weren't used to the heat and humidity went to lay down for an afternoon nap. She waved to them as she and Mamoru picked up their makeshift fishing poles. So far, only she had caught a fish, but she knew, given time, Mamoru would as well. They walked to the rocky outcrop together and sat to wait for a bite.

Mamoru had found a clam to use for their bait and it didn't take long to get a nibble. They each caught a fish, though neither knew what sort of fish they had caught. They found leaves and wrapped them before skewering them and putting them over the fire to cook.

They had plenty of other chores to catch up on. Usagi began to wash dishes while Mamoru collected and purified water. Then, together, they went to collect firewood. It was easier to simply keep the fire burning than to relight it each time they wanted to cook, and so they needed fuel for it. They had to go further and further from camp as time went on, though this afternoon there seemed to be plenty of new driftwood, that in a few days time would help their cause.

As they were returning from their task they smelled, and saw, the smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

The crackle of something burning and the smell of burnt fish woke Luna from her sleep. Artemis stretched and yawned next to her and she watched as he crinkled his nose.

"What is that smell?" he asked, standing quickly to walk out of the shelter. She followed as fast as she could.

"I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be dinner," Luna said with a grimace. "She looked back over her shoulder to see several wrapped fish on wooden sticks hanging over the fire.

"I don't think I want to eat that," Artemis said quietly.

"Me either," Luna said, just as quiet. She didn't want Usagi to hear. Not when her emotions were still all over the place. "As much as I love that girl, she needs some serious cooking lessons," she whispered.

"Oh no!" Usagi was running up the beach and had obviously seen the smoke rising from the cave. "Not again!"

"Again?" asked Artemis, not loud enough to be heard by their charge.

Mamoru was running up the beach after Usagi. Apparently both of them had been out collecting firewood and neither had remembered the fish on the fire. Luna sighed. At least the cave was an open space and not closed off like a house. She remembered one incident where Usagi had insisted on making miso soup and had burned everything to the bottom of the pan.

"Definitely our girl," sighed Luna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Usagi had been quiet all afternoon. Something was bothering her. Whatever it was she obviously wasn't ready to talk about it. He had things on his mind too. Worries and responsibilities. He wanted, more than anything, to get Usagi safely home. He just wished getting her home meant his home. He had grown so used to seeing her constantly that the thought of not waking near her was painful.

Almost losing her had changed him. There was no doubt in his mind that if she had died he would have followed her or lost his mind.

Now they sat at the little table, which they had pulled out of the shelter, on the folded up futon, and ate the parts of the fish that had not been burned away. It was actually quite good considering it's near charring. Had he been home a beeping would have reminded him to take the food from the oven. He smiled as he thought of all the conveniences he'd grown used to.

He'd always thought his childhood had been rougher than most. The accident that had taken his parents had also stolen his memories of them. Growing up in the orphanage he'd learned early to label what was his, and to hold it tight. The few things that belonged to him alone were precious. And he'd realized that people hadn't wanted him. They'd wanted access to his rather large inheritance. That had been a bitter pill to swallow. By the age of thirteen he'd simply asked the nuns to stop trying. He didn't want to be adopted by then.

But now, having lived only a short time on the island, he considered what their ancestors must have endured. Only eating if they caught their supper. Only surviving by working together. The rich story telling history of Japan made much more sense when one considered that a fire only shed so much light after the sun went down. And that television and radio and many other modern conveniences had not existed. He couldn't have walked to a corner store at two in the morning even a hundred years before.

What had life been like thousands of years in the past?

Usagi made a small sound and he saw her clutch at her belly. Luna and Artemis both looked at her as well. She met everyone's eyes, and then smiled. "It's okay, just a few cramps today."

Mamoru frowned. He hadn't seen feminine hygiene products among their supplies. He opened his mouth to mention it but she put up a hand. He snapped his mouth closed and nodded.

"I still have a week," Usagi blushed as she spoke.

"Oh." Mamoru frowned, worried about the after effects from the jellyfish sting. He'd healed her, he thought, but if she wasn't feeling well...

"I promise, it's okay," Usagi said, putting a hand on his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

She stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, worried. Naru had a point, she admitted to herself. That last fight had not gone as well as she had hoped. They'd been training several hours a day ever since, but she worried it wouldn't be enough. They hadn't heard from Luna or Artemis since they'd returned either, which worried her. What if the cats were in trouble?

What if Usagi and Mamoru were in trouble? For a few days she'd felt like something was wrong, though it had seemed to disappear early in the morning when she'd woken from a sound sleep. She'd finally breathed a sigh of relief, but now she wondered. What could happen out there?

Rei had been no help. She'd simply said the same things she'd been saying for weeks. That if Usagi and Mamoru didn't become a couple everyone would die. As much as she agreed with that assessment, she also knew Usagi was the reincarnated Moon Princess, and Mamoru the reincarnated Earth Prince. They were destined to be together.

She let out a sigh and turned over in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Not knowing was eating her alive. But Rei had the communicator, and had simply told everyone the others were alright. She knew she would feel it if something really bad happened, but that didn't make waiting helplessly any easier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

The burden of seeing possible futures was not an easy one. She sighed and stared into the great fire. They'd had to do this. They needed Usagi and Mamoru together. And not as friends. Of course, Minako hadn't really needed to make them do things in their sleep. She'd caught that quickly. She had her own past trauma to deal with. A near assault that had made her life a living hell for a long time.

Mamoru wouldn't force Usagi though. 'No,' whispered her mind, 'you did that for them.' She frowned at the thought. She wished she could do something, anything, to fix the problem without having to resort to this method. She loved Usagi, and cared for Mamoru. And she felt so guilty for what she'd done that she'd been unable to eat or sleep properly for days.

And her grandfather... She couldn't meet his eyes. She was shamed, and had brought that shame on him. But she'd had no other choice. She'd tried in so many other ways, and had failed miserably. If only there had been something she could have done without all this pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

Rocking back and forth, arms hugged around her legs, Makoto wished she had Usagi with her. She wished she was with Usagi. She'd wanted to stay on the island with them, wanted all of them to remain there, but she'd been overruled. And she did understand the reasoning. She did. They needed time alone to build and cement that bond. But she was worried.

She looked out the window at the moon. It had disappeared several times since Usagi had been gone. And when the light of it had left she'd broken down crying, sobbing her heartache at what she'd done. She wished there was a way to turn back time.

"I miss you Usagi-chan," she whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

Logically, Ami knew that certain things could not be tampered with. For one, she was certain that the moon was set in the gravitational field of the Earth, slowly moving away perhaps, but it's disappearance would take a very, very long time. But she had seen the moon disappear. Several times. Had felt it's absence. And in that moment she'd known it was Usagi's fear, rage, and sadness.

Now, as she pointed another satellite at the island to assess the storm that had been hovering for days, she knew it was caused by Mamoru. How she knew it, she couldn't have said. Her mind worked on logic rather than intuition, but she knew. She knew it the same way she knew that breathing was important. It was just stored in her brain waiting for her to think about it.

She knew also, somehow, that Usagi had caused the meteor showers. How they related to ruling the moon, she did not know. But it was Usagi's doing. The Moon Queen had been the highest ranked ruler of the Silver Millennium for a reason. She had been tasked with protecting the Solar System as a whole. It stood to reason then, that certain celestial bodies, such as meteors must have been within her grasp as well.

Ami was a smart girl. She'd figured out who Usagi really was the first time the moon had disappeared from the sky. Her princess, the heir to the kingdom, was trapped on a deserted island, left by her guards. The four people tasked with her protection from one life to the next.

Rei had made it clear however, that if Mamoru and Usagi were not together before they faced Metallia, they would perish. Everyone would. She just wished there had been another way for them to accomplish the task.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

He had never felt so guilty, so low, in his life. He'd done stupid things, said things he regretted, but nothing had come close to what he had done now. When the girls had finally admitted their secret to him, they'd explained why they were so hell bent on getting Mamoru and Usagi together. To save them, and the world. Perhaps it was a noble reason, though he had to admit the method sucked.

But what was his reason? He'd thought it a joke. A prank. He'd been annoyed that their arguments irritated and sometimes chased away his customers. And he'd been tired of listening to the fights.

But now that he had time to think, he had figured out for himself why those fights had continued even when it was obvious to him and the girls the two were in love. They were both trying to protect the other from being targeted if their identities were discovered. What could be more loving than sacrificing your own happiness to protect the person you knew you loved?

Motoki sighed in self recrimination and sorrow. Perhaps they should end this before it was too late to be forgiven.


	9. October 8: MoonRose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> Ænema (Learn to Swim) - Tool(A suggestion from my hubby for this story)  
> You Were Meant For Me - Jewel  
> Rise Up - Andrea Day  
> Love Story - Taylor Swift  
> This is Me - Keala Settle  
> House By The Sea - Moddi  
> Thousand Years - Christina Perri

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru watched Usagi run. She had beautifully sculpted muscles. Her fuku skirt lifted and fell as she ran. He was tasked with watching her perform the exercises she had been taught before he joined in. Accepting Luna and Artemis as trainers had been easy. Yesterday's run through their paces was a bit rough, but today he already felt stronger, and he could tell Usagi did too.

But he had noticed something and he wanted the cats to talk him through it. Something was different now, because whether he was transformed or not, or whether Usagi was transformed or not, he could always sense her presence now.

"Artemis?"

"Yes Mamoru? Quick, pay attention to this flip." Mamoru watched in awe as Usagi did a double back flip and came up with her tiara in hand. She would still have to charge it, he thought, but it was a brilliant move to have it prepared.

"I was wondering if you know anything about the link between myself and Usagi." Mamoru looked down at the cat briefly. "I mean, that's how I became Tuxedo Kamen. It's how I always find the fights. But now its different. I can feel her when she's Usagi, not just when she's Sailor Moon. And her feelings seem clearer than before."

Artemis hummed a little under his breath before he answered. The tune seemed familiar, but before he could mention it, Artemis began to speak. "In the Silver Millennium, when the solar system was whole... before Metallia and Beryl and everything happened, we were all happy, long-lived peoples. The royals especially had long lives, and appeared young even at thousands of years old."

He paused and pointed to a new move Usagi was doing, leaping up and shouting as she spun, her tiara glowing as she held it ready to throw. Mamoru was impressed. He had practiced on his own, but never to the point of having attacks pre-planned. Usagi worked harder than anyone he'd ever seen.

"She has to work twice as hard as the other girls, and she still struggles," Artemis said, and Mamoru realized he'd spoken aloud. "She wasn't born with the memories. She never fought in her last life. And you, well, you fought, but with a sword. Neither of you was fully trained to use your crystals."

"Last life?" Mamoru frowned. "Do you mean like the dreams? The war?"

Artemis nodded. "She has the dreams too. Wakes up in pain sometimes from them, but she hasn't had a single one since she's been here with you." Artemis cleared his throat. "You both were royalty. She from the moon, you from the earth. For millennia, that sort of bond was frowned upon. There were reasons of course. The power of the two crystals was thought to be too strong. They could create entire solar systems, or wipe them from existence. And if they weren't used in perfect harmony, they could cause a ripple of devastation throughout the galaxy."

Mamoru gasped, but Artemis shook his head and continued speaking.

"There was a prophecy when you were teenagers, stating that one from the moon and one from the earth would fall in love, become Bonded, and together they would destroy the evil facing the solar system. So, on her sixteenth birthday, you were introduced. When the two of you, Serenity and Endymion, fell in love, both Royal families rejoiced. Metallia had already been set loose by a young girl who was jealous of the moon princess and the obvious devotion the prince of earth held for her."

Artemis gave a sad sigh. "The two of you completed the Soul-Bond, which is an ancient form of marriage where two souls are shared. Half of hers went to you, half of yours went to her. They were severed of course, at your death, but then you were reborn, sent forward in time by the queen. Your bond remained intact, though I believe you both damaged it with harsh words before you came here."

"Soul-Bond. That's why I feel her?"

"Yes, and when you fully reconnect it will be much stronger. But it takes fully giving to each other. Body, mind, and heart. You have to be willing, both of you, to be with each other for eternity. You have to love one another. And you have to be fully physically intimate with one another, willingly. Those three must happen simultaneously for the bond to be completed. However, the closer the two of you grow, the stronger the old bond will get."

"So it doesn't have to happen right away? I don't want her to feel pressured."

"If she felt pressured, it wouldn't work anyways," Artemis confirmed. "It has to be complete willingness. In the old days couples were sent to Venus and there they performed three tests. If they failed any of them, they were not allowed to be bonded. Because once the bond is formed it lasts eternally. Every life, every time. Do you understand?"

Mamoru nodded. "I already love her, and want to be with her for eternity. And I am willing to share myself with her, but not until she is ready."

"Good. Because in spite of the recent signs of maturity, she is still very young. And after what the others did to the two of you, I worry that she will be fearful." Artemis gave a low growl. "Whatever they were thinking to accomplish, their actions could have had the opposite effect. While I'm glad both of you have admitted your love to each other, you are both very young."

"Old enough to fight Youma and face Metallia and Beryl," Mamoru murmured.

"You cannot face Metallia without the Soul-Bond intact. Not if you hope to defeat her." Artemis stood. "Come on. Lets see what you can do."

Mamoru transformed, becoming Tuxedo Kamen, and moved into the open area the cats had chosen for training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

"So the dreams are true?" Usagi said after Luna had explained the past and the Soul-Bond. "And I can make the choice with Mamoru when we're both ready?"

Luna nodded. They watched Artemis put Mamoru through his paces while Usagi rested. "No one will pressure you. Artemis and I are Bonded, you know. Though until my memories were restored, it didn't do us much good. Mamoru knows now, but Artemis says he will not pressure you. He wants it to be your choice. You are still very young, especially physically."

Usagi sighed. She knew she was, and yet, her virginity was already gone. And what she felt for Mamoru covered over the fear. She wanted to be with him. Forever. The idea of being able to be with him for eternity spoke brightly to her. She could feel his presence now. Part of her had always felt it, she supposed. Perhaps that's what had led the two of them to run into each other so often.

"If I'm old enough to fight monsters, I'm old enough to be with the man I already love heart and soul." Usagi said quietly.

"You really have matured Usagi. Even two weeks ago you would have been screaming and running away." Luna laughed.

"Well, I guess when people you trust betray you, it changes something inside," Usagi said, a touch bitterly.

"Do me a favor Usagi?" Luna asked.

"Hie."

"Don't roll over and forgive them the moment they apologize. I know it's in your nature to forgive, but what they did was worse than betrayal. And they did it to you and Mamoru both. But I also ask that you let some of the anger go. Don't hold it tight. Forgiveness is less about the one who harmed you than it is about letting the poison out of your own system."

"I..." Usagi sighed. "I've always felt like there was nothing that couldn't be forgiven Luna, but if I'm being totally honest, I don't even know if I can be near them right now. I certainly can't go into battle with them. I don't trust them to have my back anymore. I've been thinking..." she trailed off, unsure how to word what she wanted to say.

"I think I know," Luna said. "It might be for the best to do it."

"It is a big step," Usagi said. "And it wouldn't be completely. They would just have to earn them back."

"I think you should, but not until we're safely home."

"I feel bad about even thinking it Luna."

"That's perfectly understandable, but I think it's for the best." Luna stopped and stared, "look at him jump." Mamoru was leaping from tree branch to tree branch. He leaped down and rolled in a smooth motion. Artemis called a halt and the young man moved up the rise towards the two of them, Artemis following behind.

"We're going to have you two do some work together after a break," Luna told her as they approached. Usagi nodded. She thought perhaps she'd like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

He'd forgotten about the little communicator on the table. Hadn't even gone for it when Usagi had been sick and injured because Luna and Artemis had shown up in that hour of need. He was sure he would have made the call and begged for help if they hadn't arrived when they had, but he wondered now if he should have.

Right now, as he listened to the messages that had been sent between them and those who were still in Tokyo, he knew he wasn't really prepared to see them yet. His anger was overwhelming whenever he thought of them. He wanted to tear all five of them limb from limb. Usagi would be heartbroken if he hurt someone, so he thought perhaps keeping his distance was the best option.

Now though, after listening to Rei's last message, he had one of his own.

"You are the most irresponsible, childish bunch of people who ever lived. You trapped us here, naked in a sleeping bag, in a sexual position... Do you have any idea what you've done? How badly you've hurt Usagi. She lost her virginity, and I lost mine, and because you drugged us, neither of us will ever remember that. Worse, Usagi almost died. Died! If I hadn't accessed my powers... if I hadn't healed her, you would have lost your Moon Princess. You would have lost Sailor Moon." Mamoru took a deep breath. 

"You would have killed the only woman I could ever love. And for what? A few petty arguments? Both of us were hiding our feelings because we were afraid the other would get hurt by the Negaverse if anyone figured it out. We had every right to do that. If you'd had a problem with it you could have banned us from the arcade, refused to hang out with us, even yelled at us for it. What you really did was unforgivable. I don't want to see or speak to any of you for a very long time."

Mamoru ended the recording and put the communicator back on the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

She began to walk along the beach, not really sure what she was searching for. Perhaps an isolated spot to enjoy a few minutes alone. Or, if Mamoru followed her, a few minutes for gentle kisses.

She'd heard him, while she was sick. He'd said he loved her. She loved him too. And that was enough. That was all she had ever wanted or needed from him. Just love. Plain, pure, simple. She sighed as she came across a beautiful spot, partially hidden by a high wall, with a wide beach and a grassy knoll. On it she could imagine spreading a blanket and having a picnic.

She smiled as she remembered their first day on the island. They hadn't argued. In fact, they hadn't had a single argument the entire time they'd been alone. Of course, once they were back in Tokyo she would be proper again, but for now, she was free.

Knowing he was Tuxedo Kamen had erased the one real worry she'd had about entering a relationship with him. He could protect himself, she knew. Though there was still part of her that worried and wondered if he would be safe, even now. Perhaps it was because she loved him so deeply. She'd dreamed of him, so many times.

She'd also dreamed of a former life with him. A life where he was called Endymion. And he had died. She had taken her own life after that. So perhaps her worries were not unfounded. She just knew they were stronger together than they had been then.

And she also knew she wanted to be with him.

She grinned as she made her way up into the grass. It was short, and very soft, almost silky. She lay back and stared up at the blue sky above her. The odd storm that circled the islands couldn't be seen from that angle. She had to admit the storm worried her.

Hearing footsteps on the sand, Usagi sat up to find Mamoru approaching. He smiled and came to where she was sitting. He was clad only in the old pair of swim trunks. Usagi only wore her bikini.

Settling in next to her on the grass, Mamoru reached out and took her hand in his own. He was staring at the storm on the horizon. Even from their position they could see water spouts and lighting and the crashing waves. According to Artemis and Luna it had the seven islands completely surrounded. Usagi worried it was something bad, but Artemis insisted it was Mamoru's doing. That he was controlling the storm without even knowing it.

Luna claimed Usagi herself had affected the moon a few nights before, and had even caused the meteor shower. Apparently her anger had caused the moon to disappear and the tides to stop. She didn't think that was possible, especially not with the speed they'd gone away. It should have taken far longer, but Luna was insistent. She also claimed Usagi had healing powers similar to Mamoru's, but for mental healing, and the ability to restore energy.

"Hi Mamo-chan," she said, raising herself up to kiss his cheek.

"Hi Usako," he answered, turning his face at the last moment so their mouths met instead. He grinned mischievously. "You look so beautiful sitting here in the sunlight," he added when they parted.

Usagi couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. She smiled at him, feeling a little shy, but he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close.

"I have to tell you something now that we have a couple minutes alone. I almost didn't get the chance, and I won't let another day go by without doing it." He looked down at her, his eyes glinting with emotion. "Usagi, you mean everything to me. I love you. I want to be yours and for you to be mine. I need you in my life."

It sounded as though he was pleading with her and that would never do. She pushed him down so he was laying on the grass and climbed over him so that she was straddling his hips, looking down into his face. "Chiba Mamoru," she said, in her most stern voice. Then she giggled. "I love you too." She bent and kissed him again. "And one day," she promised, "I'm going to marry you."

With a happy whoop he rolled her so that she was on her back and he was laying on top of her. "Make it soon," he whispered, and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. He licked along her bottom lip and she opened for him. Their tongues met and played together, their bodies fit like puzzle pieces locking into place. Their hearts thundered in time. When he pulled back to breathe he lifted himself enough to present her with a gift.

He held in front of her a rose, it wasn't red or really any color. It resembled a milky white fire opal, with different colors glinting from a pearlescent surface. She reached out and touched one of the silky smooth petals in awe.

"What kind of rose is that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I think I'm going to call it a MoonRose. In honor of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen." He grinned and gave her a kiss. "Watch," he added and sat back.

She sat up and looked around the little field. Along the edges of the cliff face vines were forming, bright green, and with very few thorns. They expanded, moving outward until they encircled the whole field except for one small, door-like opening to the far side. They grew up and up until they met overhead in a dome. Once the vines met, beautiful serrated leaves formed, growing until they blocked much of the light. Then there was a moment of stillness before hundreds and hundreds of roses formed, budding quickly and blooming within seconds.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed, awe filling her voice as she stared at the beautiful room he'd created. He was still working and she saw thicker vines forming, these a dark brown, and she smiled as she realized he was creating beams to hold the structure in place. They arched over one another, and more green, rose covered vines covered them so she couldn't even tell they were there anymore. No light shone through the ceiling, and only a little passed through the wall exposed to the beach. Most came from the small doorway, and it seemed to make the whole room glow faintly as it reflected off the roses.

"For you Usako. Because you are everything I didn't even know I needed." His look was shy, and she couldn't help but kiss him.

"I feel the same way Mamo-chan. I couldn't imagine my life without you now. If I lost you..." she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I know," he murmured, and then he was pushing her back into the grass and kissing her. "I would die too."

Neither questioned that type of devotion. They simply understood its existence, and that without the other they could never be truly whole. Her hands went to his trunks, and then she was pushing them down his hips. He tugged them off and lifted her so he could untie her bikini straps.

A moment later skin met skin and it felt right and beautiful. They explored one another, touching and tasting as they moved together in the soft grass, which seemed to grow thicker and softer under her back. He spread her open and stared at her, before bending his head for a taste of her womanhood. She moaned under him, lifting her hips to encourage the exploration. Fingers entered her and she screamed in pleasure, her own fingers diving into his thick silky hair. He brought her to orgasm, crying his name out.

She wanted to feel and taste him too, and so she rolled him over and took him in her mouth, touching and teasing him until he could take no more. He rolled them back again and moved up her body, torturing her nipples with teeth and tongue.

"Do you want this Usako? Do you want me?" he asked, his voice coming in pants.

"Yes, always. Please Mamo-chan. Please." And he entered her with one long, slow stroke, filling her completely. Neither noticed the breeze that flowed over their skin, but they heard a gentle tinkling music on the air, and saw the mix of silvery golden light closing over them. As their bodies met a small dome of that same light covered them, shielding them in an ancient form of protection.

Ribbons of light encircled the lovers as they met, parted, and met again. Two ragged souls were healed over and mended, half of his for her, and half hers for him, so that they were one, forever. She sighed as they closed together. In unison they spoke. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

The ribbons continued to circle around them, sinking into their skin as they connected the two lovers. She could feel his need as though it was her own, and their passion rose as her need was amplified in his mind, and his in hers in a loop that grew and grew until they exploded together.

::I love you Usako:: His voice spoke into her mind.

::I love you Mamo-chan:: she returned with a tired smile.

All at once their past life memories entered them, flashing images of their time together on the Earth and the Moon, the lives they had known, and the war they had fought. Serenity slid into Usagi, Endymion into Mamoru, no more than memories. Their time was over, and now was for the two who had finally found one another. Both panted, finding it almost painful. Mamoru rolled slightly to the side and pulled her into his arms again, wrapping her in his embrace. And finally they slept, peacefully. Soul-Bonded once more.

The storm circling the island faded away to nothingness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Artemis' POV***

"The Soul-Bonding is complete," he breathed as the music lifted over the island. The beautiful light and soft breeze flowed over them, reminding them of their own Bonding, and the wonder they had felt in that moment.

"They'll sleep for at least a few hours then," Luna said, and nuzzled into him.

He grinned over at her and nuzzled her in return. They hadn't had much time to be together since they'd awoken in this life. Now he intended to take full advantage of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko's POV***

She gently hung up the phone. Naru had been calling nearly every day to check on Usagi. She was as worried as Ikuko herself, and Kenji. Luna, smart as she was, didn't seem to realize Ikuko was never affected by her memory alterations. She knew the cat was trying to do something of the sort each time, and would simply pretend it had worked.

The cat could talk. Both of them could in fact, and Ikuko was aware that something was not right. Somehow Usagi's friends had done... something. She'd never heard exactly what, but both cats had been livid. And they'd gone very soon after. No doubt to wherever Usagi and the boy, Mamoru, were.

Ikuko frowned. She wondered what she could do to bring her daughter home. Kenji, though in the beginning affected by the memory change, was coming around more and more quickly, remembering that they had never heard of the art school, that they hadn't taken their daughter anywhere, and that they hadn't heard from Usagi since.

No, her daughter had been harmed somehow, and Ikuko was not about to sit idly by. She just had to think of a plan.


	10. October 9: Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> Ænema (Learn to Swim) - Tool (A suggestion from my hubby for this story)  
> All of Me - John Legend  
> Where Are You Now? - Alan Walker  
> Rat in a Cage - Smashing Pumpkins  
> All About Us - Tatu  
> Down With the Sickness - Disturbed  
> Aenima - Tool  
> Duality - Slipknot  
> I Will Still Rise - Katy Perry  
> One Step Closer - Linkin Park  
> Fight Song - Rachel Platten

***Usagi's POV***

She felt warm and safe, and very cozy in Mamoru's arms.

It occurred to her she didn't even know what day it was, or how long they had been gone. She hoped her classes weren't too far ahead of her, and that she could catch up quickly.

Her mind wandered. She had so many new memories to sift through, seeking answers to questions she'd never known she had. One question, how she could find the Silver Crystal, had already been answered. Since becoming Sailor Moon her genetic makeup had slightly altered. She had Lunarian blood in her veins as much as Human blood. That was important.

As a Lunarian Royal, she would always be able to sense the Crystal, even use it without being near for some things. For instance, if she was in danger, the crystal could protect her without her trying to access it.

The truth was, she'd had access to it all along. It had only been waiting for her to call it forth. She hadn't done so yet, feeling it was safer hidden for now, and she hadn't had a chance to tell Luna yet. Mamoru knew of course. He'd been helping her try to find it, late the night before, when she'd realized it was hidden inside her chest. That's when they'd discovered an echo of power coming from him. The Golden Crystal.

The two Crystals, when working in tandem, could do miraculous things. Each on it's own was powerful, but it was said that together they could create planets and destroy suns. Neither she or Mamoru would chose to do such a thing, but the ability was there. Her memories of training with the Crystal were complete, but the truth was her training had not been nearly done. Neither had his.

The Crystals would not have passed to them until their was an heir for each. A person to take over the Crystals once they passed. A person related by blood. They'd been preparing to have children before the end. Excited at the prospect of parenthood... until Metallia had come, and turned poor Beryl. She in turn had created hordes of mindless people to follow her.

And then the Generals had been taken. Tortured, turned against the ones they loved the most. They had each been sent to kill their own soulmate. When the deed was done, Metallia had lifted the mind control so they could see what they had done. None had survived their own grief. And then Beryl, attempting to kill Serenity, had killed Endymion instead. At his death, with the loss of everything and everyone she loved, Serenity had taken her own life.

The rest she knew from Luna. Her mother, locked in a fierce battle of her own, had cried out when her daughter had died. She had pacified the creature she'd fought and divided it into seven pieces, which she made human, and added crystals to hold the monster at bay. She'd then turned and used the Crystal to lock Metallia away. The rest she had wished to give a second chance. The Crystal granted her wish, and she had put Luna and Artemis into a deep sleep and sent them to earth to watch over and guide the reincarnated Princess and Prince, and the others whom she'd saved. She'd hoped to give them a normal life.

Something was brewing now. Something big. She could feel the stirrings of it, even here, so far removed from Tokyo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Artemis' POV***

There was something to be said for being a very small cat. He rode easily on Mamoru's shoulder as Luna rode on Usagi's. It was a bit strange, learning to trust a man to carry him when for so long he had been with Minako. If Usagi's plan worked, once Minako had learned everything she had to learn, he would return to her of course. For now though, he was attempting to train the Prince of Earth.

It was easier than he'd hoped. Since regaining the memories of their past lives new powers had begun to emerge in both of them. It was only a matter of time before the two were as strong, or stronger, than they had been at the time of their deaths. There were things each needed to perfect. Mamoru needed to calm his temper, for one.

The storm, thankfully, had ended when their bond had formed, but that didn't mean the danger was over. If Mamoru lost control he could easily harm someone, and that could not be allowed. So he had poked and prodded at the man throughout the day, purposefully irritating him. He'd held it together admirably. A simple look or touch from Usagi was all it seemed to take.

Luna on the other hand, had a much harder task. Teaching Usagi to let negative emotions happen. Not fighting them. She was repressed in that area, it seemed. Too unwilling to let anyone be sad or hurt.

When the two finished their run, he called a halt to their training and the four of them gathered in the little MoonRose house Mamoru had created. It was a beautiful and shady spot.

"Usagi," Luna began. "I know you don't like being upset with your friends..." she trailed off at the look of pain on Usagi's face so Artemis took up the task.

"Usagi-chan. What they did was wrong. You and Mamoru didn't deserve what happened, and I understand that you want to forgive them now because it ended in your Soul-Bond, but I think that would have happened in any case. What you suggested to Luna is a smart move. They might have had good intentions, but what they did was wrong, and there are consequences." Artemis sighed, noticing the tears on Usagi's cheek.

"She's still very angry and hurt," Mamoru said quietly. "She still thinks they need the lesson," he added when she looked at him. "She misses them."

Usagi nodded.

"I understand that." Artemis did. He knew what it was like to miss someone. He had missed Luna. He missed Minako now. But that didn't erase what had been done. "But they cannot be forgiven instantly. They need to hear from your own mouths what they have done to you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

A few hours after their talk Mamoru noticed the communicator blinking. He glanced over at Usagi and she nodded. He pressed the button and together they watched the message. It was Rei speaking, but the other girls were with her.

"We're sorry that Usagi got sick," Rei said. "Really, we are. But we stand by our decision to send you away. You needed the push. We are not childish, and we are trying to help you. What we did was for your own good, and if you can finally admit you love Usagi, then it just proves we were right. We'll be back for you on November 1st. As for the virginity thing..." Rei trailed off. "We're sorry. We didn't mean for it to happen like that."

Usagi put a hand over her mouth. Luna, who had leaped onto her shoulder at some point during the brief message, hissed. A real cat hiss. It startled Mamoru. He wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist.

Outside, over the ocean, a spear of lightning struck. Another hit a second later, and then another. Mamoru breathed in deeply through his nose and pushed out through his mouth. Usagi fell to her knees. He crouched beside her, and wrapped an arm around her. There was a growl coming from her throat, and then she let out an angry scream, like nothing he had ever heard before.

Usagi took off running, and he went to chase her when Luna and Artemis stopped him. "Don't!" Artemis warned. "She needs to feel it."

"But..." Mamoru wanted to be with her while she was dealing with it.

"If you follow her, she'll hide her anger to protect you." Artemis spoke as though perhaps he understood something significant was happening. "She needs to let it out, needs to vent it all before it festers."

Mamoru nodded and sat down. He replayed all the messages that had been sent back and forth. And he noticed something he hadn't seen before. None of them were really happy about it anymore. That first message had been bubbly and hopeful, but as time went on, their messages changed, as though they were trying to convince themselves they were right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

She met Artemis' eyes as soon as the boy calmed. They both knew he would go to her eventually. Her heart ached for her charge, but anger festered in her own soul. She nodded to the beach and Artemis followed her down the sandy shore to the water's edge.

"Do you think they'll ever be the same after this?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know," Luna admitted. "I hope they can repair their friendship, and work together. Usagi was all set to forgive them until that message, and to be honest, right now I hope she makes them suffer a bit first."

"What could have happened to our girls to make them act this way?" Artemis paced back and forth, the water lapping at his feet when he wasn't careful enough to avoid the oncoming surf.

"Artemis, sometimes people make stupid decisions for all the right reasons. What I don't understand is why they didn't come to get them the moment they heard that message." Luna hissed again, unable to control her own anger.

"What could have driven them to this?" Artemis asked.

"Fear, I think. Fear that the two of them would be hurt, or that something would separate them perhaps."

"Other ways could have solved this easier. Even just discovering each other's identities."

"I was distrustful of Tuxedo Kamen," Luna admitted. "I continuously urged Usagi to stay away from him. Especially after that kiss."

"Kiss?" Artemis asked, looking intrigued.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that. So, right after Rei joined the girls, there was this ball..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

It was just after noon that the sky went dark. He shielded his eyes and looked up to see a full solar eclipse. He knew, without being told, that it was Usagi's doing. He could hear her still in his mind, though she was trying to shield their link.

She was screaming. On the other side of the island, she stood on the beach and screamed. He could see it as though he were standing behind her. He could feel the deep well of rage and hurt and sadness, and bitterness inside her as though it were in his own body.

And the sky stayed dark. Usagi needed him. His own pain and anger were no longer as strong, but her sadness tore at him. He looked over to see the cats, who were staring up at the sky, but remained in place, and he turned and began to run.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruki's POV***

For several days Kazuo Haruki had been incredibly worried. In fact, as he looked at the calendar, he realized this was his tenth day of agitation and fear. Somewhere, someone he cared about was sick, or hurt, or upset. He always knew. How, he couldn't have said. But it was the simple truth. It was as though the threads of his life were the people he cared about, and when one of them was in danger, or hurting, he was aware, and often he was drawn to them.

When he mother had died, so very long ago, he had known it was coming, and had been powerless to stop it. Since then however, he had begun to learn he had powers. He was Sun Knight, the protector of the Sun, and the defender of the Solar System. He also knew he wasn't the only defender. The Senshi worked in Tokyo. Their leader, Sailor Moon, happened to be his cousin.

He'd known the moment he saw the first news clipping, but had stayed with his father, who had cancer, because he couldn't let the man die alone. Now his father was gone, and he felt the pull to go to Tokyo. There wasn't much left for him where he was. He'd never made friends, as his father's job had kept the two of them moving since his mother's death.

So when the sun disappeared from the sky, Haruki knew which thread was in pain, was hurting, and was possibly in danger. His little cousin Usagi. Sailor Moon. Only she could draw such power for good and not ill. But he felt an echo of her pain. An echo of bitterness and betrayal, and then the bright shining bonds of love she shared with another, who was at least there to comfort her.

He began to pack. The apartment could go to anyone. He didn't care about it, or much that remained inside. He made a quick call to the people from the hospice center to tell them where he had left the keys, and another to the landlord to explain he was leaving, and with his bags packed and loaded in his car, took one last look around the place. There was nothing left for him.

He closed the door quietly behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

She stood, on the other side of the island, her hand stretched to the sky, as she screamed out her bitterness, her anger, her rage. The moon covered the sun. It was no longer full in the skies at night, but for the moment it was full, and there was a hazy nimbus of light surrounding it. Her screams hurt her throat. Her heart ached at the pain of betrayal. Her palms bled as her nails dug into the skin.

What their 'friends' had done to them was so horrible, so awful, so UNFORGIVABLE, that she had no idea why she'd wanted to easily accept them back into her life. She continued to scream, her anger so huge she couldn't contain it.

In the darkness caused by the eclipse she had created, she saw meteors streaking by in the night sky. If she wasn't careful, she could call something larger toward the earth, and so she sent her mind out, pushing the meteors away, though hundreds had already fallen, hissing into the ocean. Her arms outstretched she sent her mind to the moon, to the temple she knew lay there, still in ruins, and she spoke a simple prayer.

"Let them understand!"

She fell to her knees, the rage mostly spent, though the sun remained hidden. The time had not yet come to release it. The time had not yet come to forgive. Her anger, still deep in her, caused her to sob out her sadness, her tears mixing in the salty waters of the ocean over which she crouched. Her heart ached.

She wrapped her arms around herself, and cried.

It was several long minutes before Mamoru appeared, the cats nowhere in sight. He came to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She leaned into him, continuing to cry. He didn't tell her to stop. He didn't tell her not to be angry. He simply held her and let her weep. Because that was what was special about herself and Mamoru. Where her strength failed, his surrounded her, and where his gave way, hers encompassed him.

She felt empty now. Broken and abused by those she had trusted. Her heart simply burned with the pain of it. So he held her, and he let her cry.

"They did this to us," she whimpered. "To me..."

"I know Usako. I know."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay to be angry. Don't be sorry for it. You need it sometimes. The hurt and pain and anger can drive you to accomplish things you never believed possible!" Mamoru sounded fervent. She looked up at him and he ran a thumb over her cheek, wiping away a trail of tears. "Did I tell you why I wanted to become a doctor?" he asked.

She shook her head, unable to speak through the lump in her throat.

"When my parents died, when I lost my memories of them, there was a doctor, an older man, who was so kind and caring. He didn't pity me, but told me I was a miracle, and that one day I would do something important. One day I would save a life, or teach someone something new, or create something wonderful. He said there was a reason I lived, and that he would do everything he could to make sure I stayed strong and healthy so I could get to that day."

Usagi sobbed and hugged him tight.

"There was another story I read, in an article on the internet. It was by a young woman who had faced something just awful. When she was younger than you, twelve or thirteen, I think, three older boys had hurt her. Raped her. It tore her apart, sent her into a spiral of depression. She didn't care about herself for a long time. She didn't care what happened to her, or what people did."

Usagi sobbed at that, feeling pain for the girl.

"And then, when she was seventeen, she had a child. She said that child saved her, made her remember laughter and hope. And so, she began to fight for herself again, and one day, the pain wasn't so bad anymore. She turned all of that anger and pain and hurt into something special. She became a victim's advocate, helping others who had been raped, or who had been beaten or abused. And she said that each time she helped someone, she felt stronger, because she knew there was no one else to help them."

Usagi looked up at him, hope beginning to blossom in her heart. He stared back down at her and gently, so gently she barely felt it, he leaned down and kissed her. She moved her lips back to his, her heart stirring at the stories he had shared. His own was heartbreaking, but the other story called to her even more. It made her realize that she didn't have to continue to feel this way.

"Usako, no matter what, I will always love you. Whether you are sad or angry, or laughing and happy."

"I will always love you too," she whispered. "My Mamo-chan."

He smiled at the nickname. To anyone else it might have seemed childish or embarrassing, but to him it was the best endearment, because it was from her. His arms wrapped tightly around her, he helped her to stand.

"I think today, there are things that have hurt you so badly you had to express them this way." He waved an arm at the eclipse. "But one day, you will do something very important with that pain." He kissed her cheek and smiled down at her.

Usagi could only nod. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. "I need you," She whispered.

Mamoru moved them away from the beach and into a clear area. He closed his eyes and a soft patch of grass appeared. They lay down together, touching and kissing, drawing strength from one another. She took the lead, stripping his swim trunks and her own clothing, and straddled him there in the grass, leaning down for a kiss as she rubbed herself over his length.

He lifted his hands to her breasts, holding them in his palms as though testing their weight before rubbing his thumbs gently up over her nipples. She shivered and moaned as she guided him to her entrance. Slowly she slid down over him, enjoying the feeling of fullness. She rocked back and forth, gazing into his eyes, which stayed on hers, showing her the depths of his love and devotion.

Together they rode through the emotions of their love, neither noticing the return of the sun as her anger dissipated, replaced with the knowledge that no matter what, she would be loved, that she was cared for and protected. Her heart swelled at that, and she thanked the kami that they had led the two of them together. Her friends had of course had a hand in it, but the way they'd gone about it was so wrong.

Mamoru rolled her over so he could kiss her soundly. He tickled her and she giggled and squirmed, making him groan. "Kami, Usako, I can't get enough of you," he whispered. He bent and suckled at the curve of her neck and she moaned, wrapping her legs around him.

The passion grew until they were almost slamming their hips together in need. She screamed her release, her muscles convulsing, and a moment later felt the heat of his own deep inside her, spilling his seed in spurts that only increased her pleasure. They lay there, on the grass, panting, and stared at each other.

"I love you Mamo-chan," she said when she could speak again.

"I love you Usako," he said, and kissed her soundly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

The school day was interrupted by shocked gasps and fear filled screams as the sun suddenly seemed to disappear. Ami raced to the window and saw a full eclipse. She pulled out her Mercury computer, hiding it from sight, and began to take readings. If the eclipse had been normal, all of them would have known about it in advance. That sort of event didn't happen often, and was usually cause for a festival atmosphere.

This moon however, was caused by something entirely different. Usagi. She could sense it, though the readings showed nothing. She turned and looked over at Makoto who nodded. She must feel it as well. The question was, what did it mean?

"I think we pissed her off," Makoto said a minute later, when the two of them drew close to each other as they returned to their desks.

Ami nodded. Perhaps they had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Naru's POV***

"Moshi Moshi," she heard the words spoken in a worried tone. It was Usagi's father. Naru wondered if he knew the secret she'd figured out so long ago.

"Hello Tsukino-san, it's Naru, calling again."

"Naru-chan," he said and his tone warmed. She had run tame in his house since kindergarten, and loved all of Usagi's family.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, but I'm just so worried. I feel like I should have heard from Usagi by now. Have you heard anything?"

"I'm sorry Naru, I haven't. We're worried too, and the whole thing seems rather... fishy. We've had no answers since the day she left."

"I feel like her other friends are hiding something from me," Naru admitted.

"Me too," Kenji said and she heard him growl. "But I don't plan to let that continue."

They talked a moment longer and then Naru hung up the phone, turning to her mother and Umino, who were standing behind her. "They don't know either. Her father sounded like he hadn't even known she was leaving. Something's wrong. I can just feel it."

Umino shivered and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "We all know Usagi-chan is stronger than anyone gives her credit for. She'll come back to us," he promised, and wrapped his arms around her as she nodded, tears pouring down her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

Kenji paced his study. He'd taken to doing that a lot over the past week. Something didn't sit right with him. Something about his daughter going to a class for art. Sure, the girl liked to draw, and he had hopes for her to possibly make a living creating Manga, which she seemed to enjoy, but he didn't remember being asked about it, and when he'd checked her room, nothing had been packed. Her little suitcase with the little bunny zippers was still where it always was when they weren't on vacation. And there had been two cats on her bed that day, instead of one.

No, Kenji was certain something had happened to his daughter. And he was even more certain it had to do with the secret she'd been keeping for so long. How she could possibly think he and her mother couldn't figure it out was beyond him. Ikuko had started finding bloodstains in clothing months before, and both of them had seen an increase in cuts and bruises. There had even been times when she'd barely been able to move.

At first they'd suspected an abusive boyfriend.

Then Kenji, leaning on his abilities as a reporter, who often trailed people, or even went undercover for his stories, had decided to find out exactly what was going on. He had watched her carefully for weeks, seen her sneaking out of her room. She always returned quickly though. She never showed signs of drug use, and from what he could tell the only boys in her life were Umino, who was now dating Naru, Motoki, who was dating Reika, and Mamoru, who teased her mercilessly, but would do literally anything to protect her, as Kenji had seen on several occasions.

It was during his time tailing Usagi that Ikuko had first heard the cat yelling at their girl. When she'd come to him and told him about it, he'd felt her forehead, thinking she had a fever. But she'd led him upstairs, finger covering her mouth, and pressed her ear up against the bedroom door. Sure enough, he had heard two voices in the room.

"Usagi," the unknown voice said. "I know you trust him, but we don't. You have to understand, we don't know why he comes to save you. What if he has an ulterior motive?"

Usagi had given a harsh laugh. "Luna, (so it was the cat) do you remember when we met Ami? How you thought SHE was working for the Negaverse? Or how about your suspicions that Rei was actually involved with the missing busses? Or when you thought Makoto was too dangerous because she'd been kicked out of her old school. You even tried telling me Sailor V was an imposter. Seriously. I have never been wrong. I'm not Naru to get caught up in every Youma attack. I have... instincts about people. I just wish you'd learn to trust me."

"I do trust you Usagi, I do." Luna said. "I just worry. You've had a crush on him since that first battle..."

"And I would have died in that first battle if he hadn't been there. And at least thirty other times besides. You know how long it was before I had other back-up." There was a loud sigh. "You know how hard I'm struggling Luna. I may not be great with math or learning English, but when it comes to my duties as Sailor Moon, I just know, okay? Besides, you know who I really love." There was a soft, sad sigh.

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan. I don't mean to be so negative. I just get so afraid something will happen to you."

"Then lets drop the Tuxedo Kamen talk for now, shall we? He wouldn't hurt me. He's almost died saving me. Several times. Just let it go."

"Okay Usagi. So, what time is training tomorrow?"

Kenji and Ikuko pulled away from the door. They stared at each other wide eyed for several long minutes before making their way to their own room. Kenji had shut the door, and turned when Ikuko had thrown herself into his arms, weeping.

"So," he'd whispered. "Our daughter is Sailor Moon."

Thinking back on that day, several months before, Kenji couldn't help but think something was very wrong. Luna had been around for a day after Usagi had disappeared, as well as the white cat but then she'd gone missing too.

He knew the cat was doing something to his memories. He didn't know what, or how she did it. He just knew she was doing something. And because he knew, he was able to fight through it.

Ikuko never had a problem with it. She just pretended her memories were changed and went on like nothing had happened. She'd confessed though, that whatever the cat was trying, she'd never felt a single thing. Not even a hint of a false memory.

Now, he was feeling like something was about to happen, and he couldn't figure out what it was. There had only been one Negaverse attack since she'd gone, but they were overdue for one now. He just hoped the other Senshi could manage on their own.

Worried, he went to Ikuko. "Do you have the numbers for Usagi's friends?"

She pointed to a sheet of paper on the table. "I was just about to call them."

He dialed the first number. The Hikawah Jinga. A teenaged girl answered.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hello, my name is Tsukino Kenji. Is Rei available?"

"Speaking."

"Rei, I can't find my daughter. I need your help."

"She's at art school," Rei said. He heard something off about her voice, but couldn't tell what it was. "She'll be back in a couple weeks."

Kenji wanted to scream at her. They had no records anywhere of an art school. No records of paying money to an art school. No number for an art school. Not to mention they wouldn't have sent her when school was in session the way her grades had been. And he certainly wouldn't have let her go to such a place without driving there to check it out.

"She's not at art school," he said quietly.

"Oh, uh, my grandfather is calling me. I have to go." The dial tone beeped in his ear.

He dialed the next number.

"Moshi Moshi, Mizuno residence, Doctor Mizuno speaking," said a pleasant voice.

"Gomen Doctor Mizuno. I don't mean to bother you, but there's something going on with my daughter. She's been gone for ten days now, and I was hoping Ami might know something."

"Gone? Gone where? Is she missing?"

"I think so, yes. We were fed some story about art school, only to find out it doesn't exist. I'm very worried. Could I please speak to Ami. She might know something."

"Ami took off a second before the phone rang. I'm so sorry Tsukino-san. I'll talk to her as soon as she comes back."

"Thank you Doctor Mizuno."

He hung up and dialed the next number. It rang several times and then went to voice mail.

He dialed the fourth number and the same happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In this Story Usagi has control over the moon, and meteors within the Solar System, and other interesting effects
> 
> Some research on the effects of the moon...
> 
> Moon getting closer to the earth  
> \- low tides lower/high tides higher - coastal flooding - London/New York under water completely
> 
> Moon Disappears  
> \- Only six hours in a day - Darker night - Tides disappear - Threaten coastal ecosystems - Changes in weather - Balances temperatures - no ability to forecast weather - Earth's axis would wobble
> 
> Moon getting further (slowly happening already)  
> \- days would get longer - tides would change - getting bigger


	11. October 10: Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> Phoenix - Fall Out Boy  
> Immortals - Fall Out Boy  
> Centuries - Fall Out Boy  
> Light 'Em up - Fall Out Boy  
> Not Gonna Die - Skillet  
> Falling Inside the Black - Skillet  
> The Champion - Carrie Underwood  
> Du Hast - Rammstein  
> Porcelain - Skott  
> Where Are You Going - Dave Matthews Band  
> Fighter - Christina Aguilera  
> I Am Not Nothing - Beth Crowley

***Usagi's POV***

Mamoru laughed as he wiped his face. Their early morning fishing session was not going very well. So far, the one fish they'd managed to pull in had slapped him wetly with it's tail and had somehow escaped the hook and fallen back into the ocean.

Usagi couldn't help but giggle. "I don't think that fish liked being caught."

Mamoru mock growled. "I don't either." He laughed again and put a new clam on the line before swinging it back out into the water.

"I wish we had regular poles with reels and those long rods... and a manual that told all the hidden secrets for catching fish," Usagi said.

"I wish I could snap my fingers and all the fish would just jump into the tin!" Mamoru said, one-upping her.

"I wish I could snap my fingers and prepare a three course meal with a great chocolatey desert!" Usagi said, laughing.

Mamoru grew quieter. "I wish I could snap my fingers and bring you home," he whispered, and kissed her forehead.

"Me too. My parents are going to love you." Usagi grinned.

"Um, even your father? I've heard stories about him."

"Even him," Usagi promised. "He only goes after boys who don't listen. I've sort of... helped those rumors along. Any time a boy gets too pushy I introduce him to my daddy."

"So he's just protecting you, not like, controlling you?"

"He wouldn't do that. He's a bit more of a forward thinker. He doesn't want to be... what's the word he uses? Authoritarian. Says he never wants to be the boss of my mother. He'd rather be her partner. With us kids they've always wanted us to learn something when we messed up. I mean, my mom can get pretty irritable. When I first became Sailor Moon, back when the dreams were bad, and my grades were absolutely awful, she could get really upset. Even locked me out of the house at dinner a couple times. Then I had to eat miso soup after instead of yummier things. But then she sort of started to understand I wasn't failing on purpose."

Usagi giggled. "I have to admit though, I hate homework."

"Well," Mamoru grinned. "I can help you with homework. It can be a sort of pre-date thing we do together maybe."

"You have your own classes mister. And if you're going to be a doctor, you can't fall behind."

"I won't. You know I've met your mother? And I think your father."

"Really?" Usagi was intrigued.

"Your mom dropped her groceries once and I helped her pick them all up. And your dad..." he paused with a small frown. "Do you remember how sometimes I would pick a fight with you when it was dark out and you were about to walk home alone?"

Usagi grinned and nodded. "You didn't fool me, you know." She had known he was making sure she got home safe. If she'd known then he was Tuxedo Kamen and able to defend himself against the Negaverse, she probably would have kissed him the first time he did that.

"Well, your dad was walking the same way once, just as we were leaving the arcade. I'd been seeing him around for a couple weeks, and this day, when I picked a fight... It was the one over whether or not Anime was art by the way, well he sort of gave me a nod of approval."

"I had no idea."

"It was right around the time that Yodu creep was bothering you."

"So my dad was following me... I wonder why."

"Think maybe he knew or was trying to figure out about the Sailor Moon thing?" Mamoru asked, hesitating.

"Anything is possible. Hey! I caught one!" she exclaimed and together she and Mamoru pulled in the string. "This time, when we cook it, one of us stays nearby the whole time," Usagi said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko's POV***

There was a brisk knock at the door at six in the morning. It was rare for anyone to call on them so early. Hoping it was news of Usagi, Ikuko raced to the door and threw it open. Haruki took one look at her and gathered her into a hug. She clung to him, unable to control her sudden burst of weeping.

"What's wrong Auntie Kuko?" Haruki asked in the tone reserved for only family. Shingo and Kenji came running in and Ikuko tried to pull herself together, but the tears simply overwhelmed her.

"Usagi's missing," Shingo said. "At first we all thought she was going to some art school, but then our memories of it sort of slipped away, and now all of us know she never went. Something happened to her."

Ikuko was surprised at her son. She hadn't realized he knew so much. She was thankful he did when he continued a moment later.

"Worse, I'm pretty sure it has something to do with a few of her 'so-called friends.' Naru has been almost as upset as us, but the others haven't bothered to call or show up once."

Haruki nodded, still not understanding everything, obviously, but he helped her back inside the house and together they all went back to the kitchen. When she finally had herself under control a cup of tea sat before her. Shingo was sipping hot chocolate thoughtfully, and Kenji and Haruki were both drinking strong coffee.

"We will find her," Haruki said, sounding determined.

"Yes, we will," said Shingo. Ikuko stared at him. She'd never seen that look on his face before. He looked as though he would tear the world apart for his sister. Suddenly she felt more hope than she had since the two teens had gone missing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi desperately wished she could stop running. She had plenty of energy again, that wasn't the problem, and she really didn't want to think about what was. She hurt. Specifically in her breasts. They felt tender and swollen and the fuka rubbing back and forth over them was causing an irritation and pain. And whenever the chillier wind came in from the ocean she wanted to scream at the strange pain it caused deep in the nipples. She wanted to tear her fuka top off and throw it away, run naked. But she couldn't.

She hadn't noticed the pain that morning when she and Mamoru had snuck away for some alone time, and he had definitely not been rough with her. But the colder the air seemed to get, the worse the pain was and it was driving her insane. Mamoru gave her several strange looks but she just shook her head. She wasn't really ready to talk about it.

"Alright, I want you two focusing on joint attacks this morning," Artemis said.

Luna, who seemed thrilled to be teaching, and to have more of her own memories back, urged them to meditate on how an attack should feel and how their bodies should be positioned. "You need to feel the attack in your bones," she said.

The two of them settled on the ground together. "Perhaps we need to think of different attacks for different things. Mine and Rei's combined attack happened because we had a Youma that was particularly tough, but it sort of happened." Usagi said after a moment.

"You seem to do more attacks with the wand than the tiara now," Mamoru said, hand on his chin. He leaned on it, his elbow resting on his knee. "Why is that?"

"Well, it depends on the Youma," Usagi frowned. "If there are multiple Youma I definitely want my tiara. I've learned I can control it almost as much with my mind as my hand. Sort of willing it where I want it to go. With my wand I can heal. We've had a couple of people possessed over time, so I tend to pull it out first, almost as a precaution. Do you remember when Umino and the other boys were possessed?"

Mamoru shuddered. "I do. Seeing you surrounded by that group and unable to do anything but back yourself into a corner frightened me."

"Me too. That's when I decided to start practicing moves. You should have seen my first few attempts at a backflip."

Luna started laughing at that. "She smashed into a wall," the cat said, chortling, "and broke it!"

Mamoru chuckled. "Okay then, so lets focus on two types of attacks. Tiara for multiple enemies, and the wand for possessed people. Do you have any attacks for possessed people?"

"I usually make a wish." Usagi grinned. "They tend to focus on the need of the moment. I wonder what would happen if we combined a sort of wish for healing. Earth and Moon. Sort of a heal-all spell."

"That's a great idea Usagi," Artemis said. "Now, what are your thoughts on how to word it?"

"Moonlit Earth Healing," Mamoru and Usagi chorused.

"That was fast," Luna said with a grin that looked decidedly proud. Usagi smiled back at her.

"Alright, stand up then." Artemis moved them a bit into a more open spot. "Now, picture a horde of people who are under the control of something. Focus on that thought. I want you to move together. Picture every move as you would make it."

Usagi closed her eyes and lifted the moon wand. She lifted it high, but arced it as though to swing it around her head, stopping partway through and dropping it suddenly. She began a second time, but this time she was not alone. Mamoru was behind her and slightly to the right, one hand on the small of her back, the other just under hers on the butt of the moon stick. This time the arc was wider, the downward motion less abrupt. It almost felt like a dance.

They went through the motions a third time, and it began to feel right. The arc swung from near Mamoru's right shoulder, over and to Usagi's left, her arms extending first, and then his. Her left hand found his, which had changed position so that it rested on her left hip. Their final run through felt perfect.

"Alright, just once, try to release the magic of it. Luna and I will stand behind you so don't let it go too far." Artemis and Luna moved.

They released the magic toward the ocean. Their eyes were open this time, and they watched a silvery light mix with a golden one, forming what looked like waves. The motions felt natural, like they had done them a million times. Usagi felt powerful, open, and strong. She grinned up at Mamoru who was looking at her in awe.

"That felt right, didn't it?" he asked. Usagi nodded, happy at their success.

"Mamoru, how many of your powers have you tapped?" Luna asked as they settled back on the sand.

"I can manipulate plants with ease," Mamoru said. "And the weather seems easy, now that I know I can do it." He paused for a long moment. "I know I can access stone and metal and fire and water, but it's less sure in me."

"Usagi already has a combined attack that involves fire. Ami can use water or ice." Luna frowned.

"What about accessing the metal in the tiara. We've seen Usagi use it to capture certain Youma, and even one of the dark generals once." Artemis paced, thinking out loud.

Usagi shifted uncomfortable as a cooler breeze flowed over them. She tried to sit still and be patient, but it was difficult. She cupped her hands over her breasts, and it seemed to help a bit, so she left them there, pulling her knees up carefully, to add a wind block.

"What about separating the tiara?" Mamoru asked. "Mid flight I mean."

"I've done something like that once," Usagi admitted. "I've never been able to do it again. You were there though. Maybe you helped me somehow."

"Lets try it," Artemis urged.

They spent the next hour working with the tiara, her throwing it in different ways, adding spin, or using a motion that would bring it back to her, while Mamoru focused on splitting it into two identical pieces. He finally managed it, and it worked perfectly, reconnecting just before it reached her hand.

After that they moved back inside and Usagi was grateful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

The day had been long. They'd trained, done chores, and cooked together. Of course, they'd also snuck off to enjoy the benefits of their new relationship. He and Usagi were closer than ever, and he was really beginning to like Artemis and Luna. The two cats took their duties seriously, though Luna tended to tease Usagi a bit. Now, after the long day, and with dinner prepared and eaten by all (and actually enjoyed) they sat around the dwelling, discussing ways for them to get home without waiting for Motoki and the others.

"We could try the Sailor Teleport," Usagi suggested.

"You need all of you for that particular task at this point. Over time as your powers grow, it will get easier for you, but right now it takes too much power." Luna frowned.

"I could teleport too, in my past life. So could my men." Mamoru felt sorrow every time he thought of the Shitennou, who were now the dark generals. He knew they had to find a way to save them.

"I think attempting teleporting is too dangerous still," Artemis sighed, "Otherwise I would already have suggested it."

"How about building a raft?" Usagi suggested, frowning as she did so. "It doesn't seem very safe to me, and we could get lost, but it's an option."

"No Usako, I won't take the chance. Not with you. I can't lose you," He pulled the little blonde into his lap and held her tight, the fear resurfacing for a moment.

"We could try revamping the communicator to send a message to the ones we left in your room!" Artemis said, sounding excited. We could even make it beep.

"Do you think you can manage it with what you have here?" Luna asked.

"I have my tool kit, and perhaps Mamoru has something useful in his subspace pocket."

Mamoru began pulling things out. The first aid kit was already with the other one. He had nothing much in there except a pack of gum, a broken pocket knife an old condom, and a broken pocket watch with the sun, moon, and stars. There were a few books. He also pulled out a pack of tissues, which he kept there for Usagi, though she'd had no clue he'd always kept them around for her. His hand lit on something strange and he pulled out an arcade token. That was the extent of his collection.

Artemis added his tool kit and what appeared to be a circuit board to the pile. "I think we have what we need, but it will take me some time," he admitted.

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh. "We aren't exactly going anywhere," he said.

Usagi nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Naru's POV***

She sat, watching the performers walk onstage, and was suddenly worried. She looked around, wishing Usagi had already returned from 'Art School.' Shaking her head, she tried to decide if anything the other girls had said was true. She'd had no idea her best friend was going, and even though they'd grown a bit more distant since Usagi's change, she knew her friend would have told her. She'd gone to the other girls twice already, asking them where the girl really was, but they'd been evasive. It had irritated her to no end.

Umino was beside her, bouncing in his seat a little in excitement. His glasses slipped and he pushed them up his nose, still happy as a clam. His brown hair was a bit messy. She wished though, that he hadn't dragged her out tonight. As much as she loved him, she'd wanted to stay home and wait by the phone.

People began to clap as the performers set up, but then there was a strange hush over the crowd. Naru felt herself growing weak. "OH NO!" She tried to shout the words, but it was too difficult to speak. 'USAGI!' she thought. 'Sailor Moon, help me!'

The world began to fade. That should have been the moment when Sailor Moon burst into the room, tiara swirling. She'd always been there before. But not this time. This time her best friend was somewhere else, gone from her. She wondered if this was the time she wouldn't survive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

This is it, Minako thought, as Ami's Mercury computer went haywire. For days they'd been waiting for an attack, knowing something was coming, though not what it could be.

"Henshin and let's go," she said, command in her voice. For a brief second she wished Usagi were there, but she pushed her wishes to the back of her mind. This was not the time to think of should haves.

The signal led to the Hibiya Outdoor Theatre and they quickly made their way into the crowd and toward the stage. There was some sort of apparatus set over the stage, with metal bars crisscrossing the space. Curtains and lights hung from it. The 'performers' stood there, no longer in disguise.

They were identical. All female of course. Male Youma were rare, but they tended to be stronger. The three in front of them were an icy blue color, which was appropriate as they were hurling shards of ice at everyone, and those shards glowed the moment they touched skin, sucking out energy fast.

The sign above the three announced that it had been a Manzai show (AN: A form of stand up with two performers, or more rarely, three). Minako wondered if any of the dark generals were near. The sky was dark, the moon high above, but waning. Clouds occasionally scuttled past it, and Minako shivered as though it were an omen.

The four Senshi spread out, moving in on the stage from different angles. Minako leapt up onto the strange beams to attack from above. None of the three Youma saw her land, and she sighed in relief. Until two particular people caught her eyes. Naru and Umino were in the crowd, close to the front, and neither of them looked responsive. Both had pale skin and sunken eyes and looked like death warmed over. Minako shuddered and sent out a prayer that the Kami would guide their hands and help them in the battle.

"Burning Mandala!" Mars shouted her attack as she closed in on the stage. The three Youma dodged.

Ami had moved to the side. "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" she screamed, and then ducked behind a row of people to pull out her computer and scan the Youma. Her attack seemed to have no affect, though it hit one of the Youma. They were made of ice after all.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter shouted. Her attack came down and hit one Youma, but it didn't turn to dust. It simply vanished. Venus watched the energy get sucked back toward the other two.

A second later two more of the ice Youma appeared. "Crap," she muttered. She aimed her chain and whispered the phrase, "Venus Love Me Chain Encircle." It captured the two new Youma. "Hit the other two," she urged.

Jupiter sent another round of lighting, but the Youma were aware of the danger now. Her love me chain went slack as the two Youma ensnared seemed to be pulled back into the others. They appeared again a moment later.

Looking out into the rows of people, Venus realized they were in serious danger. "We have to lead them away!" she screamed, but the Youma heard her and threw more of their strange ice at the people in the stands. One landed dangerously close to Naru, who was on the verge of falling off the bench and on top of it. Umino's arms were the only thing keeping her even remotely upright. Venus gulped and leaped down as a new wave of ice was throw into her hiding place.

A fuel of anger and rage filled her and her arm rose. Words poured out of her mouth, "Venus Meteor Shower!" she screamed and tiny orbs of the brightest yellow light were flung at the Youma on the stage. They dodged, but were unharmed. Again and again she repeated her attack.

Mars joined her screaming "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

Jupiter's cry of "Jupiter Thunder Dragon," filled the air. The attacks flew again and again. But with each Youma they knocked down one or two more seemed to appear.

"Only one of them can be destroyed," Mercury called out. "Without destroying her, we can't hope to win. We have to hurry, these people don't have long." She ran toward them, pointing at one of the Youma, though Venus couldn't tell which as there seemed to be more than a dozen on the stage now, and they were clustering together. "Mercury Ice Field!"

The blast of a wall of sheer ice moved toward the Youma, but they all laughed. Venus struck again and again, as did the others. But they were weakening and the Youma were not.

"Mercury!" she heard Jupiter cry out in fear, but couldn't turn to look. If they faltered now, the people in this amphitheater would all die. Including Naru and Umino.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock! Venus Meteor Shower! Venus Love Me Chain! Crescent Beam! Crescent Beam!" She threw attack after attack, hearing the others as they did the same, but they were getting nowhere.

Suddenly there was a shout from behind them. A male stood there, hand holding a sword outstretched. She heard the call of "Solar Flare!" A burst of light erupted from his sword and he moved it from one end of the stage to the other, taking out every Youma as the line of light moved. With a cry and a puff of dust the true Youma fell and the others disappeared.

She turned, Jupiter, and Mercury were both passed out, and Mars looked like she wasn't far from it. Venus slumped and looked up at the young man.

He approached slowly, his sword away now. He stooped over Mercury and a glow covered her. She sat up a second later. Jupiter was next, and she stared up at the young man, eyes wide.

He turned then and looked at Venus. "Where is Sailor Moon?"

Venus didn't answer. She didn't know him, couldn't tell him where her princess was. She would protect her with her life. Suddenly she was glad that Usagi was on the island.

The man growled. He looked carefully around before taking a step closer. "You tell Usagi if she needs help, her cousin is here." He turned away, a glare on his face. He stopped suddenly and moved towards Naru and Umino.

"Naru!" he shouted. He put a hand on either teen and the glow appeared again. "You'll be okay," he whispered to both of them. I'm sorry I can't heal you all the way. You need Sailor Moon for that." He turned then and glared at Venus. She shuddered.

"Is that really you?" Naru asked, putting her hand on the man's shoulder. Venus saw him nod. "Can you find Usagi?"

The man bent closer and Venus didn't hear his response. He disappeared as quickly as he had come.

"I'm calling emergency services," Umino said, holding Naru close. She was obviously still too weak to do anything but lay in his arms.

Venus gathered the others and they sunk into the shadows. Mercury and Jupiter could barely walk. Mars was hardly better, and Venus herself thought perhaps she could sleep for a year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Someone was hurt. Someone important. Naru!

"Artemis, I need the communicator!"

"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" Luna asked.

"I think Naru's hurt or in danger."

Artemis pushed the communicator along the ground and she lifted it to her mouth. She was angry and afraid, and probably didn't chose the best words, but she got the message out.

"I don't know what they hell is wrong with you all. You've got us trapped here. You know I have things I have to do. Please come back. I felt something happen to Naru. Answer me! I need to know she's okay. She's my best friend! Please! You need to bring us home. This isn't funny! Please! You can't keep fighting without me. You know I can take out the Youma. Just come get us! Please!"

She kept the communicator with her after that, not letting it out of her sight.


	12. October 11: Messages Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Non-canon character death
> 
> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> Fade In/Fade Out - Nothing More (Kenji's Song)  
> Find You - Stan Walker (Ikuko's Song)  
> Count On Me - Bruno Mars (Shingo's Song)  
> I'll Be - Reba McIntire (Haruki's Song)  
> Let the Bodies Hit the Floor - Drowning Pool  
> Phoenix - Fall Out Boy  
> Immortals - Fall Out Boy  
> Centuries - Fall Out Boy  
> Light 'Em up - Fall Out Boy  
> Not Gonna Die - Skillet  
> Falling Inside the Black - Skillet  
> Survivor - Destiny's Child  
> What About Us - Pink  
> Hurry Up and Save Me - Tiffany Giardina

***Venus' POV***

"So, what happened?" Mercury asked as the four of them raced through the streets, exhausted, toward the location the computer had marked. It was a preschool, close to Usagi's house, and they knew the area.

"My mom and dad are flying back to England this morning," Venus said, still feeling sad. "They only agreed to let me stay if I raised their portion of my earnings to twenty percent."

"I'm sorry," Mercury said. It was nearing three in the morning, and they'd barely had enough sleep to enter this battle. They hopped up onto a roof across the street. "So, they're going to let you stay?"

"Yeah, I'll give them the damned money," Venus said, her heart aching a bit at the pain of her parents not caring as much for her as for her money.

"Crap!" Mars muttered. "There was only one Youma, but it turned into five. It's like that one from last night!"

"How many entrances?" Venus asked, looking at Mercury.

"Three. One straight on, two at the back edge of each side that let out onto the playground. Those two are locked."

"Alright, we go in, spread out and each try to sneak an attack in. Destroy them in one blow. These ones are green, so I think maybe they don't throw ice. Hopefully we get the right one quickly. Flush anything else to the center of the building and we can fight there if we have no other choice."

They moved in quickly, leaping off the roof and heading through the doors. After they spread out Venus found a Youma in the first room she checked. She powered up the Love Me Chain with a whisper, threw it, and with her other hand threw her Venus Meteor shower. The Youma disintegrated on the floor.

She pulled up her communicator. "One down," she said.

"Correction, they're all down," Mars replied. "The one I was looking at disappeared."

"Lets get out of here fast," Jupiter said. Venus felt the urge to do something else, but she wasn't sure what it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

He was not happy. His Youma had been destroyed. He wasn't sure his packages had been distributed, and if they hadn't been Metallia would not get her energy. If Metallia wasn't fed, Queen Beryl would be angry. If Queen Beryl was angry, Jadeite would be punished for failure. He blanched at the thought. He was terrified of being put into the strange chamber again. Every time he came out he was less and less himself.

But he couldn't force himself down there. The one with the long dark hair called to him so. Every time he saw her he wanted to run to her. He had to fight those feelings. He was a dark general. He was a leader in the Negaverse. He could not go around kissing one of the Senshi. He backed further into the shadows and watched the four Senshi leave.

At least learning Sailor Moon was somehow out of action had earned him a reprieve. He wouldn't be put in the chamber without a good reason. His heart, still not completely evil in spite of repeated treatments, clenched at the thought of children being harmed by the devices disguised as toys. They would steal energy and feed it to Metallia. At least he had designed it so the children wouldn't die. He'd built in a fail safe mechanism that would stop the drain if the child lost consciousness. He just hoped no one would know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

He went into Usagi's room. He wasn't really sure why he was drawn there, but he found two little calculator looking items on her bed. He started pressing buttons. Four girls appeared on the screen.

"Where the hell is my daughter," he asked, growling. Suddenly the screen went blank. He saw another button off to the side.

He heard a sound and turned. Ikuko, Haruki, and Shingo were standing in the doorway, staring at him. The three of them moved up beside him and listened, watching over his shoulders. A series of messages began to play.

The date and time of the first message flashed. It was labeled October first. It had been twelve days before. For twelve days his daughter had been somewhere against her will. It was Motoki and Minako on the screen, but the blonde girl was doing all the talking.

"Hi guys, by now you probably know you are alone in your own paradise." Minako spoke, her voice laughing and light. "We're just about to leave the island, and it really is beautiful here. You can contact us with this, but really, everything you need to know is in the letter. I've included an inventory list and a pencil too so that you can keep track of food. You should have enough for a month, but that's only if Usagi can control herself." A giggle sounded and then the message ended.

Kenji growled in anger. His daughter didn't eat a lot because she had no self-control. She ate a lot because she had a difficult time gaining weight! She was on medication for it and he didn't even know if she had it with her.

There was a pause, and another message loaded.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you know I have RESPONSIBILITIES. You cannot leave us here like this! You come back and get us right this minute or I swear to Kami-sama I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand me Minako? I will take your heads! And I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU for what you did to us!"

"Wow!" Shingo said. "Usagi was mad! I mean I've seen her annoyed, but never really mad before. I don't think I want to," he added. Haruki was growling, and Kenji realized he was as well. Ikuko had tears on her cheeks, but didn't seem to notice them.

The third message wasn't until two days later and came from Motoki. He sounded happy-go-lucky. Not unlike Usagi usually was.

"Hi guys, I know you are really mad at us right now. I know that you think we've done something awful. But we just want the two of you to realize you're in love. Possibly before you murder each other. Please be safe and have fun. We'll see you November first!"

The next message was from the same day, from Mamoru, and after Kenji heard it he wanted to scream.

"Motoki. First, Usagi and I have realized our feelings for each other, but that doesn't change what you've done. Because of you something very precious was stolen from both of us. And I don't mean just our trust," he added, obviously trying to make it perfectly clear. "I'm not sure I can ever forgive you, or trust you again after that." He sighed. "This place is beautiful, but it's also dangerous, and I don't think leaving us here, with no way to get help if we need it, is a good idea. We both have responsibilities we can't just walk away from, and by leaving us here, you are causing harm. Come and get us. I mean right now Motoki."

"Does he mean...?" Shingo's face had gone pale. Kenji wanted to punch something. Haruki's fists were clenched, and Ikuko was staring at the screen as though she could reach through it and rescue their daughter.

On October the fourth, it had been Rei who replied, and he growled when he heard it.

"Nice try Chiba. I doubt the two of you have had time to resolve your differences. We don't intend to come pick you up until that's done. I don't know that responsibilities you have that are so important, but Usagi's are being handled. We can manage just fine on our own, so I don't want to hear your excuses. Now have fun and play nice."

Apparently four days had passed, and the message the family heard next was so difficult Ikuko started to sob and he tried to figure out how to shut the machine off. It was from Mamoru. He sounded dreadfully angry, and horribly hurt.

"You are the most irresponsible, childish bunch of people who ever lived. You trapped us here, naked in a sleeping bag, in a sexual position... Do you have any idea what you've done? How badly you've hurt Usagi. She lost her virginity, and I lost mine, and because you drugged us, neither of us will ever remember that. Worse, Usagi almost died. Died! If I hadn't accessed my powers... if I hadn't healed her, you would have lost your Moon Princess. You would have lost Sailor Moon." Mamoru took a deep breath.

"You would have killed the only woman I could ever love. And for what? A few petty arguments? Both of us were hiding our feelings because we were afraid the other would get hurt by the Negaverse if anyone figured it out. We had every right to do that. If you'd had a problem with it you could have banned us from the arcade, refused to hang out with us, even yelled at us for it. What you really did was unforgivable. I don't want to see or speak to any of you for a very long time."

The next message showed Rei at the front with the other three girls behind her, their faces clustered together. It was dated the day after Mamoru's message, though later in the day.

"We're sorry that Usagi got sick," Rei said. "Really, we are. But we stand by our decision to send you away. You needed the push. We are not childish, and we are trying to help you. What we did was for your own good, and if you can finally admit you love Usagi, then it just proves we were right. We'll be back for you on November 1st. As for the virginity thing..." Rei trailed off. "We're sorry. We didn't mean for it to happen like that."

There was another message from Usagi after that from the night before.

"I don't know what they hell is wrong with you all. You've got us trapped here. You know I have things I have to do. Please come back. I felt something happen to Naru. Answer me! I need to know she's okay. She's my best friend! Please! You need to bring us home. This isn't funny! Please! You can't keep fighting without me. You know I can take out the Youma. Just come get us! Please!"

He fiddled with the machine, and then saw his own face. A new message was somehow being recorded.

"USAGI! We found this device on your bed. Tell us where you are. We'll come get you and Mamoru."

He fiddled again, seeing a red button, and pressed it. There was a beep and then silence.

"What the hell did they do to my cousin!?" Haruki asked. "I saved their asses last night!" he added angrily.

"Calm down, maybe we can just go pick them up. We could rent a boat." Ikuko said, and Kenji stared at her.

"Or take Motoki's," Shingo said.

"We have to get them soon. By the sound of it, Usagi almost died," Ikuko added.

"Load up the car," Kenji ordered, not caring for once if he sounded authoritarian. "We're going to find our daughter if I have to drag Motoki and the others with us!"

"Cool," whispered Shingo. "Dad's awesome," he said as he ran out of the room.

They each packed a couple changes of clothing, and Ikuko found Usagi's favorite bunny sweater and a couple outfits of hers. Shorts for any time on the island, and soft cozy jeans for their return to Tokyo. He threw a few spare things in for Mamoru, just in case, but he knew the boy was much taller than he was. By the time the next message appeared they were standing over the trunk of the car. There was a flash of green light on the communicator that Kenji hadn't put down since he'd found it.

"Daddy, thank Kami! Hi Momma, Shingo, Haruki! Um, first, can you please, please tell me if Naru is okay? I just know something happened to her. I can't explain it, and the other girls didn't answer. I don't even know if they're okay either. Um... Artemis says the charts are in Motoki's boat. I guess you just click on the screen, but we also have the numbers here. Um... here Mamoru, you talk." The communicator was thrust to the side and Mamoru's face appeared.

"Hi. I'm Chiba Mamoru. Okay, so Motoki should have the boat keys, and also he probably has charts. Luna and Artemis managed to get to us, but by the time they found us the fisherman they got to help them had already left. So it's us and two cats on the island. We haven't had much luck fishing, but we have plenty of fruit. It grows all over the island. I just want you to know Usagi is better now, and I won't let anything happen to her." There was a sigh, and then the communication cut out.

He handed the device to Ikuko as they clambered into the car.

"Hi little bunny. Naru is in the hospital. But she and Umino are both alive, thanks to a helping hand. She's been through this before, and I know she'll be okay. Her mom is a bit frantic, of course, but she'll be alright too. We're heading over to Motoki's to get the keys right now."

Kenji's mind was racing as he started the car. As a father, there were certain things one never wanted to hear happened to their child. He hated what had happened to Usagi and Mamoru both. As angry as he was, he couldn't blame them. He wondered what else had happened on the island. He hoped they hadn't done anything else, but there was no way to be sure. At least the boy loved his daughter. And based on what he'd heard, the boy was obviously Tuxedo Kamen, which meant he had saved his daughter more times than he could count.

They were driving when he noticed the blinking light. He pointed it out to Ikuko, who pressed it revealing a new message.

"Mom, I miss all of you too. Luna says to tell you she brought me my meds." Usagi paused and looked off screen. "But we don't have regular clothing. Um, they could only grab swim wear, which was appropriate for an island, but not for the city. Especially considering it's October." There was another brief pause. "Mamoru has a spare key, if you're willing to stop by his place. It's hidden inside the number plate on his door. And do you think you could bring me my bunny sweater and a pair of comfy jeans?"

Kenji pointed to a different button she needed and she pressed it.

"Okay baby. We already have your bunny sweater and your jeans." Ikuko tried to smile, but failed miserably.

Kenji reached for the communicator and she handed it over. "I can grab Mamoru some clothing, but I need to know if he has any security in his building, and if so, if there is a password. Also, what does he want me to grab? We'll be there for you soon. Both of you. And Mamoru, we heard the other messages, and we don't blame you for what happened."

"Usagi, we love you!" Shingo shouted from the back seat, his voice cracking.

"We're coming Usagi," Haruki added.

He looked at Shingo in the rear-view mirror. His son had tears on his cheeks, though he didn't seem to notice them. "You okay Shingo?" he asked. The boy only nodded. He was several years younger than his sister, but they had always been close. He had to be nearly as upset as Kenji was himself. Haruki put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 

The communicator blinked again.

"Mamoru says there's no password or anything. He has jeans and sweaters and if you could grab socks and shoes and underwear too. I love you all very much. See you soon."

Ikuko sniffled a bit, but then they were off to Mamoru's apartment. Then he would be finding this Motoki character. The kid would be lucky if he didn't murder him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

Pointing Yuichiro towards a section that needed raking, Rei sighed and kneaded her back before going to close up the stand. She checked the time. She still had ten minutes. She had to get everything cleaned up and the windows closed so she could close it down for the night.

Rei couldn't wait until she had a bit more help. She had found a young girl who wanted to be a miko (shrine maiden) and was thinking of the best way to train her. The girl was in sixth grade, and though she was young, her willingness to learn had impressed the fire Senshi.

Sometimes Usagi or one of the other girls would help her, but they had their own issues too. Usagi was the best at just showing up and pitching in, though no one would have guessed. Most people wouldn't have thought the two of them were best friends either. With the arguing and sticking their tongues out, they might have seemed like they didn't like each other. The truth was Usagi was much like a sister to her.

With the girl gone, Rei felt at a loss, and she was so sad she needed the comfort. They had failed. Because of them, someone had died. She knew, deep in her heart, that if Usagi had been there at the fight no one would have perished. She would have healed them all, even if it took her last ounce of strength. The strange new warrior was right. They needed Sailor Moon.

Rei closed the windows and pulled down the bamboo shades. Then she made sure everything was properly put away and swept the floor. Selling talismans and the like was one of their sources of income, and Rei had learned to enjoy making them. She was quite good at it.

But right now she had to turn her focus. The others would be arriving soon and she had to have her mind on training. She moved quickly away and checked once more on her grandfather, who was still kneeling in front of the Great Fire. She would have to ask Yuichiro to tend to it while she was busy.

They were going to have a meeting. They would wait to inform Motoki of their decision after it was made. It was them who had to protect the city. And deciding whether to bring Sailor Moon back had to be their top priority.

Minako was the first to arrive. Her face was streaked as though she'd been crying. She lowered herself to a bench along one of the walkways. Rei moved toward her and put an arm around her.

"Did you know four people died last night?" Minako asked in a broken voice. 

Rei shook her head. "Last I knew it was only one."

"A couple older people passed away today. Most of the people there are still in the hospital, many in a sort of coma. Over two hundred people," Minako sobbed. "And then, last night, we apparently missed the Youma putting something in the preschool, because twenty-seven kids were hospitalized. There's one in critical condition. And the two teachers who were going around taking all the toys are both in bad shape."

"Wow. I didn't know." Rei rubbed Minako's back. The girl was taking the losses hard. Usagi had faced losses before, though usually they were because they happened in the first few minutes of the attack, their leader always took a death hard. It seemed Minako was no different.

Ami and Makoto walked up the stairs, their steps slow, their postures defeated. They all moved together, forming a tight hug. Sobs rose up from all of them. None of them could help it. There was nothing they could do now. That strange man had been weakened after healing only them, Naru and Umino. She'd called to check on Naru earlier. The girl was still in and out of consciousness.

"I think we need to bring Usagi back," Minako said, and no one argued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

It was just after eight when he heard pounding on the door. He went and opened it to find a red-faced Kenji glaring at him. The man held out a hand.

"Give me the boat keys and write a note saying I can take it from the marina. NOW!"

Motoki gulped and stepped back to let the other man inside. He went to the desk and grabbed a sheet of paper. On it he gave his permission for Kenji to use the boat and signed it. Then he grabbed the keys from a hook on the wall and handed both to Kenji.

The man glared as he took them, then paused, cocked his head to the side, and punched him. He fell hard, and worried he'd bruised his tail-bone. Staring up at the man he opened his mouth to apologize.

"Don't!" the older man said. "You kidnapped my daughter. You drugged her and put her naked in a sleeping bag with Mamoru-san. You trapped her on an island. From what I understand she almost died a week ago, and you did NOTHING to save her."

Motoki spluttered. He hadn't known she almost died. He shook his head, partly to negate the statement, partly to clear it. "She almost...?"

"I know the girls were responsible too, but you're several years older than they are. You had better be glad I didn't bring my gun." The man turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Motoki sat there for a few seconds until he heard a screech. He turned to see Unazuki staring at him.

"What did he say?" She started, walking towards him. "Did he say you kidnapped and drugged a SIXTEEN year old girl? Did he say you put her and Mamoru in a sleeping bag naked? She almost died? Motoki..." She turned and walked out of the room, and Motoki felt more ashamed than he ever had in his life. Unazuki was almost the same age as Usagi.

It had never really occurred to him that Usagi was so much younger than him and Mamoru. She'd been acting less and less childish for months. He shook his head again. What had he done?

He turned and picked himself up off the floor. The news was running in the background. All day he'd been trying to decide if he should just go pick up Mamoru and Usagi. In the space of one night more than two-hundred people had been hospitalized, and four were dead. There was a reel along the bottom of the screen with constant updates.

He sighed and dialed Ami's number. She and Makoto were the ones who had most wanted to go after Usagi when he'd talked to them that morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

Her cellphone rang. At first, she almost decided not to answer it, but then she wondered if there was something they didn't know about. Another attack perhaps. She and the other girls had just decided it was time to bring Mamoru and Usagi back.

She was startled when she saw Motoki's name on her caller ID. She quickly answered. "Motoki, we were just about to call. We need to borrow the boat so we can get Usagi back."

"It's too late for that," his voice sounded strained.

"What!? Did something happen? Is she hurt?" Ami asked, panic beginning to fill her.

"No. Her father showed up. He's taking the boat." Motoki said. "He hates me. Punched me so hard he knocked me down."

"I'm sorry Motoki."

"I'm not. Ami, he was right. I deserved it."

"We all do," she said, and helpless tears escaped again.

"No!" Motoki said. "Don't say that. I don't have to spend my nights protecting this city. And I'm older than all of you. I should have known better."

"Motoki, four people are dead because of a choice we made. Nothing can ever erase that."

"You don't know that," Motoki said, but Ami was no longer listening. She'd just gotten a news alert and had pulled the phone from her ear to look. The phone clattered to the ground.

"What? What happened?" Makoto asked, sounding as panicked as she'd felt a few moments earlier. Ami couldn't answer her. Makoto reached down and picked up the phone. She let out a hoarse cry and bit on her fist in anguish.

Rei looked over her shoulder and turned away. Then Minako took the phone. She screamed and fell to the ground, heartbroken.

Ami eventually remembered to take the phone. "I'm sorry Motoki. We can't talk," she said and hung up. She stared at the alert. The three year old in critical condition had died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the hardest chapters I have ever written for any story ever. If you all knew how many times I changed this, how many times I struggled with this... you'd probably all bring me a truckload of chocolate. This was difficult. If Astraearose hadn't talked me through it, you probably would have been waiting a long time for this. Lots of emotions to deal with. Lots of struggle.


	13. October 12: Without Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> What I've Done - Linkin Park  
> Phoenix - Fall Out Boy  
> Immortals - Fall Out Boy  
> Centuries - Fall Out Boy  
> Light 'Em up - Fall Out Boy  
> Not Gonna Die - Skillet  
> Falling Inside the Black - Skillet  
> Warrior - Beth Crowley  
> Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding  
> Light the Sky - Grace VanderWaal  
> Arms - Christina Perri  
> Because of You - Kelly Clarkson  
> Faithfully - Jouney

***Haruki's POV***

Just past midnight. He looked over the water, staring down. He'd always assumed the water was calm in the middle of the ocean, but the boat rolled over the waves. Up and down, side to side. They weren't large waves. Unfortunately, Shingo didn't do so well with the motion, and had been fighting nausea the entire trip. He wished he'd thought to bring medication, but they had all been in a rush to get to Usagi.

He held the communicator now, carefully, so as not to drop it. He was waiting for the reply that they could see the lights of the boat. They were growing closer. Even in the moonlight, which Usagi had brightened for them, he could see the islands in a circle, and the one they were growing ever closer to held his cousin.

He thought perhaps he saw the glimmer of fire on the beach and pressed the button on the communicator. "I think I see you, have you started a fire?"

"Yes. It's on the beach right next to the dock. It's about a five minute walk from there to the beach the cave is on. We will meet you at the dock." It was Mamoru who answered, looking tired.

A moment later, another message came through. "I can see the lights of the boat."

"Hey! They can see us!" Haruki shouted to his uncle, who was in the wheelhouse. "There's a fire near the dock!"

His aunt came over to him and he pointed to the bonfire on the beach. It was growing clearer and clearer now, and he could dimly make out the dock jutting out into the water. It sagged drunkenly, and he worried about it's stability.

"How safe is the dock?" he asked into the communicator.

"It's fine now. It could have been bad if I didn't fix it, but I have it held together. It will last at least a day or two even in rough seas." Mamoru's face held a bit of pride and Haruki wondered just what he'd done to accomplish the task. He pressed the red end button and watched as his aunt went to relay the message to uncle Kenji.

A few minutes later they were pulling up next to the wooden structure. Usagi and Mamoru were both standing ready. He and Shingo tossed them the lines and then Shingo leaped across the short distance to the dock, and fell to his knees, panting and leaning over the edge. The trip had not been easy for the boy. Thankfully he didn't get sick, and Mamoru reached over and helped him up while Haruki, who had also leapt off the boat, grabbed his cousin and held on tight.

His aunt and uncle climbed onto the dock. Auntie Kuko was weeping and clinging to Usagi in seconds, and uncle Kenji had tears streaming down his face as he hugged his daughter. Haruki moved over to Mamoru, who looked slightly uncomfortable. He put a hand on the other young man's shoulder and nodded to him. Nothing more needed to be said.

"Come on," Haruki cajoled. "Let them have a minute. I want to fill you in on what's been happening."

Mamoru gave him a sharp look, and two cats, one white, and one black, leapt up onto his shoulder. "What is it? Is everyone okay?"

"Well, Motoki's a bit bruised, and the girls are a bit worse for the wear from the fight where Naru was hurt. I saved her and the boy. Recognized me instantly. She knows Usagi is Sailor Moon too, I think. But she just looked at me and saw right past the glamour."

"Wait," Mamoru held up a hand. "I'm missing something." He cocked his head to the side, looking closer at Haruki, but then shook it.

"Sun Knight. Usagi's cousin. All I know is one day I was attacked and I changed. One of those Youma came at me. I think I was about Usagi's age at the time. I'm almost nineteen now. Never saw one again after that, and didn't see anything of them until just recently. And then my dad was dying. Pancreatic cancer. Awful thing to see."

Mamoru was smiling at him, and though it slipped for a second at the mention of his father, it came back. "You remind me of her," he said in a quiet voice. "Full of light and life."

"Sun. Moon. Makes sense I guess." He looked around. Shingo was clinging to Usagi, and she was holding him just as hard. "Does she know about Shingo?"

"We got our memories back, but she hasn't said anything. Has he done anything yet?"

"Not really, but when we heard the messages he started to glow. Blue Moon Knight." Mamoru tilted his head again. For some reason, in that moment the teen reminded him very much of his uncle Kenji. He laughed out loud at the thought.

The others were moving off the dock and Kenji walked up to Mamoru. He watched the black-haired youth bow, and then uncle Kenji pulled him into a hug and started murmuring something to him. The boy nodded once, and Kenji held tighter before his aunt joined them and he was sandwiched between the two.

Haruki could feel the tension melting out of the boy. And something else. A longing. A deep desire to be loved. Poor kid. His uncle had told Haruki he was an orphan. Well, not anymore if Auntie Kuko had anything to say about it. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Usagi, who was still holding Shingo. The boy seemed unwilling to let his sister go for even a second.

"He was terrified they'd hate him," Usagi whispered.

"Not after what we heard," Haruki explained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

To say that he was shocked when Kenji embraced him was to say that the ocean had water in it. Nothing could have astonished him more. But the man had simply wrapped his arms around him and held tight.

"Are you okay Mamoru-kun?" he'd asked. Mamoru-kun. Not Mamoru-san, or Chiba-san, or hey you evil devil who deflowered my daughter. He was embraced as a friend, as family even. He could only nod his head, unable to speak.

"We've got you now," the older man had continued. "We're here. It's all going to be okay now." Mamoru had felt something he'd never believed possible. Love. From someone he'd barely even met before that night. "You're not alone. We've got you."

And then Ikuko had joined them, and she'd begun to tell him how worried they'd been for him when they'd realized he was missing too. How thankful they were that he'd helped their daughter. How glad they were that it was him she'd been with because they knew she loved him so much, and he loved her. He knew some of their feelings had probably come through in their messages to the others, but the reaction he received was so unexpected he'd burst into tears, and all the fear and anguish he'd been holding in began to leech out of him.

He could sense Usagi and Shingo, and even Haruki, growing closer to them, and he felt hands on his shoulders. He didn't remember the cats jumping down, but he felt them around his feet. Somehow he had expected the worst when the others arrived. He'd feared Usagi would be taken from him and he'd be forced back into his lonely existence.

But what he'd gotten was love. Without strings. And his heart swelled until he thought he would burst from the happiness.

The hug finally broke apart and he and Usagi led the others back to the cave where they'd lived for nearly two weeks. Luna and Artemis leapt up onto his and Usagi's shoulders. Both cats were petted. Though he could hear Ikuko scolding Luna a little, gently. She also thanked her for doing her best to protect him and Usagi.

He liked how she'd included him in that. Kenji walked next to him. "I'm transferring your guardianship to myself," he started. Mamoru looked at him, a little shocked. "You were missing. I called that lawyer and he didn't even care. That man isn't fit to be a guardian to anyone."

"Thank you," he choked out. He wasn't sure he could say any more than that.

"How bad has it been?" Kenji asked. He waved a hand around him to indicate the island.

"The worst was the jellyfish sting." Mamoru shuddered at the memory. "Thinking I'd lose her, and having no way to get help. I think if Luna and Artemis hadn't shown up I would have gone insane."

"How did you heal her? I'm assuming it has something to do with your powers, but neither Ikuko or I knows much about how they work."

"I wished." Mamoru wasn't sure how better to explain it. "I would have given anything at that point. It had lasted a day and a night, and she was so sick, and neither of us was feeling well even before that, and I knew she couldn't take much more. I think I started to cry. And my tears turned to gold and sparkled and sunk into her and then she was healing."

"That had to be scary." Haruki had come up next to them.

"I never want to see her like that again," Mamoru admitted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

Mars could sense him. The one who watched her. The Dark General who had set the attack on the preschool. She'd sensed him before at Youma battles, though it was rare to see him lately. It had been less than a day since the child, a little boy, had died, and her temper was frayed, her heart broken, and her will shattered.

A part of her wanted to go to the Dark General and ask him to hurt her. To attack her. She was stronger than that. She felt, somehow, like something should have been happening now. Something important. Something to do with the one who watched her. Jadeite.

She could feel an emotion from him. That she had never expected, and had never felt before. He was sad. Why was he sad? It didn't make any sense! He had killed a child. Perhaps inadvertently, but he had made the choice that led to that child's death hadn't he? He didn't have the RIGHT to be sad.

The Youma, which looked a bit like candy, and threw the same, wasn't even a challenge compared to what they had faced in the days before. But she was tired, and heart sore, and didn't want to be out fighting a battle in the middle of the night. She threw up her hand and shouted, "Burning Mandala," and turned away as the creature became dust, floating on the wind.

The general stepped out of the shadows. She stared at him, and he at her. Her heart ached and her mind raged. She wanted to run at him, to pound against his chest and force him to explain how he could serve a master who would send him after children.

She wondered if she imagined his whispered words. "No one was supposed to die."

He vanished, disappearing into a portal that opened behind him with a snap of his fingers. She ran at the place he had been, screaming in anger. "Then why did they!?" She fell to the ground, the pain and anger coming out in sobs that hurt her chest. The pain could never be erased.

She knew now, what had happened. Certain things that had been said and done should not have happened. She'd checked the fire. Spent most of the night in front of it. Someone, she thought, had meddled with time. Someone had changed things from the way they were supposed to be. No one should have died. And the further the events traveled from that moment when it had been changed, the more that one thing affected others, and affected others, until she was sure, nothing that should have happened a month from now would ever happen.

Mars let her henshin go. She didn't care, at the moment, if anyone saw her. She didn't care if they found her identity. She didn't think she wanted to be a Senshi anymore.

Rei was not a bad person. She was not cruel or heartless. Somehow, things had spiraled out of control. What they had done to Usagi and Mamoru was wrong. Heartbreakingly wrong. It wasn't how it should have been. In her mind, she knew this. In her heart she knew this. So why had she acted the way she had? She never would have condoned what was done with them in the beginning.

She, more than anyone, should have understood the consequences of that. She sighed as a memory came, unwanted and unbidden. Nearly three years before, long months before she'd met Usagi, when she still had no real friends and was considered a bit of a freak because she was a Miko with powers (attending a Catholic school of all things), she had faced something similar. Her father was a politician. Very popular, with lavish parties open to those who could help him stay in power with their money and influence. As his only living child, she was sometimes expected to attend.

At one such party, she'd mistakenly had spiked punch and found herself rather tipsy. A young man, son to some powerful people, had offered to help her, and brought her away from the guests and the lights and noise and down into the garden. Her instincts, dulled by the drinks she'd consumed, started screaming at her soon after they arrived at a secluded bench, far from help.

She didn't remember the man's name, but his face she never forgot. He'd kissed her. She'd shoved him away angrily and explained she was only thirteen, but he had ignored her and kissed her again before putting his hand under her dress and touching her. Apparently she'd had powers even before Luna awakened her, because somehow the man's jacket had caught on fire. As he was tearing it off to stomp out the flames, she'd run as fast as she could, eventually falling on rough gravel.

He'd followed after her, calling for her to come back, but she'd huddled under another bench against a few bushes, and had stayed there as his voice got further and further away. It had rained that night, but she didn't move from her hiding spot. She'd called out, mentally, again and again for her grandfather. She would never talk to her father about it. There was just no way she could.

She hadn't been surprised when her grandfather had found her, still hiding under the bench, soaking wet, just before the sun rose in the sky. As small as he was, he had carried her away and brought her home. She had been so grateful then, that she lived with him and not her father, so grateful that he'd understood without the need for long explanations. Grateful that he'd known just what to say. That it hadn't been her fault, and that she never had to go to one of her father's parties again.

Now, years later, she was utterly responsible for something worse happening to her best friend, and another friend as well. Tears came unbidden to her eyes. Images of a sweet smiling face, holding out a hand in friendship, defending her from the ones who accused her of being involved in the Sendai-zaku bus disappearances, filled her mind. Usagi. The little blonde had befriended her, treated her well, and had been her biggest support and ally.

And what had she done in return? Practically rape. 

The self-recrimination didn't stop there. Because thanks to her actions, five people were dead. One of them a child who never got the chance to truly live.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

The cave was hardly habitable. The food stores were a joke. The supplies they'd been given were nearly unusable. A large jug of wine, a pathetic first aid kit. Mamoru had brought the bigger one in a sort of pocket he couldn't see. He didn't understand the mechanics of it. There was a mess of electronic circuits and a tool kit on the table. That was how they'd been able to reach the communicators in Usagi's bedroom apparently. The white cat seemed to be a whiz at designing electronic equipment.

The prepackaged food was half rotted before it could even be used. Neither Mamoru or Usagi had known how to dig a cache. Kenji himself had learned that at a young age. His father had been a fisherman, and sometimes they would dig down into the earth and cover food over with stones to keep it cool until they could get to it. Luna had brought Usagi's medication, but he could tell just by looking that she'd lost weight.

She and Mamoru only had swimwear to wear, and that only because the cats had somehow managed to bring it in their own invisible pockets. They'd brought a store of canned tuna, which they had shared with the kids, and there were cans of canned soups and other meats, but not nearly enough to have lasted them a full month. He was very thankful he had gone into Usagi's room.

"Kenji-san? Could I speak to you for a moment?" Mamoru bowed to him politely. He really liked the boy. He sort of reminded him of himself at that age.

"Sure, lets walk a bit. Did I grab the right clothing for you?" Kenji asked.

Mamoru looked down at the long cutoff shorts he'd brought. He was wearing a soft t-shirt as well.

"Absolutely. I'm grateful. I hadn't even thought about all of you needing to rest between trips." Mamoru blushed.

Kenji shrugged. "With you Haruki to spell me, the return trip wont be too bad. I had to teach him a bit, and we can teach you as well."

"I know a little. I spent a summer as a lifeguard and we used one to check the buoys. And Motoki's father taught me when I was younger." He was walking slowly beside Kenji, but every once in a while he would turn his head to check on Usagi. He probably wasn't even aware he was doing it. Kenji hid a smile. The boy was head over heels.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Several things, and I'm not sure how you'll feel about any of them." Mamoru was honest, he had to admit. "First, I'm sure you're aware I'm completely in love with Usako."

Kenji nodded. "It was pretty obvious in the messages, but I already knew. I sort of followed her when we were trying to figure out why she was coming home bruised and bloody. That was before we learned she was Sailor Moon of course. I saw the way you watched her, and watched out for her."

Mamoru blushed again. "Well, I am Soul-Bonded to her. It's sort of like marriage. A ceremony of sorts that happened in our former lives. It's very difficult to explain. She has half of my soul and I have half of hers. When we chose to be intimate on our own terms it reopened the link." Mamoru turned to look at him and stopped walking. He wondered if the boy was waiting for a beating.

"So it's almost like you're already married?" he asked, trying to clarify.

"By the standards of our old lives yes, but I'd like to marry her in this life as well. She's sixteen, and I'm eighteen. As both of our legal guardians the decision on when it can be done, and if it can be done, is up to you and Ikuko-san."

Kenji nodded. He'd been aware of that. "It's sort of soon for both of you. I assume there is something else you're hedging around, not sure how to tell me."

"I'm pretty sure Usagi was ovulating the day we arrived. When I healed her I noticed something, but I wasn't sure until yesterday. Usagi is pregnant."

Kenji felt his heart break just a little. He had to sit down. He felt himself breathing heavily. His baby girl... He looked up at Mamoru's devastated face. He wasn't thrilled with the turn of events either. It took a long time to get his pain and anger under control before he could speak rationally again.

"Does she know?" he asked.

"I think so. She's been acting sort of funny. She was thinking about it as she was falling asleep last night. She even dreamed about it a little from the glimpses I saw."

"You can see her dreams?"

"Some, she was upset and sort of projecting. I think she's afraid I wont want her anymore though, so I want her to know even before we leave that there's nothing that could ever make me walk away from her."

"If I allow this, you have to agree to live with us at least until you've both finished high school. I have several reasons for this, but the biggest one is that we can help her with school, and we can help you both when there is a battle. The last thing she needs is to worry about leaving a baby alone so she can fight a monster."

"I agree. I think she will as well." Mamoru tilted his head. "Do you mind if I ask her today?"

"Let me talk to Ikuko first, let her know what's happening and see if she's okay with it. It's a lot to take in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

She was desperately sad, and desperate for someone to talk to, but the others had sunk into themselves. So she turned to the only comfort she had. Cooking. Everything hurt. Her whole body ached. But that she could live with. It was the pain in her heart that was eating her alive. She mixed batter for chocolate chip cookies, which were some of Usagi's favorites. She wished, more than anything, to speak to her friend.

There was something cathartic about cooking. She poured her heart and soul into it. That was her secret. She truly cared about everything she made. Whether it was making the sausages at lunch time into little octopus figures to make Usagi laugh, or creating the perfect miso soup, a lasagna, or even a simple batch of cookies. Everything had her full attention. She was careful and considered every element that went into what she did.

But she hadn't been thinking when she'd stranded Usagi and Mamoru. She began forming the little balls of dough on the tray as she considered what was going on, and what she felt about it.

Something about the way things had happened seemed wrong. She couldn't explain it. It was as though she knew something else should have happened in the course of the time they'd been gone. She thought she should have gone to get them, that they should have already been back. She could almost remember doing it.

Nothing made sense anymore. Makoto put the first batch in the oven and turned on the timer. She turned and started loading the second tray.

She wanted Usagi back. She just knew she didn't yet deserve to be forgiven. She glanced at the television. The news had been running non-stop. The main question on every channel was the location of Sailor Moon. Makoto knew where she was. Or she thought she did. She should be returning soon. She'd seen the relay of messages after Motoki had called them.

After they'd all finally calmed down. She blinked, refusing to think about why they'd been so upset. If she thought about it again she was sure she would break into a million pieces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko's POV***

"Mom, Luna, could I talk to the two of you for a minute?"

The little black cat stood and Ikuko did the same a moment later. Usagi walked down the beach, away from where Kenji, Haruki , Shingo, and Mamoru stood with makeshift fishing poles. She followed her daughter to a beautiful structure made of vines and roses that reminded her of fire opals.

"What's the matter Usagi-chan?" Luna asked.

"Let's sit," Usagi said, and she crossed her legs in front of her on the grass. Ikuko dropped down, not as agile as she had been two children and twenty years earlier.

"What is it Usagi? You've seemed worried all day."

"Do you remember that biology class I took last term? The one where I called you and begged you to come and get me?" Usagi asked. Ikuko nodded. They had shown a video detailing childbirth and it had frightened and upset her daughter.

"I remember the information vividly," Usagi said with a shudder, "which was probably the point." She pulled a tuft of grass and let it fall from her fingers. "That was when I started keeping track of my cycles, and thinking about things like sex and if I'd ever let a boy touch me at all." She let out a small laugh.

Ikuko frowned, worried she knew where this conversation was going.

"I'm supposed to start my period tomorrow or the next day," she added, "But I don't think I will."

Ikuko counted backwards in her head. If Usagi was right, she'd been ovulating around the time she and Mamoru had arrived on the island.

"The day I woke up from the jellyfish sting I bled. Not much, just a tiny bit. I had a few cramps too. And ever since then my um... breasts have been a bit sore."

"You think you're pregnant?" Ikuko asked.

"I do."

Luna began to pace. She muttered under her breath and Ikuko heard something about the Senshi, but her attention was focused on Usagi. Her daughter wasn't crying, but was upset. Her fists were clenched, as were her teeth.

"What do you want to do."

"I don't know," Usagi admitted. "I only know I wont hurt my child."

"Well if you don't plan to keep the child, there is still adoption, but I think you should probably discuss it with Mamoru as well." Ikuko said.

"I will," Usagi frowned. "Do you think it's wrong of me to be so angry?"

"No!" Ikuko and Luna spoke in unison. Usagi looked at each of them.

"Usagi, what they did was wrong. And it had a lot of unintended consequences. You almost died!" Ikuko wasn't sure she'd ever get over that. "People have died Usagi. A child..."

Usagi gasped and there was a burst of light from her, silvery and bright. She began to weep. "A child?" she asked. "How?"

"There was a Youma. It attacked Shingo's old preschool. The Senshi destroyed it, but apparently it had left these toys that stole energy. A lot of kids got caught up in it. Two teachers went rushing through the school, knocking any toys they saw out of kids hands. They shouted for everyone to get outside and not let the children touch anything. But one little boy who had always been a bit sickly, the one who first touched the toy, who held it longest, never woke up. He died. I got the news alert just as we were getting on the boat."

She heard the pounding of footsteps in the sand. Usagi was sobbing hysterically. Mamoru ran into the little domed house and gathered her up in his arms, holding her tight. "A child?" he gasped. "A child died?"

Ikuko could only stare at him. Kenji and the others spilled into the hut a moment later. Ikuko couldn't help wondering how he'd known. She looked to Luna.

"She was probably projecting, and even if she wasn't that burst of magic would have called him from a million miles away." Luna said.

"Projecting?"

"They're Soul-Bonded. They can speak to each other in their minds. They can also tell how the other one is, and find them anywhere. They're linked. Half his soul is hers, half of hers is his." Luna was looking at the couple who were clinging to one another.

Ikuko couldn't help but wish she had the ability to talk to Kenji telepathically, and to always sense he was alright. Sometimes he went undercover in his job as a reporter, and though it wasn't usually dangerous, she always worried. 

Kenji came and sat next to her and leaned close. "He asked to marry her," he whispered. "He's sure she's pregnant."

"She thinks so too," Ikuko told him. "Though I still want her to see a doctor for the record and because both of them are malnourished. And I'd like to know what drug those kids used on them." She couldn't hold back her anger at that.

"There's more you should know," Haruki said, getting the attention of the other teens. 

Ikuko wanted to stop him, but she chose to stay silent. It might be best to get everything out at once. Usagi sniffled and looked at Haruki. Mamoru's head rested on hers.

Ikuko leaned in to Kenji and whispered, "they belong together. But they also belong with us."

"Mamoru already agreed to that," Kenji said. Ikuko sighed in relief.

Haruki started speaking then. "There was an attack earlier that night. It was in a crowded amphitheater. About two hundred people were there I think. Some in the stands, more in the grass around it. All of them were seriously drained. Naru and her boyfriend were there. I was able to heal them, and two of the Senshi, but I don't know how to heal large groups and I had to get out of there. I didn't know how bad off some of the people were." A tear streaked down his cheek.

"Four people died. I'm sorry. I should have done more."

It was Mamoru who spoke. "Haruki, there was no way you could have healed two hundred people. Even Usagi and I couldn't have healed them all the way."

"I could hardly do anything for any of them. If I hadn't seen Naru..." he shuddered.

Usagi was shaking and at first Ikuko thought she was sobbing again. But a moment later it became obvious she was enraged. She let out a scream of pure anger and folded in on herself.

"It's okay to be angry," Luna reminded her.

Usagi nodded. "I'm trying to balance it," she whispered. "I don't want to call anymore meteors or make the moon disappear again."

"Wow!" Shingo whispered. "That was you?"

Usagi nodded.

"Cool!"

Usagi laughed, and the sound relieved Ikuko. She noticed Kenji nod to Mamoru and smiled when he glanced her way adding her approval to his.

The rest of them stood then, leaving the couple alone. This place seemed to be special to them, and she thought perhaps he would ask her here. Kenji took her arm and led her out. Shingo raced along the beach. Haruki went to the water's edge and dug his toes into the surf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

Ami was unsure she should be at the hospital with so many injured because of the attack, but it was the only place she could think to go. She walked the familiar halls to where her mother's office was on the third floor. She knocked on the door and her mother called a harried "come in!"

"Mama," Ami said, and closed the door quietly behind her. As soon as she looked up at her mother she crumpled. She felt her arms come around her.

"Ami? What's wrong baby?"

"Mama, it's all my fault!" she cried, holding tight to the white lab coat her mother wore. "I should have known and I didn't even look. And I feel like I should have looked. And it's my fault!"

She felt her mother rocking her as she had done when Ami was small and would fall and hurt herself. "What are you talking about?"

"The attack on the preschool, and the other one. Mama, I'm Mercury, and I missed it. I didn't even check!"

There was a long silence, but her mother continued to rock her. She opened her eyes and looked up at her mother. Her face was a mask of pain. Ami gulped.

"You mean you're one of the Senshi? You're sixteen Ami, you shouldn't be out there fighting!"

"Mama, I have to. But if we hadn't done what we did... if Sailor Moon hadn't still been trapped because of our stupid plan then she could have saved all those people. But we did it, and I don't even know why I agreed. It wasn't like they were that bad, her and Mamoru. Just a few stupid arguments, but we trapped them there, and she almost died, and now I want to get her back, but I'm sure she'll hate me, and she was my first friend, and I'm so sorry, and it's all our fault those people died." Ami ran out of breath and realized she probably wasn't making much sense.

"Slow down Ami. What did you do to Sailor Moon. I thought Usagi was your first friend. Is Usagi...?"

"Yes. She's Sailor Moon. And we trapped her and Mamoru, this boy she's in love with, but fights with, on an island. And I thought it was a bad idea, but for some reason I went along with it anyway."

"How on earth did you trap them on an island?"

Ami ducked her head, ashamed. "We drugged them."

"You did what!? Ami, how could you!?" Her mother shook her a little. "You know that's dangerous! What did you give them?"

"Mostly GHB, but I was careful to keep the doses small and we only used enough to make them sleep. But then we put them in a sleeping bag and they didn't have clothes on and something happened."

"Ami? Please tell me you didn't? Don't you know what you did?"

Ami bowed her head. She couldn't even bear to meet her mother's eyes. But Doctor Mizuno was not a woman who could be hidden from. She felt her mother's fingers under her chin and she was forced to meet her gaze. The shame and sadness in them broke Ami.

"That's not the end, Mama. Usagi almost died. She got stung by a jellyfish. And we still didn't go back for them. And I can't figure out why. It was like in the back of my mind I was screaming that this wasn't how it was supposed to be, but no matter what, we all just kept pushing forward. Mama, I don't know what to do."

"Go get her now."

"I can't. Her family already left to get her." Ami sobbed in shame. "I don't know how to fix this. Mama, if we hadn't done it those people would be okay. Usagi will never forgive us."

"I'm going to say something, and you'll probably think I'm cruel." Her mother looked straight into her eyes as she spoke. "This isn't something that should be forgiven. What you did was a form of rape. Those drugs are known to cause heightened sexual feelings and actions, and you knew that. Not to mention that a few arguments should never have led to kidnapping and isolation. It was cruel. Usagi will probably forgive you, but I mean it when I say she shouldn't. Ami you betrayed her and that boy in a horrible way."

"I know," Ami hung her head.

"Look me in the eyes," her mother ordered. "You don't get to hide from this."

Ami forced herself to meet her mother's stare.

"When Usagi and her family return, I'm going to speak to them. However, until they return, when you are not in school or doing homework or your Senshi duties, you will be here, volunteering with the victims of the latest attacks. Where I can keep my eye on you." Her mother stared at her, and she could see the sorrow. "I'm ashamed of you Ami."

"Me too," she whispered. There was nothing else she could say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

"Usako?" Mamoru asked when they were alone. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Hie. It's just hard to know people died. People I might have saved if I was there. But we'll never know." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No, we won't know." Mamoru paused. "Usagi. I asked your father if he would let me marry you. He said yes."

She shot up, still sitting in his lap, but half turning so she could look into his eyes. "You did?"

"I did. I love you. I want nothing in this world more than to be with you."

"Mamoru, I think I might be..." the word stuck in her throat.

"Pregnant? I know you are." Mamoru smiled. "It'll be okay. I know it's earlier than either of us would have wanted, but it'll be okay. I don't know yet what you want to do, but if you want to, I'd like to raise the baby together."

Usagi stared at him. She hadn't even begun to hope for this. "Are you sure that's what you want? Babies are a lot of work, and we both have school. I mean, I really want to keep the baby, but if there's a couple out there who can't have children..." The thought of giving her child away hurt, but she would if it was what was best for all of them.

"Usako, first of all, your parents will help. The only condition your father had was that we live with them until we've both graduated high school so they could help us. We don't have to worry about money either. My parents were quite wealthy and they left me everything. It's been growing interest since they passed."

"I didn't know that. You work, so I assumed you didn't have much." Usagi admitted.

"I work because I wanted to earn credits for college." Mamoru explained. "Usako, do you want to marry me?"

"I do," Usagi said, and kissed him. "I love Mamo-chan."

"I love you too." Mamoru nuzzled at her neck. "Do you want to keep the baby and raise it ourselves?"

"Yes," Usagi said, and nodded her head. She wanted that more than she could express, but she was also terrified. Would she be a good mother? Would she be able to perform her duties and protect the baby too? Would she be able to fight while she was pregnant?

"Thank Kami-sama," Mamoru murmured, and kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

There was a time, when she was small... before she'd become a model and actress for her own alter ego Sailor V, when her parents had been devoted to her, but both were strict disciplinarians. Back then, when she was little, if she had misbehaved she would be sent to her parents room and told to sit and wait on the bed. Her father or her mother, whichever was calmer at the time, would eventually enter the room and she would be given a spanking. They believed that pain created character.

It was the waiting that had always killed her the most. The anticipation of pain. Now, knowing that Usagi would be returning, and along with her Mamoru, she felt that same anticipation of pain. She knew neither would physically harm her. They weren't that sort. Not now that their tempers had had time to cool. No, she was dreadfully afraid of the disappointment she would see in Usagi's eyes. The chastisement in Mamoru's.

If they spoke to her at all. She'd expected them back by now. Maybe they had already arrived and would never speak to her again. Maybe they had no intentions of working with her or the others. Maybe Usagi was so ashamed of her that she would cast her away, tell her to go back to England. Hate her.

She never should have done it. She'd felt it was the right course of action at the time, but the more she thought about their messages, the stronger her belief became that she had done something terrible. She'd not only put Usagi and Mamoru into danger, she'd hurt them both emotionally. And not just them. Naru and Umino. Usagi's parents. Even her teacher seemed upset according to Ami and Makoto.

So Minako waited, staring up at the ceiling. She waited to know what would happen now. She waited, and that little spark of hope she kept stomping on refused to die. There was something wrong with the way things had happened. They should have been different. It was almost like she'd lived the events before and they had gone so differently. She wished she could talk to Usagi about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Shingo's POV***

He wished they could have stayed on the beach for a little longer. He hadn't wanted to get back on the boat. He'd never felt so sick before.

He didn't want to leave Usagi's side. He loved her and had been so worried. She was awesome, and he knew she could take care of herself, but he was still worried. Knowing she was Sailor Moon was so cool he wanted to bounce around and shout.

The boat lurched. Of course... bouncing around would have to wait.

"Shingo, go lay down. I'll have Mamoru put you to sleep until we get back."

Shingo stood quickly. "Thank you," he whispered, trying to hold himself together.

Mamoru followed him down the stairs and as soon as he laid down he put one hand on Shingo's forehead. He felt warm and sleepy and his eyes closed before he could think about thanking him.


	14. October 13: Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Selections  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> Black Hole Sun - Novela  
> Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri  
> Human - Christina Perri  
> How You Remind Me - Nickelback  
> Warrior - Beth Crowley  
> Million Years Ago - Adele  
> Where Do I Belong - Anastacia  
> Who You Are - Jessie J  
> Behind Blue Eyes - The Who  
> I am a Rock - Simon and Garfunkle

***Usagi's POV***

The boat pulled up to the dock before the sun rose in the sky. She wrapped the mooring line around the piece on the dock. Mamoru did the same further down and her father slid the ramp down. Shingo raced off the boat and onto the dock, looking a bit green, but otherwise better than he had.

"Mamoru and I will be to the house soon, but I have to see Naru," Usagi said.

"We're going with you," Ikuko said. "I want to see her as well, and honestly I don't want to lose sight of either of you yet."

Usagi hugged her mother tightly, thankful that she wouldn't yet have to be parted.

"I'd like both of you to be seen first though. You're both malnourished, sunburned, and Usagi, you need a test done by a medical professional. It has to be on record."

Haruki put an arm around Shingo. "I think I should take him home and then you all can call when you're finished, and I'll come and pick you up."

"I think that's a good idea." Usagi noticed her brother still looked a bit green. "I have those lemon candies on my nightstand. They always make me less nauseous," she added. Shingo nodded, still a little unsteady.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko's POV***

Her phone rang before they left the dock. "Moshi moshi?" She clambered down a small ramp as they headed toward the car.

"It's Doctor Mizuno. Ami told me what she and the others did and I'd like to offer my help. You don't want Usagi's blood tests getting into the wrong hands. Ami says their blood is different now."

"Can you see Mamoru-kun as well? He's the same." Ikuko asked.

There was a shocked silence. "Hie. I'll see them both. Third floor. Straight ahead from the elevators, all the way to the end on the left."

"We'll be there soon," Ikuko said. "Is that alright? We just got off the boat." She walked across the parking lot with the others, and Kenji looked over at her carefully.

"Absolutely. I'll clear a couple hours for them." Doctor Mizuno sounded upset. She could understand why. What Ami and the others had done was horrible.

"Thank you," Ikuko said.

"After what my daughter and the others did, it's the least I can do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

He stayed with Mamoru while Ikuko went in with Usagi. Because Mamoru lived on his own, but had a lawyer as a guardian, he had to call the man and let him know Mamoru was in the hospital. The man showed no real interest except to ask the hospital to fax the information to him. Kenji was livid was glad he'd thought to begun the paperwork to change the boy's guardianship.

The doctor had been in and out of the room several times, when she finally pulled up a stool and sat down. She held up a hand and asked them to wait just a moment, and a few seconds later Ikuko and Usagi entered the room. Usagi sat next to Mamoru on the exam table while Ikuko moved to the chair next to Kenji and took his hand. He squeezed her fingers, afraid he knew what was coming.

"First, I want to tell you Usagi has lost a bit too much weight. I'm upping the dosage on her meds, but I am also prescribing her some shakes to take twice a day until she gains at least ten pounds. I'm also putting both of them on vitamins they should take twice a day for ten days. After that Usagi needs to continue, but Mamoru can discontinue them."

"Okay," Kenji said, nodding his head. "Do you know what the kids used to drug them?"

Mamoru made a sound and the doctor turned to him. 

"It's a drug called GHB. It would have been out of your system quickly, but the after effects probably lasted a while. You know about feelin nausea. From what I understand Ami actually gave you both doses that were too large, which is why you reacted so strongly. She thought her doses were smaller than normal but misread the label." Doctor Mizuno shook her head irritably. She turned back to Kenji. "But it is no longer in their systems. It has a relatively short half-life."

"So it wont hurt us anymore?" Usagi asked, with a shiver.

"No. You're safe from any lingering effects of it."

The doctor sighed then, and Kenji knew what she was about to tell them. He wanted to cover his ears and rock back and forth like a child, but he had to stay strong for the kids. He held tighter to Ikuko's hand and noticed Mamoru's arm tighten supportively around Usagi.

"Unfortunately, your suspicions were correct." Doctor Mizuno looked at Usagi and she nodded. "You are pregnant. I'm sorry."

Usagi didn't cry or scream or flinch, but Kenji noticed her hands tightening into fists, and outside he saw a flash of lightening and heard a boom of thunder a few seconds later. Mamoru was barely controlling his temper, and he was sure Usagi was about ready to burst.

"Will the baby have any effects from the drug?" Usagi asked.

"No. if you choose to keep the child, it should be perfectly healthy." The doctor frowned and looked over to Ikuko and Kenji. "There are circumstances involved that would allow you to make a different choice." The words were quiet but he could see the pain in Usagi's face as she listened.

Kenji didn't know what the right choice was. Having a child would change her life forever, but ending the life might well destroy her. His little Moon Rabbit lived up to her name in every possible way. She would die to help a complete stranger. She would do anything to protect her unborn child, he was sure. He saw the determination in her eyes and nodded in understanding. She relaxed a fraction and nodded back.

Mamoru had not been idle. His arm had tightened around Usagi, his other hand coming up to cover her still concave belly. He would protect their child as well. Kenji was proud of both of them, but he wished the two would have an easier time of it. What was coming for them would be difficult and painful, and it was very likely that part or all of the story would be revealed.

He met Ikuko's eyes and she simply nodded. He already knew she would support the teens whatever they decided. It was her nature. That left only himself, and he would do what was best for his family, which he had to admit had grown to include Mamoru in a very short time. Since he'd heard the messages his esteem for the boy had risen by leaps and bounds. He had agreed to let him marry his daughter, and that was not something he took lightly.

"We don't want to discuss that option," Kenji said aloud. All of their silent communication had taken a very short time. "Usagi and Mamoru plan to keep the child."

She handed them a card. "This is my number. If it's something for one of you or any other Senshi, you call me. Anyways, don't go to the ER unless there's no choice." She paused. "I know my daughter is sorry, but I won't make apologies for her. She needs to do that herself. I will make my own. I thought I'd raised her better than this."

"I don't think it's anything you did," Usagi said with a frown. She shook her head, as though unsure what she was trying to say. "The whole thing seems off."

Mamoru was nodding emphatically. Kenji had felt the same way, but he didn't understand it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Naru's POV***

"Osaka Naru!" said a familiar voice, and a blonde bundle of energy bolted into the room, wagging a finger. Naru noticed the sadness in her friend's face, the dark circles under her eyes, and the way she and the others who followed her held themselves, as though they were burdened with a great pain. She was browned and sunburned as though she'd been spending far too many hours outdoors.

"Usagi!" Naru reached up her arms and was engulfed in a tight hug.

"I can't turn my back for a minute," Usagi whispered in her ear. "I almost lost you."

"I was so worried!" Naru said. "About you I mean. I knew the art school thing was crap. When you didn't show up at that first battle I knew!"

Usagi pulled back slightly and met her eyes. Naru raised her eyebrow. "You knew my name at your first fight," she reminded her friend, who grinned sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you," Usagi whispered.

Naru frowned. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't yours or Mamoru's fault. Based on the way the girls and Motoki reacted when I asked them about you..." she trailed off when Mamoru and Usagi both growled. She'd never really seen Usagi angry. Irritated perhaps, annoyed certainly, but never angry. Her eyes flashed and a frown crossed her features.

"So to let you know, Umino was just released and he will be in here in just a minute," Kenji said, interrupting the painful moment. "According to the doctor these two saw this morning, you're being released soon as well. They just want to check you over one more time."

"It's okay daddy, Naru can know. She's my best friend."

"I know Bunny, but lets wait until we're in a place with fewer ears." Kenji said. Naru knew he was a reporter, and was probably trying to protect his daughter's identity.

"How long have you been back?" Naru asked quietly.

"Um?" Usagi checked her watch, "three and a half hours."

"Wow! You're fast!"

"You're my best friend. And according to my parents you called nearly every day." Usagi hugged her again. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too. I thought that was it for me," Naru couldn't help the shudder that ran through her.

"I hear they couldn't keep Umino away from you the whole time he's been awake." Mamoru grinned. "Kept sneaking into your room to check on you."

"He loves me," Naru said simply, just as Umino walked in the door.

"Do you know they make you leave this place in a wheelchair?" he asked irritably. "I had to come all the way back up afterwards because they wouldn't listen. Hey Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan," he added, and hugged Usagi quickly before taking Naru's hand. "We're glad you're back. The city needs you. And we missed you," he said, looking around them carefully as though someone would hide under the bed to listen to their conversation.

A doctor came in the room then, and gave them all a smile. He checked Naru over, not speaking much, and only said she could leave as soon as her mother signed the discharge papers. Her mother came running in a moment later, a coffee cup in hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late. The doctor met me and said the nurse will bring in the papers in a minute. That new girl didn't show up this morning. I'm worried about another attack." She sighed and hugged Naru then Usagi and Ikuko. "It's so good to see you back Usagi. We were all so worried."

"Hi!" Usagi said as she held on tight. "I missed you."

"We missed you too sweetheart. Umino, you're coming home with Naru and me. Usagi, Mamoru would you be able to come over for a while later? Right now I want to get Naru home and make her and Umino both take another nap."

"Absolutely. Um, it might be sometime after dinner, if that's okay. We have some things we have to take care of." Usagi frowned.

"Usagi-chan, you know you're welcome anytime." Naru laughed at her mother's indignant expression. "It's like you're my own baby and Naru is Ikuko and Kenji's. Practically sisters since the day you met. Now, you go take care of what you need to, and stay safe!"

Naru smiled as Usagi came in for another hug, then hugged Ikuko as well. "I love you!" she called out as they left.

"I love you too!" Usagi yelled back, and giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

She couldn't stop pacing as she waited for Usagi and Mamoru to return. It had been a long night and morning, and though both of them had slept on the boat, she knew they were probably exhausted. It was already past noon, and she knew something was going on. Artemis had spent the morning at Central Command, but had already returned.

Shingo looked a little better after a nap, and was now sitting up and playing a racing game. He'd refused to touch his Sailor V game, saying the girl had betrayed his sister and he didn't want anything to do with her. Haruki had spent time with him before he'd gone to pick the others up, but both had been quiet. She completely understood.

Luna sighed. It had been a long morning. She wandered from the living area into the kitchen and wondered if she could prevail upon Shingo to open a can of tuna for her and Artemis.

The front door opened and in trooped the rest of the family, including Mamoru. Kenji was in mid-sentence and Luna stayed quiet for a moment to listen.

"... glad you decided to let me be your guardian. I just don't like that lawyer. He didn't even care you were in the hospital." Kenji sighed and Ikuko made a sound a bit like an angry cat.

"Well, he's just a lawyer." Mamoru defended.

"Exactly. I'm family."

"I do think he should move in with us even before they get married. Later on they'll need someone to help while they're off saving the world." Ikuko sighed.

"Mama," Usagi said, and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Thank you!"

"It's just a lot to handle, and I know how hard it was for me even as an adult and no hero work."

"She has a point," Kenji said. "I think it would be better for both of you. We can turn the study into a nursery and..."

"Nursery?" Luna couldn't help herself. She knew what that meant. "It's true then? What you thought?"

Usagi nodded. "I'm sorry Luna."

"This isn't your fault Usagi, or yours Mamoru." She stared at the two teens. "I think if that's the case, your parents are right. It would be better to be here so you can get help if you have to rush off."

"Usagi's pregnant?" Shingo asked. Usagi knelt beside him and nodded. His jaw clenched for a moment. He looked at his mother. "Is it safe for her to be pregnant?"

Ikuko nodded. "She isn't too young, if that's what you mean."

Shingo hugged his sister, but he still looked angry. Mamoru moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to be mad," he said. "We are."

As though a dam had burst Shingo started screaming. "It's not fair! What have either of you ever done to deserve this?" His fists clenched and he picked up a Sailor V game, which had been lying on the coffee table and snapped it in half, then broke it again and again until it was in tiny fragments. Luna felt for the boy. She wished she could throw a huge temper tantrum and scream and throw things.

When Shingo was calm again he simply ducked and picked up his mess. Haruki bent to help him.

"I'm angry too," he admitted. "What happened to them was wrong and unfair."

"Usagi-chan?" Artemis sounded very calm and Luna wondered what was on his mind. "Are you ready to tell your family what you decided to do?"

"Could you tell them Artemis? I just want to sit for a minute."

"Of course. Sorry. I should have realized you just got home."

Everyone sat and Luna moved up next to Artemis on the small table. He sat very still and Luna wondered what else he had in mind. When everyone was settled he held up a paw.

"We think the girls and Motoki need to be held accountable for their actions. Since they cannot be brought to justice through the courts, there were a few things we talked about. First, Usagi plans to strip the girls of their powers for a short time. It wont take them away forever, but they will have to earn them back." Luna nodded, that had been the plan. She sensed there was more. 

"As for Motoki, it is clear that he knew Mamoru's identity before he put him on that boat, and therefore also bears the responsibility, for some at least, of what has happened in your absence." Artemis sighed. "I think in order to earn back your trust, he needs to truly understand what he has done. They all do. So, with no powers to aid them, I would like you to add them all to the volunteer lists. They will help repair damage, work at the booths created to raise money for the victims of the recent attacks, and volunteer at least a few hours per week in the hospitals."

Ikuko was nodding her head, and Kenji had a hand on his chin. Mamoru frowned, and Usagi was weeping silently.

"Without the others, how will they manage to destroy the Youma?" Kenji asked, frowning.

"We do plan to save the Shitennou," Mamoru said. "The dark generals used to be my men. My protectors. But before they were awoken, they were taken by Metallia and Beryl and twisted into something dark."

"We can also reach out to the Outers," Luna added.

"And you also have to remember," Artemis said, "that Usagi and Mamoru fought on their own for a long time before they found the others. Their powers have grown incredibly strong. The meteor showers, the moon, the storm at sea... all of that was them."

Shingo made a strange sound and she saw his eyes were glittering with pride for his sister. It made her smile that he could still find something to be happy about. 

"Now that they're Soul-Bonded their powers will continue to grow. They have access to their crystals now, which means they can learn to channel those powers." Artemis paced. "Do you think my plans are sound?" He looked at Kenji first, and the man nodded. Ikuko did as well.

Shingo stood and paced for a moment. "This might sound silly," he said, and paused, "but when Usagi and I were younger, sometimes we would say or do hurtful things. Mom and dad taught us to stop doing it by writing out how we would feel if that thing were said or done to us. It made us think about how the things we did affected one another. I know they aren't small, but the lesson is the same. Can that be added?"

Luna was surprised at his thoughtfulness. She liked the idea. Artemis nodded emphatically.

"Then I think it should work." Shingo sat again.

He looked to Haruki who frowned.

"If I'm being completely honest here, I don't like the thought of them getting off so easily, but I understand why there can't be any real punishment. I do think that once they've gained their powers back, and possibly even before then they need to spend some long hours in training as well. They need to learn how to use joint attacks, and to plan out battle strategy, and all of them need to be as fit and ready as possible."

Artemis looked at her and Luna could only nod. He turned to Mamoru and Usagi then. The two stared at one another for a long moment before both nodded as well.

"How should we go about this?" Usagi asked. "I know how to strip their powers, but I mean, how should we handle it?"

"I say we call all of them here, and you can do it while Artemis and I talk to them," Luna said, and she didn't feel even the slightest guilt about the use of subterfuge.

"I'd rather be up front with them," Usagi said, and Mamoru nodded.

"They might put up a fight," Artemis argued.

"If they do, then they won't be welcome as Senshi any longer." Mamoru's voice brooked no argument, and Usagi nodded her head once, a firm and steely look in her eyes. Luna was proud of her.

"I think honesty is the smartest way here," Kenji said. "Take the high road."

"Perhaps you could make the call Artemis. Except for Motoki of course, I think perhaps Kenji-san should call him. Threaten him with the police if he doesn't show up." Mamoru said.

"Are you going to tell them about the pregnancy?" Shingo asked.

"Best get it out in one fell swoop," Usagi said in a determined and angry voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi bit her lip to keep herself from screaming when Motoki walked in the door. The girls trailed in after them. She wondered if they'd all come together of if they'd simply waited outside so they could come in force. Perhaps they thought she wouldn't focus on them individually if they did. Mamoru's hand squeezed hers gently and she realized she was growling.

There were no open seats, so the five of them stood. None of them would meet her or Mamoru's gaze. That had to stop. They needed to face what they'd done. They needed to face who they had hurt.

Her father stood up from his seat and walked forward. She noticed Motoki flinch, and saw the remnants of a large bruise on his cheek. Apparently her father had hit him. She didn't approve of violence to solve problems, which she admitted seemed hilarious considering she had to fight the Negaverse several times per week. In this case however, she approved of the blow. That made her feel guilty.

"If this were any other circumstances... If my daughter and soon to be son were any other people I would press charges on all of you." Kenji stared at each of them, but they all looked at the floor.

"Look at him," Mamoru growled. Motoki's head whipped up and for a long moment he stared at his best friend, then focused on Kenji. The girls looked up as well, but Usagi could tell they were all looking over his shoulder. At her. She met each of their eyes for a brief second before she focused her attention on her father.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Kenji asked.

Apologies flooded out of them, but to Usagi's mind it was a bit late for that. She'd half expected them to be waiting at the docks, or failing that here at her house, to apologize. And they could have said they were sorry the minute they walked through the door. But they hadn't. Instead they'd had to be asked. Her father sat down after that, and Usagi wondered what the point had been. The apologies meant nothing if they had to be asked for, in her own mind at least.

Mamoru leaned forward and stared at all of them. Usagi watched silently. She wasn't ready to speak yet. There was too much at stake. Mamoru's eyes were harder than she'd ever seen them. But his voice was soft, gentle almost, when he finally spoke.

"A lot has happened in two weeks," he said. "I'm sure all of you have things you regret doing." All five heads nodded. "Apologies mean nothing unfortunately. If you want to be in our lives again, you'll have to earn back our trust."

Finally Usagi knew what she needed to say. "How am I supposed to trust my Senshi in a battle? How am I supposed to let you guard my back after this?" Usagi shook her head. "I should have been here, fighting with you. But I wasn't. You are SENSHI!"

Rei fidgeted and Usagi turned her gaze on the priestess. She stared at the ground for a long time, and when she looked up, there were tear streaks on her face. "I don't want to be a Senshi anymore," she whispered.

Usagi was more angry than she thought possible at those words. She stood and walked forward. "You don't get to walk away," she told her firmly. "Do you think I wanted to keep doing this after the first time someone died? I had no choice! If I didn't do it, who would? Perhaps it's a good thing I plan to strip you all of your powers."

"What!?" Minako shouted. "Usagi no! You can't be out there fighting alone!"

"I won't be. And your powers will return. When you're ready for them. Until then Mamoru and Haruki will help me. We also plan to rescue the Shitennou and wake the Outer Senshi."

"Are you replacing us?" Minako asked in a small voice.

"No. As I said, your powers will return. But not until you're ready. Not until you understand what you've done." Usagi frowned.

"There's more," Artemis said from his position on the table. "All of you will be volunteering, without powers of course, to help the victims of the recent attacks. You will help fix the damage done at the preschool and the amphitheater, and you will help earn money for the victim's medical treatment as well as volunteering at the hospitals."

"And you need to know what it would feel like if it happened to you," Luna added, with a nod to Shingo. "So each of you will write out how you would feel if someone had done to you what you did to Usagi and Mamoru."

"As for you girls," Usagi added, "even before your powers return, I want you in extra training with Luna and Artemis."

"Are you going to train with us?" Makoto asked, sounding devastated.

Usagi shook her head. "Not yet. I have other things I have to do. And at the moment I am very angry, and very hurt, and my entire life has been changed." She couldn't continue after that, but Mamoru held her close.

It was Ikuko who stood, and her mother was visibly furious. "Actually, it's not just Usagi's life you've changed. It's Mamoru's too."

"And the whole family," Haruki added. He'd been so silent she wondered what he was thinking. She looked at him and he gave her a tight smile.

The five conspirators stood silently, waiting.

"Usagi is pregnant," Mamoru said finally.

Motoki went white and Usagi worried he might faint. Ami fell to her knees. Makoto bit her knuckle. Rei clenched her fists. Minako gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

Usagi's mother was normally a sweet and gentle woman, but looking at her now, Usagi could see a warrior under the soft exterior. She took a step closer to the group. "None of you have any real idea what you've done. What Usagi and Mamoru faced was a form of rape. The drugs you gave them made them horribly sick. You stranded my daughter without her medication. She almost died from a jellyfish sting. Mamoru went through hell trying to save her before he figured out how to heal her with his powers. They were isolated and alone. Usagi has lost a lot of weight and will be forced to go through so much more."

She paused and looked back at Mamoru and her, where they still sat, and gave them a small smile. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be pregnant at sixteen? Do you know what people are going to be saying about both of them? Do you know what you put all of us through? What we will be going though while Usagi is pregnant? The worry that we have no choice but to let our daughter go out there and fight Youma while she's carrying our grandchild? Do you know what it's going to be like to have a child to raise? A baby that will be completely dependent on them?"

The girls were sobbing. Motoki was swaying on his feet, looking a bit green. Ami was rocking back and forth now, shaking. Makoto looked as though she wanted to strike herself with her own lighting. Rei was clenching and unclenching her hands and twice her fingertips sent sparks out, almost catching her skirt on fire. Minako just stared, looking as though she'd forgotten how to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Someone sent me a message asking why I tend to have Usagi underweight at the beginning of pregnancy... the answer is experience. When I was first pregnant with my son, I was drastically underweight. To the point where I had to drink special shakes and be given IV's with added nutrients. I ended up taking children's chewable vitamins several times a day instead of normal prenatal vitamins. I was also sixteen at the time, which adds another element. As a writer, I put a little bit of myself into every story. I think we all do to one extent or another. How we might think or react to something, elements of our lives or history. So this is one way I tend to bring myself into the story. I really hope people don't mind.


	15. October 14: Elysion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a guest review question "...one thing I have wondered all along and want an answer please? Why did Setsuna not step in!" In this particular case, the story is based on a few adaptions to my original story One Month: Not Your Average Halloween Story. There are a few changes, and you're going to get an explanation to some of them here.
> 
> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> Crybaby - Melanie Martinez  
> What I've Done - Linkin' Park  
> Beauty From Pain - Superchick  
> Sacrifice - Zella Day  
> What About Us - Pink  
> Way Down We Go - KALEO

***Usagi's POV***

Fear shot through her and her breathing became rapid and shallow. Her heart raced until it hurt, and her chest began to feel tight. She was alone, undressed, in bed. Usagi couldn't breathe. Her heart raced, her whole chest hurt, and she couldn't get air into her lungs. She tried to pull in a breath, but nothing was happening. She opened her mouth, and nothing happened. Her body was shaking uncontrollably.

She heard someone racing up the stairs and turned to the door as it slammed open. Mamoru appeared and pulled her into his arms. "Breathe Usako! Breathe!"

"What's wrong with her?" she heard Shingo asking.

"I think it's a panic attack." Ikuko entered the room and Mamoru sat Usagi up so she could look her daughter in the eyes. Luna and Artemis followed her in. "Usagi, you're safe. You're home. It's okay."

But Usagi couldn't breathe. It was frightening. She tried again to gulp in a breath, but it wasn't working. And then Mamoru turned her head and kissed her on the mouth. Suddenly she exhaled, and then took a small breath. She exhaled again as his lips lifted.

"It's okay Usako. You're home. You're safe. Everything's okay."

It took several minutes for her breathing and heart rate to return to normal. Her chest began to loosen and her mind started working normally again. She wasn't trapped. He was safe. Everything would be okay.

"What the hell is wrong with my sister?" Shingo was yelling, looking at the cats for some reason.

"It's a panic attack. I think maybe she thought she was back on the island," Mamoru explained. "She didn't see me..." he trailed off sounding guilty.

There was a bright flash from where Shingo stood near the door, and before them stood an entirely different boy, dressed in a silvery white outfit, in what appeared to be a warrior's uniform from another time. On his shoulders, two thin metal bars opened and silvery blue armor seemed to flow down his chest in a wave. A sword hung at his hip.

"He's the Keeper of the Chronicles. The Blue Moon Knight!" Luna exclaimed.

Usagi put a hand over her mouth. This was too soon. Far too soon.

There was moment of utter silence, and then Shingo disappeared. Usagi screamed. A moment later her father and Haruki came racing into the room.

"What happened?" Kenji demanded.

Ikuko stared at the place Shingo had been standing. "He was there. Then he changed. Then he was gone."

"We'll bring him home," Usagi said, grabbing her brooch. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" she screamed.

Haruki and Mamoru both transformed and moved toward her. "Focus on him. Just focus entirely on Shingo. Where he is," Luna said. "Put all your thoughts on him and wish to be where he is. You'll find him." The cat leapt up onto Usagi's shoulder, and a second later Artemis leapt onto Mamoru's.

"Your new communicators are on the table," Artemis said. "We'll call the moment we find him."

"Please, bring my baby back!" Ikuko begged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Shingo's POV***

He was alone. So very alone. There was nothing but dark space and the grey white reflective surface of the moon. He wandered through the ruins. He knew it hadn't been that long that he'd been here alone, but he was frightened. He wasn't even sure how he'd gotten here. One moment he'd been in Usagi's bedroom, and the next he had felt scared and angry and he'd been here.

"Where is my sister?" he asked the air. And how there was air on the moon he'd never understand.

"Shingo?"

He felt himself jump nearly a foot in the air in shock and fear. Standing before him, tiny, on the broken stub of a pillar, was a woman with silvery hair and a blue dress. She looked so much like Usagi that for one minute he dared to hope, but it wasn't her. His shoulders slumped at the realization.

"Hello? Who are you?" He hated that his voice trembled.

"I am Queen Serenity," she answered in a lilting voice. "Or, I was. Now I am nothing but a memory. Why are you here alone Shingo?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I got here." His jaw quivered so he clenched it, unwilling to cry now. "I was so upset that I just... ended up here."

"I see," said the queen. "You shouldn't be here alone. It isn't easy to teleport by yourself. I will walk you though it so that you can go home. Your parents must be worried."

"SHINGO!" he heard voices calling his name and turned. There were his cousin, sister, and Mamoru running towards him and the little blue gowned woman on the pedestal. Even the cats had come.

"I found him Mama!" Usagi said, holding her wrist to her face. "He's on the moon. Safe. We'll be back soon."

"Oh thank Kami," he heard his mother's voice. "Wait did you say the moon? How is there even a signal?"

Usagi laughed. "No idea. But we might find some answers here. It'll be a few minutes."

"Okay. Be careful."

The others had reached him by then and Mamoru was checking him over to make sure he hadn't been hurt in any way. "You alright? Must have been scary to end up here alone." Mamoru murmured quietly.

Shingo nodded. "It was a bit freaky until she showed up," he said, pointing at the miniature Queen Serenity on the broken pillar.

"Mother?" asked Usagi. "How?"

"The Crystal preserved my memory." The queen gave a small shrug. "It is good that you are here. I have missed you both, my son and daughter. And my son-in-law and nephew as well, of course."

"But I don't..." Shingo said.

"Remember me? Of course you don't. You awoke too early. But rest assured, I could never forget you. In your past life you were my second born. My son. Usagi was your older sister then too, though her name was Serenity, and yours was Tsukiyomi. Just as Mamoru was Endymion, and Haruki was Lugh. As a precaution all of your names had to be changed for this life when I sent you to be reborn of course."

"I don't understand."

The queen waved her hand at the ruins. "Once, this was a beautiful place. With life, gardens and fountains, homes, and people. There was a great evil that came to our solar system, called Metallia. She turned the heart of a young girl to hatred. It began a war against the ruling families of Earth and the Moon. Everything was destroyed. When all of you had been killed, I couldn't take the pain. By then, my husband and Soul-Bonded, your father, had long been gone, and the pain was far too much too bear with you gone as well. I used the Silver Crystal then, to send you all to be reborn. I knew it would cause my death, but my need was more important than my life."

"Metallia has awoken again. Beryl has turned herself into a queen and kidnapped the Shitennou again." Usagi said, sadly.

"We have to save them," Mamoru added.

"Mamoru, you and Usagi will do this. I know it." Queen Serenity. "Haruki, you and Shingo will wake and prepare the Outer Senshi for their tasks. Luna or Artemis must go with you to remind them of who they are, but it is your task to prepare them and bring them to training."

"None of us know enough," Haruki said. "We don't remember everything, especially Shingo and I."

Luna and Artemis had leapt down and bowed to the queen. She told them to rise. "Thank you for not giving up on Usagi and Mamoru. I do have a few things I know that perhaps you do not. It is time for you to hear it, and then your task is clear. The Inner Senshi must be trained to perform their rightful jobs."

"Rightful jobs?" Haruki asked.

"They were meant to protect the heir of the moon kingdom. They were once trained as Serenity's guards. But their task was greater than that. They were, always, the last line of defense for the people. Because without the people, what need is there for a ruler?" Queen Serenity arched an eyebrow.

"Oh," Haruki said quietly. "But they've tried."

"They have. And dear Usagi and Mamoru as well. However, someone is interfering with time. It is being rewritten all around us. That is why Haruki and Shingo must wake Setsuna first. She has done what she could, even not knowing who she is, she has meddled. For instance, she saved Haruki. Her soul ached with loneliness when he was killed, and she unknowingly went and corrected the timeline... and then another attempt was made, so she was forced to change it again. Since that event other small changes have occurred. Things no one would notice, unless they were meant to protect time. Several times I have watched her walk to the time door, not knowing what it was she was doing, and begin to correct things. But she cannot keep on as she is. She needs to know herself so she can protect the door. Wake Setsuna. Wake Sailor Pluto. She can no longer change the past, but she can protect the future."

"We will find her!" Shingo promised. Haruki nodded with him. Shingo reached up and put a hand on his cousin's arm. He looked very sad suddenly. He wondered if it because he learned several attempts had been made on his life.

"Usagi, Mamoru, you have several tasks. You must restore the Shitennou to their purpose. You must connect the crystals so none can be turned evil again, and the two of you must go to Elysion to complete your quest together. You must go soon. This must be completed before you can face Metallia."

Usagi frowned, but Mamoru's face lit up. "Elysion!" he breathed as though remembering something wonderful.

"Now, I want to remind you all of your Crystals, what they do, and why they were created. I will come to each of you in your dreams and help you as you learn to use them. But for now, let me remind you why they are so important."

An image of a silver crystal floated in the air above them. "The Silver Crystal is extremely powerful for healing the mind. It can do other things of course, including granting a heart wish. A heart wish can do incredible things. The memory is fragile, and the Crystal can heal it. It is also powerful on working with the Soul. It can aid in fertility as well as heal the womb of someone who cannot have children, though that can be done in other ways as well. It was not made to be a weapon, but it can be a powerful one. It was used, by our ancestors, to drive Metallia, and other invaders like her, away from our solar system."

A second image, this one of a golden crystal appeared beside the first. "The Golden Crystal heals the body. It is used to grow things, and even create new life. It is effective with creating light where there is darkness and pulling dark energy away from a person. It too has links to fertility and it is the basis of male fertility, able to heal the male reproductive system. It too was never intended as a weapon, but in defense of the planet, or of love, it has been used such since first invaders came."

An image of a silvery blue crystal appeared next. "The Blue Moon Crystal is linked to the spirit and the heart. It is the crystal used to drive away fear, to heal the heart of loss and pain, and to bring new joy into a person's life. It is considered the blessing crystal because it is linked to healthy pregnancy and new infants. It is rare to use it in defense, though it has been done. It was, again, never intended to be a weapon. It has always been the responsibility of the Chronicler to protect the crystal, to use it for it's ultimate purpose. The lists of life."

A fourth image was added of a topaz crystal. "The Topaz Sun Crystal is linked to physical healing and the future. It is the crystal used to heal damaged relationships, and is especially used to create bonds between newborns and their parents, or between newly Soul-Bonded couples. It was used to defend the solar system in the ancient past, though it was often a last resort because of the fear that the planets would be damaged. It also, was not meant as a weapon, but it can be used as such in a time of great need."

The Queen nodded to each of them. "You know what you need to go on with, you will do well."

Luna and Artemis stared up at Queen Serenity. "Can we come and see you again?" Luna asked, her tone sad.

"I'm sure we will meet again, Luna, but for now, it's best if you complete the tasks that have been given to you. You must train the girls. Mamoru and Usagi must save the Shitennou, and go to Elysion, and Shingo and Haruki must wake the Outers and help them remember. You or Artemis will assist them in this task. Remember, only parts of their memory may be restored until their Soul-Bonds are complete."

"How do we get home?" Shingo asked.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath." He did as he was bidden. "Now, focus on where you want to be. See it in your mind, and in your heart, and feel it in your body. And will yourself there."

All of them gathered together and he could feel Mamoru guiding the teleport. He was thinking of the living room in their house, and then, when he opened his eyes again, they were all there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko's POV***

The moment the children returned Ikuko felt as though she could breathe again. She was thankful it was a Sunday morning and that Kenji had been home with her. He was planning to return to work the next day, and if Shingo had gone missing while he'd been away, she wasn't sure how she would have handled it.

She gave Shingo the first hug. His armor was scratchy and she pulled away. He was her youngest, her baby, and after being so worried for Usagi, his disappearance had frightened her all the more. She was concerned that he appeared to have powers as well.

She looked over at Kenji, who had his head cocked to the side in question. She hid a smile. She'd noticed Mamoru had the same mannerism, and sometimes Usagi did the same thing. It was sort of adorable. She hugged Usagi, then Haruki and Mamoru. She didn't really think about their alternate identities. To her they were kids. Kids she cared about and loved and wanted to protect.

"So, the moon huh?" Kenji asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah," Shingo said. "And we could see the Earth from there, and there was a castle there and it was in ruins, but it was so cool. And Usagi and I met the mom we had in our past lives, and it was cool and all, but I was scared at first."

Ikuko gave him another hug. "Why don't you get rid of that armor and sit down?" she suggested.

"I don't know how," Shingo muttered.

"I always just think about being myself again," Usagi told him, and she closed her eyes and her transformation disappeared. Mamoru and Haruki nodded and did the same.

Shingo closed his eyes and then his normal pajama's reappeared. But when he opened them he shouted and covered his eyes. "USAGI!"

She looked down, let out a screech, and ran for the stairs as fast as she could. Apparently she'd forgotten she was naked. Ikuko laughed. She started laughing and couldn't stop. Her sides ached and she had to sit because she laughed so hard her legs went weak. She heard the others join in. When Usagi finally returned, red-faced, she glared at all of them for a moment, and then started to giggle as well.

Ikuko herded everyone into the kitchen. Haruki made coffee for himself, Kenji, and Mamoru. Ikuko made tea for herself, and Usagi made hot chocolate for her and Shingo. Luna and Artemis, who had remained quiet through all of the homecoming merriment, came into the kitchen as well, and Ikuko put down a bowl of milk for each of them. When everyone was settled, they told their story. Ikuko was amazed at what had happened and what they had learned.

"I have to get to the command center and begin working on locating the Outer Senshi for these two," Artemis said after a while.

Luna nodded. "The girls will be volunteering until around five this afternoon, and we have to go train them then, so I'm going to have them meet us at the temple."

"For now, I think Mamoru and I should do Shingo's training, and Haruki of course." Usagi said after a moment.

"I don't know as much as you two. You can be my tutors as well," Haruki argued.

"Do you think it's necessary to train Shingo so soon? He's sort of young to be fighting." Ikuko was worried.

"I'd rather he didn't fight at all Mama, but from the moment I accessed my powers, the Negaverse seemed to appear wherever I was. Even though I don't want him to fight, he has to learn to defend himself." Usagi said, looking sad.

"Hey, I can fight!" Shingo argued.

It was Mamoru who made the peace. "First, Usagi and I are leaders, and you don't go into battle until we say you're ready unless there is no other choice. But, as soon as we think you're ready you will be expected to fight alongside us. You'll have to work harder than you've ever imagined, and learn to trust your instincts as well. We can help you find your attacks, and train you in a lot of things, like self-defense if you can't transform, and organizing a battle so that you think through every possible outcome. That way something like the preschool attack never happens again." He pulled a couple pieces of toast out of the toaster.

Shingo was nodding his head emphatically by the time Mamoru had finished and Ikuko nodded a silent thank you.

"Mamoru and I need to do one thing today though. I think we had best deal with going to Elysion now, before we go back to school, so that we don't end up missing more time if it takes us a while." Usagi popped a piece of toast in her mouth. Ikuko nodded. It made sense.

"If you're doing that today, give me your keys so that the boys and I can go pack your stuff and start bringing it over." Kenji frowned when Shingo opened his mouth to protest. Instantly it snapped closed. Ikuko grinned at her husband.

Mamoru pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them over. "I'll help you when I get back," he promised. Kenji nodded.

"For now, some things will have to be put in the attic. We thought about just setting you up there, but it needs to be reinsulated and there's no way you two want to be lugging a baby up that second flight of stairs several times a day.

"I had a thought about that," Haruki said. "What if I moved into the attic, and the guest room can be turned into a sort of second room for the baby?"

"We were going to put a door in her wall leading to the study and turn that into a nursery," Kenji said. "It's actually bigger than the guest room, and since it's closer they can hear the little one. Ikuko and I talked about moving my study into the craft room with her things so we share a space."

"When do we want to start on that?" Haruki asked.

"Next weekend probably. I have to call an inspector and a contractor," Kenji answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

Minako sat down at the table and covered her eyes. She heard the others drop their trays alongside hers and the scraping of the chairs as they sat too.

"That was awful," Rei said, her tone full of sadness. "Those poor kids."

They'd been at the hospital all day. In the early morning they had worked with the adults, but for the past few hours they had been in the children's ward. Some of the children had already recovered and been sent home. Eleven were left, four of them still in that strange sleep that was coma-like without being an actual coma. Even the ones who were awake barely moved or talked. Fixing beds, and reading stories, and helping to feed the children had filled them with bone-deep sadness.

"Is it bad that I feel better because I'm doing something to help?" Makoto asked.

"Maybe, but I feel the same way." Ami frowned. "I also felt better after my mother yelled at me and told me she was ashamed of me. Don't get me wrong, it hurt my heart and made me miserable, but I felt like a weight had been lifted."

"I talked to my grandfather last night. Told him everything. About who we were... are... and what we'd done. He said he was ashamed as well, but then he gave me that look. You know the one he gets, and told me to make it right. And I started to feel better."

Minako frowned. She didn't feel better. People had died. More people were hurting. Usagi and Mamoru had been put through hell, and now Usagi was pregnant, which meant their hell wouldn't end. She didn't think anything would make her feel better.

And she still didn't understand why she'd said and done what she had. She'd felt like something else was supposed to happen at the preschool. Like she was supposed to do something else. Several times while Usagi and Mamoru had been gone she'd felt like she was already supposed to have been there with them. Nothing made sense anymore.

"It all seems wrong," she said aloud.

"Because someone was messing with time." Minako looked up at Rei, who wore a serious frown. "I've been catching glimpses of things that should have happened in the Great Fire for days now. As soon as I focus on it the visions disappear. But we were supposed to go to the island. Supposed to get caught in a storm..." she trailed off. "And the one who watches me... the night I fought him all I could think was I wasn't supposed to be there. Mamoru and Usagi were. They were supposed to do something to him, or with him. I don't understand it."

"Logically," Ami started, "little events can have a chain reaction throughout time. If you change something small, it might not seem significant, but it grows and grows and becomes something bigger the more it touches. Like the ripples on a pond."

"So, what could have been changed that had such a drastic effect?" Makoto asked

"I think the first thing was Ami." Rei said. Minako found herself nodding, though she didn't know why.

"What about me?" Ami asked, and it was clear she was feeling it too.

"You argued with us. Something stopped you this time..." Rei was looking off into the distance. "Who knows why. Maybe it was something as simple as not taking a class, or going to one you missed, or something that annoyed you or... well the possibilities are endless."

"The man. The strange man I talked to. He said," Ami paused, frowning, "something about how an idea was about to be said that I wouldn't like... but it had to be done."

"There have to be other things this man has effected, changed somehow. What did he look like?"

"He had long, wild black hair, silver streaks at the temples. His eyes were a vivid green and he had... a mark... on his forehead... but I couldn't really see it because his hair was in his face." Ami looked at the others.

"I've seen him," Makoto said. "I was feeling guilty the morning we returned. I kept thinking I should go back for them. I even went to the marina. But he sat next to me at a bus stop and said something about how sometimes people had to hurt to get to the joy, or something like that." She was frowning and her fists had clenched.

"I saw him too," Rei said. "He was the one who suggested cutting Usagi's hair."

"What?" asked Makoto.

"I was looking at this magazine one day in the arcade. None of you had shown up yet. He pointed to this picture of a girl with long blonde hair and said it hid too much. That it could get caught in things and be a hazard. That taking care of it was too much work..." Rei trailed off and glared around her.

Minako remained silent. She was thinking about the only time she'd seen the man. The night of the preschool attack, when he'd suddenly stepped right in front of her. She couldn't remember him saying anything. He'd just looked at her, but she'd felt overwhelming confusion for just one second.

"We need to tell Usagi and Mamoru. We don't know what else he could be messing with." She said finally. She looked around the crowded cafeteria and then pressed the button to call Usagi on her communicator. Nothing happened so she pressed Luna's call button.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" Luna asked.

"We are, but we need you to warn Usagi!" Minako said. She and the others were all leaning in so they could hear and see Luna. She noticed none of them had eaten much either. But then shrugged. It didn't really matter.

"What's wrong."

"Someone has been at each of us, trying to mess with time, we think."

"We know someone is trying to change events," Artemis said, his head appearing next to Luna's. "We don't know who though."

"We've all seen him."

"Alright, when we see you for training you can walk us through it."

"Will you let Mamoru and Usagi know?"

"As soon as they get back."

"Back? Back from where?"

"Elysion. They left about a minute before you called. Oh, I have to go, someone's at the door."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

"You two be safe," Ikuko said, backing away. She'd been giving them hugs for the past five minutes. "Come back as soon as you can."

"We will. I'll protect her," Mamoru promised.

"And I'll protect him," Usagi added with a grin. She waved to everyone and moved closer to him.

"Are you ready for this?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi nodded and held his hand. He gripped hers a little more tightly and together the two of them closed their eyes. He focused all his thoughts on the temple grounds in Elysion. Then he opened his eyes and saw a man with white hair and a golden horn on his head.

They were in the center of what appeared to be a temple courtyard. Two little girls were sitting on the grass making wreaths from white flowers. A toddler, who also had a horn on his head was near them, holding onto the hand of a woman with long white hair. The place was gorgeous. Large columns made of white marble rose up to make up the temple. It was incredible. The paving stones were huge, longer across than a tall man. There were flowers everywhere, and a few small houses in the distance.

"I am Yume. This is my son Helios. My wife Maboroshi, and our daughters Wala and Áine." The man bowed to them.

Mamoru and Usagi both looked at the white-haired man.

"I'm Mamoru, and this is Usagi," Mamoru said with a small bow of his own.

Helios wiggled out of his mother's hold and he came around straight for Usagi. She bent and lifted him into her arms. He giggled and patted her face. Usagi laughed and kissed his cheek. "Well aren't you the handsome one," she cooed.

"One day the two of you will have a daughter who he will love greatly," Yume told them. "Not the child you carry now. She is for another, who you will soon meet."

"We're having a girl?" Usagi asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. A sweet one who will carry a crystal that can mimic all the others in times of need." Yume smiled. "Each of your children will have unique abilities. The twins will be your heirs of course, but all the others will have a part to play."

Usagi sat down, still holding little Helios. "Did you say all the others... and twins?" She breathed deeply in through her nose and stared up at Mamoru. "Twins?"

"Have I upset her?" Yume asked, looking at him strangely. "We have always told the Royals of their children."

Mamoru felt as though he might faint. He was having a difficult time adjusting to all of this information. "It's uh... only been a few days since we learned we were royals... and people now don't generally know about their future children." He explained.

"But it's your Heart Wish to have at least a dozen," Yume said, sounding serious. "You want a large family so none of your children ever have to feel alone."

"My Heart Wish?" Mamoru asked, a little confused.

"Ah, I see, learning of Elysion was lost in the war." Yume frowned and settled on the ground, crossing his legs and staring at Usagi. Mamoru sat next to her. A moment later the two girls ran over, laughing, and placed the flower wreaths on their heads.

"For the prince and princess," one of the girls said. Then she giggled and covered her face with her hands before both girls took off running. Their mother came and collected little Helios, who was beginning to drowse, and carried him away as well.

"A Heart Wish is your greatest dream. The one thing you want that may seem impossible, but that you still wish for. Yours used to be becoming a doctor. Until the day you met the princess. Then it was gaining her love. From the moment you first kissed her your Heart Wish changed and became many children so that none would be alone."

Mamoru nodded. He'd known this of course, but it wasn't something he actively thought about.

"Usagi's Heart Wish used to be to become a Manga author. Then, when she met you, it became earning your love. After your first kiss, her Heart Wish changed to making sure you knew you were loved and would never be alone again. A very unselfish Heart Wish, I might add," Yume said, looking over at Usagi with pride.

"Because your wishes coincide so, and because you will face so many horrible things in your lives, the least we could do was grant your both your Heart Wish. It was granted the moment you made them. You of course will have other Heart Wishes throughout your many long years. They change and grow as you do. Once you become parents, many of them become about your children."

"I don't remember learning all of this in my past life," Mamoru said. Usagi nodded emphatically. Apparently she had not been taught it either.

"Elysion is the world of dreams, of wishes, of hopes." Yume said. "It is also the place that protects your heritage. That is why you are here, is it not?"

"It is," Mamoru admitted. "I didn't even remember this place until Queen Serenity told us to come here."

"Perhaps then, it is part of her own wish, on the Silver Crystal, when she sent you to be reborn." Yume said. "I know she wanted you all to have a normal life for as long as possible. Things have changed however. In some futures you would have been adults, or nearly so, when you learned who you were and had to fight. In others, much, much younger than you are now. In some you would have only remembered after Tokyo had fallen to Beryl. In one you meet in prison. So you see, the possibilities are infinite. But she wished for you to have a normal life, and the Crystal tried to grant that wish."

'Prison?' wondered Mamoru. He shook his head. "What must we do now?"

"What do we need to do?"

"Let me explain. Things did not happen exactly as they were set to. Time has been altered. Possibly for the better, possibly for the worse. We cannot know this for sure. But in the normal course of things you would each have found yourself accessing the full powers of your former selves in a moment of dire need. Because time was altered that moment has not come. Until it does, you cannot face Beryl or Metallia and survive. There is an item each of you must collect. The two items are from your old lives. One for each of you. But they are together, and can only be collected together."

"What are the items?" Mamoru asked, holding a small tomato in his fingers. He popped it into his mouth while he waited.

Yume seemed to pause, and Mamoru wondered if he would answer. Finally he held up his hand, palm outward. "This I cannot tell you. You will know them when you see them. You may rest for a few hours. Everything you need to complete your task is already inside of you. It is a simple thing to go and collect them. But it is also not simple. You must work together."

Sometimes it could be difficult for two people to work side by side. Mamoru hoped the time they had spent on the island had helped them reach that point. They were led to a tiny house. Inside there was a large bed. To one side was another door and Usagi made for it. A massive bathtub was sunk into the floor. There were three steps down into the water. Usagi dipped her toe in, then stripped her clothing and immersed herself.

Mamoru stood watching, his mind whirling with ideas. As Prince of earth he had control over the elements. He could control plants and stone, metal and fire, wind and water, and every other element. He wondered if perhaps he could make her engagement ring. It was an idea he'd played with after creating the MoonRose.

"I'll be back in a moment," Mamoru said, and Usagi smiled over at him. He didn't want to waste too much time.

He found himself in a garden a few minutes later. He concentrated on the flowers he had created for Usagi when they'd been on the island. He wanted them here in Elysion. The MoonRose. Their flower. Suddenly several bushes formed. He sent his power out, and let them grow wild in the forests.

Satisfied he created the tiniest vine he'd ever considered. It was thin, a bit wavy, and brilliant green. On the vine he placed a fire opal, milky, but with orange and red and even green flecks in it. He used it to represent the moon, then beside it, smaller than anyone would have believed possible he created a MoonRose in full bloom, but it was just as small as the little round stone. On the other side of that he added a single drop of water from a pool he passed. He froze it into a stone, adding colors to it until it looked just like the Earth as seen from the Moon. The vine he changed to metal, thickening and straightening it until it would be comfortable on Usagi's finger. The MoonRose he turned into pearl so that it would never fade. The opalescent sheen stayed however.

The ring was a perfect representation of the two of them. He smiled, then gathered dozens of roses, adding some of the red roses he had long used to protect her as Sailor Moon, and then added some pink ones to represent her time as the princess. With the MoonRose, which represented his love for her as Usagi he was pleased with his work.

He brought the bouquet into the little house, and put the ring on the stem of one of the moon roses, locking it in place with a vine that held the flowers together as well. When he returned, she was lying naked in the center of the bed.

"Where did you go?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru smiled and kissed her. "I was making something for my Usako," he whispered.

She sat up quickly and clapped her hands. "A present? For me?" Her hair fell over her breasts, her eyes danced, her hands clasped tightly together under her chin. She was gorgeous. A goddess.

He chuckled at her little bounces on the bed and turned to grab the roses. "See if you can find it," he said with a grin.

It took her less than a second to see the little ring judging by her gasp. Her eyes went wide as she stared at it, then looked up at him.

"I wanted to do this the right way," he explained. He held her hand. "Will you marry me Usako?"

"Yes," she whispered reverently, and then he was slipping the ring on her finger and they were kissing again.

He began stripping his clothing. His beautiful princess was everything to him. He lay her on her back and proceeded to kiss his way down her body, in the valley between her breasts, over her belly, through the golden curls, and down to the treasure between her thighs. He lapped at her, spreading her wide so that he could taste her. She was sweet as honey on his tongue. He could never get enough of her. He nipped her little bud with his teeth, making her moan and thrash under him. He held it between his teeth and rubbed his tongue over it as he pressed two fingers into her channel.

She came undone, screaming his name.

He moved back up her body, and in one swift motion pressed himself deep inside her, basking in her wet heat. She was so tight around him he wondered if he would survive the pleasure. As happy and excited as he was, thrusting gently but deep, he thought perhaps dying from pleasure would be perfect. She squeezed around him as her orgasm built. He pressed his thumb to her button and a second later she was screaming again, pulling him with her into orgasm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi lay in a field of wildflowers, her head on Mamoru's thigh as she stared up at the sky. It was a gorgeous afternoon, and she was happy and content. She lifted her hand and looked at the ring he had given her.

Little flickers of red caught her attention as Mamoru gasped.

Her belly was glowing, just a hint of light in the bright afternoon. And all around them ladybugs were converging on the two of them. Hundreds and hundreds of them. There was no way to count. They fluttered in from everywhere. The fluttering of them was brilliant. Her belly was now covered in ladybugs, their bright red shiny bodies dancing happily over their unborn daughter.

"Tentomushi" Usagi exclaimed.

"I know. They're wonderful." Mamoru sighed in contentment.

"No. Tentomushi" Usagi said, slower.

"Yes. Ladybugs," he agreed.

"I mean, lets name our daughter Tentomushi." Usagi said, lifting one hand into the air. Several ladybugs fluttered down to land on her fingers.

"It's perfect," Mamoru said. "Tentomushi. Our little Ladybug." He grinned and put one hand over her belly. The ladybugs moved out of his way, but hovered close as he covered her with his hand. "Hello Tentomushi," he said, and laughed.

There was a brighter flicker of light then, and both of them laughed. "I think she likes her name," Usagi said, smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Yume led them up the temple steps and pointed toward the entrance. "Your task is to collect the items you need."

Inside they found themselves in a large rectangle room. There was light filtering in from beyond the columns, but they couldn't really see past them. Mamoru was holding her hand as they moved deeper. They walked close together, taking comfort in each other's presence.

On a dais at the center of the room, each held by stone hands, were two swords. One was wide and thick, with a blue hilt and scabbard. The other was thinner, the hilt and scabbard a silvery color with hints of pink. They stopped in front of the dais and Mamoru turned to Usagi, saw her smile in encouragement, and stretched out his hand. Nothing happened. He couldn't touch the sword.

Usagi reached her own hand out. Again nothing.

The words Yume had spoken echoed in both their minds and they turned to each other. They clasped hands and both spoke.

"Together."

With one hand in Usagi's, his fingers threaded through hers, and the other held out they reached together, and their hands clasped over the hilts of their own swords. Their minds connected completely. His thoughts and hers unified in that moment, and together they lifted the swords out of their holders.

The instant the swords left the dais, Mamoru felt a wash of power through him. It rushed into every molecule of his body. He felt himself changing as the power swelled and when he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a glowing crescent moon on Usagi's forehead. Where she had been wearing and ordinary outfit, now she was in a long white dress with golden embroidery along the bodice. There were partial sleeves over her arms, and feather clips in her hair. She had a low breastplate over the dress, and wings had sprouted from her back, huge and white. The sword was belted around her waist, hanging low over her hips. Her hair had turned silver, with a hint of pink at the tips, and there was a new wisdom in her eyes.

He knew his own was already on his own hip. He could feel it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi felt the power fill her, sweep through her, change her. She felt the changes in her body. She felt the wings sprouting from her shoulders. She opened her eyes when Mamoru gasped. Her whole body was tingling, her mind more active than she could have ever believed.

She gasped at the sight of him. Mamoru looked the same, and yet different. He was wider at the shoulders, and around his thighs and arms new muscle had formed. His eyes were full of knowledge and wisdom. His hair had grown thicker, and at the tips of the black there was the tiniest hint of a deep purple. He was wearing a dark blue uniform with armor over it, the sword belted at his hip.

She realized her own sword was at her hip as well. She stared at him, and he stared at her. Their minds connected and she knew he found her beautiful and ethereal without his having to speak. She could read his every thought, and he hers. They moved forward as one, their hands reaching for one another, and she found herself wrapped tightly in his arms.

For several long moments they stayed like that. Then she stepped back.

"We should release this henshin. It wouldn't be proper unless it's needed."

"I know," Mamoru said and as he bent to kiss her their clothing changed. She noticed right away the physical changes had not disappeared with their clothing and swords.

"I feel my mother's knowledge." Usagi said.

"I have my father's," Mamoru agreed.

"We have to go back now," they said in unison. "They need us." Again they spoke in unison.

"I hope this fades a bit," Usagi said, smiling.

"Me too," Mamoru agreed. "I wouldn't want to freak people out.

Together they walked out of the temple. It was obvious the others already knew what had happened. They had gathered to say goodbye. The two of them gave everyone hugs. Little Helios didn't want to let Usagi go and had to be taken into his mother's arms.

"Be careful. Both of you. And don't ever let go of the love you share." Yume smiled. Maboroshi wiped at a tear. The little girls waved, and Helios tried to reach out for Usagi again.

She waved to him, just once, and turned to Mamoru. He caught her hands and the two of them closed their eyes and focused. A moment later they opened their eyes in the Tsukino house, and were met with open-mouthed stares from her parents, Haruki, and Shingo, as well as Naru and Umino, who had apparently come to see them.

"You've only been gone ten minutes!" Shingo said. "What happened?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Naru's POV***

Usagi looked different. Her hair was silvery now, with pink at the ends. Mamoru's had deep purple tinges to the ends of his as well. Both looked wiser, and stronger. She'd seen them just the night before, so it was a bit of a shock.

"We got what we needed. Yume, the priest, told us time flowed differently, but we were there what felt like most of a day and early evening." Usagi told her brother.

"Only about ten minutes. Long enough to miss a call from the girls trying to warn you. They've all seen the person messing with time." Artemis said.

"Get us a full description. I bet Motoki probably saw him too." Mamoru said. He looked sort of regal to Naru. Like a young king. Usagi appeared to have the same air to her, that of a young queen.

Everyone sat back down, except for Kenji, who left the room. For several long minutes they discussed the person who was trying to change time. They talked about what they had learned (on the moon of all places) earlier that day.

Finally the conversation turned. "You two look different now," Umino said. "You might want to hide that."

"I'll just use the disguise pen on us before we leave the house," Usagi said.

Kenji came back in the room, fiddling with a pair of keys.

"Mamoru, can you move the bed in your and Usagi's room over to the other wall? Shingo can help you. Put it near the bathroom door. Just for now. I need that wall clear. We're going to have to reorganize. I made a couple calls and there's a buddy at work who knows an inspector. He'll be here in an hour to check the wall and wiring. If I can get him here, I'll have the contractor in today or tomorrow to put in the door."

Mamoru nodded.

"Haruki, I need you to move my desk in the study downstairs to the craft room. Umino, could you help him? We're going to get this done as quickly as we can. I got the paperwork transferring your guardianship to me, and we know a judge who can have you two married tomorrow as soon as the courts open. I called Judge Saichirou Ikuko. I hope you don't mind."

Ikuko nodded. "He's practically family," she told him.

"Why so suddenly?" Umino asked. "I mean, Usagi's not showing yet or anything."

"The thought of this strange person messing with the timeline is upsetting. I want them safely married and him moved in as soon as possible." Kenji frowned. "He's family now. I can't take chances."

The four boys left the room and almost immediately there were sounds of moving furniture, grunts, and occasional swearing coming from above. Naru giggled.

"I also called a moving company. Usagi, you and your mother should stay here with Naru while the boys and I head over. Luna, call the girls back and get a description of the man now. I want to know what he looks like so we can avoid him. I want all of you to be on the lookout for anyone doing anything they normally wouldn't do."

"I already took the girls powers," Usagi said. "If this person is messing with time... should I have forgiven them?"

"Not necessarily," Artemis said, and he leapt up onto the table in the center of the room. "They still had to make those choices. Unless they were actively forced into them, they still have a responsibility for their actions. This does mean they'll have to work harder to come back as fast as possible."

"Only push them as far as is safe. I don't want them getting hurt," Usagi said, and her tone had become regal as well.

Artemis nodded. Luna came back in the room. "It's a man with long dark hair that had silver streaks at the temples, and very vivid green eyes. Possibly a mark on his forehead, but none of them could see what it was."

"We've seen him," Naru heard herself saying before she even thought about it. "Me and Umino. He gave us the tickets to the show. Said he didn't need them."

Had the man intended for them to die? Naru shuddered. Usagi reached over and pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her. She looked very upset. "Do you know I felt that you were in danger when I was on the island?" Usagi asked. "It upset me so much I begged them to come back and get me."

"So, it might have weakened you or made you unstable to lose Naru," Artemis suggested. "Luna, can you take the meeting with the girls? I need to find the Outers as soon as possible."

Luna nodded and Artemis took off like a flash. Naru saw just a streak of white as he headed for the back of the house. She heard something rattling, but had already turned back to Kenji, who was frowning.

"I think I've seen him too," he said. "I was worried about Usagi and Mamoru, and trying to figure out how to find them, and when I was on my lunch break I spilled my coffee. He helped me clean it up. Said I was worrying too much and whatever it is would work out on its own. For a while I calmed down... and then something drew me into Usagi's bedroom."

Ikuko nodded. "I heard that communicator thing beeping just before you went in. That's why we followed you."

"Artemis used the communicator we had to ping it. He's a whiz at that stuff," Usagi said. "Otherwise you never would have heard the messages. He sent them forward too."


	16. October 15: A New Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> My Immortal - Evanescence  
> Glitter in the Air - P!nk

***Mamoru's POV***

The contractor arrived at the house at six in the morning. He and Usagi had only been awake for a few minutes when he arrived, and they were still getting dressed, so the man had to wait a few minutes. He helped Usagi with her hair, while she searched her closet for something appropriate to wear. Then he had an idea.

"Usako, just wear your school clothing, since we have to go back after lunch. We can use the Luna Disguise Pen to wear something more formal for the wedding itself."

Usagi grinned. "Thanks Mamo-chan! That's a great idea. I was sort of freaking out over it."

"Me too. How long do you think the door will take to put in?" he asked as he pulled on his blazer.

"I'm not sure. My father seems to think this contractor can get it done quickly. Apparently he does a lot of repairs when places have been damaged by Youma. The inspector knows him from a few of those jobs."

"Pretty impressive," Mamoru said.

They left the room, and he held her hand as they went down the stairs. The contractor was in the living room, talking to Haruki. He was a younger man, not much older than himself, perhaps as old as twenty, with dark auburn hair cut short, and horn rimmed glasses that he took off and replaced with a pair of work goggles after tucking his work papers in a pocket on his jeans.

"Good morning," the young man said. "Chibi-san, Tsukino-san. My name is Rin Hedeki." He gave a bow. "I should be able to have the door finished today or tomorrow, so you'll have your room back quickly."

"Arigato," Usagi said and gave a small bow in return. Mamoru copied her, and smiled. He wasn't very good at being social, but following her lead seemed to work for him.

Haruki grinned and led the young man upstairs. "I'm going to show you what you need, and then get out of your hair," he was saying.

Mamoru went into the kitchen with Usagi. The laundry area, which could be seen from where they were, was filled with boxes. His bed and frame were squeezed in there too. They wouldn't be moved to Usagi's room until after the door was finished. Her own bed was only a twin so it had been difficult to sleep in it. Especially since Usagi moved in her sleep a lot. He'd grown used to it on the island, but they'd also been snugged inside a sleeping bag, so there hadn't been as much room for her to toss and turn.

"Morning kids," Kenji said from behind his newspaper. "Are you all set for your big day?"

"Hie," Usagi said and bent to hug her father. "Thank you for everything you're doing for us."

"How could I do less?" he asked.

Mamoru grabbed his coffee cup and topped it off before pouring himself and Haruki each a mugful. Usagi busied herself making tea and hot chocolate. When she'd finished, Mamoru stole a few teaspoons worth and added it to his coffee, laughing at her outraged expression. He kissed her.

"When is Naru arriving?" Ikuko asked, coming into the kitchen.

"She and Umino just got here," said Haruki, coming in behind her. "They're talking to Shingo."

"Good. I don't want the judge waiting any longer than he has to. He's seeing us before a trial that starts at nine." Ikuko sipped at her tea.

"Your mother and I are meeting with both your teachers over the lunch period at school today. They'll know what happened, as will the principal, but no one else will." Kenji said, putting the paper down.

"I'm just glad you have Haruna-sensei again this year. You had her in middle school when you were really struggling with your grades." Ikuko said. Mamoru grinned and peeked at Usagi, who had a slight blush on her face. They'd met over her grades, technically.

"Uh oh, I'm sensing a story there," Haruki said, laughing.

"I bombed a math test the day I met Mamoru. I was at Naru's mother's shop after school because of the sale, and when I came out I was so upset over my grade because I saw this crescent moon necklace that just... spoke to me. Anyways I crumpled up the test paper and threw it over my shoulder. It sort of hit Mamoru in the face. And then he READ IT! And teased me about it."

"She was so cute! All red-faced and angry. Then I called her Odango Atama for the first time. I absolutely adored her hair." Mamoru laughed. He remembered the day well. He had fallen head over heels for her in an instant when she'd lost her temper at him. Her eyes had flashed and her nose had scrunched up. He'd been sure he was going to stop breathing for a second.

"And that started our daily battles." Usagi continued. "Almost every day we ran into each other at least once."

"She ran into me," Mamoru clarified, "at top speed. I think I have a permanent indentation in my chest from her head," he laughed when Usagi playfully slapped him. "And to be honest, I didn't mind it a bit," he added, kissing her gently.

"Well, by the time I realized I was falling in love with him, I was so worried he'd get hurt if certain people found out who I was, that I stayed away. I was already so worried about you guys..."

Naru had come into the room by then, and Mamoru saw the look of pain in Usagi's eyes as she glanced at all the people she loved. He hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry about me. I figured it out a while back," Naru said. "Umino did too. We just didn't know we both knew." Naru giggled.

Ikuko put some toast in front of Shingo, who was trying to gulp his entire cup of hot chocolate at once, and another plate in front of Kenji. Usagi grabbed a banana for herself and then an apple for Umino. Mamoru grabbed a few oranges for himself, Haruki, and Naru. Ikuko took the last plate of toast. For several minutes the kitchen was quieter as everyone hurried through their breakfast.

Haruki ran up to tell the contractor they were leaving and let him know it was okay to grab a snack or something to drink while they were gone. He didn't know that Luna and Artemis had just come in and were magical cats who could stop him from doing anything wrong in their absence. Mamoru knew Usagi wished Luna could go, but the judge had vetoed that, which made her sad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Naru's POV***

Usagi and Mamoru were, in Naru's opinion, the most adorable couple on the planet. Aside from herself and Umino of course. Usagi tended to get loud and bouncy when she was nervous, while Mamoru grew still and quiet. When Usagi got a bit too boisterous in front of the courthouse, Mamoru simply picked her up and kissed her breathless. When he put her down Usagi was so unsteady she just stood there leaning up against him for several long minutes. By the time she started moving around again the doors were unlocked and they were being ushered inside.

They had changed their clothing for the ceremony the same way Usagi and Mamoru had hidden their new hair colors. Naru thought it was really interesting that something that looked like a little pen had the power to do that. When she'd mentioned that Usagi had changed Naru's dress color to an emerald green she absolutely adored. Apparently the change would stay until Naru wished it back the way it was supposed to be.

She was really sad her mom hadn't been able to come this morning. She'd wanted to, but they had one employee in the hospital still, who had been at the amphitheater, and another who had just stopped coming to work. Her mother had ended up filing a missing person's report because she didn't answer her door when they'd gone to check on her. The OSA-P Jewelry store was their only source of income, so her mother had no choice but to open it and go in herself.

Naru had met Judge Saichirou before. He came to the little Christmas gatherings Ikuko threw every year. He was an old classmate of hers, from what Naru understood, and it had been Ikuko and Kenji who had introduced him to his wife. It was really sweet how things like that worked. Everything was all connected, though sometimes the connections didn't make sense until much later.

The judge ushered them into his chambers. "I'm sorry this will be so rushed," he apologized, and Mamoru and Usagi both reassured him that they were perfectly happy with the time he could give.

Judge Saichirou turned to Mamoru then, and said, "Chiba Mamoru, please repeat after me." He smiled and Mamoru focused on the words he had to speak.

Watakushi wa kono josei to kekkonshi  
(This woman, I marry)  
Fufu to narou to shite imasu  
Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo  
Soudenai tokimo  
(No matter what the health situation is)  
Kono hito o aishi  
(I will love this person)  
Kono hito o uyamai  
(Respect this person)  
Kono hito o nagusame  
(Console this person)  
Kono hito o tasuke  
(Help this person)  
Watakushi no inochi no kagiri  
(Until death)  
Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o  
(Protecting fidelity)  
Chikai masu.  
(I swear.)

"Tsukino Usagi, please repeat after me," Judge Saichirou said, his voice calm and happy.

Watakushi wa kono dansei to kekkonshi...  
(This man, I marry)  
Fufu to narou to shite imasu  
Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo  
Soudenai tokimo  
(No matter what the health situation is)  
Kono hito o aishi  
(I will love this person)  
Kono hito o uyamai  
(Respect this person)  
Kono hito o nagusame  
(Console this person)  
Kono hito o tasuke  
(Help this person)  
Watakushi no inochi no kagiri  
(Until death)  
Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o  
(Protecting fidelity)  
Chikai masu.  
(I swear.)

"You are now husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," Judge Saichirou winked.

Naru laughed. Mamoru kissed Usagi gently, and while it was sweet and romantic it also had hints of banked passion that made the room seem too warm. Umino clutched at her hand and grinned when she looked at him. The judge had to hurry to the courtroom so they all signed the documents and hurried to register the marriage with the clerk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

Her new school was very different than the Catholic school she'd attended for years. It had been her grandfather's idea to move her. He'd called her father the night before, and had come with her to both schools that morning. Now she, Minako, Ami, and Makoto were all in Usagi's class. She knew he'd wanted her there so she could face what she had done, and she felt he was right, but she was worried about Usagi's reaction.

The night before Luna had told them Usagi and Mamoru were getting married before they came back to school, and that Kenji and Ikuko would be coming in with both of them to explain their absence to the school. And to see if Usagi would be allowed to continue attending. Rei felt guilty. She knew she'd done something wrong. She wished she could fix it.

They trooped out to the garden and met Motoki under the tree. He'd been eating lunch with them since Mamoru had been gone, and they weren't sure if he'd heard Mamoru would be back yet. Ami had lagged behind to ask the teacher a question. She hurried to catch up with them.

"They're here!" Ami whispered as soon as she reached them. "Usagi and Mamoru and Haruki. I guess he's going to be coming here too. He's in Mamoru and Motoki's grade."

"Wow!" Motoki sat up. "He's the one who helped you guys, right?"

Rei nodded. They'd told him everything that Luna had said. He'd sort of grown to be their shoulder to lean on, and he had no one since his sister refused to even speak with him after Kenji had burst into his apartment and yelled at him. And punched him. Rei thought that had been a bit much at the time, but Motoki said he'd deserved worse.

Now, knowing about Usagi's pregnancy, he was depressed and guilty. She felt really bad for him. His girlfriend was still in Africa, so far away. So they'd gathered him as part of their group.

"How did they look?" Minako asked.

Ami shrugged. "I mean they looked okay. Usagi was smiling at Mamoru, and Haruki was sort of hovering over both of them. But they both looked a little nervous."

"I wish we could fix this," Makoto said. "I'm telling you, if someone says anything to her, I'm not going to handle it well. I feel so bad."

"Me too," Rei said.

"Me too," the others chorused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

He wished he could do more for Usagi and Mamoru than a quick brunch before taking them back to school, but they'd discussed their options, and if the kids missed any more time Mamoru could lose his scholarship and Usagi could fail her term and have to repeat it. While Mamoru had the funds to pay his own tuition, it was a badge of honor that his grades were good enough to earn his place.

Now, heading into the school with the teens, he wished he could have sent them somewhere fun and exciting. Unfortunately they had a city to defend, and school to attend. They would have a lot of makeup work as well probably. He saw a glimpse of Ami rushing out to the garden. Probably to meet with the other girls. He turned back to check on the kids. Haruki had one hand on each Mamoru and Usagi's shoulders and was staying close. Good.

They were ushered into a conference room. The principal and the two teachers were already there. The kids all sat along one side of the long table while he and Ikuko took one end. The Principal sat at the other end, and the two teachers sat along the other side of the table. The room seemed crowded with all of them inside, but it was cozy enough now.

Kenji put down his file folders. He had one for each of the teens. Usagi's held her name change and the form Doctor Mizuno had provided, saying that it was safe for Usagi to remain in school but asking her to be exempt from normal gym classes. Mamoru's had the change of guardianship and emergency contacts forms. Haruki's held his transcripts, and all the other forms he needed to enroll in the school.

Once the pleasantries were out of the way the principal jumped right in. "First, we want to find out exactly what happened. We've agreed to your terms on that. No one outside this room will hear about this, but we need to know. Especially since we know other students were involved in what was done to them. We've heard from both Hino-san and Mizuno-san that if you require addition work for them they agree."

Kenji blinked. He'd had no idea that Rei's grandfather knew, or that she was at this school. He looked over at Usagi and she nodded. He looked to Mamoru and he blinked, but then nodded as well, clutching Usagi's hand. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you remember the fake art school story," he started. "Well it was fed to us as well. Not by Usagi. By that point she was already gone, and Mamoru with her. Their 'friends' had decided to get them to stop arguing with each other by drugging them, dragging them to a deserted island, and putting them into a sleeping bag together, without clothing, and in a sexual position. Then they left the two of them there."

He heard Haruna-sensei gasp, and saw her cover her mouth and stare at Usagi.

"The others came back and fed us all that story, and went about their lives as normal. They had left a communications device with them, and in spite of repeated pleas from both Mamoru and Usagi, they did not return for them... even after Usagi almost died. While it's true the kids argued, and that they loved each other in spite of that, they did not deserve what was done to them. They were both horribly sick from the drug. Doctor Mizuno says it was something called GHB."

"How did they get ahold of that?" the principal asked.

"We don't know. I never thought to ask," Ikuko said, frowning.

"We need to make sure someone here at the high school isn't giving it out. Is it okay if we question them about just that?"

Kenji nodded. "That makes sense. I hope someone here isn't selling it or giving it away." He couldn't help the shudder that went through him. He'd done research on it after they'd returned and learned it was used to put in peoples drinks so they could be easily subdued and assaulted by some horrible people.

"We eventually found where they were because we got ahold of the communications device. I went to Motoki and took the keys to his parent's boat and we went to get them. By that point both of them had lost weight, though Usagi's condition was worse because they hadn't brought her medicine. They both have to take vitamins and Usagi is going to be on the shakes again for a while. She figured the pregnancy out almost immediately and we had her tested when we returned. I have the paperwork from Doctor Mizuno for that as well."

Kenji paused, looking over at the principal. "Both of them have classes with the others. They've already confronted them however, and all five of them have agreed to terms that they hope will lead to reconciliation. We aren't asking for interference on their behalf. All five feel bad about what they've done. As much as I wish I could press charges, on this I am following what Mamoru and Usagi want. So I ask that you try to treat the situation as normally as possible. Though I do ask that Usagi and Naru are put together as well as Mamoru and Haruki for the time being."

"We can do that. The school board has approved Usagi being in classes again. I spoke to them first thing this morning. They don't want her in physical education classes however. That time period can either be used for make-up work or for a type of exercise that Doctor Mizuno says is safe. Is it alright if I contact her, just to ask what is acceptable?"

"Please," Ikuko said. "Though I would hope that during that time, Mamoru could work with her for now so they can both take any make-up tests and complete assignments they missed. I'm willing to do that at home if necessary. Mamoru now lives with us and the two of them are married as of this morning."

"Married?" Haruna-sensei asked. "They're so young..."

"I love her," Mamoru said, just as Usagi said, "I love him." The two of them looked at each other and Mamoru put his arm around her.

"I'm willing to proctor any exams they've missed and help with make-up work." Haruna-sensei offered. "That way we wont have to explain to any other teachers. Besides, I care about Usagi. She's a wonderful girl."

"I am too," Osaka-sensei said. "Mamoru is one of my favorite students."

"Arigato," they chorused.

"We need to register Usagi's new medication, and her shakes, and the nurse needs a supply if possible." The principal said.

Ikuko held up a bag. "I have a dozen shakes, ten of her vitamins, ten of her thyroid pills, and a box of protein bars."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Haruna-sensei walked Usagi to class. She'd apparently thought ahead of time about what would be needed, because instead of sitting next to Makoto, Usagi was placed at the front of the room at a table with Naru. Umino and Yukio sat at the table just behind theirs. Yukio had been in Usagi's classes for years by then and was Umino's best friend, so she didn't mind him.

She saw Rei and Ami had been placed together as well as Minako and Makoto. They were on the other side of the classroom, all the way to the back. Usagi gave them a small smile, but she really didn't want to think about them at the moment. There was only a short class before gym, which was the last period of the day for them. She would be staying behind and Mamoru would be joining her for their makeup work. Most of their tests would have to wait until later in the week so they had a chance to review the work and learn any new material.

Naru hugged her and handed her school bag over. She'd brought it with her after they'd left OSA-P. They'd gone to see her mother after the wedding, and Mamoru had chosen to buy their wedding bands there so they'd picked them up. She smiled and touched the necklace she now wore. Mamoru had seen the very necklace she'd spoken of that morning and had bought it as a wedding present.

Class went much faster than she'd expected. They were working on a new subject in math. Statistics. Somehow, even though things like fractions made her want to weep, statistics seemed easy for her. She got lost in the problems and only looked up when the other students started filing out of the classroom.

Haruna-sensei had a large packet in front of her and came over to the desk where Usagi was sitting. Mamoru came in with a similar packet a moment later. Usagi's teacher began explaining what should be done first, and answering questions. Then she pulled up a chair and looked at both of them seriously for a few minutes.

"Usagi, Mamoru, I want to talk to you about something. I'm not going to ask you to confirm or deny anything, and it isn't about recent events. Well, sort of, but not entirely."

Usagi looked up at her, feeling a bit worried.

"Over time, I've become aware of something. It wasn't an easy thing for me to discover, but the time you were missing proved it to me. Osaka-sensei also knows. We're partners now, and we talked about it when the two of you went missing."

Usagi gulped.

"We know who you are. What you do, I mean. And I'm concerned about you continuing in your condition. It's just that I want you to be safe. I know you probably don't have much choice right now. The others couldn't manage without you for two weeks... but I want you to be careful. You saved me, remember?"

"We're worried about it too," Mamoru said.

Usagi just stared at Haruna for a long moment. Then she stood, walked around the desk, and threw her arms around her teacher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruki's POV***

Grunting and swearing, he forced the mattress up into the attic. The darn thing kept wanting to bend and it was driving him insane. Mamoru had already brought up the pieces of the frame. He returned and grabbed the top of the mattress.

"I told you to wait and I'd help," he said, shaking his head.

"Stubborn red-head," Haruki said with a grin.

Mamoru laughed. "Did you hear back from Artemis yet?"

"He has a lead, just tracking it now. Apparently she lives here in Tokyo."

"Are you ready to meet her?" Mamoru asked as they put the mattress down on the frame he'd already set up. They pushed the bed over to the wall and pulled out a cot and set that up as well.

"I don't know. I mean, what if she's disappointed I'm her soulmate?"

Mamoru frowned. "You're a lot like Usagi, you know that? She always thinks too little of herself too."

"But what if..." Haruki started, but Mamoru cut him off as he pulled the second cot away from the wall.

"Don't borrow trouble. You have the remnants of the Soul-Bond already. Once you meet her, I'm telling you, she'll be hooked. I know I was with my Usako. I adored her on sight. I was a goner the second she lost her temper. I was in love with her within a week. Now I'm married to her." He grinned. "It will be fine. Don't second guess yourself. You're an awesome guy."

"Thanks Mamoru. It hard though, to think someone could fall in love with me."

They set out the last cot and Haruki grabbed the pile of bedding and they started making the beds. The attic was a huge space, and even with three twin sized cots and a regular twin bed the space wasn't filled. The contractor had given them an estimate on adding new insulation, and would be putting it in soon, though they might need the room before it was done.

"Found it!" Shingo called, and they heard banging coming up the stairs. The boy was carrying a space heater that was rather bulky and large. "Dad said to plug it in and test it or I would have been up sooner. It works though. He said leave it unplugged until we need it."

"I can't even believe we might have four more people living here soon," Haruki said. "It's a good thing Auntie Kuko loves a crowd. Uncle Kenji is going crazy trying to find out who they were before they were taken. I swear between him and Artemis, they can find anything or anyone."

Mamoru laughed. "When she heard I was looking for an apartment for them she yelled at me!"

"She's pretty sure they're going to need mothering. Uncle Kenji is going to be listed as their guardians. You don't mind having them listed as your cousins if we can't find their families?"

"I like the idea actually. Hey, Shingo? Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah. Artemis said he'd be back in ten minutes and he knows where to find Pluto, so we're going to go meet her tomorrow while you guys are looking for your men."

Haruki was pretty impressed with what Mamoru and Usagi were planning to do. The three of them made their way downstairs and into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Hey, I like this!" Haruki said as he looked at the changes.

His aunt had moved in Mamoru's couch and one of his chairs and put slip covers over them, and the couch and chairs that were already there, so everything matched. It was set up differently now, with a chair on either side of the television and couches on two walls with a table in the corner between them. Another table and one of the chairs was along the final wall with space to walk through.

"More places to sit."

"The family is growing by leaps and bounds." Kenji said, looking around. "I ordered three more actual beds, and told the contractor we want two bedrooms and a bathroom up there."

"Wow," Haruki said.

Artemis came in, panting. "Sorry about that!" he said. "I finally found Setsuna, and I wanted to make sure I had her address and everything. Luna's going with you two while I work with the girls and Mamoru and Usagi do their thing, so I wanted to make sure everything was ready. I got the communicators finished too while the computer was running."

"Did you make the one for the officers?" Kenji asked.

Artemis nodded.

"Good."

Haruki sat in one of the chairs. Mamoru and Usagi settled on a couch and Kenji and Ikuko took the other while Shingo settled into another chair. Luna and Artemis leaped up onto the table in the center.

"Okay, none of you have to do anything. You might feel a little warm, and once it's done we all might be able to sense each other to a certain extent. We'll add the others when we find them as well. You'll be able to sense anyone included in the link, but it wont be like a Soul-Bond." Usagi said. "We have to finish yours quickly. The girls, Naru, Umino, and Motoki will be here soon."

Haruki moved the table back several feet and went back to his chair. He watched carefully, very interested in what they were doing and how they would do it.

Usagi and Mamoru each called their Crystals then, and together they began to weave an old form of magic, something that should have been done in their last life, but they had not been taught. This they'd discovered on their own, using hints from their teachings and from things the two of them had already been able to accomplish in this life.

They knelt, facing one another, and held their Crystals in their right hands, covering the other's crystals with their left. They closed their eyes and focused carefully on their needs. The need to protect the others from being turned against one another, to protect them from the influence of evil, and to protect their memories against tampering. They did not awaken the old memories. It would not have been fair to do so in that way, so they simply left them alone, and guarded them.

First the guides. Luna and Artemis were supposed to be easy, from what they had explained to him and Shingo earlier. Being from Mou, they were able to manipulate memory, but it was very difficult to manipulate theirs, or to sway them to evil. So the hedge they'd formed over them was more for practice than anything. They wove the light of the Crystals together, a four strand braid, before they settled it over the two of them. Linking back to themselves, Mamoru and Usagi wove a pattern that connected the cats souls in a subtle way to their own.

They moved on to Shingo and himself next. The cords of light were so beautiful as they sunk into him. He could feel the warmth Usagi had spoken of. After a moment he became aware that he could sort of sense Mamoru and Usagi, Shingo, and the cats. It wasn't invasive, and he knew he could probably ignore it he chose to, but he thought perhaps he would keep it the way it was. He saw them link it back and forth between themselves and the cats and back to them.

"Alright, mom and dad. You next. Yours will be a little different. Sort of like a glamour. It will make you sort of invisible to anyone who works for or harbors evil. They can see you, but like the glamour that hides our identities they won't remember who you are." Usagi smiled at them.

"Wait," Luna called. "Did you ask them yet? About what I suggested?"

Usagi blushed. "I did. They want it."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

"About what?" Shingo asked.

"The Soul-Bond. They'll be going to bed right after I finish, and unless the house is on fire, no one is to disturb them."

Shingo gulped and nodded, and then blushed.

Usagi and Mamoru built the same connection to their own souls with her parents, and Haruki watched in interest as they created a sort of weave that was inverted as well. He could see now how it would hide them. That made him happy. Then they began the work of the Soul-Bond, which was much more intricate and beautiful. It almost seemed like the ribbons of light were dancing. A thread of bright red seemed to appear between the couple and they clung to each other as it wrapped around and around them.

Usagi and Mamoru let go of the light and both sat back on their heels, resting. "Like I explained, don't speak to anyone. Just go straight upstairs and do what I told you. A sort of shield will appear, and you'll hear your soul melody and feel a warm breeze. We all love you. Have a good night."

Haruki watched his aunt and uncle as they walked up the stairs. "A shield appears?" he asked when they were gone.

Mamoru nodded. "It wont go away until the Bond is completed. Absolutely nothing can get through it. If they move, it moves with them. Because it's their first Bonding they'll probably sleep at least six hours straight afterwards."

"I wish I remembered some of this." Haruki frowned. Usagi and Mamoru seemed to have their memories.

"Artemis and I talked about giving you back partial memories. We decided not to until after you met your soulmates. Haruki, you'll probably get yours back tomorrow, and Shingo will as soon as he finds Hotaru."

"Why?" Shingo asked.

"So you know you're attracted to them, and not their memory. It will help you form a connection in this life and help you bond better."

"That makes a lot of sense," Haruki said.

There was a knock on the door and he got up to answer. The girls were there.

"Come on in and sit down. Mamoru and Usagi will get started with you in a sec. We're just waiting for the others."


	17. October 16: First Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemons
> 
> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> Dance in the Rain - Jana Kramer  
> Hurt - Christina Aguilera  
> I Am A Stone - Demon Hunter  
> Conversations with My Thirteen Year Old Self - Pink

***Usagi's POV***

Mamoru turned in his sleep and wrapped his arm around Usagi, pulling her closer. It woke her, just slightly, so she felt it when he began to lightly fondle her breast. He had been snoring, but his breathing changed as her nipple hardened under his touch. Still in a half-doze, she moaned as he gently pinched the peak before sliding to the other breast.

She could feel his erection pressed against her, slipping into the V between her thighs. He groaned as she closed her legs tighter around him, her natural juices flowing in response to his intimate touches. She moaned as he thrust up against her, his hand slipping gently down her belly to fondle her most sensitive place. She felt him run his fingers through her curls and then he rubbed over the bundle of nerves.

"Mamo-chan," she groaned, and tried to turn, but he held her still.

"I'm not done exploring," he whispered, and then one finger moved to the wet slit and he slid it up and down, wetting himself before he lifted onto one elbow and pressed it into her. She moaned again and once more tried to turn, but he held her tightly, not letting her move. It turned her on even more. She wanted him to torture her a little. She ground herself against his hand, unable to hold herself still.

His movements grew faster. His thumb rubbed up and down over her button while his finger pressed in and out. He slowed and added a second finger before slipping into her again, making her cry out in pleasure. It was wonderful. Her whole body seemed focused on what his hand was doing, and then he pulled away and turned her onto her back before pulling her thighs apart, almost roughly.

He moved down her body and pressed his hot mouth against her clit, licking hard before sucking the nub into his mouth and biting down. She screamed into the pillow she pulled over her face. He held tight to her with his teeth and began to run his tongue over the sensitized flesh. More screams were pulled from her.

He forced two fingers back into her, his movement rougher as her body thrashed and responded wildly to his attentions. He'd never been anything but gentle with her, but she was grateful he was losing control because after two strokes she was screaming through an intense orgasm that had her whole body shaking as she flooded his fingers.

He pulled them out of her and spread her lower lips, so he could lick away her juices. He groaned and pushed his tongue into her.

"Please Mamo-chan…" she whimpered.

"Please what Usako? Tell me what you need."

"You. In. Now. Please!"

Mamoru chuckled and moved back up her body, trailing little kissed over her skin. He stopped, torturing her, and feasted on her overly sensitive nipples. At least they didn't seem to be in pain this morning, because he wasn't gentle there either, nipping and pinching her until she was bucking her hips under him and begging.

"Please…." she moaned.

"You want me?" he asked playfully and Usagi groaned.

"Yes, please!"

She felt him at her entrance and as he moved his mouth to her neck and bit her, he plunged inside in one swift thrust. She bit the pillow hard, trying to hide her screams as he moved in and out of her in a steady, fast rhythm. With each stroke he bottomed out inside her, until there was a mix of pleasure with a touch of pain that was so erotic and uncontrolled she orgasmed again, her hips rising to meet each thrust.

Mamoru changed the angle a little, rising onto his knees and lifting her hips. His thrusts became more wild, though the pain was gone now, and she couldn't help but buck up into him.

"Kami, Usako, you are so beautiful," he breathed.

"Mamo…" she started, but then his pace increased until he was slamming into her so fast and hard she couldn't catch her breath. He lifted one leg, putting it over his shoulder, changing the angle to pound even deeper into her core.

Another scream tore out of her, but this one made no sound. Her walls clenched hard around him, and she felt the beginnings of his echoing orgasm as his pace deteriorated into slamming deep and holding into her as spurts of thick seed hit her deep. Her orgasm continued as he finished and collapsed on top of her, his arms barely holding him up enough to let her breathe as her leg dropped back to the side and her insides continued to pulse and milk him.

"That was…" Mamoru started.

"Incredible," she finished.

Mamoru rolled to the side. "Even laying right next to you I dream about you," he admitted as she laid her head on his chest.

"Same here," Usagi told him, her eyes drifting closed.

"I love you Usako."

"I love you too Mamo-chan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

He had just fallen back to sleep when Usagi sat up suddenly and tapped his shoulder. "Youma."

"Put on a nightgown," he reminded her before she could transform.

She giggled and threw on the nightgown she'd been wearing before their first round of lovemaking that night. Then she held up her brooch and henshined as he slipped on his sweats and pulled a rose to transform as well.

He pressed the buttons for Haruki and Shingo on his communicator. Both ran in within a minute, already in henshin.

"Lets go," he said, and the four of them slipped out Usagi's bedroom window and onto the balcony. They leapt down one at a time and took off running. The streets were residential so it didn't make sense at first to travel from rooftop to rooftop, but then they reached the shopping district and Tuxedo Kamen ordered the others to jump.

They found themselves outside a bookstore, watching from the roof across the street as Jadeite ordered a Youma inside. The one orange Youma became several and began carrying something into the building. What fascinated Tuxedo Kamen was that as soon as the Youma was out of sight, Jadeite covered his face with both hands, looking sad.

"Blue Moon Knight, stay here and keep a lookout," Sailor Moon ordered. "If he so much as twitches, we need to know. Don't fight him, just press the call button and one of us will come."

"Sun Knight, we're going in the back so he doesn't see us," Tuxedo Kamen said quietly. "Jump across when he isn't looking, but wait for us before you go inside. We've seen these replicating Youma before."

"I have too. That's what attacked Naru."

Sailor Moon nodded and they watched as Jadeite turned for a moment. Haruki made the leap and Mamoru pulled Sailor Moon into his arms. Jadeite was still turned away so he made the leap, landing lightly on the roof. They dropped down into the alley and made quick work of the entrance. Sailor Moon sent a message to the police department that would automatically log the attack site, and they quickly entered the building.

"I wish Luna was with us," Sailor Moon whispered. "She can look at a lock and the darn thing opens."

Tuxedo Kamen chucked as he put away his lock kit. The three of them moved silently into the building. "If there are multiples, hit them all at once," he reminded them.

Sailor Moon took off her tiara and powered it up, looking determined. It might not be the same Youma that attacked the amphitheater or the preschool, but it was just as dangerous, and it was probably doing something similar. "Find whatever those things brought in here. We need a reading from one to find the rest."

Thankfully, when they rounded the corner from the stock room into the store, the Youma, all three of them, were in plain sight, and all were still carrying their packages. Sailor Moon made no sound, she simply threw her tiara. In mid flight Tuxedo Kamen split it into three and one went for each of the Youma. The third one missed because the Youma ducked, but it vanished when the second Youma was struck as they were linked to it.

"Nasty buggers," Sun Knight muttered. "Here, give me the computer. You two go after Jadeite."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and the two of them made their way back outside and to the roof. Moving to the front of the building, Tuxedo Kamen sent Sailor Moon a silent signal that they should drop down to either side of Jadeite. They waved to Blue Moon Knight and told him to keep a lookout as they put him to sleep.

They dropped and before she'd finished standing straight again, Sailor Moon had whispered, "Moonlit Lullaby." Jadeite slumped and he caught him, giving a thumbs up as Blue Moon Knight watched from the roof across the street.

They moved quickly, knowing they had to be done as fast as possible. They both called their stones forward and knelt, one on either side of them, their Crystal on their right palm, their left palm covering each other's Crystals. They closed their eyes, knowing Artemis and Luna were keeping watch and would warn them.

Tuxedo Kamen focused first on the dark energy that was filling the man. It was as though his entire body was filled with it. He began pulling it away, bit by bit, while Sailor Moon focused on releasing his memories of not just his past life, but the life he must have lived before being taken by Beryl. He looked to be around his own age. He must have had family or friends somewhere who missed him.

Tuxedo Kamen pulled out the dark energy and began destroying it by turning it into light energy. He couldn't just sink in into the ground. It would fester, destroying whatever it touched. The process took several long minutes. By then Sailor Moon had released the memories and had gone to work on Jadeite's soul. It was ragged and torn, the wound caused by the destruction of the Soul-Bond looked as though it was gaping. He heard her hiss when she first began, but by the time he looked up her face had softened. She was sad for the man.

"Okay, that's the dark energy, the memory, the soul, now we have to reform the link."

Together, he and Sailor Moon pictured where they wanted to be. Though teleportation could be a little tiring, it was far less so than carrying the man across town to her attic. They appeared there a moment later and laid him on the bed. It was several minutes before Blue Moon Knight and Sun Knight appeared. Rei was sleeping soundly as they laid her on the bed next to Jadeite.

"We're going to get this done quickly, before either of them wakes," Mamoru said after releasing his henshin. "We're just reforming their link here, so it shouldn't take too much."

Mamoru held onto Usagi, thinking of their own link before they'd performed their Soul-Bond. They wanted it strong enough to sense one another, to protect one another, but nothing that would force them into performing the Soul-Bond. They would never take away their will that way.

The threads of silver and gold were thin, barely there, and light. They had to be gentle. It wouldn't do for them to become aware of the link before it was time. They wove it carefully, back and forth, then once to themselves. The link strengthened, and they let the flow fade away.

"Alright, take her home, carefully. We don't want her thinking you're going to attack her." The other two nodded, and disappeared in a flash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

His eyes blinked open into an attic room filled with early morning light. Two people stood over him. The first was a young woman, perhaps sixteen, with long blonde hair in two buns from which long streamers of silky locks fell. She had cerulean blue eyes, a soft smile, and an air of kindness about her. The second was a young man, around eighteen with thick, unruly black hair and eyes a deeper blue. He had a small frown, broad shoulders, and his body was taught, as though prepared to move at the slightest provocation.

He was a bit confused. He couldn't remember coming to this place. He wondered where exactly he was, and how he had gotten there. He blinked a bit as the girl leaned forward.

"Are you alright Jadeite?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Memories ran through his brain. They pulled him in. There were three sets of memories. The first, and most recent, were from his time as a Dark General. He gasped at what he'd done. Tears poured down his cheeks. He'd killed people. Innocent people. A boy. Just three years old. Dead, because of him.

The second set was from his time in the orphanage. His eyes widened. Three boys had been with him, and they had been taken at the same time. He recognized them now from his time as a Dark General. Zoicite, Nephrite, and Kunzite. And this young man. He'd been there too. But his name was wrong somehow. Different. Mamoru. Chiba Mamoru. He'd left only shortly before Jadeite and the others had been taken. Someone had been angry about that. 

The third set involved these two, and others. People who were important to him. Endymion. Serenity. Mars. Kunzite and the others. His jaw dropped as he remembered murdering Mars, and then the moment of clarity when he realized what he had done, and he'd fallen on his sword before the darkness could take him again. Sobs wracked his frame. He didn't know how he could have been turned, not once, but twice.

"Oh Kami-sama, what have I done? Endymion? What happened to me? Serenity?"

The girl was trying to move toward him, but the boy held her back, one arm tight around her waist even as she reached to embrace Jadeite.

"He's fine Mamoru!" she said, tapping his arm. "I can feel it. He's healed."

"Just wait!" the man growled. "I need to make sure."

"Endymion? What's happening? Why am I here? Is Mars here? How am I alive again?"

"Reincarnation." The girl succeeded in dislodging the man's arm, and moved to sit beside him on the bed. She rested a hand on his forehead. "Do you remember the name you were given in this time?"

"Jadeite again. Though the guys sometimes called me Jed. We were in an orphanage. And then we weren't." He frowned. "I don't remember how."

"It's okay. It might come back, but if it doesn't we can figure it out."

"Nothing's okay. I killed Mars." And the sobs shook him again. He covered his eyes with his hands.

"She's been reborn too. We all have. Her name is Rei again. Only a few of us have different names, to hide our identities." She patted his shoulder. He uncovered his eyes to look at her.

"She's really alive?"

"Yes. I'm afraid she doesn't remember you yet. That will happen soon."

When he started crying again she put her arms around him. She rocked him back and forth like a child.

"Come on. You need breakfast," Usagi said. "My mom and dad are so excited to meet you. You've been asleep for hours. It's almost six and we have to go to school."

"School?" Jadeite asked.

"Yes, school. You'll be coming too, though maybe not today. I don't know if Artemis and my dad finished the paperwork yet or not. Besides, you've just woken up and it's been a rough morning for you already."

"I don't want to be alone," he admitted.

"Well you wont be," Usagi said. "If you decide to stay home you can hang out and help my mother. Otherwise it's school for you young man." Jadeite felt a smile form on his face.

"Do you have clothes in his size in the stuff you picked up?" she asked. 

Mamoru nodded.

Jadeite followed them down a set of stairs and Usagi pointed to a bathroom. "In you go. Get showed and changed. But hurry. Mom's making breakfast and you don't want to make her wait!"

He stumbled into the bathroom at her gentle push, and Mamoru handed him a bundle of clothing. He set them on the counter and quickly stripped off what he'd worn in the Negaverse. When he was transformed it was a dark grey general's outfit, but the rest of the time it usually consisted of strangely revealing leather clothing. He tossed them into the trash as soon as he took them off.

He washed quickly, then stood under the hot water and let it beat down on him. It would never wash him clean. Nothing ever would. He worried though. What if the Dark Kingdom found him again. They said he was glamoured. Hidden. How long would that last?

He made quick work of shaving and brushing his teeth. His hair was short enough it only took a couple swipes with the comb, and then he was ready. He stored his old clothing and everything else in his subspace pocket.

When he was dressed in what he assumed was the uniform of the high school they attended, he stepped out. Usagi was waiting for him.

"You look better," Usagi said. "I know today will probably be rough. We've had a few days like that so we can understand. But you'll be with me, so it will be okay. Come on."

She led him down the stairs. They passed through a living room and into a large, bright kitchen. A middle aged woman with long, wavy blue hair was standing over the stove with a spatula. She turned when they entered and rushed to him.

"Oh you poor boy," she said. "You've just had a horrible time of it, haven't you?"

He stared at her as she pulled back from the hug. He wasn't sure how to react. He looked to Mamoru, who was sitting with part of the paper and a cup of coffee next to a man with short brown hair and glasses who was in an identical pose. Mamoru glanced at him and shrugged.

"This is Ikuko-Mama," he said quietly. "She already loves you, so just get used to hugs and you'll be fine." He grinned a little as Ikuko went over and hugged him too. Usagi stole the spatula and flipped something on the stove.

"Pancakes. Have you ever had them?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know." Jadeite said, a little confused.

"Then I'll prepare them the way I like them, and you can try it that way. If not, I'll steal yours and you can have the next batch. Mama can you hand me a plate please?"

The whole kitchen seemed so filled with joy and brightness it made his heart ache a little. He couldn't help but smile as Usagi and Ikuko danced around each other, preparing food, and more coffee, tea and hot chocolate.

"Try this," Usagi said. She put the plate on the table and pressed him down into the chair. She even picked up the fork and put it in his hand. He couldn't help but stare at her bemusedly for a moment before he took a bite of warm, fluffy, sweet, heaven. Pancakes, he decided, were the yummiest things he had ever tasted.

"He loves them," Usagi squealed, and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okay, how old are you Jadeite?" asked the older brown haired man. Jadeite looked at him in confusion for a moment. It was difficult to remember. He thought perhaps he'd been in the Negaverse a year or so, but he couldn't be sure.

"Seventeen," he whispered, "I think."

"Artemis?" the man said, and a white cat came into the room. He did a strange backflip and a file landed on the table.

"I found partial records on him and the others, but none of them are complete, so it's plan B all the way." The cat leaped up onto the table and the two of them glanced through the file. "I've made up records for all four. We just put in whatever birthday we want, or they can remember, and it will be in the system as soon as I can log it. Just bring those to the school."

"Okay. Jadeite, I'm listing you as sixteen instead of seventeen. I know it's a bit frustrating to go back a year, but based on what Mamoru remembered after he saw you this morning, we think you were missing about that long. You'll need to catch up in school and Usagi's teacher knows her identity. So does Mamoru's but we don't want you skipping two grades. Is that acceptable to you?"

Jadeite could only nod his head. He took a few more bites of pancake. A younger boy came running into the room. He looked to be around twelve.

"Usagi!" he shouted. "Doctor Mizuno is on the phone. She says you need to schedule an appointment for the baby."

Jadeite's head shot up. He didn't see a baby anywhere.

"But I just saw her!" Usagi whined. "I don't want to go back."

"Tsukino Usagi!" Ikuko said in a sharp tone. "You have tests that need to be done while you are pregnant. No arguing. And thank her for calling." Usagi stormed out of the room a moment later and Jadeite looked around, confused.

"My sister's pregnant," the boy said, noticing his look. "Cause of what her so-called friends did," he added. "I'm Shingo. You've met mom and dad. Haruki is taking his time cause we are going to find Setsuna after school." He grinned. "So, you're my newest brother then."

"Brother?"

"My dad and mom are your legal guardians now, 'til you turn twenty. It's not an adoption, cause we don't have money for that. But you get to be named Chiba Jadeite and listed as Mamoru's cousin. So you'll have legal family. And when we rescue the others they'll be family too. And since Mamoru is married to my sister... I guess I'm just calling you brother." He shrugged and sat down. "Pancakes! Thanks mom!"

Jadeite felt a little overwhelmed.

Usagi came back into the kitchen and sat down, digging into her own stack of pancakes.

"I'd like to see Rei," he told Usagi.

"Soon," she promised, her hand resting briefly on his.

"Usako." Mamoru spoke gently and then the two of them seemed to speak silently before the other teen looked back at him. 

"She will be your biggest support over the next few days I think. But remember, I have your back."

"We all will," Ikuko said.

"I killed people," he hadn't planned to speak. He was immediately enveloped in a hug.

"That wasn't you. That was what Metallia did through you," Mamoru said from his place on the other side of the table. "I don't know everything, but I know how much of that evil essence I pulled out and destroyed." He shuddered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

Rei's communicator beeped. Usagi's face appeared when she pressed the button. She opened her mouth and nothing came out.

"Sorry, I know I startled you. Um, I needed to warn you about something. I don't want you freaking out in class. Let the others know because we're running a bit behind and we still have to stop at the office."

Rei nodded. She was already half-way to the school, and she looked around her before answering. "What's going on? Is everyone okay?"

"Um, yeah. Everyone is fine. Just finishing up a bit of paperwork. But I know you'll recognize the new student and I didn't want to have a scene in class."

"Who is it?" Rei asked, feeling a bit strange.

"Jadeite."

A moment later she realized she was sitting on the sidewalk. She didn't remember sitting down, but there she was. She stared at Usagi.

"Jadeite?" she asked. "As in Dark General Jadeite? As in the one who attacked the preschool?"

"He isn't a dark general anymore Rei. And he didn't willingly attack the preschool. He was being controlled by Metallia. Painfully, I might add. The amount of dark energy in him was hurting him. Anyways, we healed him last night, and this morning he's coming to school."

"I don't want to be near him." Rei said. "I don't know if I can forgive him..."

"Rei?" Usagi said and she looked down to see her face had gone red. "Don't you think that's a bit hypocritical? You want me to forgive you, right?"

Rei nodded.

"And what did you do?"

"I hurt you and Mamoru, and because of it many more people got hurt."

"Then you need to rethink the idea that you can't forgive Jadeite. Because you need to learn what forgiveness really means before you can accept mine."

"You mean... you won't forgive me until I forgive him?" Rei asked, feeling hurt and pressured.

"Of course that's not what I mean. Believe it or not, I already forgave all of you. But you aren't ready to accept that forgiveness, and you won't be until you know what it truly means."

Rei was confused.

"You'll understand eventually." Usagi said cryptically. Rei just nodded as she went to stand up. She continued on her way toward the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

His work day was interspersed with many personal calls. Since he'd become one of the three editors, he worked more reasonable hours. He enjoyed knowing he would be home with his family at dinner time instead of trailing after some politician at the edge of a scandal. But sometimes he missed the hunt. Perhaps that was why he was so intrigued by the father of Tomae Hotaru. Something was wrong with the man. Something was disturbing about him, and having been a reporter so long, his instincts were incredibly good when it came to things of that nature.

Artemis had given him the first names and general descriptions of the four Outer Senshi. The cat had found the first of them, Meiou Setsuna. But the other three Kenji had discovered only that morning.

Ten'ou Haruka was in the papers because she was on the racing circuit, and as a female was noticed because of it, though she dressed and acted as a male. Kaiou Michiru was already famous for her ability with the violin. Both of them had rather wealthy parents that seemed to care nothing for them. That angered him.

But it was little Hotaru that worried him the most. Her mother had died, and herself and her father nearly so in a fire. A stranger had pulled them both out of the building before it had exploded and then disappeared. What was most interesting about that was that the description they gave of the woman who had rescued them matched the description he had for Setsuna.

He was worried about the safety of the little girl. It seemed her father was having fits. He would be normal for several days, and then become angry and even violent. He was quite aware that Hotaru was Shingo's soulmate however, and was unsure about the idea of bringing her to live with them when at the moment their house was mostly filled with older teenage boys. He had a few ideas about what to do, but first he needed to call his wife.

The Soul-Bond had been much more than he'd expected. In his mind he'd made it into a sort of sixth sense idea, but in reality he knew Ikuko was at home, probably working on a project to do with their rapidly expanding family. She was frustrated about something, and he wished he knew what it was.

::Ikuko,:: he thought, ::I wish I knew what you were thinking.::

::Kenji? Right now I'm thinking I can hear you in my head. I forgot about that.::

::Ikuko! Me too!::

::What has you frustrated?::

::The people who delivered these beds showed up early and I can't have them go upstairs while the contractor is working up there, so the kids will have to bring them up later. As if they don't already have enough to do. I need to get to the grocery store, and I'm trying to get Jadeite an appointment to see Doctor Mizuno, but the receptionist for her office was a bit... rude.::

::Rude?::

::Apparently she thinks we get special treatment.::

::We do.:: Kenji reminded her.

He heard Ikuko's laughter in his head. ::I know. Which is why I'm about to call Mizuno-san on her cell phone.::

Kenji laughed. ::Do you want me to run to the grocery store for you?::

::Please!:: Ikuko paused. ::I'm trying to get this last order for bedding done. I've got Jadeite's sizes. Mamoru said you're putting aside part of the Chiba money for him and I can take his clothing from that, but he needs a couple outfits now. I found the clothing he threw away and I'd never force the boy to wear it.::

::The money has already been moved. Have Usagi and Mamoru bring him by and I'll give him his debit card and explain his rules. I was wondering what you think of talking to Hino-san and asking him to take on a young miko in training.::

::I'll call him.::

::I love you Ikuko.::

::I love you too Kenji.::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

Rei was beautiful. And she hated him.

Jadeite couldn't help but notice the glares she sent his way throughout the morning. By the time they took a break for lunch, he could almost swear she was about to flame him. Except Usagi had stripped her powers. He didn't understand all of what had happened between the two of them. Mamoru had tried to explain it, but the idea of them drugging and trapping two people as powerful as the prince and princess was difficult to comprehend.

He, Usagi, Naru, and Umino met under a tree. Mamoru and Haruki quickly joined them. It was adorable the way Mamoru checked on Usagi and put his hand on her belly to check the baby as well. He kissed her.

Jadeite couldn't help but want that for himself and Rei. He wanted her in his life again. He wanted to marry her and have kids and a life together. Unfortunately he didn't think that was possible. He dug into the lunch Ikuko-mama had made for him, but he had to force himself to eat.

Then he looked up and Rei was standing over him. "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

He nodded and put his bento box to the side before standing. They walked together, to the fence and started circling the inside of it, walking the perimeter.

"I want to know what happened to you." Rei said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Usagi says you were being controlled by Metallia. I don't understand it, but I'm trying to." Her voice sounded strained.

"I was in an orphanage with the others. Mamoru, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite. Then I woke up in what looked like a coffin with a glass lid. I don't remember the in-between of getting into the coffin. But when I was in there all of the worst thoughts I'd ever had played over and over in my head while all of my good memories were stolen. I don't know how long it took. It felt like years. I saw the queen several times, coming to check on me and the others. I couldn't see them, or hear them but she talked about them to her other general. The one we never saw."

Jadeite frowned. "There was a lot of pain. So much pain I thought it would kill me. And the worse the pain grew, the more the bad thoughts and feelings grew. And then it almost seemed as though I was an onlooker from my own eyes. I would say things, and do things I didn't want to say or do, but I had no choice. I fought it. Again and again and again I fought it. And just when I grew close to breaking free I would be back in the coffin thing."

Rei stopped walking and turned to look at him. She didn't say anything, so he continued.

"I was fighting it at the preschool. Trying so hard not to send the Youma in. And when I built the devices I put in a failsafe. I had them turn off the moment a child lost consciousness. So I don't know how that little boy died, but I will never forgive myself, because if I had just fought a little harder, been just a little stronger, I might have saved him."

Rei was silent for a long time, but she was staring off into the distance. He thought she might be ignoring him, and almost turned away before she spoke.

"Or, you might have ended up back in the coffin just before the attack, and instead of one death, there might have been twenty-seven." Her words were whispered. "Or, if Usagi and Mamoru had been here, instead of on that stupid island, they probably would have found all the devices and saved everyone."

Jadeite frowned. There was merit to what she said, but he couldn't stop the guilt.

"I still feel guilty."

"I do too," she whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruki's POV***

Haruki was nervous. Luna had met him and Shingo at the younger boy's school and they were now standing in the hallway of an apartment building facing a door.

The name on the door in front of them read Meiou Setsuna. Haruki gulped, put his finger in his collar and pulled, though his shirt wasn't tight. He'd unbuttoned the top button the moment school had let out. He wasn't fond of the uniforms. Especially the boys uniforms.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, but paused, unsure. Shingo sighed beside him.

"Do you want me to do it?" he asked.

Haruki shook his head. He just wasn't sure how he should start. He raised his hand again and rapped three times on the door.

A muffled "coming!" came from somewhere inside the apartment. The two of them waited for several long seconds, and then the door swung open.

He smiled automatically. Then he caught sight of the long emerald hair, and followed it up until he saw her face. Her straight nose, red-brown eyes, her pink lips. She was beautiful. His heart felt like it wanted to jump out of his chest.

"H-h-hi," he stuttered.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. He thought perhaps some part of her might recognize him. Neither of them had their memories, which was unfortunate. He wanted to know everything about her. It would help if he could speak properly. Although, in his defense, she hadn't said a word either.

"Hey guys," Shingo hopped up and down on the toes of his feet. "Um, maybe we should go inside and talk or something."

Luna hopped down from Shingo's shoulder and ran into the apartment as though she owned the place. Haruki rolled his eyes.

The young woman started and stepped back, almost tripping on the step up from the genkan. She held the door wide, but didn't take her eyes from Haruki's face. He had reached to stop her fall without thinking and his hand was still on her waist. He couldn't figure out how to move it. It was as though the signals from his brain weren't getting to his hand.

She still hadn't spoken.

Shingo took over. "Haruki. Shoes. Take them off." He gently pulled the door out of the girl's hand and closed it, then pushed Haruki to the guest slippers. "Shoes Haruki."

He started and slipped his school shoes off and a pair of guest slippers on. He could still feel her eyes on him. He turned back to her, staring into her gorgeous eyes. Shingo tugged both of them into the living room and nudged them into sitting on the cushions around the table. Luna was sitting quietly on the couch, watching everything with wide eyes. 

For several minutes there was silence as he stared at the girl and she stared back. Then she cleared her throat. Opened her mouth, closed it again. She looked on the verge of speaking several times, then closed her eyes tight.

"Hello." Her voice was as beautiful as the rest of her.

"Hi," he tried again.

"So, this is my cousin Kazuo Haruki. My cousin is the Sun Knight. He's associated with the Sailor Senshi who have been fighting in the city. And you are Sailor Pluto." Shingo said all of this in a gentle tone, as though something he said might frighten either or both of them into running.

Setsuna turned to look at the younger boy and Haruki took a deep breath. It felt like he hadn't breathed fully in days. He couldn't take his eyes off her. His heart raced, his palms were sweaty, and all he could think was that if he could hold her hand he would never want another thing.

"How... how did you know?" she was asking.

"Queen Serenity. She told us to find you. Haruki here is... linked to you."

"Um, linked?" she asked, sounding confused. "I've only been Sailor Pluto for a couple weeks. There was this day when there was this storm out at sea, and then this pen showed up in my hand... I don't know anything else."

"That was probably the day the Prince and Princess... um... completed their Soul-Bond. That's not what's important right now. What's important is helping you remember your past, and your purpose." Luna said suddenly from the couch. "You have a duty to perform."

Setsuna screamed. Luna jumped. Haruki blinked. Shingo laughed.

"That cat talked!" she pointed.

"Oh, I know," Shingo said, still laughing. "Um, you're a Senshi. Get used to the weird. I mean you guard Time. It's not that big of a leap that an alien cat from Mau could talk." He laughed at her expression. "Sorry. I don't mean to laugh at you."

"Talking cats. Senshi. Weird creatures everywhere. Okay." Setsuna seemed as though she was trying not to have a panic attack.

"Anyways," Luna said, sounding a bit offended, "I can help you and Haruki access some of your memories. Not all of them I'm afraid, but enough so that you can access your skills and recognize one another. The rest, unfortunately won't come to you until you perform your own Soul-Bond."

"Soul-Bond?" she questioned, sounding confused.

Shingo turned and explained it himself. "It's like a marriage, and it's not something you will be pushed or pressured into."

Haruki nodded emphatically. There was no way he would ever do something like that to her.

"Okay. Um, will this hurt?"

Luna shook her head. Setsuna nodded and the cat gazed at the two of them. The crescent on her forehead glowed for a second and Haruki closed his eyes as an onslaught of memories hit him. He could remember battles, dances, court functions, his cousins, training. And Setsuna. He could remember his Soul-Bonded.

He opened his eyes and found her staring at him in shock. She lifted a hand and rested it on his cheek. He stared into her eyes, his hand sliding across the table and connecting with hers.

"Haruki!" she whispered in an excited tone.

"Setsuna!" he felt the same. Just as happy, just as content to be in her presence again.

For several long minutes they stared at one another, unable to look away. Their clasped hands tightened, unwilling, unable to let go of each other. She was the one person in the galaxy who could completely understand and love him. And he could understand and love her too. She leaned forward, just slightly, and he did the same. Their lips met, brushed gently.

The spell was broken by Shingo sneezing. He turned to his cousin. The boy was blushing. He felt bad for the boy.

"Is that what I'm going to be like when I meet my brethrothded?"

"Betrothed," Setsuna, Luna, and Haruki automatically corrected him.

There was a beep on the communicator and Haruki looked down to see his uncle's face. "I've found all three of the others. I'm loading their names and addresses for you."

"Thanks Uncle Kenji!"

"Before we search for them," Setsuna interrupted. "I need you all to come with me. I need to check the Door."

"Has someone been guarding it while we've been asleep?" Shingo wondered.

"I don't know." Setsuna sounded worried.

They stood and Luna leaped to Shingo's shoulder. Haruki looked around at the apartment for the first time. There was a small kitchen open to the living room. A timer sat on top of the stove, shaped like a cow. The living room was done in shades of red and green.

She went into her room to henshin. When she reappeared, there was a chain around her waist with several small, ornate keys hanging from it. She was wearing a fuku with a dark skirt. In the lamplight it looked black, but it could have been green. Haruki wasn't sure.

"Do you remember where to go?" she asked. Haruki nodded and they disappeared from her living room. A moment later they found themselves in the palace on the moon, standing in front of a long hallway.

Setsuna's heels clicked as she walked down ahead of them. They followed her, Luna jumping down to run ahead. Haruki moved quickly, not wanting to be away from her for even a moment.

There was a loud gasp as they entered the Hall of Time. The Door, tall, white, and impressive, was ajar. Setsuna walked forward and closed it with a snap. She set guards on it. Haruki couldn't understand much of what she was doing, but it appeared like she was doing it by rote. Her powers must have awakened even more strongly than his. He could remember his attacks, but he didn't think he could do anything so intricate yet.

Setsuna moved her hand to one side and a staff appeared in it, a heart shaped piece attached to the top. She tapped it on the floor of the hall three times, and the door clicked as though another lock had been placed.

"Someone has been messing with time," she pronounced. "I'm afraid this is not how things should have originally happened. I don't know how far the damage goes, but I can tell you whoever it was will not get through again."

Luna nodded and Haruki could feel himself shiver. He knew from what the queen said, that it was Setsuna herself that meddled. He might not be alive if she hadn't gone through. Setsuna would have been left alone in that case. He couldn't fathom that. He needed to be there for her.

"Alright," he said, deciding to accept what had already been done and move forward, "well, it's protected now. We should also seal the Hall of Chronicles as well. It's possible that could be interfered with as well."

Setsuna and Shingo both nodded and they all left the chamber. She turned and locked the door while he and Shingo moved out and down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Shingo's POV***

They had checked the Hall of Chronicles, and some of his memories had returned. Things had been altered, but not directly. The others couldn't possibly know the extent, but there were changes, and most of them benefited the Senshi. Births had happened in a different time, accidents had not occurred, and a death had been prevented.

Haruki's death. He would have died long ago. The day his mother did. For some reason, instead, he had been with Usagi and Shingo.

Shingo glanced over at Setsuna from the corner of his eye. He remembered Queen Serenity's words. Unknowingly the Keeper of Time, had accessed the Door. She had done it to save her love. Had done it to protect the Princess and Prince. Had done it to make things right. He would never speak of it and he was sure Haruki wouldn't either.

Haruki sent him a questioning glance and Shingo nodded. He knew his cousin was thinking along the same lines. How had she gone unscathed through the Time Door? She hadn't even had the keys to help her access the right times. Hadn't had any idea what she was doing. He wondered just how old she'd been when she'd started. Very young, he thought.

No, whoever was trying to skew events wasn't using the Time Door. They were just coming into the game. And they had been blocked several times by Pluto, without her knowledge. 

"Are we going to find the others tonight?" he asked.

"Your father says to go after Hotaru now," Haruki said. "The others can wait until tomorrow or the next day, but he thinks she might be in danger from her father."

Shingo nodded and moved closer to them. Luna jumped onto his shoulder. "Then we can bring her home with us for the night."

They joined hands and teleported, finding themselves in an alley. When Shingo moved to the mouth of it he saw a young girl walking toward a small white house that looked as if it hadn't been kept up in a long time. He moved ahead of the others, running across the street towards her and stopped in her path.

When she met his eyes a moment later he realized his mouth no longer worked properly. He opened it to speak, but no sound came out. He tried again. Hotaru shook her head and tried to walk around him.

"Wait!" came from Setsuna. "Please."

"He's just shy," Haruki lied.

Shingo could only stare. She was beautiful. He tried again and again to speak, but no words escaped him. It occurred to him that he had been laughing inwardly at Haruki when he'd been in the same predicament. He groaned inwardly and cleared his throat.

He closed his eyes and bowed. "Hello. My name is Tsukino Shingo, and I would like to be your friend."

When he stood and opened his eyes the girls purple ones were focused on him. She had tilted her head to one side in question. "My friend?" she asked. "Mine?" She paused. "Is this some sort of prank?"

Luna jumped onto Shingo's shoulder. "I wish I didn't have to do it this way," she whispered, and the crescent on her forehead glowed briefly."

There was a long moment of silence when the glowing stopped. "Tsukiyomi?" the girl asked questioningly.

"Hotaru!," he breathed. "It's... uh... Shingo in this life," he said. "I guess they hid me, my cousin, my sister, and the Earth Prince."

His mind was reeling with memories. Of his time on the moon, his life as a prince, his duties in the Hall of Records, and his love for this girl.

"But it's you," she whispered and her hand came out. She poked him, hard, in the shoulder. "You're real."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Huh."

"We wanted to bring you back to my house... for dinner." Shingo said lamely.

"Um, sure, but let me check on my father first. Come with me... Shingo?" His name was obviously new to her. She seemed unsure of calling him that.

"Alright." The others stayed out by the broken fence as he followed her down the shattered path and into the ramshackle house.

"My father hasn't been to work in a couple of days. He's been feeling strange." Hotaru explained. "I don't know what's wrong, but he's been talking to someone who isn't there."

Shingo could hear a man muttering something in another room as they walked into the kitchen. He followed Hotaru into a small office, where a man with glasses was sitting at a desk, bent over looking at what appeared to be a jewelers loupe with a kaleidoscope lens on it.

"... want to do it," he was saying. There were more unintelligible words and then "... hurt her. She's my daughter. She trusts me."

Shingo looked at Hotaru who shrugged. As soon as her father saw her he lunged forward and grabbed her arm, beginning to drag her towards a strange machine in the corner of the room.

Startled, Shingo grabbed her around the waist and refused to let go. "What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Treatment!" the man muttered. "Gotta get her ready. Mistress 9," he continued a moment later.

Hotaru gave him a panicked look and he pressed the panic button on his communicator. He heard the door slam and Haruki and Setsuna rushed in. They pulled Hotaru away from her father and Setsuna helped the older man sit down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko's POV***

Hotaru and Shingo sat together, his arm around her shoulder, and Setsuna and Haruki were close together talking quietly.

"Do you think he'll get better?" Hotaru asked suddenly, sniffling again.

"I'm not sure he's actually sick," Shingo told her. "There was something about what he was saying..."

"I felt it too," Haruki said.

"Me too," Setsuna added.

"It was as though there was something that should already have happened," Haruki said a moment later. "As though I expected something to happen."

Shingo nodded, his arm still tightly wrapped around the girl. She wasn't really crying anymore, and had leaned against the boy, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Usagi might be able to heal him. The Silver Crystal works on the mind."

"But until then you are staying with us." Haruki smiled. "We wont let anything happen to you."

"Will he be okay in the hospital place?" Hotaru asked.

"I think he will," Setsuna said, and she moved to kneel in front of Hotaru. "We can check on him though, and if he doesn't do well, we can take him somewhere else."

Ikuko shifted in her seat. She'd been silent the whole time they'd talked. She was unsure why, but it seemed that having the girl with them wasn't the right way. She belonged with someone. Two people, she thought... who weren't here yet. She looked at the two pictures on the end table. Kenji had put them there for the boys to look at. Hotaru belonged with them.

She motioned for Haruki and handed him the pictures. "She's going to live with them," she told him. "I don't know how I know, but I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi let out a frustrated growl. "There's nothing to heal!"

Mamoru looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's not a mental disorder. He has someone else living in his head. And there's no way to get that other person out. It's been there a long time. And that person is not happy I tried to oust him either. He wants something, but as soon as I tried to figure out what it was the presence cut me out."

"So he won't get better?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm afraid not. I think he'll get worse and worse. If he gets too close to Hotaru he will hurt her. I know it."

"Then she won't be going back to him," Mamoru said in a firm voice. He took her hands and they backed away from the man before teleporting home.

Usagi went straight to Hotaru and knelt in front of her. "I'm sorry Firefly," she whispered. "He can't be healed. Not by me."

Hotaru ducked her head and a tear fell from her cheek. "I think I already knew that," she whispered.

Shingo held her even tighter as she cried. Usagi wanted to scream. She had wanted so badly to give this girl her father back. She looked over her shoulder as her own father came into the room. She would be heartbroken if something happened to him, so she could imagine what Hotaru was feeling.

"Come on," Mamoru urged. "It's been a long day. Lets get some dinner."

"It's heating up now," Haruki said. "Auntie Kuko just started it."

"Thanks."

Jadeite was sitting in the corner, staring at his math textbook and growling to himself. When Usagi caught sight of him she giggled. He looked up. "Do you hate math as much as me?" she asked. He nodded.

"Finally!" she said, and he followed her and Mamoru into the kitchen.

"So, I sent the message," he told them. "I told Nephrite to meet us at the park at three in the morning. Will that give us enough time?"

"Yeah," Mamoru said. "We should have him healed and ready in time for school."

Usagi grinned. Mamoru sounded overconfident but she knew it was what Jadeite needed to hear at the moment. It had been a rough day for him.


	18. October 17: Three Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> Stand in the Rain - Superchick  
> Good Enough - Evanescence  
> Somewhere Out There - Linda Ronstadt & James Long  
> What I've Done - Linkin' Park  
> The Reason - Hoobastank  
> Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri  
> Human - Christina Perri  
> Million Years Ago - Adele  
> Hurt - Christina Aguilera

***Mamoru's POV***

Tuxedo Kamen waited in complete stillness, hidden in the shadows of the leaves as he stood on the tree branch. Over time he had grown accustomed to finding the closest perch, hidden and ready, so that he could leap in and save Sailor Moon when she was forced to go into the path of danger. In the beginning it was often clumsiness or fear that had landed her there. As she grew into a stronger, more confident Senshi however, it became obvious that she was the one who would take down most of the Youma. To do that she had to get closer and brave more danger.

Tonight however, he and Sailor Moon hid together. Across the open field he knew Sun Knight and Blue Moon Knight hid in another tree. They were the back up, just in case something went wrong. Saturn and Pluto were in still a third tree, where they were watching for the arrival of Nephrite. Jadeite stood below him and Sailor Moon, on the ground, but still within the shadow of the large tree they'd chosen.

The fourth side was backed by water, and there was no hiding there as the sky was bright with moon and stars and the pretty lights along the path reflecting on the water. They remained calm and still for a long time. They had decided to arrive early so that there was no chance of being seen, and Tuxedo Kamen was growing impatient.

Nephrite was late.

There was a buzz in his communicator and he pressed the button. There was no visual as they'd blocked them to keep hidden for the ambush. He simply heard Pluto's whispered words. "He's not alone. All three are here. Should we abort?"

Tuxedo Kamen looked to Sailor Moon. She shook her head. "I can handle it if you can," she whispered.

"You'll have extra spells to speak and hold," he muttered quietly. "They'll wear you out."

"And since we got the swords I don't seem to get as tired. I'm fine. Besides, once it's done we can rest and not worry."

He looked down at Jadeite. He nodded that he was okay to go forward.

"We're doing it tonight. As soon as they pass move up behind. We can't let them escape and warn Beryl." He said into the communicator.

Jadeite stepped out of the shadows and onto the path, moving towards a bench under one of the lanterns. He prepared his vines in case he had to capture them quickly, while Sailor Moon pulled out the moon stick and he felt the stillness in her mind as she readied herself to act.

The three men came forward out of the shadows.

"Jadeite?" That was Nephrite. He sounded worried. "Why didn't you return?"

They moved close enough and he heard Usagi whisper, "Moonlit Lullaby," and felt the power rise in her, focused entirely on the three dark generals approaching. Nephrite had just gasped, noticing that Jadeite's General uniform had changed, becoming so light a grey it was almost white, when he and the other two fell into unconsciousness.

Tuxedo Kamen wrapped all three gently in vines before he and Sailor Moon leapt from the tree. Sun Knight moved forward with Pluto, but Saturn had taken his place to keep watch with Blue Moon Knight. The two younger ones hadn't had a real fight yet, and no formal training, so they were lookouts until he and Sailor Moon could work with them.

They moved quickly. He, Sun Knight, and Jadeite each took hold of one of the unconscious men while Sailor Moon disappeared into the shadows. As soon as she reached the two younger heroes she was planning to bring the girls.

A moment later he arrived in the attic. He laid Kunzite on one of the beds, keeping a close watch on him. Within a few minutes Sailor Moon returned with Rei, who was awake, and with Makoto, who was asleep. Ami, still out cold, was brought in by Blue Moon Knight and Saturn. Then Rei and Jadeite disappeared, returning a moment later with a sleeping Minako. Each of the girls was placed next to their own soulmate.

"Rei," Usagi said, turning to the girl once she'd released her henshin. "I need you to help me when we wake the other girls. We don't want them panicking. Honestly, I should have woken you last night, but... I was worried you'd think I was evil because he was here. I'm hoping, now that you've all seen him, the others wont be so much of a shock."

Rei nodded, but didn't speak.

"When we're done waking the girls, Luna and Artemis are going to restore your memories while Mamoru and I help the Shitennou adjust. But if Jadeite is any example, they'll want to see the girls as soon as possible."

Usagi gave her a strange look. "Jadeite told me what you said. You're close Rei."

Rei blushed.

Mamoru knelt and waited for Usagi next to Zoicite's bed. She moved toward him, and kneeled just as easily as he had. He pulled the crystal from his chest and they began to work. He pulled away the dark energy from Zoicite and Usagi began the work on his memory. She finished quickly, moving on to his soul. Mamoru registered the change even as he continued to pull the energy out. It seemed to take longer than it had with Jadeite, who had been fighting the dark energy for weeks before they'd captured him.

When he'd finally destroyed it, he and Usagi worked on building the link that had been torn between him and Ami. They were careful not to make it too strong. Soul-Bonding had to be their choice. It wouldn't be pushed on them. Once it was repaired he they linked Zoicite's soul with their own and with the others, creating a protection from being turned again. They also created a glamour to hide him in plain sight. No one would recognize him as the dark general.

When the work was done, Usagi stood up carefully, leaning against the bed, and he released the vines. She gently willed both of them awake. Ami's eyes popped open in surprise at seeing all of them. Rei moved close and took her hand.

"It's okay Ami. They've just finished healing Zoicite. He's waking up now. Everything is okay."

Ami nodded and Mamoru relaxed. She probably felt helpless without her powers and he hadn't wanted her frightened.

Usagi motioned to Jadeite and he came to them. "We're going to fix your glamour," she whispered. Mamoru met hands with her again, standing this time, and they worked to put the glamour over him so that he couldn't be recognized as the dark general, and so that those still in the Negaverse couldn't find him. It was similar to what they'd done for their family members and friends.

"Alright," Mamoru said when they'd finished. "Ami, Rei, you both have family members who need the glamour as well. Usagi and I talked it over last night. You can ask them, but even if they don't agree, we plan to glamour them anyway with your permission. It's for their own protection. Talk it over, but if you want it done, we will do it today."

Ami and Rei both nodded.

Zoicite was staring up at Mamoru now, and he had tears running down his face. Then he turned his head to the side and looked at Ami.

"She doesn't remember you yet. Give her a minute with Luna."

Rei helped the girl up and the two moved to the side where Luna met their eyes and a light glowed from the crescent on her forehead.

"I know you're probably a bit freaked out. The others will help you, but Usagi and I still have worked to do."

He and Usagi moved between the last two beds and knelt again. Mamoru pulled the dark energy from Nephrite while Usagi repaired his memory and then his soul. They connected the link and healed over the fractures of the bond. Then, like they had with Jadeite, they connected Nephrite to not only Makoto, but to themselves, protecting him from being turned again. Usagi smiled as they put the glamour over him. Only a few would know who he was.

Usagi willed him and Makoto awake. Rei moved to her side while Ami and Zoicite sat on the side of the other bed, staring around the room. It would take Nephrite a few minutes to really wake, so Mamoru and Usagi turned to Kunzite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Zoicite's POV***

He felt strange. Better. He assessed his body. Healthy, relatively clean, warm and dry. He could hear others near him, but there was no sense of real danger.

His mind began to process events. He had shown up to meet Jadeite. Now he was here. Jadeite had disappeared, but that had been nothing new. Any of them could disappear for days, even weeks at a time, and none would think anything of it unless they missed a summons to Beryl.

Memories flashed of a time when the Earth was different. Part of the Millennial Kingdom. He had been in love with a young woman then. Ami. And the Dark Kingdom had taken him, forced him to kill her. He'd known the instant the Soul-Bond had torn. Known what he'd done. But it was too late, so he'd done the only logical thing. He'd destroyed himself before he could be turned against his prince.

And now, he was waking up again.

He had glimpses of other memories. A childhood in a bleak orphanage. The other Generals had been there with him. The Prince had been with them in the orphanage. He'd left though. Hmm. He wondered where his prince was now.

And then they'd been taken, and had woken inside strange glass coffins. The four of them had been there about a year he knew. Which meant their civilian identities had probably been reported missing. He would be almost seventeen now, he thought. Surely someone would have said something.

A moment later his confusion grew as he heard the voice of his prince. He opened his eyes. What he saw was incredible.

The Prince and Princess knelt beside the bed, their hands connected. They glowed. At first they seemed to be working separately. It seemed like the prince, whom someone called Mamoru, was pulling darkness from Kunzite's body. A never-ending supply of darkness it seemed at first, but slowly the amount slowed to a trickle until there was nothing left. Mamoru destroyed the energy by changing it into light energy. He'd never seen anything like it before and wondered how he was doing it.

He heard someone call the princess Usagi. He frowned, listening carefully. She was working with a thread of silver light. It flowed from her and into Kunzite's head. He watched as it seemed to caress and soothe and knew his memories were being restored somehow, as his own had been. Then she moved her flow so that it was over his chest, in an invisible place over his heart. He could almost see the torn and ragged pieces of Kunzite's soul and rubbed his own chest in remembrance of the pain. She smoothed the pieces, healing him gently. When she had finished she turned her energy to Mamoru and he wove his into hers.

The silver light emanating from Usagi melded with the golden light from Mamoru until they simply shone. He could see ribbons of light coming from each of them, and then as he watched the ribbons seemed to change, weaving together tightly, and he saw one of them come towards him, even as the other end entered Kunzite's chest. To each of the others it traveled, and then it pulled back and entered Usagi and Mamoru. Then it changed, growing thicker as it entered Minako and then Kunzite again.

He couldn't be certain exactly what they were doing, but it had the feel of something important. Their faces were masks of concentration and determination. He watched as the light passed back and forth between Minako and Kunzite several more times. And then there was a different type of light, a simple glow that wrapped Kunzite from head to toe, covering him like a fine net, and sinking into his skin.

A glamour.

He'd heard of them of course, even witnessed the effects, but he'd never seen one created. Usagi and Mamoru both had their eyes closed, and he wondered just how much they saw in their minds. To be a Crystal Protector and use such intense magic must be an incredible burden. He had his own crystal of course, but it was not of the same sort. It enabled him to use his own powers, but he could not control it's magic as they could.

Usagi and Mamoru released the glow of their Crystals and then she willed Kunzite and Minako awake. He saw all this and was amazed. He looked around the room. It seemed to be a partially finished attic. There was work underway on one side, where it appeared a bathroom and two bedrooms were being built. He frowned.

His own memories were a bit confused. He seemed to have three sets of memories. Two from this life, and one from another. The one from the past held Ami, but then his time as a dark general also showed him images of Mercury. His time in an orphanage told him Endymion was Mamoru in this life. He'd heard someone call Serenity Usagi so he knew her name that way, but he remembered a princess who had often been talked into running off and shirking her duties by the prince he'd been protecting. He and Ami had met during mutual guard duty on the pair and had fallen in love.

He looked over at her now. She was looking at the floor, blushing slightly, and he wondered what she was thinking. He felt a bit overwhelmed, but her presence was soothing. Rei and Jadeite were now talking over on the other side of the room. Makoto and Nephrite were sitting up, staring at one another, and Kunzite was just staring at Minako, his hand clutching hers as though if he were forced to let her go he would die.

Usagi was standing now. "Alright everyone, I know you're probably a little confused, perhaps even scared or upset. I'm really sorry about that. Really. We weren't expecting to heal three at once, and it was a little overwhelming. Shingo has gone down to tell my parents about the extra additions for breakfast, but we need to deal with showers as well. I have a bathroom in my bedroom for the girls. Boys go to the one in the hallway downstairs. We do have a rather large water heater but please keep it reasonable. Mamoru has school clothes for you guys. Girls, Haruki said he'll take you home to get yours and shower if you'd prefer that."

There was a commotion as everyone seemed to talk and ask questions at once. Poor Usagi looked a little overwhelmed. There was a shout from the doorway and Zoicite saw a middle aged man with glasses and light brown hair enter the room.

"Okay. Haruki, take the girls home now. Bring them back in half an hour. No arguing," he said as Kunzite opened his mouth. "Your girls will be safe and return showered and ready for school in half an hour or they'll answer to me." He sent a glare at the four girls who all bowed their heads and scurried to Haruki's side. He was shocked at that. Who was this man that the Senshi wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Now, Usagi, Mamoru, you go into your room and shower. I'll take care of these boys. When you finish come downstairs so I can make sure the others get a chance. Jadeite, Ikuko-mama wants to show you how to make pancakes. Shingo, take the others and head downstairs."

When the attic had cleared of all but himself, Kunzite, Nephrite and the older man, they stared at him.

"Sorry about that." The man said in a much kinder voice. "I'm Kenji. My wife will probably insist that you call me Kenji-papa. You'll call her Ikuko-mama. I know it's a bit crowded and chaotic, but we were only expecting Nephrite this morning. I'm glad you're all safe now though."

"Sir?" Zoicite couldn't help himself. "May I ask who you are?"

"I am Tsukino Kenji. I am Usagi and Shingo's father. And well, Mamoru's father-in-law. I am also your legal guardian until you turn twenty."

"Oh."

"Now, you seem to be the most awake. Go down the stairs. You'll see the bathroom door open. There are three sets of school clothing on the counter. We had to guess at your sizes, so grab the one closest to what your size is. Everything you need is inside. Inside the cupboard you will find a basket with your name on it. It holds your toiletries. Put it away when you finish and then head straight down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat."

Zoicite nodded and left the room, following his instructions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Nephrite's POV***

Nephrite was confused and disoriented when he woke up. Serenity and Endymion stood beside him. He blinked in confusion. That wasn't right. He'd been reborn. Woke up in an orphanage when he was seven. He frowned. Jadeite and the others had been with him, and this man. Endymion. He must have been reborn too. Makoto was next to him and took his hand. Her presence calmed him.

He recognized the people in the room, but some of them didn't go by the names he remembered. His head hurt a little with trying to sort everything out. Everything was chaotic and he worried that he would be forgotten in the shuffle. The prince and princess had been working some serious magic when he'd looked over. They were healing Kunzite. It had been beautiful, powerful, and almost frightening. The ease with which they'd completed the task spoke of knowledge and ability he didn't possess.

Everyone seemed to be talking all at once now, and his head began to throb at the loud conversation. But suddenly someone came up the stairs and he began ordering people away, including his Makoto. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay. He felt the need to see her. To make sure she was alright. 

A black cat had stared at her right after he'd woken up and she'd looked at him like he was the most incredible person in the world. But he remembered killing her under Metallia's influence in his former life. He was healed now, but what if he was caught again? He couldn't hurt her.

His breathing became shallow as panic took over. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. "It's okay. You're safe here. The Negaverse can never find you, and you can't be turned evil again. Makoto will be back in just a few minutes. I promise." The brown haired man oozed confidence.

"How?"

"How do I know?"

Nephrite nodded. He saw Kunzite watching closely.

"My daughter and Mamoru have the full memory and knowledge of their parents and other ancestors from the Millennial Kingdom. They have the swords."

Kunzite gasped. "Already?"

The older man, Kenji, nodded. "They went as soon as they returned from the moon. It's been a rough few weeks for them, but as soon as their memories came back they were insistent on saving all of you."

"How long were we...?"

"Missing?" Kenji shook his head. "Best guess is roughly a year, perhaps a few months longer. You went missing shortly after Mamoru left the orphanage and moved into his apartment. Now he lives here so when the baby comes we can help."

"Baby?" Kunzite asked.

Kenji gave a fierce glare, but it wasn't aimed at them. "Those girls and another friend played a rather nasty trick on Mamoru and Usagi. She ended up pregnant after they drugged them and put them into a sleeping bag naked."

Nephrite looked up so fast his neck hurt. How could anyone do that? Those girls? Did he mean Makoto and the others?

"You mean the Inner Senshi?"

Kenji nodded. "It's being handled of course. Usagi has already forgiven them, but she isn't just going to wave a hand and return their powers. She took them until they're ready to have them back. It's all been handled, and I don't want any of you judging them for what they've done. Especially since we think someone meddled with them a bit to make it happen."

"Meddled?" Kunzite asked.

"Yes. Leading them into certain decisions, perhaps even giving a mental push."

There was a beep. "Luna says Zoicite just arrived downstairs. Which of you wants to go next?"

"I will," Nephrite said.

He left the room and went down a set of stairs to a long hallway. He went into the bathroom and found the largest pile of clothing and the basket with his name on it. He threw the disgusting Negaverse clothing into the trashcan on top of Zoicite's. He washed as quickly as he could, though with his hair a bit long he had to take some time.

His brain worked overtime to catch up with everything that had happened to him. He was feeling very overwhelmed. He got out, dried, and dressed before brushing his teeth. He realized he felt better than he had in a very long time after just a simple shower. What's more, he didn't feel any evil presence, didn't have to smell the Youma or stare at the scantily clad queen. And he didn't hurt anymore.

That was when it hit him that he was safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

He felt different when he woke. Clean. But something was missing. Something important. Minako. His mind pulled her name out as the one thing that could pull him out of the darkness.

And then he remembered. Minako was dead. By his hand. Tears poured down his cheeks at the memory. His beautiful, sweet princess of Venus. The love of his existence. He remembered being ordered to take her life. He remembered the feeling of his sword pressing against her, sliding into her flesh. He could still feel her presence, as though she were right next to him. But that was impossible.

He recalled the precious moment of clarity after her death. The moment when he looked down and realized who he had just killed. The pain, the absolute devastation of that moment. He remembered the sweet oblivion of falling on his own blade. And now, he had to remember it again.

His heart was broken.

And then he opened his eyes and she was there. His little Minako. She reached out a hand and he took it, gripping hard. Never wanting to let go.

"How?" he asked.

"Reincarnation," she said quietly. "I was reborn too. So were the prince and the princess. They're Mamoru and Usagi now though."

He remembered the orphanage. Remembered the feelings of hopelessness and despair he'd felt. Remembered Mamoru and the others from that time. He'd been around seven or eight when he woke up there, with no memory of his past or his family.

"I'm so sorry Mina. I'm so sorry."

Usagi started talking as he clung to Minako. He didn't want her to go away. He needed her. But then everyone became chaotic and they were talking over each other and it was just too much. Until the man came and started telling people what to do. He was angry when the man sent his Mina away, but she would come back. Half an hour. He had to survive half an hour without her. It was difficult to breathe after she left, but the man who took charge somehow gave him comfort.

Never had Kunzite ever felt so glad to be told what to do. After Minako had left he felt a longing to be near her, but he simply looked to Kenji for direction. He'd talked to them very seriously and openly. As much as he wanted to yell at Minako for endangering the prince and princess, he knew after what he himself had done, he had no right. He'd killed her in their former life. He'd set Youma on innocent people. He'd followed the orders of Queen Beryl and done horrible things. He had no idea what to think of himself. When Nephrite left the room he found himself alone with the older man.

Kenji seemed to sense his turmoil. "You know it wasn't you right?"

He looked at man. "Huh?"

"You didn't murder her. You didn't set the Youma loose on people. You were being controlled. The evil that Mamoru pulled out of you this morning was controlling you. You didn't have a choice."

"How did you...?"

"Mamoru and Usagi had the same talk with Jadeite yesterday morning. I'm sure at some point all of you will have a moment like this. For some it hits faster than others."

"I feel awful," Kunzite admitted.

"I'm sure you do. But Kun... You don't mind if I call you Kun do you?"

Kunzite shook his head.

"Kun, there are things we have control over, and things we don't. If a dog had rabies and bit someone, we wouldn't blame the dog, you see. It was the disease. From what I understand that evil inside you was like a disease you couldn't control. You're about eighteen I think, Mamoru and Haruki's age. You are a minor. When you were taken you were even younger. You were put into what sounds like a glass coffin, which is awful, and flooded with evil energy until it overwhelmed you." He paused and looked at Kunzite.

"I'm afraid you'll deal with a lot of this for a while, but it will get easier to handle, and to understand. It wasn't you. Keep telling yourself that. What Jadeite described sounded like fighting the darkness almost constantly, never getting a chance to rest. It's okay to have the thoughts pop up, as long as you don't let yourself believe them."

"Thank you sir."

"Kenji," the older man prompted. "We're practically family. Your new name is Chiba Kunzite. You're being listed as his cousin, and he's married to my daughter. Therefore, legally you're family. I used it as a loophole to get guardianship so easily. Since I was already his guardian. Stupid lawyer he had was worthless."

Kunzite couldn't help but smile. Kenji told him it was time to go down and shower so he rushed down the stairs and hurried through so he could see Minako again. By the time he arrived in the kitchen most of the others were in the living room instead. Jadeite put a plate of pancakes in front of him. He'd had them once before at a restaurant that served American food, but wasn't sure he'd liked them.

"Jadeite, I..."

"Eat," said a woman with long, wavy, blue hair. "Trust me."

He took a bite and grinned as she sat across from him. It was delicious. Warm and buttery and sweet, with a hint of something that made it incredible.

"I'm Ikuko-mama. I've already talked to the others. Kenji said you're dealing with some heavy guilt, and I suppose I can understand, though we all know it isn't your fault. But I'm giving you the choice. Do you want to go to school today or stay home? Before you answer, the others are going, and that includes Mamoru, Usagi, and Minako."

"Then I'm going," Kunzite said after he swallowed another bite.

"Good." Ikuko said. "I'll be going with you all this morning. Zoicite will probably end up in Usagi's class with the girls, but you'll be in with Mamoru, Nephrite, and Haruki. You all will have lunch together so you can see Minako then, but she has to go volunteer for a few hours after school. She's helping with the victims of the latest attacks, so she'll be busy."

"Can I go with her?"

"I don't know. I suppose you'll have to talk to Usagi and Mamoru as well as Minako about that. It occurs to me you boys might all feel better if you did something to help, but I also don't want you seeing those people and getting depressed. If they agree to let you try I'm putting it on a day to day basis and you have to be honest with me about whether you think you can continue. Do you think you can do that?"

Kunzite nodded, still chewing. "Yes ma'am."

"It's Ikuko-mama, and don't you forget it young man." She grinned at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

Minako had never taken a faster shower in her life. By the time Haruki returned she'd been waiting, rather impatiently, for more than fifteen minutes. Her lunch prepared, her school bag in hand, she sat and watched for him to reappear in her living room. He was several minutes early, and had the others with him already. None of them looked as though they were any more patient than she was.

At the Tsukino house they transported into his bedroom because it was the one place he was sure no one would be standing. Minako breathed a sigh of relief and hurried down the stairs, her worry for Kunzite overwhelming. He'd been disturbed by the thought of her leaving earlier. She knew he needed to see her to feel safe.

So when she approached the kitchen and Mamoru asked her to wait a moment she wanted to scream. "Just give him one more second with Ikuko-mama," he urged. "I think he needs it."

"What's going on?" Minako stared at the doorway. "Is he okay?"

"Yes. He's asking if he can volunteer with you girls," Usagi said. "I think we're going to allow it, but we're going with you for at least one day. It might be too much for him so soon."

"You'll be coming with us?" Ami asked behind her.

Zoicite already had a hand on her. Nephrite had already grabbed Makoto around the waist, as though making sure she couldn't leave his presence again. Rei was looking at the kitchen door impatiently.

Kunzite came out into the living room, followed a second later by Jadeite and Ikuko-mama.

"Yes," Mamoru said after a brief pause. "We need to see for ourselves. We have a responsibility to those people." Usagi nodded.

"But it wasn't your fault," Rei said, frowning. "It was ours."

"No matter who was at fault, we have a responsibility to them," Usagi argued. "They are our people."

Kunzite moved toward Minako and the next thing she knew she was in his arms, being squeezed so tight it was difficult to breathe. She looked around the room at the others. Shingo and Hotaru were leaving with Setsuna, waving goodbye. She tried to wave, but her hand somehow ended up in Kunzite's hair instead, and her head bent to his. He kissed her, his hand around the back of her neck to hold her in place.

"Alright everyone, Kenji has to work so I'm taking you to school. Time to go. We have to walk, so come on." Ikuko said, her voice loud enough to penetrate the fog kissing had caused in Minako's brain.

"Why don't we just teleport there?" Zoicite asked curiously.

"I'd rather you only use that as a last resort or for Senshi business. First because it will tire you slightly, no matter what Usagi tells me," Ikuko started, "Second, because there is too much chance of you being seen, especially in a group as large as this one."

Minako thought it made perfect sense. Kunzite finally put her down, but grabbed her hand. She pulled him to the door. "You're probably going to be in Mamoru's class," she told him.

"I know," he said quietly, sounding frustrated. "But Ikuko-mama says I'll see you at lunch."

"You will," she promised as they began walking down the street. They were still a little early to be headed out. The elementary and middle school students were still walking, but Minako didn't mind that.

"Mina?" Kunzite asked, holding her hand tight. "I'm sorry about what happened before. In our past life, I mean."

"Kun, I forgave you the moment it happened." She remembered it now. The look on his face when he'd realized what he'd done. The sword he'd taken up. The way he'd fallen on her, screaming his last breath full of anguish and pain, not at his own death, but at hers. "I also don't hold you responsible for the time the Negaverse held you in this life," she admitted.

"You don't?" he asked.

"No. You didn't have a choice." She frowned. "I did something awful recently, and I had a choice about it. I made the wrong decision, but that doesn't mean Usagi hasn't already forgiven me. She hasn't even said it yet, but I know she has." Minako looked into his eyes. "If she can forgive me for something I did with full knowledge that it was wrong, how can I not forgive you for something you were forced to do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

Zoicite, sitting at a table with Jadeite two tables in front of hers, was a distraction. She had mixed feelings about him. She wanted to be near him, and yet she also wanted to run away from him, as far and as fast as she could. She was afraid she would do or say something stupid and hurt him, or that she would disappoint him somehow.

Haruna-sensei caught her eye and raised an eyebrow. She focused back on the board. The teacher had been trying not to treat any of the girls differently. That much was obvious. But it was also obvious the teacher was angry at them, and perhaps that she thought more punishment was needed.

Ami agreed. The more she worked, the more her mother scolded, the more she faced what she had done without question, the less the pain grew, and the more she realized that she needed to answer for what had happened before she could move on from it.

Zoicite was probably thinking along similar lines. He and the others all wanted to volunteer with them at the hospitals. As painful as it was, there was a feeling of relief when they left for the day. They had done something, though not much, to correct their mistake. It could never be erased. She knew Jadeite especially would have a difficult time, but it felt like there was hope now.

Ami didn't like remembering that first day in the hospital, when so many had still been unconscious, and the children could barely move. It was painful. She'd already finished her letter to Usagi before she got there that day, but then had torn it up and rewritten it after that first shift, because for Usagi the worst probably hadn't been what happened on the island, but what had happened in her absence.

She'd handed it over to Usagi, but the girl had simply handed it back and said, "the lesson isn't for me Ami. It's for you."

Since then Ami had worked hard to earn her forgiveness, but that morning Usagi had taken her to the side. "Ami, forgiveness can't be earned," she'd said. "Not for this, not for anything really. Forgiveness is about accepting what has already happened and moving on. The problem is, you aren't trying to forgive yourself. I've already done so, and the people of this city don't blame you, any of you."

Now, the words still fresh in Ami's mind, she stared at Zoicite, whose shoulders were hunched, and Jadeite who kept putting one hand over his eyes. They were having a harder time than she was. That much was clear. If she wanted to help them, she needed to just forgive herself and move on. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, but she was determined to do it. Because she had a duty to perform. She had people to protect. She had loved ones who needed her.

Forgiving herself didn't mean she walked away from her responsibilities over her actions. It just meant she accepted she had made a mistake and planned not to do it again. It meant that she realized that in spite of her super powers she was a very human teenage girl. It meant that she realized she didn't need to punish herself forever, but instead take up her duty and become the best Senshi she could be, so that nothing like it ever happened again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

At lunch, she pulled out the extra bento boxes she had made from her subspace pocket. Today the group was large. Naru and Umino sat next to Usagi, Motoki sat next to Mamoru, who was speaking quietly to him. Kunzite sat next to Minako, holding her hand, even as Makoto handed him the bento box she'd made him with Ikuko-mama. Haruki sat next to them, then there was Ami and Zoicite, and Rei and Jadeite. Sitting alone, waiting for her, was Nephrite. She handed him his bento box and sat down.

It seemed the prince and princess planned to join them volunteering today. It was the condition they had set for allowing the Shitennou to go, and Makoto thought it was an incredibly smart decision. She was struggling. Every day they went to help it was hard and painful. Seeing the people who were still weak and hardly able to move was difficult.

Haruki would be going with Shingo, Setsuna, and Hotaru to awaken the other Outer Senshi. She wondered how they would react. If they would even want to join the group. They'd made an awful lot of mistakes. Nephrite snaked an arm around her waist.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"A lot of things. The mistakes I've made. Volunteering, the Outer Senshi. Forgiveness."

"Usagi's forgiven you," he said, his voice quiet. "And Mamoru too, I think."

"I know. Doesn't mean I deserve it."

"That's not what it's about though," Nephrite said, frowning. "Otherwise, there would be no such thing as forgiveness. It would be about earning your place back, and that wouldn't help."

Makoto nodded, understanding. "So it's not about earning forgiveness. It's about accepting it."

Nephrite smiled. "Though you do have to learn to forgive yourself. That's harder, I think."

"Me too." She looked over at Jadeite and Rei. He was picking at his food and Rei was coaxing him to eat.

"He will have the worst of it, I think." Nephrite said.

"Rei will help. She feels the most guilt about what we did to Usagi and Mamoru in the sleeping bag. Something to do with a memory she suppressed until after it had already been done. Now she can't stop thinking about it. And then when you add on the losses and the people still sick and hurt..." Makoto shrugged. "She's dealing with a lot."

"But she's also very close," Nephrite said. "Do you see the way she watches both Jadeite and Usagi?"

Makoto nodded, not sure what he was getting at.

"She watches Jadeite, and sees herself in him. She looks at Usagi and sees who she wants to be like." Nephrite said.

"The two of them always fight, but she loves Rei a lot. Like sisters. She calls all of us her sisters."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Mamoru had said to him at lunch. He missed his best friend, and being invited to join him and the others had felt like a huge step in the right direction, especially when Mamoru had sat down next to him.

"I miss my friend," he'd said.

Motoki had looked over at him. "I miss mine too man."

"Usagi and I want to spend some time with you before Reika gets back. I read your letter, and I wanted to say thank you for understanding how we felt. But the letter wasn't for us. It was for you. I just want you to think about how you would feel if someone did that to Reika and you."

Throughout lunch they'd talked quietly, but those words had rung through his head over and over. What if someone had treated Reika that way? What if she'd almost died because of what that person did? What if she'd gotten pregnant because of it? Would he ever be able to get over it? He didn't think so.

And yet, Mamoru and Usagi were trying. They even wanted to spend time with him.

He had to admit that somewhere in the back of his head he had felt a little anger at Kenji and even Mamoru and Usagi for the way they had reacted. Kenji had hit him. And Mamoru and Usagi had set him what felt like penance. But as he thought about Mamoru's words, he realized what they'd been trying to tell him all along.

If it was him who suffered that way, he didn't think he could forgive. But they did. They'd already forgiven him.

Kenji had every right to punch him. If he ever had a daughter, and someone did that to her, he didn't think he could have stopped at just one punch. Thankfully the man had self control. He still wondered about that gun comment though. Most people in Japan didn't have guns, but it had always been rumored that Kenji did. Why would he have one when most people weren't allowed? He shrugged. That wasn't really the issue. The issue was that Kenji could have hurt him much worse, and hadn't.

The only person still giving him the cold shoulder was Unazuki. Mamoru and Usagi had already seemed to accept him back. He didn't deserve it, but he was thankful for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

The school day had ended and together they were moving toward the closest hospital. They'd been there the whole week, and as much as it hurt, she was glad that Usagi had pressed her into it.

Suddenly she heard screams. A Youma was close, attacking someone in the park. She immediately began to run towards the danger. The others ran with her and she saw Usagi become Sailor Moon. Rei lifted her transformation pen and spoke her henshin phrase. Nothing happened. She'd forgotten her powers were gone.

She fell to the grass, staring up at the sky, wishing she could turn back time and not make the decisions she had. But she couldn't take them back. The only thing she could do was move forward and be the best Senshi she could be. She would protect her princess and protect the people. Because that was what she was meant to do. She wasn't meant to make decisions for them, or to treat others worse than she would want to be treated.

Tears rolled down her face as she realized just what she had done to Usagi. And somehow her friend had forgiven her. She'd struggled, the day before, to forgive Jadeite. And yet... part of the mess had been her own fault. She'd neglected the princess, and because of it, people had been in danger. She called herself a miko, a priestess, and yet... she was spiritually defunct if she could do something so horrid to one who only ever showed her kindness.

"Mars," Usagi said.

"I'm not Mars anymore," she mumbled.

"Mars, open your eyes," Usagi ordered.

She opened her eyes to see Usagi wearing a huge smile. The blonde pointed at Rei and she looked down to see she really was Mars again. She was in her fuku, the red skirt flaring as she knelt. She hadn't felt the transformation happen. She stared at her gloved hands, then looked up at Usagi, who had moved even closer. She threw her arms around the girl.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"I know. I forgive you." Usagi said. She stood and helped Mars to her feet. "Release your henshin, we have to get to the hospital. Don't want to be late."

After she had let the power go, Jadeite came close and gave her a hug. She held onto him tightly. He understood. His own guilt was eating at him. She would just have to be there for him and help him heal.

"Two down, two to go," said Jadeite.

"Who else transformed?" Rei asked him.

"Ami became Mercury again," he said, smiling.

She looked over and saw Ami had a shocked look on her own face. She gave the other girl a smile.

"Lets go!" Mamoru said, and as a group they began to run.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Setsuna's POV***

She felt nervous. She'd never been very good at making friends, and the past twenty-four hours had been insane. She almost felt guilty involving anyone else. She stood behind Shingo. The boy was gregarious and open, just like Haruki and the Princess. 

She had memories of the Princess. A beautiful girl with hair of spun gold who was kind to everyone she met. Quiet, but welcoming and generous. The girl she was now was even more open and kind, but she was a bit wild too, and fun and happy.

Mostly though, her mind was still overwhelmed with the remembrance of Haruki in her past life, and the feelings he was already stirring in her since they'd met in this one. She wasn't ready for a Soul-Bond or anything, but as she glanced at him, she thought it would be wonderful if he asked her on a date.

It was Shingo who knocked, a happy sound. Hotaru stood just a little behind him, shifting nervously. The cats were both on her shoulders. There was a feeling of anticipation as though something very important was about to happen.

The door opened a moment later and a tall woman with short blonde hair stood in front of them. She was wearing tan slacks and a man's white button up shirt.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hi Haruka!" Shingo said. "We were wondering if we could talk to you for a moment." He grinned. "We're uh... like you, if you understand my meaning."

"Like me? Oh! Like me!" She opened the door even wider. "Come on in! Michiru already found me a couple weeks ago. She's actually supposed to be here in about ten minutes."

They stopped in the genkan and removed their shoes. It wasn't always possible for them to do so, but especially on a first meeting, showing respect was important. There were more than a dozen sets of guest slippers. Obviously she had a lot of guests.

"I want to warn you," Setsuna started before they even sat. "The uh, cats, well they talk."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, as Luna and Artemis leaped down and settled onto a chair together. They all joined them, sitting in a large living room.

"Talking cats. Huh." She looked pointedly at the felines.

"I'm Luna," the small black cat spoke. "This is Artemis."

"Hi!" the white cat said.

"Uh, hi."

"So how did you find me?" Haruka asked. "I've been trying to find the other Senshi for weeks, but I have no idea where to look."

"Well, it's a combination of things. We have parts of our memories. Plus we have the Command Center, and the Princess' father works at a newspaper. Put all of that together and it wasn't too hard." Setsuna smiled.

"Princess? Memories?" Haruka laughed. She ran a hand through her hair. "I think you'll have to start at the..." she cut off as a knock sounded at her door. "Hold on."

She moved back to the genkan and opened the door. A young woman with aqua hair stepped inside. She was gorgeous, and graceful, wearing a dress that nearly matched her hair.

"Hey, there are more of us," Haruka said as the other girl took off her shoes. "Come on in and meet them. They were just about to explain some things to me. Oh, and the cats talk."

Michiru laughed. "Talking cats?"

"Well, they're aliens," Shingo explained as the two of them moved back into the living room.

"Luna here is going to help you two remember," Haruki told them.

It's a bit of a shock, so just be warned," Hotaru said. She was sitting between Michiru and Haruka, and to Setsuna it felt right. Like somehow that was where she was supposed to be.

After the glow faded from the crescent Michiru and Haruka stared at each other for a long moment. Then Haruka moved and pulled Michiru up from the couch and kissed her. Setsuna knew they had been Soul-Bonded in their previous life, and it looked as though they'd already started forming a relationship in this one. She was almost certain they'd have their Soul-Bond repaired within days. She grinned over at Haruki, whose smile was huge. Shingo and Hotaru were both blushing by the time the two separated.

"We have your communicators," Artemis said, after everyone was sitting again. "We'll start group training tomorrow night. Today the prince and princess are working with the Inners and the Shitennou as well as a few friends at the hospitals. The Inners and a friend name Motoki are trying to earn the forgiveness of the Prince and Princess, and remember what they're really about, so it might be a strange afternoon."

"Earn their forgiveness?" Michiru asked. "For what?"

Shingo glared and Haruki growled. Hotaru moved quickly to hug Shingo and Setsuna rubbed Haruki's shoulder.

"What did they do?" Haruka asked, her tone dangerous.

Shingo exploded. "What did they do? They practically raped my sister and Mamoru! They drugged them and kidnapped them and put them in a sleeping bag naked. Then they left them alone on an island, with no way to get home, and my sister almost DIED!" Haruki was trying to calm him down, but Shingo, who was angrier than she'd realized, continued to rant.

"And my sister and Mamoru did stuff when they were drugged and now my sister is pregnant and she's sad about stuff and sometimes she can't breathe right and gets scared if she doesn't see Mamoru or one of us, and she lost so much weight cause they didn't even give her the medicine when they took her and she's gonna have a baby and stuff and she's only sixteen!" He was panting and shaking by the time he finished. "And somehow she already FORGAVE them for what they did!"

Michiru's mouth was open wide, her jaw dropped, her eyes huge and shimmering. Haruka however had her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched when Shingo stopped speaking. She cracked the knuckles on her hands one by one, her face grim.

"Well it wont be so easy to earn my forgiveness," Haruka muttered. Haruki nodded at her and they shared a look Setsuna couldn't quite understand. It worried her. So she changed the subject.

"Haruki, is Hotaru staying with you guys again tonight?" She almost felt compelled to ask the question, though she didn't know why.

"Yes, though my uncle is worried about where we are going to put her. She needs her own room since she's a girl. For now she's in the study. I was thinking I could move into Shingo's room with him for now."

"Why is Hotaru staying with you?" Michiru asked, and she reached for the younger girl, pulling her into a hug. Setsuna smiled. Hotaru belonged with Haruka and Michiru. She was theirs. Their child. Somehow.

"There's something wrong with her father. Usagi tried to heal him, but she says there's nothing to heal. It's like something has taken up residence in his head. He was a danger to Hotaru so we rescued her." Haruki explained. "She's Shingo's love, we couldn't do any less."

"I understand," said Haruka, "but what if she were to stay with me instead?" She had a hand on the girl's shoulder, her other arm wrapped behind Michiru's back. "I feel like somehow, she's meant to be with us."

"I feel it too," Hotaru admitted.

"I do too," Luna said. Setsuna had forgotten the cats were there and jumped a little when the black cat started talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

The work at the hospital was long and depressing. Two children were still unconscious. Five more were barely moving. The rest had already been released. The adults seemed worse though. More of them were unconscious still, and their recovery was slower even after they woke according to the nurse. He wished he could wave a hand and fix them.

And then he realized the real reason Mamoru and Usagi had come to the hospital. He was helping a young man move to the bathroom when he saw the glow of transformation. The two were standing on the roof just across from the large ward he was in, and as they moved forward he saw them both leap from the building and onto the hospital roof.

He hurried the man carefully back to bed when he was finished, and saw Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen enter the room. There were gasps and shocked looks before the two of them moved forward and each pulled a crystal from their chests. There was a brief flare of light and then people began to wake up. Jadeite was shocked. People who had been sleeping for days suddenly sat up as though fully refreshed. Others who'd needed help simply to raise a spoon to their own mouths were climbing out of bed.

They had healed everyone. They disappeared and he realized the two of them were going to go heal the others, and the children. The eighteen patients in the room were smiling and gasping and over and over again he heard them exclaim that they had seen Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. He smiled. His heart still ached, and it probably always would. No matter how many people told him that what he'd done under Metallia's control wasn't his fault, he couldn't let go of some of the responsibility.

He should have done more. At least in his own mind. Rei said differently. He was proud of her. Almost as proud as Usagi was, he thought. But at the same time, he wasn't sure he actually deserved to be saved, or forgiven. He frowned.

An older woman came over to him. "Cheer up young man," she said. "Today is a good day."


	19. October 18: Crystals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: You'll start noticing some of the events that occurred in the original series here... but the story is vastly different.
> 
> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> Paradise - Coldplay  
> Wherever You Will Go - The Calling  
> Shelter - Birdy  
> King of Anything - Sara Barillas  
> The Voice Within - Christina Aguilera  
> In The End - Linkin Park  
> Way Down We Go - KALEO

***Usagi's POV***

Usagi woke up feeling strange. She wondered what was causing the tingling in her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand at attention. Ever since she'd taken the sword in Elysion she had become more aware. She knew when Youma were near. She felt the energy of those associated with the Negaverse. This was different however.

Luna was asleep in her arms, while Mamoru was behind her, one arm thrown around her waist. Artemis had gone home with Minako the night before. Usagi was glad he had gone with her, but she also missed him, and obviously Luna did as well. The little black cat wasn't normally a cuddly sort, but hadn't left Usagi's side much of the night before.

The two cats had spent a lot of time at the command center under the arcade in the last few days, when they weren't busy working on one of the dozens of things that seemed to need doing. Creating identities, finding the Outer Senshi, rescuing the Shitennou, restoring memories to the Inner Senshi... the jobs had seemed never-ending.

Today everyone would get together and they would begin to train as a team. Mamoru had talked to her about it the night before, and they had agreed to show everyone what had changed about themselves. She worried about it though. She didn't want to be treated differently.

Mamoru started to stir behind her and she turned her head to look at him.

"Mamo-chan? Wake up. Do you feel like something is wrong?"

He groaned and opened his eyes. She saw him take a moment to feel his surroundings and instantly noticed when he became more alert. "You're right," he whispered after several minutes. "There's a strange feeling to the air."

"Something is definitely off."

Usagi started to sit up and Luna woke in her arms. She sat up and Usagi put her down on the mattress gently. The cat blinked once and then looked at the clock on the nightstand. She yawned.

"What's going on? Why are we awake so early?"

Usagi realized it was just after two in the morning. She hadn't even bothered to check.

"Something is wrong," she said. "I think we need to get to the command center."

"Let me call Artemis!" Luna said, obviously excited at the prospect. "Do you want to wake up the others?"

"It probably wouldn't hurt," Mamoru said, and sent out a wake up call to the Senshi and Shitennou.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Artemis' POV***

He sat, staring open mouthed at the screen. None of them could believe what they were seeing. It had to be a nightmare. It just had to be. It was late, near two in the morning he thought. They'd been staring at the screen for several long minutes in silence, and he hadn't found his voice yet.

"Are we sure?" Luna asked him, and he gulped, twitched his tail, and laid his ears back.

"It looks like it, doesn't it?"

"So they really are planning on awakening him?" Usagi asked, her eyes huge.

"I think so. It looks like they're trying to track down the first one now. And we know him. He's the one who scored top marks above Ami on that high school pre-exam last week." Artemis could feel his fur fluffing in reaction to his fear.

"Ryo Urawa," Ami whispered. "He's my friend!"

"Reika!" Mamoru said, sounding panicked.

"Grandfather," said Rei, nearly hysterical.

The seven pictures on the screen glowed in the darkened command center, an omen of the worst fight the Senshi had ever faced. To Usagi, many were faces of friends and family, so she reacted accordingly.

"Alright everyone! Listen to me carefully. Rei, Jadeite, get grandfather Hino. Minako, Kunzite, go get Motoki. Ami, Zoicite, go for Ryo. I want them here as soon as possible. Mamoru, you and I will be taking a trip to Africa with Motoki as soon as he reaches Reika. Now, I have Yumemi Yumeno's address. Mamoru and I posed for her once. Haruki, Sets, go for her." Usagi looked at everyone. They waited to make sure she was done speaking and then disappeared.

She paused for only a second. "Nephrite, Makoto, I don't know where Crane Game Joe lives, but last I knew he donated all the toys he won either to the hospital we've volunteered at, or to the Orphanage behind the elementary school. I want you to check both locations for anyone who can tell you where to find him. Otherwise, it's a stakeout on reloading day."

She tapped her chin. "I don't know the priest, but he looks Catholic. I'll have to send Minako for him too. Does anyone know this last one? I don't see a name list. Just the crystals."

Everyone there shook their heads. Artemis was impressed. He'd never seen her take charge so fully before. Even Mamoru was in a slight panic until she'd started speaking. Now he was at the controls on the computer getting a close up view of the location of Reika's dig site in Africa."

Minako and Kunzite came back first. Motoki looked a bit confused and Artemis wondered how he was going to react when he learned the news. He watched Usagi and Mamoru pull him over to the computer and start talking quietly. Usagi was nodding her head and Mamoru was holding Motoki still. For several long minutes they talked, and then Usagi turned to him and Luna.

"Okay, we're going to take Motoki to Africa. There's a bit of a time difference but we think it works in our favor right now. They should be just going to bed." Usagi smiled. "I don't know how long we'll be gone. Get everyone here and we will see what we can do. Make sure to find the priest and set Ami and Zo on finding the last one. Maybe my father too."

Artemis and Luna both nodded and wished them well, and then they were gone.

"Okay," said Luna, looking at him. "So we have to find Joe. He has the red crystal. Then the priest, with the orange crystal, and this last young man with the violet crystal."

Shingo moved closer to them. "Do you want me to wake up my dad?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"We only have the picture to go on. No name. Perhaps he can find him. If not Ami and Zo can try the facial recognition software," Artemis said. He felt sure that they could do this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

Being woken in the middle of the night to discover the Negaverse was after his girlfriend had taken years off his life. Minako had refused to tell him what they needed him for, only told him Usagi and Mamoru would explain. Then, when he'd gotten there, the first thing he'd seen was a grouping of seven pictures on the large monitor over one of the computer banks. Reika's picture had been among them. He'd known the single most frightening moment of his existence, before Usagi and Mamoru were grabbing him and promising they would help her.

Next thing he knew, they were in the middle of the desert, at night. Just the three of them, sneaking around the edges of the camp. He saw the building he knew Reika was bunked in and knocked on the door. No one answered, so he asked Usagi to go inside. He didn't want a bunch of sleeping women to see a man creeping around in the dark.

Two minutes later Usagi returned with a yawning and shocked Reika. Her hair was a bit wild, and she was pulling a sweater on. It looked like she had thrown clothing on. As soon as she saw him Reika threw her arms around him.

"Motoki!" she whispered. "Usagi said you were here, but I..." She paused. "How are any of you here?"

Usagi grinned. "We're magic," she said, and giggled a bit.

Reika raised her eyebrows. "Magic?" she asked skeptically.

Usagi took her hand and Motoki's. Mamoru did the same on the other side and a moment later they were in the command center again.

"Magic," Usagi said, and let out another giggle. "Motoki will explain everything. Right now Mamoru and I have to work out how to save everyone."

Reika turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Explain please."

"Um, Usagi is Sailor Moon, Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen, and the rest of the Senshi are here too, and several others."

"And the saving us thing?" Reika asked, and he could tell she was frightened. It made sense considering only a moment before she'd been in a desert camp in Africa and now she was in a basement command center in Japan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

Ryo sat at the long conference table with the others. He'd been waiting for them on his front porch that morning. Had told them he'd known they were coming. Grandfather Hino and Yumemi Yumeno were already at the table when they'd returned, and Motoki and Reika had arrived shortly after.

Now she and Zoicite were working the computer system the best they could. They only had an hour before school, and at this point it didn't look likely they would be able to attend.

Usagi and Mamoru seemed to be in some sort of conference with Luna and Artemis on the best way to perform the task they wanted to accomplish. She didn't remember the whole war. She didn't know the exact details of what had happened to the crystal carriers. She needed information, and dearly wanted to interrupt so she could ask.

Unfortunately there was no way for her to do that. Instead, while her systems were running facial recognition software, she was working another system to find any details relating to the story.

:: In the last battle of Queen Serenity, there were two encounters faced. While her daughter (Princess Serenity) faced Beryl, Queen Serenity was locked in heated combat with a fierce creature. It had been formed from seven humans, their souls twisted and torn by the great evil of Metallia through her creation, Beryl. Those people were still trapped within the monster, tortured as they fought and killed in spite of their own wants and needs. 

The Queen separated the seven souls of the monster, turning them back into humans. But the damage done to their souls was unrepaired because she was too weak to heal them and save everyone. As a counter-measure for the evil within, she granted each soul a crystal that would enable them to fight the monster within. 

Each had been chosen for the unique gift they had been granted, and the monsters inside them would individually reflect those gifts. If they were to be combined again, the Great Monster would awaken, and would carry the gifts of all seven. She knew they needed to be healed completely, but then tragedy struck.

When Queen Serenity felt the death of her daughter, she knew what she had to do. She turned and locked Metallia away with the power of the Silver Crystal. And then she made The Wish, granting everyone, except herself, another chance far into the future. She sent all forward in time. The seven Crystal Carriers have one last hope. When the Princess awakens, it is her task, with the Earth Prince, to heal them of the crystals, to heal their twisted and tortured souls and allow them to live as humans once more. ::

Ami looked over at Usagi. The girl was planning to heal all of them, to take the crystals away and turn them human once more. That was a difficult task, but somehow Ami knew they could do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

"The moon wand can heal them," Luna was saying. "Turn them back into a human, but the crystals have to be removed permanently."

"The question is, what do we do with them once they're removed? They've been used to hold back that evil for so long, they're powerful," Artemis said, pacing.

"All I know is that these are people we care about. Mamoru and I can do it together. He can remove the crystals and hold back the monster within long enough for me to heal them." Usagi looked up at him and he nodded. He could do it. He had to.

"It will tire you both out. I don't want you missing any more school," Luna said, and Mamoru frowned at her.

"That's not the most important thing right now. The most important thing is to save everyone. You know we can do it." Mamoru waved his hand at the conference table. Rei was sitting next to her grandfather. Motoki had Reika in his lap. Ryo was talking with Yumemi. There were others who needed to be saved. He shook his head. No, they had to either start now, or send them all into hiding in Elysion.

"We could send them to Elysion for a time, but these people are going to want to get back to their lives. Reika will be missed if she isn't returned soon. She's supposed to be in Africa. We can't put it off."

"So how about you try on Reika first, and see how tired you are when you finish?" Artemis suggested.

Mamoru nodded. He could get behind that plan.

"Should we do this here?" Usagi asked.

Luna shook her head. "There has to be someplace safer."

"Elysion," Usagi and Mamoru said together.

"Sailor Teleport," Artemis suggested. "Bring them all with you. Time moves differently there, so maybe it will help."

"Aren't you two coming?" Usagi asked.

"Someone has to continue looking, and keep your parents informed," Artemis explained.

Mamoru watched as Usagi gathered everyone together and explained what they would be doing. They made a circle in the center of the large room and he guided them all. Unfortunately it was a place only he and Usagi could get to with ease. The others might, with practice, be able to enter, especially Shingo and Haruki, but it was their place.

"Good morning!" the priest, Yume, shouted, waving at them happily. His wife, Maboroshi, was carrying Helios around with her, while their two daughters Wala and Áine ran through the grass laughing.

Almost the moment they arrived Usagi's belly began to glow and ladybugs swirled around her, making her laugh and giggle. Both little girls ran towards her, laughing in delight. Mamoru saw the other's expressions and laughed as well.

"Tentomushi loves to call the ladybugs," he told them all as they stared at Usagi. "Minako, Makoto, I suggest the two of you spend some time in the temple when we start, just to be safe. Take Motoki with you as well. Keep him out of harm's way."

The girls nodded, though neither looked thrilled to be left out. Mamoru was sure it was the way to get them to focus on earning their powers back however, and didn't feel the slightest guilt in pushing them to the side of events. Besides, if they were harmed, Usagi would never forgive herself.

"Yume," he said as he reached the other man. "How are you?"

"I am well," he said. "You've come here to heal them, I assume?"

I have," Mamoru told him. "We wanted to be in a safe place. Will you send the children into the temple with Minako and Makoto?"

"That would be best. They can protect the girls and the empath."

"Empath?" Mamoru asked.

"The one you called Motoki. The blonde man."

Mamoru stared at his friend. "He doesn't know yet, and I had no idea."

"He has barely felt anything yet," Yume explained. "It will grow over time. He has been sought after several times by those in the Dark Kingdom, I assume?"

Mamoru nodded. "There are several who have."

"When you get the chance, bring the others you know of here, and I can tell you what latent abilities they possess. For instance, this Motoki will one day be able to not only sense the emotions of others, but push certain emotions back. He could help to calm a crowd of panicked people. All of the Crystal Carriers hold extra abilities as well," he added. "That is why they were once chosen."

Mamoru nodded. That much he had already known. He remembered the battles with them in his past life. He knew that Queen Serenity had been in a battle with the massive creature they formed when they had been killed and she had been unable to complete the task of healing them all. Instead it was on Usagi's and his shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

He and Nephrite had placed themselves between the temple and Reika. It was barely a conscious decision, but now that he thought about it, he knew it was the right choice. Though Mamoru intended to hold her in her human form after he removed the crystal, he couldn't take the chance that his soulmate would be injured. The other Crystal Carriers were off to the side, with the priest, Yume and his wife, Maboroshi. They had the power between them to keep them contained should the need arise.

Kunzite focused instead on Reika. She shook a little as she walked into the center of the circle of Senshi and Shitennou. He hoped this worked on the first try.

And then Mamoru and Usagi let their disguises drop. He had been unaware of their changes, and wondered how he had not realized what it meant that they had accepted the power of their parents. They each pressed on their own chest, releasing their Crystals, and held them in front of them before they henshined without speaking.

Usagi's transformation was the most shocking. The crescent glowed on her forehead, a bright silvery light. Her school uniform became a long white dress with golden embroidery along the edges of the bodice, sleeves, and hem. A short partial sleeve wrapped each upper arm, and she had feathered clips hidden in her hair which had changed to a slivery color with pink at the tips. Huge white wings had sprouted from her back. She was wearing a breastplate over her dress and had a sword belted low around her hips. Her bright blue eyes were full of ancient wisdom.

On Mamoru's forehead a blue symbol glowed, a circle with a cross inside, looking like the addition symbol. He was wearing a blue general's outfit, covered in bright armor, a silvery color with golden highlights. He too was wearing a sword belted at his hip. His arms and legs had thickened with muscle, and his chest was thicker as well. His eyes were a deeper blue and full of ancient wisdom. His hair had grown thicker, and changed from the full jet color as a deep purple covered the tips. He had no wings, but floated an inch above the ground as he stared at his bride.

Many in the group of Senshi and Shitennou gasped in awe. Kunzite barely held himself back from doing the same, but his position as the leader of the Shitennou had enabled him to see both the ancient king and queen and knew that parts of these changes were simply from the passing of power and knowledge. However, they looked perfect together. He could even see how Usagi's pregnancy highlighted her beauty all the more. She seemed to glow from within now, and it enhanced the new changes.

Reika was staring at them, her mouth agape. She didn't look nervous anymore.

"Henshin yo," Usagi and Mamoru ordered together.

Kunzite transformed instantly and around the circle the others did as well. He heard a couple more gasps and turned. Apparently the order from Usagi had reached the temple because when he turned he saw Minako as he should be. Venus stood, tall and proud, in front of the temple, standing next to Jupiter, standing equally erect and full of pride. They had become who they were meant to be once more. No one could ignore the order of their Queen.

Though Usagi and Mamoru had never formally accepted the throne, they were no longer the Prince and Princess. They were the rulers of the Earth and the Moon. Fully aware of themselves and their own powers.

He turned back to his task. Suddenly Artemis and Luna's easy acceptance of their plan was understandable. There was no reason to fear now.

Mamoru glowed golden as he reached through the Golden Crystal and pulled the blue crystal from Reika. Usagi glowed silver as she reached through the Silver Crystal and wove the healing over the woman's soul. He watched them both. Sweat rose on their brows, but they showed no other sign of the strain. It took several long moments, but then Reika was laying in the grass, staring up at both of them, and Mamoru was turning around to give the blue crystal to Haruki, who walked over to the priest.

"Bring us Grandfather Hino," Usagi said, her voice full of quiet command.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

Venus had stood tall and proud through the healing of all four crystal carriers. Now, the four of them were resting and Usagi was approaching the temple where she and Jupiter waited. She'd felt the command, even deep within the temple, and had immediately transformed, without thought. Her duty was to her ruler, and to the people she was meant to protect. She vowed never to falter again.

The Queen released her own henshin, becoming Usagi again, though the changes to her eyes and hair remained, and would until she used the Luna Disguise Pen.

Venus released her own henshin, but knelt low, bowing her head in respect to her Queen. Though hidden as an ordinary girl once more, that knowledge and ability was still inside her. Minako loved her all the more for the fact that she had kept the change in herself a secret. That spoke of humbleness.

Beside her Makoto was also kneeling. Usagi reached for each of them and pulled them to their feet. "Do you see now?" she asked simply.

Minako nodded. "It is the duty that is important, the love and compassion and willingness to keep on." She bowed her head again, showing that she saw those qualities in her ruler.

"It is the joy of knowing we have the power to make a difference, while knowing we can never really be thanked for our work. It is the love for you, and for them that should drive us. We shouldn't be concerned with making things happen the way we want them to." Makoto also bowed her head.

"Trust in your power as a Senshi, in your duty to protect the people, and in your knowledge that no matter what, I will always be right behind you," Usagi said, and gathered them both in to hug them. The other Inner Senshi had approached as they spoke and all of them bowed again. "I love you all as sisters," she added. "Lets always be sisters and love each other."

A group hug followed that moment. Minako was helpless to hold the tears back. "I'm so sorry Usagi," she whispered.

"You're already forgiven," she whispered back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

Going to school after everything that had happened in Elysion was a strange experience. Going from accepting her powers back, feeling strong and powerful, to a simple student sitting at a desk in a classroom was a difficult transition.

Usagi's words from that morning stayed with her. "Trust in your power as a Senshi, in your duty to protect the people, and in your knowledge that no matter what, I will always be right behind you."

She'd never heard anything more powerful. Usagi was a sixteen year old girl who sat at the front of the classroom giggling with Naru. But she was also the most powerful Moon Queen born, Bonded with and married to the most powerful Earth King ever. They were so powerful and strong. And yet, they were very normal.

Looking at the tiny blonde now, no one would suspect the beautiful transformation. And she'd hidden the change out of humility. It was something Makoto could respect.

She still remembered the feeling when the Queen had called her to transform. That moment of complete understanding when she'd remembered her duty fully, and realized the depth of Usagi's forgiveness. The way Usagi had embraced them and called them her sisters as though they had never hurt her.

And in Usagi's mind, it was done. There would be no more punishment. The people were healed. The battle was over, and they had all received their powers again. She knew Usagi would never bring it up again, though it had looked very much like Sailor Uranus had wanted to speak out, Usagi had held a hand up and said it was done.

To Makoto however, there would never be an end to it, because she had learned so much more from that mistake than she ever could have by a thousand victories. She had learned humility, honor, and forgiveness, as well as the full understanding that her duty would never end. It was the lesson she had needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Naru's POV***

"You really think so?" Naru asked Usagi.

"I do, though neither Mamoru or I ever really wondered why you had been attacked so many times. Yume said to bring you to see him. I want to take you and Umino both. I think perhaps he too has some ability. And then there's Haruna-sensei." Usagi frowned. "She's faced several as well."

"Unazuki too," Naru said a moment later. "Two Youma in about a week once."

Usagi smiled. "Will you help me make a list?"

"Sure." Naru frowned. "When do you want to take us?"

"I was thinking you and Umino could come tomorrow night, after we do training. I'm not sure the others are quite ready for that yet. I want to make a list of all the attacks we can remember and who was affected."

Naru nodded and pulled out a notebook to start her work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

Rei had been on edge all afternoon, and her worry was driving her grandfather crazy. The older man gave Jadeite a hopeful look, as though to ask him to take care of her so he could have some peace. Jadeite smiled and nodded.

"Rei," Jadeite said, a moment later, "you're grandfather needs to be alone to do his Fire Reading. Why don't we go walk the perimeter?"

The other Senshi and Shitennou had left after the training session, but he had waited with her, knowing she still needed to process what had happened, and that she wanted to be sure her grandfather was protected. She didn't seem to remember Grandfather Hino could protect himself. He had powers of his own and had taught her everything she'd known before becoming Senshi.

She struggled visibly with herself for a moment before going to give her grandfather a hug and then she followed him outside. She huffed loudly at him and glared for a moment, before almost going back inside. He ended up grabbing her around the waist and hauling her away to walk along the path.

"Rei," he said, in the calmest tone he could manage, "he's perfectly fine. Completely healed. We're both here. No one is going to hurt him with us around."

Rei glared at him, and for a moment he wondered if she was going to knock him down and straddle him, as she'd often done in their past life. She could be quite aggressive when she wanted him, and he didn't mind it in the slightest, but something told him that wasn't what she wanted at the moment.

He kept his arm tight around her waist. "What you need to do is find something to distract you," he said. "A project maybe. You could make up some charms, or do a bit of gardening," he suggested after a moment.

She gave him a level look and huffed again. Then she turned in his arms and kissed him, hard and a bit wildly. She ran her fingers up into his short hair and tugged just a little as she bit his bottom lip.

"I know what I want to distract me," she said, "but I wonder if you're up to the challenge." She had a glint in her eyes that spoke volumes, and he waited for her to knock him down, but she just turned and began walking away, sashaying her hips.

Then he understood. She wanted him to be the aggressor. It wasn't something that happened between them very often. In their former lives she would just push him down and take what she wanted, which they both enjoyed. Added to that, she was a virgin now. And young. But then, he remembered, so was he in this life.

He frowned. He could just throw her over his shoulder and carry her off somewhere. The thought got him aroused, so he followed her, a bit like a stalking panther, and when she seemed to lose herself in the garden he pounced, grabbing her up roughly. She moaned in delight as he threw her over his shoulder and smacked her bottom once with his spare hand.

He knew just the spot to take her, and quickly ran to the place where the koi pond met with a grassy area under a willow tree that would hide them well. He lowered her carefully to the ground, perhaps more gently than she was hoping for. She fought him a little bit and he backed off.

"What are you doing?" she muttered, obviously annoyed.

"You were fighting. I don't want to hurt you."

She grabbed him by the collar, startling him a little. "I want a distraction. I don't want to think. I want you to hold me down and take me." She glared at him.

He gulped and nodded. She let him go and lay down. He stared at her for a long moment, trying to get into the right mindset.

"Close your eyes," he ordered. "You're sleeping."

She grinned and did as she was told. He moved up her body slowly, touching gently at first, as though not wanting to wake her, and then he kissed her hard. Her eyes flew open and again she pretended to fight him a little. It made him harder than he thought possible. He grabbed both her wrists with one hand and held them over her head. She moaned and bucked her hips up at him.

So he tore at her clothing, stripping her school blouse and skirt quickly before taking a nipple in his mouth, bra and all. She moaned louder and pretended to try and free her hands. He pressed down harder and with his other hand stripped her panties off and pulled her bra down so he could nibble at her nipples.

She was thrashing under him now, her hips lifting and gyrating as she begged silently for more. He pressed the fingers of his free hand between her legs, feeling the heat and moisture of her as she groaned and bit her lip. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He pulled his belt open and pushed his pants and boxers down enough to free himself before spreading her legs wide and lowering himself between them.

In one quick move he entered her. A bright light encircled them. Silver and gold with streaks of red and jadeite swirled. He didn't notice as he was enveloped in a hot, tight vice. It was heaven. She had let out only a quick hiss of pain as he pierced her, and she was already moving her hips again.

"Tell me you want me," he ordered.

"I do," she groaned.

"Tell me I'm the only one you'll ever have," he said.

"You are," she said, her hips thrusting upwards, trying to entice him with her movements.

"Tell me you love me," he said, and kissed her neck gently, unable to even pretend forcefulness in that moment.

She grabbed his face. He hadn't even realized he'd released her hands. "Jadeite, I love you."

"I love you Rei," he said, and then he began to move. The feeling of her around him was incredible, but he wished he had finished removing his pants.

She turned them over then, her hands going behind her back to unsnap her bra. Then she pulled away to tear his pants and shirt off before she moved back over him, lowering herself down gently. It was as though she was reading his mind, but he was also reading hers. She wanted more passion, more wildness. He'd had his moment of tenderness.

As he turned them back over a passionate music seemed to swell over both of them, and a warm breeze flowed over their skin, ruffling his hair, and hers blew up in her face for a moment. He brushed it away, then kissed her, swiping his tongue over her lower lip until she opened for him. As his tongue entered her mouth he thrust into her hard, catching her shocked cry in his own mouth.

He could feel her legs come up and tighten around his waist, and let himself go, enjoying the passionate battle between them. She bit his lower lip again as he released her mouth and he groaned, pounding into her a bit harder. She met him move for move, thrust for thrust, groan for groan.

It was more intimate than one or the other being in charge. They were together mentally, and as the red ribbons of their Soul-Bond wrapped around them repeatedly, he began to feel her needs inside his head, and her passion. Her love for him. She wanted him to bite her neck, so he did. He wanted her to grab his butt and pull him closer, and a second later she did. Each need was felt and met by the other.

Then, as they grew closer to the finish, he could hear her voice in his head. ::I love you Jadeite. Don't ever leave me.::

"I love you Rei,:: he answered. ::I'll never go anywhere. I need you.::

And their bodies met, harder and harder as their passion grew to a crescendo. Her walls tightened around him, the first sigh of her impending orgasm. He thrust harder and deeper to push her over the edge. She let out a scream of pleasure and convulsed around him, milking his own release as he sprayed his seed inside her.

::You're mine,:: her voice echoed in his mind. ::Always!::

::Always,:: he answered, ::You're mine!::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I want to make sure people understand this, so here is my explanation for the seven crystals... I am going based on the Manga, when it comes to the Silver Crystal. She has it already. It's been in her possession the whole time. She doesn't have to find the pieces and build it. It's just hers.
> 
> Now, that being said... I hinted that there were seven human pieces to a large monster locked within seven crystals. So I kept that part of the story... I'm just using them for the monster only and not the Silver Crystal. The breakdown is in my profile now, but I'm including it here as well.
> 
> Crane Game Joe, reincarnation of Gesen - Red Crystal - Telekinesis  
> Lets make him an American (cause lets face it, Joe is not a Japanese name) who has lived in Japan most of his life... and his last name can be Powers.
> 
> Unnamed priest, reincarnation of Boxy - Orange Crystal - Strength  
> I'm giving him a name. Father Byrne. And I think maybe he has a history of boxing somewhere in his past... because I can!
> 
> Ryo Urawa, reincarnation of Bunbo - Yellow Crystal - Divination of future events  
> Ryo had a bit of a crush on Ami at one point, may even still like her now, but I don't delve into that in this story.
> 
> Yumemi Yumeno, reincarnation of Binah - Green Crystal - Creation  
> She's already done the painting of Mamoru and Usagi... don't have a date in mind, but lets say early on, before the other girls came into the picture
> 
> Reika Nishimura, reincarnation of Rikoukeidar - Blue Crystal - Read past events  
> Motoki's long-time girlfriend. A year older than him. Off on a dig in Africa.
> 
> Rei's grandfather, reincarnation of Jiji - Indigo Crystal - Speed - Current events  
> Grandfather Hino... A bit of a flirt, but loved by all the girls
> 
> Rhett Butler, reincarnation of Bakene - Violet Crystal - Accuracy (throws weapons)  
> For Rhett Butler (the cat) who was a crystal carrier in the anime, I am going to be doing something different. Because of the way I want this story he's a person. Not a cat. sorry to disappoint anyone, but the cat thing just didn't work for my story. Rhett will just be a nickname. Fujimoto Ren (love) works better for someone from Japan.


	20. October 19: Heart Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> Shine - Collective Soul  
> Bitch - Meredith Brooks  
> More than Words - Extreme  
> Be As You Are - Mike Posner

***Mamoru's POV***

He sighed at Rei's face on the communicator. It was just barely five in the morning, and he could bet she had been waiting awake for several hours to call him. He pasted on a smile.

"Rei-chan," he said. "We glamoured all four of them. He's completely hidden. Safe. The Negaverse can't find him now."

"I know, it's just..." she blushed. "I'm worried."

Usagi reached for the communicator and he handed it over. "Rei?"

"Hie. Sorry, I know I'm being a pest."

"That's not it. I know you love him. I know you're worried. You're a good granddaughter. But I'd like to ask you a question."

"Okay," Rei said, sounding slightly confused.

"How many forms of martial arts does your grandfather know?"

"Three that he has reached highest levels in and two others where he is adept," Rei answered.

"And who taught you everything you know about spiritual warfare?" Usagi asked gently.

"My grandfather," Rei said.

"And where is his communicator?"

"Hanging on a cord around his neck. Artemis designed it to blend in with his traditional garments." Rei answered.

"Let me ask you then Rei," Usagi continued. "Do you trust your grandfather?"

There was a gasp. "With my life," Rei said, sounding indignant.

"Then don't you think you can trust him with his own?" Usagi asked, her brow raised.

Mamoru was glad Rei couldn't currently see his face. He was unable to hide his grin. Usagi had snared the priestess easily with her logic. He hid the snort of laughter that wanted to escape though, and covered his mouth with a hand to hide any sounds that might escape.

"You're good," Rei said, sounding much more like herself. "Sorry I panicked."

"Don't be sorry. You should have seen me when Shingo disappeared to the moon!" Usagi shuddered. "Scary."

"I bet," Rei said.

Mamoru heard rustling, and then Jadeite's voice coming through the communicator. "Thank you Usagi!" the other young man called. She giggled.

"That reminds me. We wanted to congratulate you on your Soul-Bond. The music was so beautiful."

"You could hear it?"

"Mmm-hmm," Usagi murmured. "I can always hear it. Mamoru too."

"I didn't know that. What is yours like?" he asked.

"Ummm, a bit less passion and more poignant I think. Some sadness there from our deaths I guess. But there's this hopeful sound underneath it. Yours was so full of laughter..." Usagi trailed off.

"Well, I am a funny guy," Jadeite said, amused. Usagi giggled.

They ended the communication and Mamoru grabbed her and kissed her. "I'll show you passion," he whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

When she and Kunzite reached the church they were met with silence. No one was in the confessional. There was no one in the pews. It was too quiet. Only one nun remained in the beautiful building, and she told them everyone else was gone. The priest had left early, and she did not know when he would return. Minako frowned and promised they would be back later. It was almost time for school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

She waited for someone to answer. She and Nephrite had already visited the hospital to try and track crane game Joe. But they had not found him. Now she was calling the orphanage in hopes they might have a lead. Otherwise they would have to stake out the Crown and wait for the games to be reloaded. It was almost a guarantee he would show up just as they were being closed back up.

The phone rang for nearly a full minute before she gave up. She groaned and put her head in her hands. Something wasn't sitting right with her. She felt like they should be able to find him easily. Perhaps it would be a stakeout after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

He was on his lunch break when he caught his first real lead. There was a report that Fujimoto Ren claimed a monster was after him two days before. He had called the police, but when they had arrived, they'd found nothing and didn't believe his story. Kenji snorted at that. In this city, monster attacks were a regular occurrence. Unfortunately the officers claimed he was just seeking attention.

The man was reported to be a bit of a 'ladies man,' and people who had been interviewed claimed he had come up with some wild stories to attract their attention. Apparently all the women in his apartment building called him Rhett Butler because he tried to use over the top romantic gestures on them.

By the next morning the man had disappeared completely, though there was no sign of forced entry to his apartment, and the police were taking another look into his claims. He sent the information to Artemis to distribute to whoever was searching for him, and began searching for the next one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Naru's POV***

"I can hardly believe this place is real!" she exclaimed, looking around at the bright light and green fields. "Look at those roses! They look like opals." She reached out and touched one gently, running her fingers over the silky petals.

"Mamo-chan created them. He named them MoonRose, in honor of our love. When he proposed he brought those to represent our time as Mamoru and Usagi, red ones for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, and pink ones for Serenity and Endymion. Isn't that sweet?" Usagi giggled.

Naru felt her heart melt. She looked over at Mamoru, who had a slight blush, but a happy grin spread across his face. He adored Usagi more than anything, she knew, and was happy for her friend.

She was thankful she herself had Umino. It had been strange at first, going from friends to something so much more. Usagi had even helped him figure out how to ask her. He'd brought her favorite chocolates and walked her home and kissed her on the cheek. He was a good guy, and she was so glad he loved her and that she loved him. She wished they could be Soul-Bonded like Usagi and Mamoru were though.

They walked forward as a priest with a golden horn on his head approached, a young toddler on his hip already reaching for her blonde friend. Usagi laughed and took the child as she bowed to the priest. The little one also had a golden horn. There were two little girls who went running through the grass with light blonde hair. Their horns were silver she could see, as was the one of the woman who came out of the temple a moment later.

"Welcome," the priest said.

"Yume," Mamoru bowed. "How are you?"

"We are all quite well. I see you've brought me another empath, as well as a pre-cog. Interesting friends you have."

"This is Naru-chan," Usagi said, putting one hand on her shoulder. Naru felt the tiniest push and bowed to the priest.

"Hello Naru. Not just an empath I see. You also have the ability to sense the powers of others."

"No wonder you recognized Haruki and me then," Usagi said with a giggle. Naru blushed.

"What's a pre-cog?" Umino asked, his voice shaking.

"Sometimes you can see future events. If trained you could be quite powerful I think."

"Powerful?" Umino asked, sounding frightened.

"Someone out there is messing with the timeline," Yume said. "I'm sure you've heard your friends talking about it."

Naru nodded. "Some things happened differently than they were supposed to," she whispered.

"Exactly." Yume gestured for them all to sit and they rested comfortably on the grass.

Suddenly Usagi's belly glowed and what seemed like a cloud of red enveloped her, settling down around her, mostly around her belly. The toddler laughed, but held very still. "Tentomushi making herself known to all her little friends," Usagi explained.

Naru couldn't help but laugh. She could only imagine something like that happening at school and everyone staring. "She's going to be a troublemaker," she warned.

Usagi nodded and smiled.

Yume cleared his throat and they all gave him their full attention again. "I would like permission to keep Naru and Umino here for a weekend. As you know, time flows differently here. If you were to leave them with me for two days, weeks might have passed in that time. They would learn much, and would be safe. And," he added with a smile at Naru, "I could grant their Heart Wishes."

As she watched Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other and seemed to have a short conversation. "First, it is up to them. Second, I would need permission from their parents to allow it."

Mamoru stood up and gestured for Umino to rise as well. The two of them disappeared and Usagi turned to her. "Naru, I think I know your heart wish. I just want to make sure you are prepared."

"I know what happened in your past life Usagi. But I still want it. More than I've ever wanted anything for myself before." Naru blushed as she spoke. She was still uncertain about the training she would receive, but if she could help her friends then she would try. As for the Bond, she knew and understood the possible consequences."

"How do you feel about training?" Yume asked suddenly.

Naru bowed her head to him. "I'm willing to try. I want to help put things right."

"Good," the priest said. "Then I would like you to focus on one thing right this moment. I want you to think about what Usagi is feeling right now."

Naru looked at her friend. There were visual cues of course, but she ignored those and focused on the one feeling that Usagi almost seemed to be broadcasting. "She loves me, and worries about me," she answered confidently.

"Very well done. It is always easier to read those you are close to. Now, turn your thoughts on the little one in her arms. What does he feel?"

Naru had a harder time. He felt a bit of excitement and happiness of course because of the ladybugs walking all over him and Usagi. But buried underneath was a longing. "He's waiting. Longing. He wants someone."

Yume smiled. "You are quite good already," he told her. "Can you sense his powers?"

"Naru thought about it. She focused harder on the child, then finally after what felt like an eternity she shook her head. "I'm sorry. All I am feeling is dreams."

Yume clapped his hands. "Quite powerful, your friend," he told Usagi. "You are quite correct. Here we deal with dreams and wishes. We protect them. We sometimes grant them, if they are good and pure."

"Wow," Naru breathed.

Mamoru and Umino returned and joined them. "Their parents are willing for them to stay. I had Ikuko-mama call them."

Naru breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly she was very interested in learning everything she could about empathic abilities.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Michiru's POV***

Haruka was driving her insane. The blonde woman kept running her fingers through her hair, an angry look on her face as she muttered about the way the Inner Senshi had treated Usagi and Mamoru. It was, quite honestly, the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

She quirked her eyebrow at her soulmate, wishing she was a little more forward. Honestly she wanted to run her own fingers through that silky hair, feel the texture of her soft skin pressed against her own. She wanted to hold her close and whisper all the words of love and devotion trapped inside her heart.

But she was afraid. Already her family had turned from her, and she knew Haruka's had done the same. In spite of their fame in their fields they were outcasts to their own loved ones. The burning pain of it had still not eased, for either of them. If she should lose Haruka as well...

Her heart could not bear it. She bit her lip to hide the sob. This was her mate. Her wife in another lifetime. In this one they would not be allowed to marry. Not here in Japan. Not yet. But she wanted to show her devotion to her soulmate. Wanted to love her and be with her in all ways.

Haruka turned then, and met her gaze. A single tear, which had escaped her stern control, gave her away.

"Why are you so sad?" Haruka asked, kneeling down in front of the chair where she sat.

"I'm afraid to lose you too," she admitted.

Haruka nodded. "I feel the same. I remember what Serenity did after Endymion's death. I refuse to lose you," she murmured. Leaning forward, she kissed Michiru.

Smooth, soft lips caressing hers. The slip of tongue over her bottom lip, and then she opened for Haruka. Gently they explored each other. Haruka tasted of coffee. Michiru knew her own mouth tasted of the strawberry smoothie she was drinking. Haruka suckled her lower lip and gently nibbled on it.

"I love you," Michiru whispered, resting a hand on Haruka's soft cheek.

"I love you," Haruka said, and her hands went to Michiru's top button, fiddling with it for a moment as their eyes connected and held. The question was a silent one and Michiru answered by reaching for Haruka's button in return. Slowly, with gentle hands and long burning looks they undressed one another.

Michiru felt herself being lifted and marveled at the strength of her soulmate. She was gently carried to the bedroom and in moments Haruka was over her, continuing the kisses as they explored one another slowly. Round, gently curved breasts, a smooth stomach, and so much soft peach skin met her fingertips.

Her fingertips danced over Haruka's nipples, and she felt the hitched breath of increased pleasure. She lifted her head and kissed her soulmate again, before gently taking control and rolling her onto her back so she could taste the sweetness of her nipples, which had pebbled in reaction. She needed to feel her, to be close, to be united with her in all things.

She trailed a hand down her soft belly until she was dipping her fingers between Haruka's thighs. She felt the heat of a warm breeze flow over them, heavy with the smell of summer wind, and sighed in pleasure and joy. Haruka's own hands were now exploring her as well. Soft touches and breathy moans filled the room as they found remembered sensitive spots and learned new ones.

A lilting melody played over them as they joined together. Michiru felt Haruka's fingers slip into her and she moaned, pressing her own fingers deep into her lover. Silvery lights seemed to flow over them, hints of aqua and yellow inside. The light formed a barrier, a sort of shield, to protect them as the bond formed and sealed.

Their flesh heated, beads of sweat on their skin as they drove one another closer and closer to completion. She could feel Haruka's needs, her desires in her own mind. She moved her thumb to brush across the bundle of nerves causing a rumbling groan to echo out of her.

And then they were exploding together, fireworks of bright lights exploding inside their minds as all their memories came back. All the love they had shared, all the joys and pains they had gone through together. The bond settled over them, wrapping them in thick ribbons of light that wrapped around and around, tightening over them, sinking into their skin.

"I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath." They both spoke, unsure where the words came from, but certain they were right.

Michiru sighed and kissed Haruka, their lips brushing and retreating, only to claim one another again. Their arms wrapped tightly around one another and they held each other close as they both basked in the joy of being together. She was so happy to have Haruka, to be loved by her.

Her only wish was to have a child created by their love. She hid the thought, deep in the recesses of her mind, hoping Haruka didn't think she was unhappy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruka's POV***

She watched her Soul-Bonded sleep. Michiru's aqua hair flowed across the pillow. She couldn't help planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. She was beautiful, kind, gifted, and hers. All hers. Her forever love.

Their lovemaking hadn't ended for a long time. It had been beautiful and sweet, then wild and passionate, and every mood in between. She had never before felt such happiness in this lifetime. She was reunited with her soulmate, with her wife. She didn't really care if the laws didn't allow marriage yet. One day they would.

There was only one thing to mar their intense joy and bliss. One sadness, hidden deep in the heart of her mate. Michiru wanted them to have children together. How she wished she could give that to her. She wished more than she could say that she could give Michiru a houseful of babies. Little ones with her speed and Michiru's hair. Or with Michiru's love of music and the ocean and her own need for speed and dirty blonde locks.

She sent out a wish that Michuru would be happy as she drifted into sleep herself, her mind running with ideas on ways they could still fill their house with children. Perhaps they could adopt Hotaru, and maybe several brothers and sisters for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Helios' POV***

He giggled as the little butterfly thoughts reached him. His hands lifted as he caught them. Pretty thoughts of little babies. He liked babies. The blonde one had a baby. Not the baby he was waiting for, but her older sister. He wanted the baby he was waiting for. It was his Heart Wish. These butterfly thoughts were Wishes too. Special ones. Babies. Someone wanted babies. Smiling, he giggled and clapped his hands. His horn glowed golden. If they wanted babies, then he would give them babies. Babies were good and special and wonderful. He giggled again. The Heart Wish granted he caught at more butterfly thoughts.

Then he saw other pretty Heart Wishes. More babies. With a giggle he granted them too. Babies were wonderful. He wanted everyone to have the babies they Wished for. He clapped his hands and smiled as the butterfly thoughts came and his horn glowed again and again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

She walked through the church again in the darkness, hoping she could find the priest. Already she knew in her heart she would not. He was missing. Somehow she had to find him. Kunzite met her as he came from the offices down the hall. They'd checked the rectory and everywhere they could think of.

With a sigh, Minako hung her head. No one had seen him all day. He had not been called away or asked for time off. She was afraid it might be too late. Perhaps the Negaverse had him, had taken his orange crystal and turned him into Boxy. She shuddered. He was a kind man, and had always listened to her confessions.

She knew this was wrong. Time must have been altered again somehow. Whoever was changing things was several steps ahead of them. They'd probably reached him and the others by now. She wished she could figure out what to do. Rei might be able to do a reading. With that thought in mind she left the church, Kunzite's hand resting comfortingly in the small of her back. She leaned against him for a moment and sent out a prayer that the priest was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm including the information on the Crystal Carriers who are left, so you don't lose track.
> 
> Crane Game Joe, reincarnation of Gesen - Red Crystal - Telekinesis  
> Lets make him an American (cause lets face it, Joe is not a Japanese name) who has lived in Japan most of his life... and his last name can be Powers.
> 
> Unnamed priest, reincarnation of Boxy - Orange Crystal - Strength  
> I'm giving him a name. Father Byrne. And I think maybe he has a history of boxing somewhere in his past... because I can!
> 
> Rhett Butler, reincarnation of Bakene - Violet Crystal - Accuracy (throws weapons)  
> For Rhett Butler (the cat) who was a crystal carrier in the anime, I am going to be doing something different. Because of the way I want this story he's a person. Not a cat. sorry to disappoint anyone, but the cat thing just didn't work for my story. Rhett will just be a nickname. Fujimoto Ren (love) works better for someone from Japan.


	21. October 20: New Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would not believe how difficult this chapter was to write. There's a blend of things that has just been in my head, and it was sort of inspired by a little scene I threw into last chapter without ever having thought about it. I ended up thinking about it as I was falling asleep. And you know how those thoughts can be crazy in that 'my brain has shut off' sort of way. So, I hope you like what I've done. And yes... I know it's really weird.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Some thoughts about a possible assault. Later, unwanted touching and talk about an attempted assault (no details).
> 
> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> All the Things She Said - t.A.T.u.

***Haruka's POV***

Haruka knew it was a dream. It had to be.

Michiru was over her, but there was a difference. Somehow Michiru was male. And he was pressing into her, filling her body in a strange way, with the new appendage that had appeared between his legs. It hurt for a moment, and then it felt good, but different. As the kisses and cuddles intensified there was a strange sensation of liquid heat inside her where his penis pulsed. Then he pulled out and Haruka felt raw there, between her legs.

A moment later Michiru was no longer a male, and the appendage was gone, and she was kissing and hugging Haruka. Except now Haruka felt strange, there was something growing between her own legs and her breasts had disappeared and now he was no longer female. 

He felt oddly powerful and strong, and driven to press himself into his Soul-Bonded and leave part of himself inside her. So he pushed the hardened penis into Michiru as had been done to Haruka only moments before. He felt something tear, and Michiru cried out. But then her arms and legs were wrapped around him, pulling him closer. 

Her insides held him captive. And it felt heavenly to be so captured, muscles squeezing around him, holding him tight, and he felt the urge to move in and out rapidly. And then there was a pressure and a tingling in the sacks hanging under him as they tightened and tightened, and his mind went white as he released into Michiru.

And then the strange thing disappeared. And she was herself again, still sore from when Michiru had been inside her, and then they were cuddling together in a deeply comfortable state, both exhausted. She snuggled closer.

What a strange dream that had been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Michiru's POV***

She woke up feeling uncomfortable. Something cold and wet was coating the sheets under her left butt cheek and it was annoying her. She huffed and sat up. Then screamed. There was a mix of blood and semen on her own thighs, and those of her Soul-Bonded. She'd had a strange dream the night before about each of them being male... but this?

Haruka bolted upright and groaned, one hand clutching herself between the legs, the other holding her stomach. And Michuru realized her own stomach felt strange. When Haruka saw the blood and the semen she blinked rapidly then stared at Michiru.

"It wasn't a dream then?" she asked.

"You had it too?"

Michiru knew she sounded desperate. But the only other alternative was that someone had come into the apartment and... she had to check on Hotaru. She threw on her robe and raced out of the bedroom and into the girl's room. The younger girl was sleeping peacefully. She hadn't even been woken by their screams. Carefully she lifted the girls blankets to make sure nothing had been done to her. Thankfully she was still fully dressed.

Satisfied that the girl was okay and untouched she slowly made her way back to the bedroom. Haruka was staring at the bloody stains on the sheets, still holding her belly. Michiru moved closer, needing reassurance.

"What's going on?" Haruka asked.

"Hotaru's still sleeping. I don't think anyone has come in the apartment. I think... maybe... the dreams really happened." Michiru knew how insane that sounded, but there was no other explanation she could come up with.

Haruka frowned. "Why does my stomach hurt?"

"Are you having your period?"

"No, that was... It ended three days ago."

"I don't know what to tell you. Mine hurts too. It feels strange. Not necessary fully painful. More uncomfortable."

"Should we go to the hospital?" Haruka asked, sounding unsure.

Michiru shook her head. "Who would believe us? If they got blood samples it would be all over for us."

"Then Mamoru, or perhaps Ami could check us out," Haruka suggested.

"I want Usagi," Michiru whispered. "She will understand."

Haruka nodded. "Koneko and Mamoru then," she promised and picked up her communicator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

She thought perhaps she and Mamoru should just get used to having their sleep interrupted. It was the second morning running when they had been woken before the alarm, and once the baby arrived, she was sure it would be an every day occurrence.

It wasn't even five in the morning when they received a panicked call from Haruka on the communicator. "Usagi-chan, could you and Mamoru please come see us? Just you two. No one else. Please?"

"We'll be there in five minutes or less." Usagi promised as she and Mamoru climbed out of bed and raced to put on something decent. She typed out a message for her mother, in case she checked in on them, letting her know everything was fine and that they would be back in a little while.

They clasped hands and teleported into Haruka's living room. Michiru and Haruka were both wearing only robes and looked a bit wild and unsure. Both seemed a bit afraid as well.

"We need help," Michiru said, without preamble, and Usagi could see they were both uncomfortable.

She moved closer to them and gave them each a hug. Both girls leaned on her, and Usagi could feel their tension and slight fear. She settled them down on the couch and sat on the little table right in front of them.

Mamoru moved closer, but kept a slight distance, as though unsure whether they wanted to talk to him too. Michiru waved him over and he sat next to Usagi, wrapping an arm around her back. She noticed Haruka had done the same to Michiru.

"First, tell us what happened. I know you completed your Bond last night. The music was beautiful. Congratulations. But what has you so panicked now?" Usagi kept her voice light and calm, hoping to reassure them both.

Michiru blushed and Haruka frowned.

"Something happened last night," Haruka said finally, running her fingers through her short hair. "We both thought we were dreaming, and who knows, we still might have been. But there's some evidence that says we weren't. But it could be something else entirely, and I just don't..." she trailed off, staring into space.

Usagi could see from the tension what the worry was. She knew it instantly, her own memories still fresh in her mind. She rested a hand on each of them, gently touching their knees in support.

"First, tell me the dream." She ordered.

Michiru coughed. "When it started I was a guy. With the equipment. And I wanted to be in her. And then I was me again and she was a guy and it felt good I guess, but strange and different, and slightly painful."

Haruka was nodding wildly. Usagi noticed she kept moving her hand as though she wanted to grab between her legs. Or other times when she was clutching at her belly. She remembered that first morning on the beach all too well. It had hurt, almost burned inside.

"And you said there was some evidence..." Mamoru said softly. Both girls nodded and Usagi watched as he rose and went to Haruka's bedroom. He was very quiet when he came back a moment later.

"Are you both in pain?" Usagi asked.

"Yes," whispered Haruka. "It's not just down there," she added. "We both have a strange feeling in our stomach as well."

Usagi thought carefully over everything, then turned to Mamoru. "Mamo-chan, would you be willing to heal them and sort of peek in their bellies?"

He nodded. "If that's what they want, then yes."

She turned to the girls. Both nodded. Mamoru put a hand on Michiru first. The beautiful golden sparks of healing flowed out of his hand and into the top of her head. Usagi thought it was smart of him not to touch anywhere else with how unsure both teens were feeling. He moved a moment later and did the same to Haruka. Then he sat, frowning.

"There's no indication left of being turned male for either of you. No lasting effects to your own bodies because of it. But it wasn't a dream. I think someone messed with your biology for a little while. Not just turning you male, but also messing with your cycles as well."

Michiru was frowning. "In what way?"

"You two have only known each other for a short time," Mamoru said. "Usagi and the girls always have the same cycle."

"They do?" Haruka asked.

"Yes," Mamoru said. Usagi blushed and wondered how he'd known. He grinned. "It's not hard to figure out because Ami only eats chocolate then, Rei gets a bit clingy, you get more temperamental and spoil for an argument, and Minako cries. For four days. Every month."

"Wow," Usagi breathed. She didn't know they were that obvious.

"Anyways, it took a while for you to sync like that. If the girls have only known each other a couple weeks it stands to reason their cycles were not synced like yours. So why is it that they both ovulated at what appears to be the exact same time, right when they had that dream?"

"Heart Wish?" Usagi asked, with sudden inspiration.

"Heart Wish," he confirmed. "Which means, it's quite likely that one or possibly both of you is going to become pregnant."

There were splutters from the couch and Usagi could understand. This was not the best time for something like this to happen. They had only just taken on the role of caring for Hotaru. They had battles to face, a war they had to fight. But... Usagi herself was pregnant. She knew sometimes you had to go into battles even then. She just prayed that her friends would both be alright.

"How?" Haruka asked when she was finally able to speak again.

"I'm thinking that you both made a wish. And apparently someone in Elysion decided to grant it immediately instead of letting it wait."

"But..." Michiru stared at Haruka. "I didn't think it would actually happen," she said finally. "This is all so strange."

Usagi smiled at them both. "You've met talking cats from the planet Mou. Strange is sort of our playground."

Mamoru put one hand up. "There is an option if you decide you don't want this, but I can't guarantee it will work, nor can I promise you will be given this chance again."

Usagi nodded. "It's called Plan B, or in some places the morning after pill. Neither of us will say anything to anyone. The choice is yours and you don't need anyone pressuring you. We will not judge whatever you choose."

"Okay," Michuru said, then added. "I guess the two of us should talk about it then."

Mamoru stood again and helped Usagi up. "You have 48 hours to take it," he warned.

Usagi bent to hug each of them. "If you need us to talk, or just to sit with you, we will be here the minute you ask."

"Thanks Koneko," Haruka said, with the first hint of a smile she'd seen all morning.

Michuru nodded emphatically. "Arigato," she whispered, a smile on her own face now too.

A moment later she and Mamoru were back in their bedroom. She turned to look at him and he just hugged her close. She rested her head on his shoulder for a long minute.

"You were wonderful with them," he said, pride evident in his voice.

"So were you," she whispered, and tilted her head up for a kiss.

He had been right that day on the island. When he'd told her someday her own experience could be used to help someone else. She was glad she had been there for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

Ami knew that as she had become accustomed to her Senshi abilities, her body chemistry had also been slightly altered until she had Mercurian DNA. The other girls had similar changes occurring. But for Ami it meant that she was becoming more and more aware. Her brain thirsted for knowledge like other people thirsted for water. And she was aware that she was intelligent. She had no real limit to how much knowledge she could gain. That was her thing. Intelligence.

Her intelligence wasn't only the type found in books. No, she was also learning wisdom, creative thinking, and had grasped the basics of emotional intelligence. That last part was mostly thanks to her interaction with Usagi and the other girls, she had to admit. So now, when she was faced with the possibility of sealing the Soul-Bond, it wasn't only her body that was involved in the decision. It was her head, and her heart as well. Though her body was begging her to hurry the hell up.

She found herself staring at Zoicite. He had long, curly blonde hair with red-gold highlights, and incredibly blue eyes. He was tall, lithe, and gently muscled. In other words, handsome as sin. She knew she had a difficult decision to make, and wanted to be absolutely sure she made the right choice.

He went to the table and sat, picking up a book on astrophysics, and sat silently, reading. Her mouth watered. Her hands began to sweat, her fingers to tingle. Heat raced into her belly, and moisture pooled between her legs.

It was as though her body knew him already. That was frustrating. Since he had reappeared in her life, all she could think about was him, hugging her, kissing her, being buried deeply inside of her.

She'd been having dreams about Zoicite almost since she'd received her transformation pen. Now that he was so close, sitting right in front of her she wanted to jump him. Unfortunately they were in school, in the library, on their lunch break.

She realized she'd been standing there, staring, for several long minutes. And so did Zoicite. He was completely aware of her. She could tell by the way his body had suddenly stiffened, his nostrils had flared, as if catching her scent, and his eyes had widened and darkened with arousal. He looked up from his book and her eyes caught his.

Was she ready for this? She didn't know. It meant accepting something wonderful, but she wasn't sure how to reorganize her brain.

Her legs shook more than they did before a test. She lowered herself into a chair beside his at the end of the table, and stared down at the hands she'd clasped in her lap. She could feel his eyes on her now. Her whole body was reacting to him. She swallowed hard and lifted her head to meet his eyes. He was gorgeous.

But it was more than the looks he was blessed with. It was more than her automatic response to him. He was the other half of her soul, and already she was finding new reasons to love him. Her heart settled. Yes. She knew she was ready. She had to wait until she could be alone with him, but she knew she was ready.

She searched her mind for something to talk about so she didn't drag him into a corner and have her way with him. Her eyes fell on his book and she latched onto the topic as though it was a life preserver thrown into a raging sea.

"Astrophysics is an interesting subject," she said quietly. "Have you learned anything about the Angular Momentum Deficit?"

"I've only begun reading, but I did see a mention of that I believe," he answered, "I believe it's used to study the long-term stability of planetary systems. There was a mention of curious activity within the Alpha Centauri solar system. Mamoru is reading this and I was curious."

Sighing happily, Ami was pulled into the discussion of planetary activity and the curious information about the changes to several of the planets, which appeared to be dying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruka's POV***

Michiru was staring out the window, looking over Tokyo as though perhaps the view alone could answer all her questions. She watched her Soul-Bonded carefully. In her heart, Haruka knew what Michiru would decide. Their decisions would be identical. Not that they thought or acted the same very often. They were vastly different in many things. But in this, she felt, they both wanted the same thing.

She didn't speak though. She wasn't going to put any undue pressure on Michiru. Her lover had to come to the decision on her own. It had to be made from the heart and the head. They had a duty. It was true. To the Princess and the Prince. To the people of Tokyo and the world. To each other and their future.

While they had never expected to be faced with this issue, the decision was easy. At least for Haruka it had been. She'd decided in less than a minute after Usagi and Mamoru had left that morning. It was as simple as breathing to her. Because if she had even the slightest chance of carrying a child that was both hers and Michiru's, she was going to take it.

If she found herself pregnant she would be thrilled. Beyond belief. Knowing it was Michiru and not some unknown man or monster that had been with her the night before made everything clear in her mind. Because those babies she had seen in her fantasy were a real possibility now. She could just imagine having a little one of their own running around.

She adored Hotaru. She would be her Haruka-papa forever and care for her and raise her as a daughter. But she also wanted more children. She grinned at the thought of one day having so many she got confused on their names. She'd seen Ikuko-mama do that a few times when she was hollering at the guys over the past few nights.

She could imagine being that way herself. And Michiru.

Her Soul-Bonded turned. Their eyes locked and both knew the decision had been made in the other's heart. Now they simply had to express it.

"I don't want to take the pill," Michiru said quietly.

"Me either," Haruka told her.

"Then maybe we should let Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan know our decision." Michiru smiled. "They'll be happy for us, but will also want to plan for a time when we can't fight."

"Good thinking. As soon as we pick Hotaru up we can go and talk to them. You know Ikuko-mama wants us over for dinner again."

Michiru let out a giggle. "I swear that woman is happier than a pig in mud with all of us underfoot. How she stays sane I will never know."

Haruka was dazed by the analogy. She'd never heard Michiru talk like that before. She really enjoyed the giggling though. She smiled and they moved together. "Lets go get Hotaru then. I bet you Shingo beats us there."

Michiru smiled. "We can also let them know we're transferring schools. I think Mamoru will be pleased. You're already overprotective of Usagi and having us there can only add to her protection for next year."

"The little one needs to be protected," Haruka said simply. "Koneko can be too kind for her own good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

Father Byrne had not returned to the church. His little Minako was frantic with worry. She didn't know the priest personally, but she was partly Catholic, and the man meant something to her because of it. Her father was British, and Catholic, while her mother was Japanese, and followed Shinto. That was an interesting combination. She herself had attended church, but had not made a decision what she truly believed.

Kunzite could understand. When he was in the orphanage, it had been run by nuns. But if he had to choose for himself, he thought perhaps Shinto or Buddhism was closer to his own belief system. While the nuns had been kind, his had not been the happiest childhood. He thought being one with nature was more important than anything.

But Minako was very conflicted and confused. Her actions weighed heavily on her. His own did the same with him. He understood her better than he had in their former lives. He thought, perhaps they were driven by the same needs. True they had to protect their prince and princess, and the people under their care, but they both had heavy hearts, weighted with the knowledge of what they had done, and the drive to atone, though they had already been forgiven.

Minako said that was what the church offered. Atonement. Penance. Absolution. Kunzite looked around him carefully. This was the first time, though they'd been three times before, that he really took a look around. He could smell candles, wood oil, and incense. Stained glass windows spread brilliant shades of lights across the floors. There was a quiet peaceful air around the place.

But Father Byrne was not here, and Kunzite was sure he would not return. At least, not without their help. It was his belief that the Negaverse had the man. They had some sort of foreknowledge and had come to get him before he could be saved.

There was another dark general. One they had never seen. No one had ever seen. A female from what he had heard, though even the Youma didn't mention her. It was said she was more deadly dangerous than any other dark general. That she had created the deadliest Youma. That she had no ounce of light in her heart.

It was rumored that she had created one Youma who had a stone in his forehead. He could never die, only be transported to another timeline when he was defeated. And it was said that he could create Youma by the dozen, every color of the spectrum. He could make portals and trap people. He could effect time. Moving backwards and forwards in short hops along the time he was in. If it was true that he existed.

He wrapped an arm around Minako's waist and led her back outside. He wished he could convince her to stop returning to the church. The search was fruitless, he was sure, and every time they returned she seemed to become more withdrawn. He teleported them to her house. She was alone there. Her parents had returned to England. That upset him. They should be with her. But she shrugged and explained they didn't care as much for her as they did for her money. That made him angry.

Minako didn't let go of him when they arrived. She wrapped both arms tightly around him and clung tightly. It was obvious to him that she didn't want to be left alone. He wondered if he should invite her over for dinner. In the Tsukino house everything was a bit wild and chaotic, but in such a good way.

She moved and grabbed one of his hands, leading him towards her bedroom. He dug in his heels and stopped her.

"Are you certain you want this Minako?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. That didn't seem enough. She must have some memory of how he was about certain things, especially when it came to lovemaking. He hadn't changed, he was sure. He still felt the same drive to possess her completely. He needed to be in charge of that aspect. She had enjoyed it, being submissive to him, in their past life, but they were both younger than they had been, and she was as much a virgin as he was again.

"Minako, I don't think I've changed any when it comes to my need for you," he warned.

She nodded again. He sighed.

"I need your words Minako. I need you to tell me it's what you want. Once this happens there is no going back."

"I want you," she whispered. "I need you."

"And you understand what it means?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, her head bowed slightly to hide the blush that spread over her face. "I like it," she added in a voice so low he could hardly hear her.

She must be remembering some of their times in their past life. While he wasn't into real pain for either of them, just a few love bites or the occasional slap on her rear, he had the need to be in control, and at times had carried her off when she'd least expected it, and had even tied her down to have his way with her. She had enjoyed that. Often, when she had wanted something she would try to get sneaky by saying she wanted the opposite. But she would blush, like she was now, which had always given her away.

Instantly he was hard for her, ready to take her again and again. He planned to make sure she enjoyed this though, and thought of the best way to do that. He picked her up then, not gently like spun glass, but like a powerful warrior who could and would fight him if he did something to displease her. Because even though he was in control, she had the power.

He tossed her over his shoulder and ran with her to her bedroom, feeling like he had conquered the world with her acceptance of him. He would make sure she never regretted it. He playfully tossed her onto her bed before he went to the door and closed it, locking it before he turned back to her.

He moved quickly back to the bed and began stripping her of her uniform. He wanted to see every inch of his soulmate. Wanted to touch and tease her. Wanted to make her whimper his name in need. He smiled and bent to kiss her. Reaching up, he untied her hair ribbon so he could run his fingers through the long silky strands.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured and bent to take her nipple in his mouth. She moaned for him, driving him to touch and tease and explore her body. Every inch of her was his.

"Kun..." she groaned. Her hips lifted as though begging for his touch in her most sensitive of places. But he wasn't done with the rest of her. Silky smooth skin. Soft but muscular thighs, a firm bottom perfectly rounded, a gentle curve to her belly. He wanted to hold her tight and never let her go.

"You're mine," he told her as he spread her thighs. "Your mind, your heart, your soul..." he moved between her legs and dipped his nose to smell her. "Your body," he finished. "All mine. Forever."

He watched the physical reaction to his words. Goosebumps erupted along her skin. Her nipples tightened, her eyes dilated, and her legs opened slightly, all unconscious reactions to his claiming her. But the best reaction was the sheen of wetness along her folds. He ran a finger down her center, stopping to lightly flick the little button that controlled her pleasure before he dipped into her crevasse to feel the tight wet heat of her virgin channel clutching at him.

He bent his head for a taste of her. Sweet and salty. The perfect combination. He could dine on her juices forever. He lapped at her for several long minutes, drawing out moans and pleas for more. Her hips began bucking under him so he wrapped his hands tightly around her thighs to hold her still. Instantly she released a new wave of wetness over his probing finger.

His mouth found the core of her pleasure and he suckled hard before lightly clamping down on her with his teeth. She screamed his name, her hips bucking wildly even in his grip. He laved the tip of her clit with his tongue. The trapped flesh stimulated her beyond reason and he built her up, torturing her slowly to the height of orgasm.

He didn't let go. Though he knew it would be pleasure bordering on pain and discomfort, he also knew she wanted it. She wanted him to hold her captive and send her over the peak again. Her whole body spasmed as the second orgasm washed over her like waves.

"Please Kun," she begged.

"Please what Mina?" he asked, lifting his head while he let his fingers search out the spongy flesh of her g-spot.

"I need you," she whimpered.

"You have me," he said, and bent his head to her again, biting a little more roughly than before. A new orgasm crashed on her like a breaking dam and she let out a piercing wail. His cock throbbed in response. He wanted to be inside her as badly as she wanted him there. But torturing them both was an incredible buildup.

"Kun!" she screamed. "I need you inside me."

He wiggled his finger and pulled his face up to grin at her. "I am inside you silly."

"Kun, please, please I need YOU!"

"Minako," he tsked. "What do you want me to do to you."

"Make me yours," she begged.

"How?" he asked, adding a second finger to his probing of her tight inner walls. "What do you want me to do to make you mine."

"Take me," she moaned, and he knew she was nearly there. She thrashed so wildly that his fingers were forced out of her. And then she said the words that drove him over the edge. "I want you to fill me up," she whimpered.

He moved with much less grace than he ever wanted to admit. He spread her legs further and pressed himself against her heat.

"Are you sure?" he asked one last time.

"Yes, Kun, Please..."

The drawn out wail of her begging for him stripped away his control until he was pressing into her, fast and deep, before he held still to let her grow accustomed to him. She let out the tiniest cry of pain at his invasion, and then her hips were moving under him and he pulled nearly out before thrusting home again. The light of their Soul-Bond was nearly blinding. The dome formed overhead protecting them from anything and everything.

He thrust deep as the music swelled over them. Full of raw passion and deep love, it rose and rose like the heat they shared. He was going to fill her. Every day and every night for the rest of their lives. And he was going to make sure she always knew just how much he wanted, needed, and loved her. He felt the warmth of the breeze on his skin. His thrusts were hard and deep and faster than he could have imagined. She let out little huffs every time he slammed inside, and little pleas for more when he pulled back.

And then she was falling apart once more. She convulsed around him, squeezing his girth tightly as her body went rigid in the heat of her orgasm. The way her walls sucked at him, pulling at him, milked him of his seed. He shouted in triumph as he buried himself deep and released gush after gush of his thick come inside her. The ribbons of the soul bond encircled them until they had wrapped again and again, tightening and drawing closer before disappearing into their skin, invisible to anyone but themselves.

Memory sunk into them both, the joys and sorrows of their former life. Words poured out of them. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru grinned when he heard Usagi's devilish laughter. She was playing the newest Sailor V game, and he could tell by her laugh and her posture that she was doing well. Some things never changed. She often beat Shingo on the console at home, but this game had come out today, and it was her first time playing.

"Mamoru, can you come help me for a second?" Unazuki had come over. "I can't figure this out and I have to wait the tables."

Mamoru followed her to another game system, where something was stuck in the coin slot. The tool box sat on the floor next to it and Mamoru crouched down to take a look.

"Go on, I'll try to fix it, but it might call for Motoki when he gets back," Mamoru warned.

His friend was volunteering again. This time he was working with one of the cleaning crews who were trying to repair the damage to the theater. Some of the stonework had been damaged and new stone was being brought in to replace it. Since Motoki had skill with a fixing things he had gone along to help.

No one had counted on someone trying to put an American quarter it looked like into the token slot on the machine. It had gotten stuck partway in. He grabbed the needle nose pliers and tried to pull it out. Several long minutes passed.

:: NO! :: he heard Usagi's scream in his mind. He didn't think she'd even meant to call out to him, but she had done so instinctively. He hit his head on the control panel as he went to stand, but didn't stop. As soon as he was upright he saw the problem. That creep Yodu had a tight grip on one of her arms and as Mamoru moved towards them he saw the other boy reach down and grab her breast.

As he got closer he saw Usagi reach for his hand and in one motion she had turned, pressing his weight up against herself, and flipped him over her shoulder so that Yodu flew several feet and landed on his back. He glared up at Mamoru's wife, panting and trying to speak.

Mamoru reached Usagi the moment he landed and stood in front of her. At the same time Makoto and Nephrite grabbed Yodu and started pulling him to the side door, not bothering to let him stand first. Mamoru turned and saw how pale Usagi had gotten. He picked her up as gently as he could and moved to the break room, hoping to get her somewhere she felt safe.

Her breathing was off, hitching in her chest. Her whole body was shaking, and she couldn't seem to speak. Mamoru was enraged. There was no other word for it. His wife was now in the midst of a panic attack, and if Nephrite and Makoto hadn't been there to take the other teenager outside, he might have lost it and murdered him.

"Breathe," he murmured. She still hadn't calmed. The few breaths she had managed were short gasps. Her heartrate was elevated, and her eyes were dilated in fear. "Usako, you're safe now. I've got you."

She stared up at him and tried again, but still couldn't manage a full breath. Both hands were held over her chest as though it hurt her. He didn't know what to do. His mind conjured the image of the first panic attack she'd suffered so he bent down and kissed her.

She took one long breath in as soon as his mouth touched hers. And then she exhaled and took another breath. How his kiss helped he couldn't understand, but it seemed to work. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, whispering words of comfort and love to her.

"It's okay Usako, it's okay."

Finally, after what seemed like a millennia, she looked up at him and he saw that she was back from wherever her mind had gone in her panic. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He frowned. "Usako, that was not your fault."

"No," said a voice from the doorway. "It definitely wasn't." Mamoru looked up and saw Unazuki standing there. "He's already been banned. He shouldn't have come back in here. He tried to do... things... to me about four months ago and Motoki kicked him out. I didn't see him come in or I would have sent the cook out, or asked Mamoru to remove him."

Mamoru frowned. He remembered the aftermath of that incident. Unazuki not wanting to walk alone, or be alone in the Crown at all. It had taken days to get her back inside.

"I thought he'd gone off to work on a boat," he muttered.

"Got kicked off over a week ago," Makoto said, coming back in. "One of the guys out there just told us. He apparently got drunk and nearly got someone killed. Usagi, are you alright?"

Usagi only nodded. He could still see the fear on her face however. He wished he knew how to fix it. He could also read guilt on Makoto's face. He wanted to tell her she wasn't responsible for this, but she held up her hand as though she already knew what he was going to say.

"I think we should get her home," Nephrite said quietly. "I think the stake out is a bust for tonight. Una-chan, are you going to be alright or did you want one of us to take you home?"

"Motoki should be back in a couple minutes. I guess its as good a time as any to start speaking to him again. I think he's suffered enough." Unazuki frowned and looked over at Usagi. "I'm sorry about what he did."

Makoto's face went white for a second, but Usagi didn't even glance at her. She'd already been forgiven. To Usagi that meant it was over.

"It's already over Una-chan."

"Hey, Motoki's here," Nephrite said from the doorway.

"What the hell is going on?" came the angry voice of his best friend. "Cook is freaking out. What happened?"

"Yodu," Mamoru told him. "Grabbed Usagi. She threw him over her shoulder and Neph and Mako dragged his ass out of here. But I'm thinking you may want to post his picture or something."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko's POV***

It was a madhouse. The kitchen was teeming with food, the living room with people. The sound of chattering voices was almost overwhelming. Kenji had the fire pit going in the backyard. She had several things cooking on the stove, and desert baking in the oven.

Ikuko had never been happier.

She had more than a dozen kids to mother, the majority of whom were either orphans or had poor relationships with their parents. She had become Ikuko-mama to all of them. While their histories saddened her, she was overjoyed to have them all running through her house.

Usagi came into the kitchen, looking pale and shaky, and she stopped everything to hug her tightly. Mamoru had already sent a message letting her know what had happened. She was a bit concerned about the safety of any girls around that boy, but right now her focus was on her daughter. This wasn't the first panic attack she'd had after all, and the idea of more of them frightened Ikuko.

"You okay baby bunny?" she asked.

Usagi nodded. "Yeah. It scared about a year off my life, but I handled him."

"Mamoru said you threw him over your shoulder," Ikuko said, proud that her daughter could handle herself.

"He taught me that actually. On the island."

"Smart thing to teach a girl," Ikuko murmured.

"So, I was hoping you could have a bit of a talk with Haruka and Michiru when dinner is done. They both want your advice on something." Usagi said, grinning now.

Ikuko couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Of course." She really was happier mothering them all. She'd wanted an even dozen, but complications during her last pregnancy had shelved that dream. Her heart clenched at the memory of another child. She'd changed her wish it to several dozen grandbabies, but now her house was full of teenaged voices, all of them happier than they'd been before they came. And that made her feel as though her purpose was fulfilled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Zoicite's POV***

Ami dragged him into her room and closed the door behind him. "I'm ready," she said, her tone firm.

"Are you sure?" Zoicite couldn't help but ask.

Ami nodded. "Yes. Are you ready or do you need time?"

Zoicite didn't have to think about it. He didn't need any time. He knew that he would do anything to be her Soul-Bonded again. They had a second chance and this time he was going to protect her. He moved towards her and she met him halfway, her kiss full of passion and wildness.

His arms went around her, holding her tightly to him, showing her his need for her. His passion. His love. She tore at his shirt, pulling the fabric over his head. He ripped hers in half. She purred at him and shoved him down onto her bed, before she attacked his buckle and the zipper on his pants. She tugged and pulled and yanked until they were off.

He reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her onto the bed and covering her with his body. Her skirt disappeared, fragments of cloth on the floor. A moment later her bra was a mangled scrap and her panties were gone... somewhere. He wasn't sure anything remained of them.

And then she was rolling over so that she was on him, straddling his hips and rubbing her wet heat against him, preparing them both, He rolled her back and spread her open, taking her in one hard thrust, the way she wanted. In spite of the slight pain he knew she felt, she was already thrusting against him as the dome of their bond closed over them. The light in silver and gold and light blue, beautiful and clear.

Music soared over them as he thrust deep and ground into her. A warm breeze teased their skin as she rolled him over and lifted before sheathing him again. He groaned, she moaned. The music grew more and more passionate and wild as the ribbons surrounded them.

Their bodies were coated with sweat as they moved together and apart. Each fighting for dominance before accepting submission to the other. They were one, they were whole, they were complete together. Her tight heat enveloped him and he groaned as he felt himself swell, ready to release inside her. And then they were flying away together as they each yelled for the other, their throats becoming raw as their orgasm took them to heights neither had known before. Memories filled them, reminding them of the love they had shared and the times they had been everything to each other. They spoke as one. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."


	22. October 21: Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> The Reckoning - Within Temptation  
> Raise Your Banner - Within Temptation  
> Gone - Beth Crowley

***Usagi's POV***

"Girls, I need you to come with me. Now."

Usagi was a bit shocked at the sight of them, and hurried all four out of the main portion of the arcade and into the back room as quickly as she could. She wished she'd realized this was coming. She'd seen the changes in herself, and knew their powers were increasing too, but this was a bit startling.

"What's going on?" Ami asked, moving quickly to one of the couches to take a seat.

Usagi sighed. "Your hair," she said, and pulled out the Luna pen.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Rei asked, grabbing a fistful. "Oh kami!" she said, obviously noticing the bright red streaks through her normally raven locks. "How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure," Usagi confessed. "I think part of it is the powers being returned to you. Part is probably from Mamoru and I accessing our birthright, and a great portion is because your powers were forced."

"Forced?" Ami asked, sounding curious.

"You were never meant to fight some of the battles you did without me," Usagi explained. "I'm sure you were meant to be there. What I mean is that those weren't battles you were supposed to fight without help. Whoever is messing with the timeline made you fight without me. Because of that you had to draw more from yourselves than you normally would have. It forced your powers to grow quite rapidly."

By the time Usagi was done speaking Ami had the Mercury computer out and was busily scanning all of them. She was muttering under her breath and making notations with a little stylus Usagi had never seen before.

Usagi tried to figure out exactly how to word her request for the Luna pen. She didn't want their powers diminished even if they looked normal and human. The extra boost would help them access their normal talents.

"Luna pen, please make the girls appear to those who don't know our secret as completely normal and human."

Makoto cocked her head to the side and stared for a long moment at Minako. The golden-orange streaks in the other blonde's hair were startling.

"I don't see a difference," Makoto admitted.

"You wouldn't," Usagi told her. "I specifically worded it so that those who know the secret could see you as you are meant to be."

"Then you should do the same for yourself and Mamoru," Rei suggested.

Usagi wasn't sure. As much as she loved her new hair color, and as much as she adored the other changes, especially the silver in her eyes, she wasn't sure if it was smart to have her friends always see the royal aspect. She wanted them to be friends first.

:: Mamo-chan? :: she called mentally.

A moment later he was in the break room with them.

"Wow," he breathed.

Usagi could only nod.

"We think she should let her hair show to us the way she's having ours show to each other." Rei said, and the others nodded.

"Both of you, actually," Minako clarified.

:: What do you want? :: Mamoru asked mentally.

:: I'm mixed about it. I want them as friends first, but I also understand that they need to see me for who I am. ::

:: I say, let it be visible. Just make sure everyone knows so they don't panic when they see us. ::

Usagi could only agree. She released their disguise and rephrased it as she had for the girls.

"Call for Unazuki, or someone who doesn't know our secret," Usagi said to Minako.

The other blonde left and returned a few minutes later with the cook, who was under the impression that Usagi wanted pickles for some reason.

As soon as he was gone Usagi stuck her tongue out at Minako, who giggled. "I couldn't think of anything else."

"Don't forget Mamoru and I won't be there for training today. We're going to get Naru and Umino."

Minako nodded and they all moved on to talking about Soul-Bonds. Only Makoto had not taken that step yet of the Inners, and Usagi wanted to know what was holding her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Zoicite's POV***

"TRAINING!" Minako spoke loudly as they gathered in the field. "We have three portions of it to get through today."

Kunzite raised an eyebrow at her changed hair, and Zoicite heard her giggle.

Ami stretched and yawned in front of him and Zoicite was momentarily distracted. He moved up beside her so he could concentrate. Otherwise, he knew, he would have to find the closest hiding place and they would tear into one another. He shivered at the thought.

"Alright first we need to work on our abilities. I'd like to focus on joint attacks, while Minako is going to be working on individual attacks."

Everyone henshined into their warrior forms, and prepared themselves. On one side of the field targets had been set up. Zoicite thought they were actually kind of adorable. There were stuffed anime dolls. All of them were evil characters from the girl's favorite shows, or perhaps it was just that those were the ones they had won in the crane game or at one of the many festivals.

There were more advanced targets now, ones he and Ami had been working on together. These took in the power fed to them and dissipated it, rendering them harmless. He hoped that they could avoid damage to the plant and wildlife that way.

For an hour they split into groups. He and Ami went to Kunzite first. Both had the ability to manipulate ice and water, and they knew if they combined their attacks there would be an increase in power and damage.

Nephrite and Jupiter went first and the two of them put up their hands, held together and a line of lighting, pink and blue, coiled around and around, hit one of the targets. It was a brilliant attack, except that it was difficult to control. Several times the strikes went wild, hitting around the target rather than in it. Jupiter got frustrated until Nephrite turned to her and reminded her they had a link and could connect their minds and hearts and focus that way. After that they quickly improved.

Having seen their example, he and Mercury focused their minds. Their attack was different as he somehow ended up standing behind her and they both lifted each hand, one higher than the other, sending out four streamers of icicles that twisted into a loop of spinning ice until it formed a small circular attack that did incredible damage. They only practiced it a few times before their aim was deadly accurate.

Working with her had unintended consequences and he had to adjust himself in his trousers several times as her rear pressed up against him. He wondered if she was deliberately driving him crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

Jadeite and Mars moved towards Venus, holding hands as they approached her.

"Alright," Minako started. "We're working on individual attacks. Each of us has our own attacks that we have worked on and even perfected over time. I want you to work on those, but at the same time I want your focus to be on increasing the strength and power of your attack. Usagi has always said her attacks are stronger when she's confident or when there is some emotion behind them. I want you to use everything you've been feeling over the past few days. Put it behind your attack and use it to drive them."

She turned and pointed to one of the anime figures handing from a tree. "Pay attention to how much brighter and stronger my attack is between the first and second attempts."

Jadeite watched as she pulled her arm back, and there was a yell. "Crescent Beam!"

From her hand a glowing attack flowed. It looked to be two crescent moons attached together. It flowed through the air with a whistling sound and tore through the doll. There was a fluff of cotton stuffing falling to the ground.

He turned his eyes back to Venus as she started her second motion. This time she moved slightly faster, but the light that speared out from her hand moved much faster, almost too fast for his eyes to follow. The light from it was blinding, and when it hit the next doll it evaporated.

He'd seen the difference. Nodding his head, he focused on his flame. It wasn't easy for him. He'd always struggled with it, preferring other attacks, or using disguise to evade problems. He pulled in all of his worry, the anger he had held in check and buried, the guilt over what he had been forced to do, and the terror that somehow Beryl would destroy what he had so recently gained.

And from his hand launched a stream of fire, shaped like a dragon, wings furled, nose pointed at the doll he aimed for. It screamed down the path and took out that doll, and several more behind it, before tearing through the leaves of the tree. He focused on ending the attack and the Fire Dragon Attack disappeared.

He looked over at Mars, who was working on her Burning Mandala attack. The spinning disks of fire behind her closed in and then flew forward getting closer and closer together. It speared through the first doll, and a second, a third, before cutting right through the center of the tree trunk.

He watched Mercury race over from the other side of the field, and then water covered the tree as she raised her arms. The flames went out. He turned and looked at Mars. She blushed to her roots.

"Alright," said Venus. "Now the two of you have to work on control. Not just aim, but I want you to end the attack the moment you hit your target."

When the time had passed, they were all called together again.

"Okay, now we need to work on hand to hand combat and ways to help each other in a tight spot." Venus said, her voice carrying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Nephrite's POV***

Sparring with Makoto was actually rather erotic. She was driving him insane. She moved like a snake, slipping out of any hold he placed on her until he finally pinned her beneath him, and bent to steal a kiss. Then she stopped fighting him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was thrilled to finally get the upper hand.

Until she had somehow turned the tables and had him flat on his back, both his hands gripped tightly as she continued the kiss before she did a strange motion. She stood and then she was flipping backwards off of him, and was halfway across the field before he even knew what had happened.

She was the most incredible woman he had ever met. She was beautiful and sweet and loving. He wanted to cuddle her. And yet she was strong and powerful and very capable of defending herself. She was his absolute perfect match.

Kunzite and the others didn't understand how he thought her small and fragile. But they only really saw the warrior aspects of her. Makoto was, beneath all that, a woman. A romantic who wanted to be a wife and a mother. She loved with everything in her. She was his heart.

And now, he knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He'd been holding back, worried that his time in the Negaverse was making her not want him anymore.

As she returned and took up her stance again he resolved to find a way to spend some time alone with her. He wanted their bond reforged. He needed her. He dodged her fist and then her swift kick took him off guard and he landed on his back, the wind escaping his lungs in a rush.

Oh yes, he was in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

He looked carefully around the field as he finished stretching. The girls were already running laps, and he was supposed to join them. He wasn't very good at running, and he knew this wasn't really going to make him feel any better, but he had to try. He started towards them, picking up the pace until he was in a jog. That was the best he could do to start.

He increased his pace again until he was running, still slowly. His mind was running though everything. The guilt, the shame. Mamoru And Usagi. He already knew they forgave him, but he also knew he didn't deserve it. Because of him, the rest of Usagi's high school years would be vastly different. She would probably be forced into giving up college, art school, and maybe even high school. The heartache would eat at her. He didn't know if he could live with that. Watching her struggle constantly.

And he couldn't exactly turn himself in. He couldn't go to the police and tell them what had happened and ask to be locked up. He couldn't betray their secret, and the other girls either. They all had to protect Tokyo, and the rest of the planet too. Tears sprang out, for what seemed to be the tenth time since he'd learned Usagi was pregnant.

He didn't know what to do. Again he sped up until he was running his fastest, hardly looking at the ground, instead focusing on the distance he wanted to cross. His heart was pounding, his blood rushing in his veins, his breath coming in pants. And he increased again, faster than he had ever run, until his legs felt like jelly.

Long strides covered the distance, until he felt like he was flying over the ground. He kept it up until he collapsed, panting on the ground. Once he had finally caught his breath he got to his hands and knees and stood.

Nothing would erase what he had done. Nothing could change it. But for the rest of his life he would be there to support Usagi and Mamoru both. He made a vow to himself as he strode toward the center of the field. If they ever needed him, he would be there. Every moment.

Rei approached him then and held a hand out to help him up.

"Come on. You need to drink some water, and then you're going to go work with my grandfather. Usagi asked me to remind you to make some time to go back to Elysion."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru let go of Usagi's hand as the bright red haze of ladybugs descended on them. They both enjoyed the delightful insects obvious adoration of Tentomushi. He saw Umino and Naru rushing forward and waving to them.

"How have you been?" Umino asked, shaking his hand. Somehow the boy seemed calmer now.

"It's been a busy few days," Mamoru admitted. "How has the training been?"

Naru was hugging Usagi, both of them nearly hidden in the cloud of ladybugs.

"Training was great," she called, and then she raced over and hugged him as well.

It was easier for him to accept the easy affection now, having spent so much time with Ikuko and Usagi. He smiled and patted Naru on the back, thankful yet again that she was Usagi's friend.

Umino was busy hugging Usagi, and they both turned and met them. Ladybugs swirled around them both.

"Do you like it here?" he asked Naru, smiling at the petite red-head.

She nodded. "Although I have to say I miss sushi."

Usagi giggled. "I don't" she said and made a face.

Mamoru wanted to laugh. Usagi wasn't as fond of traditional Japanese foods as the rest of them. She tended to like western foods, which he normally found greasy and too fattening. But knowing her inability to keep weight on, he understood.

They walked toward the temple where Yume and the others waited for them. Little Helios raced toward them and threw himself at Usagi, who caught him up in a hug before bowing respectfully to the priest.

"How much time has passed for you here?" Mamoru asked.

"About a month, though the kids don't seem to have aged at all," Naru said. "Yume says they won't age until the proper time."

"What does that mean?" Usagi asked, and Mamoru could tell she was confused.

"Helios will mature when his love arrives," Yume said with a shrug. "It's his heart wish."

Mamoru remembered Michiru and Haruka. He explained the situation to the priest who then stared at Helios for a long minute. Finally he turned to them.

"The boy granted the heart wish... among others. I did not know." He frowned, looking worried. "Should I reverse it?"

Usagi shook her head wildly. "No. They're happy about it. It shocked them both, but now they are thrilled."

Yume nodded. "I don't want to bind his powers. A day is coming when I will no longer be here. His sisters will care for him, and then he will be responsible for the world of dreams. I cannot be sure when the day will arrive, so I do not want to stop his abilities."

"No. It was a kind thing for him to grant the wish. I think perhaps it was meant to be, one way and another. But perhaps you could train him, even this young, to be careful when he grants those wishes."

Yume nodded. "I will do so Majesty."

"I'm not yet crowned," Mamoru said, frowning. "For now, lets leave the titles in the past, where they belong. I don't know if we'll ever need them again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Zoicite's POV***

No one would ever suspect that little Mizuno Ami was a bit of a wildcat. That she enjoyed driving him absolutely insane with lust before finding the handiest spot to make them both lose control. In this case they were at the Crown. It was late morning and they had just come back from volunteering at one of the stands set up to help recent victims of Youma attacks.

From his memories of their past life, he knew she had been the most adventurous of the girls when it came to sex. She enjoyed the possibility of being caught in the act. But, he reminded himself, she was sixteen. And that was very young. He thought he was perhaps seventeen. Also young. And he wanted her mother to respect and like him, because as soon as he could, he would be asking permission to marry her daughter.

So, with herculean effort, he controlled himself. Until he couldn't.

They were supposed to be on stakeout. They were supposed to be watching for Crane Game Joe Powers. Instead, they were in the storage room beside the break room for employees, and she was driving him absolutely insane. Her hands were everywhere, like an octopus. He tried, several times to remind her what they were supposed to be doing, but eventually, he could no longer contain himself and gave in to the pleasure she was causing.

And then he heard the screams.

Pulling her mouth off him, Ami instantly stood and both of them fixed their clothing. They raced out into the main room of the arcade together and stared at the creature who had once been Crane Game Joe.

"Gesen!" the creature screamed. Tables and chairs began lifting from the floor and were thrown across the room with no one touching them.

They ducked back into the break room and both of them henshined. He pressed the communicator, seeking help, before he raced into the main room of the arcade and dodged as a chair narrowly missed his head. He pulled Mercury into his arms and they began the attack they had just worked on that morning. A stream of spinning ice was thrown at the creature.

He wished he knew a way to hold Gesen still until Mamoru and Usagi could get back. He was worried people would get hurt and he didn't have the power to heal him. Nor could he reach Elysion easily.

Motoki was hiding behind the counter and as soon as Mercury and he stepped out the arcade worker began to get the customers out of the building. There was no way to hide them in the break room with the creature between them and it.

"South Knight!" Mercury called a warning and he looked up in time to see an attack headed his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi called, suddenly feeling very strange. They had rested for several hours, intending to relax in the time they had. Now she felt they had to return, and quickly. "We have to go!"

Everyone gathered, and with a hasty goodbye, she took Naru and Umino each by the hand, and Mamoru took them too, and they reappeared in the living room of her house. Almost instantly she heard her communicator sound.

"Stay here," she told the others, and she and Mamoru henshined.

They teleported together landing on the roof of the arcade. She could hear shouts and screams, and the call of a Gesen in the distance. They leapt down to the alley and moved quickly around the building. She could see people fleeing from the side.

Sailor Moon jumped to dodge a strange attack of a metal claw and rolled away, avoiding a table thrown seconds later. This was once Crane Game Joe. She pulled the moon wand and screamed, "Moon Healing Escalation." He no longer had the crystal inside him. It had been removed by someone.

The man reappeared where the monster had been and she and Tuxedo Kamen moved forward, each reaching for their crystal so they could finish the healing. They had to erase the monster completely or it could be recalled.

Weaving the threads of silver light with Tuxedo Kamen's golden ones, she touched his mind and healed the damage. They moved on to his soul a moment later, and the young man lay looking up at them and blinking. He slowly sat up and looked around.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked.

"There was a… creature. It took me…" he gulped in a huge breath. "Then a woman took something from my chest. It hurt. And then I wasn't me anymore. And I was here."

Moon nodded to the other Senshi, who were gathered around, helping the injured, or keeping watch. They all understood. There was a new Dark General. Kunzite and the others had spoken of her, but had never seen her.

"Well, we're going to do something right now to make sure they can never find you again. Is that okay?" she asked, hoping he would say yes.

He simply nodded and they inverted the weaves to hide Joe Powers from the Negaverse. It was easy for them now, having done it so many times. Within a few minutes he was in the break room sipping at a cup of coffee while Kunzite and Minako carefully questioned him.

Sailor Moon was more determined than ever to find the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

Makoto opened the door to her apartment with a sigh. She was absolutely exhausted. She hadn't been able to find Nephrite after the fight, and it upset her. She just wanted to hold onto someone. The other girls had their Soul-Bonded back. She'd been waiting for him to make the first move, but it was looking more and more like that was a pipe dream.

She couldn't help wondering if he still wanted to be with her. He seemed to adore her again, and the kiss they'd shared that morning had been passionate and intense. But he'd done nothing to indicate he wanted her since then. She let out another sigh as she threw her bag on the couch and herself beside it.

She wasn't in the mood to cook. She couldn't help feeling a little depressed. She wondered if she'd come on too strong. With a third sigh she covered her face with both hands and wished she knew how to act like a normal girl. As much as she loved romance, it never seemed to work out for her.

She laid down on her side, kicking the bag off of the couch, and closed her eyes. She let herself drift for a while. It had been such a long day, and though she was physically tired, she couldn't get her brain to shut down.

"I made you dinner," she heard Nephrite speak and gasped, dropping her hands to stare at him.

"Nephrite?" she asked. She wanted to hit herself. Of course it was Nephrite.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind me cooking. I figured it would be a nice change."

Makoto smiled and sat up. "I don't mind."

He moved forward and took her hand, helping her up. Quietly he led her to the table, which was already set. In the center was a single long pillar candle and two smaller candles. He had made miso ramen soup with pakchoi and a poached egg.

She smiled as he pulled out her chair and helped her into it. He was trying very hard to be romantic, and she found it sweet. It was the best meal she had ever eaten. Even though there was eggshell in the food, and the noodles were slightly underdone.

They talked and laughed about silly things that had nothing to do with their past lives, or with their work as heroes. He told her about his teacher at school, and she told him about finding the best new potting soil. He spoke of studying astrology, and she told him about the horrors of a tall girl finding clothing that fit and was comfortable.

The meal was wonderful, and by the time they had finished eating, she was relaxed and happy. He spread out a napkin of Ikuko's homemade raisin cookies and they munched them together.

"I missed you this afternoon," she told him. He blushed, and it warmed her heart. "Is this what you were doing?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes. I wanted to do something nice for you. I wanted to show that I care, and that when you are willing to have me, I'm here."

Makoto was confused. "What do you mean, willing to have you?" she asked. "You could have had me the first night," she admitted, and then blushed at her forward behavior.

"I wanted to give you time," he explained. "Time to know me as I am now. Time to know I won't be taken again. Time to realize I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. She rose and went to him.

Sitting on his lap, wrapped in his arms with her head on his shoulder, she felt warm and safe and comfortable. She stared into his eyes for several long minutes, and it seemed words were completely unnecessary. He understood her soul, and she his.

He lifted her then, and carried her to the bedroom. "Makoto, be mine again," he said softly as he lay her on the bed. "You are everything to me," he added, and bent to kiss her gently.

"I already am," she told him, and opened her arms to embrace him. He kissed her again, and then trailed more tiny kisses over her cheeks and eyes, then down her neck. His hands went to her blouse and he opened the buttons one at a time, kissing her skin as it appeared.

"So beautiful," he whispered, and nuzzled between her breasts. She couldn't hold back the giggle as he tickled her skin. She tugged at his shirt and pulled it over his head, grinning when she saw his chiseled chest and perfect abs. His work with double swords had caused muscle to form perfectly.

When their clothing was gone they moved together, kissing and exploring. She found every part of him perfect, and he seemed to worship her skin. And then he was spreading her thighs and she felt his mouth on her. She exploded for him. His touches drove her over the edge into oblivion. His fingers pressed into her as his mouth clamped down on her swollen nub, and she couldn't hold back the shocked cry of pleasure as she rode the peak.

He moved back up her body and slid into her. There was a slight pinch as he broke through her maidenhood, but it didn't hurt much and they were finally one. She saw a blaze of light in silver and gold with green and hints of teal shot through. Music soared as he moved within her. A warm breeze ruffled his hair where he lay over her, and she reached for him, her hands digging into his locks and holding him close as he thrust gently but deep. A dome covered them, protecting their union as the Soul-Bond reforged.

She lifted her hips to meet each thrust as they came together. Their bodies moved in unison and again she was driven up and over the peak. He grew faster, his thrusts becoming wild as she pulsed around him, drawing his own orgasm. She couldn't hold back the cry of delight as she felt the hot spurts deep inside her.

Their memories were returned in full. Little moments of sweetness remembered. Their past selves fully embraced by their current lives, but held in check. This time was for them. This time they would get things right. Together they spoke, "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath." They both said, unsure where the words came from, but certain they were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm including the information on the Crystal Carriers who are left, so you don't lose track.
> 
> Crane Game Joe, reincarnation of Gesen - Red Crystal - Telekinesis  
> Lets make him an American (cause lets face it, Joe is not a Japanese name) who has lived in Japan most of his life... and his last name can be Powers.
> 
> Unnamed priest, reincarnation of Boxy - Orange Crystal - Strength  
> I'm giving him a name. Father Byrne. And I think maybe he has a history of boxing somewhere in his past... because I can!
> 
> Rhett Butler, reincarnation of Bakene - Violet Crystal - Accuracy (throws weapons)  
> For Rhett Butler (the cat) who was a crystal carrier in the anime, I am going to be doing something different. Because of the way I want this story he's a person. Not a cat. sorry to disappoint anyone, but the cat thing just didn't work for my story. Rhett will just be a nickname. Fujimoto Ren (love) works better for someone from Japan.


	23. October 22: Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC SELECTIONS  
> Daughter of the Moon - Adriana Figueroa  
> Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift  
> You're Safe - Rachel Platten  
> The Reckoning - Within Temptation  
> Memories - Within Temptation  
> And We Run - Within Temptation  
> Iron - Within Temptation

***Usagi's POV***

The group in the Command Center was complete. All the Senshi, the Shitennou, and the Hogosha were there. Usagi looked around at the ones who were sworn to fight alongside her and Mamoru, and her heart swelled in thankfulness that she had them in her life. As angry as she had been before, she was more than grateful for what the girls and Motoki had done, in spite of the consequences. Something told her that if they hadn't, she and Mamoru would not be surrounded by everyone at that moment.

It was only six in the morning, and though at one time she had been the last to be dragged out of bed, and had to run to school most days, now she was wide awake. Having been woken early for the past several days had made it easier, of course, but her greatest impetus was the need to protect. That's what this meeting was about.

"You all know we have to protect our identities," Mamoru said, looking from one to the other. "We've talked before about using only your fighting names in henshin." His eyes were drawn to Luna, who blushed visibly, in spite of her thick black fur.

Usagi couldn't help giggling. It had come out that Umino knew who Sailor Moon was because Luna had screamed her name during the battle with the fortune teller Youma. She picked up her advisor and cuddled her.

"It's come to my attention that not all of you are using those names. I want you all to memorize them. The Sailor Senshi are easy enough, but let me remind you. Shingo is Blue Moon Knight. Haruki is Sun Knight. Kunzite is North Knight, Nephrite is East Knight, Jadeite is West Knight, and Zoicite is South Knight. Please try to use these names at all times when in henshin. Lately there has been media around our battles and the last thing we need is for our identities to be revealed."

Usagi nodded. "Remember, if people figure out who we are, then the Negaverse won't be far behind. Our glamour is only good if people can't see through it. Anyone who knows who we are can easily find out who our friends and family members are. That means people like my mom and dad, Rei's grandfather, Ami's mother, and our friends Naru, Umino, Motoki, and Reika will be in danger." She sighed and shook her head. "Probably others we haven't thought of," she said. "We've done what we could to hide them from the Negaverse, but we still have to be careful."

"I'm worried about something else," Luna said and Usagi looked down at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We still have two missing Crystal Carriers. And Artemis and I were talking about the possibility that another Great Monster could be made."

"Another one?" Haruka asked. Her head shook and she instinctively moved to shield both Hotaru and Michiru.

Usagi bit her lip. It wasn't something she had considered, and she wished she had. "There is nothing we can do to prevent it if they've already been taken," she said, "but Naru and I have worked on a list of anyone in our sphere who has been involved in more than one attack. We need to find all of them and get them glamoured as soon as possible."

"How many people are we talking?" Nephrite asked.

Usagi reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out the notebook she and Naru had been working in. "Seventeen," she answered. "That includes Unazuki, and Haruna-sensei."

Kunzite cleared his throat. "I think that list needs to be adjusted," he said. "We weren't the only generals, and before Tokyo the Dark Kingdom searched the entire world for the Silver Crystal. It's still what they're after, in spite of everything."

"How can we search the planet?" Hotaru asked hopelessly. "I doubt they even knew what it was in some places," she added. "I mean we really didn't see reports of monsters until about three years ago."

"We could kidnap the Queen's brother," Nephrite suggested.

"Her brother?" Usagi asked, confused. "Beryl doesn't have a brother."

"Actually, she did," Artemis said, speaking for the first time. "A half-brother. Agate. Her father had a mistress."

"He's in the Eternal Sleep," Jadeite said with a shudder. "None of us ever saw him, but he was mentioned several times by the older Youma."

"She put her own brother into the Eternal Sleep?" Makoto asked, sounding shocked. "Why?"

"He failed to kidnap all of us when we were children," Setsuna said, her face drawn in a strangely pained frown. She rubbed her forehead. "He was supposed to murder Usagi and take the rest of us. But then he put the boys in an orphanage and stopped hunting."

"How do you know that?" Shingo asked.

Setsuna was still frowning. "I don't know."

"Queen Serenity said you were correcting time without knowing you were doing it," Haruki said, his arm slipping around her shoulders. "You went back and saved me, and I bet you had a hand in a lot of other things besides. Uncle Kenji found evidence that you saved Hotaru and her father from the explosion at the lab when she was younger."

"I did?" she asked, looking confused.

"You did. And for some reason on the day my mother died, Usagi and Shingo freaked out and wouldn't let me leave. I was supposed to be with her in that car." Haruki smiled at her.

The Time Senshi seemed on the verge of a panic attack. Usagi knew the feeling and didn't want the other girl to experience it. "Sets," Usagi said, catching her attention. "You did the right thing, whether you were aware or not. Someone has been meddling with time. I can't even guess how many timelines were created because of certain shifts, but you've done what had to be done. Don't get upset about it."

She watched as Setsuna calmed down and sighed in relief.

"Luna, Artemis, could the two of you focus on searching for anyone who might be used?" Mamoru asked, bringing the subject back.

"We can," Artemis said, looking at Luna, who nodded.

"I want the inners and Shitennou focused on searching for the priest and this Rhett character," Usagi added.

"And the outers, Shingo, and Haruki can work together with Usagi and I to hide anyone we know of."

"What about Agate?" Haruka asked, biting her lip.

"That we can work on as a team. We need detailed drawings of the Dark Kingdom if we plan to infiltrate, and we need to train to move in quickly and quietly. I'm thinking we might need to use the Disguise Pen and the Compact to make us invisible."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

Jadeite had been out walking the streets for hours, Rei at his side. This morning both of them had been drawn out as soon as the meeting ended, and neither was sure exactly why. He wondered if they would fight the new Youma, the one with the strange jewel on his forehead. Ever since they had left the meeting both of them had been focused on what could be done to find the last two Crystal Carriers.

In his opinion, the best way to find them was to search the places they wouldn't expect them to be. He was currently hunting for that Rhett person. He held up his communicator and pressed the button that would pull up the image again. The man held the Violet Crystal. Kenji had come through with his name. Fujimoto Ren. According to his new guardian, everyone apparently called him Rhett however, because of his ability to make women fall head over heels with him, even though he was a bit of a jerk.

Jadeite looked over at Rei, who was stopped halfway down an alley as though she had heard something. He was worried. What if the man had already been taken? What if his Crystal had been stolen and he was running around as a monster? It would certainly make their job harder.

There was a sudden beeping from the communicator in her hands and the two of them began to run. As they grew closer the beeping became louder, and an arrow appeared in the small circle screen. They followed it to a side street.

"Bakene!" came a scream from behind them.

Jadeite turned to see a monster that looked like a cat hurtling toward Rei. He launched himself towards her, pulling her out of harms way, and hid in a doorway to transform. A moment later, West Knight stepped out while Mars crouched and moved stealthily to get behind the creature.

"We need help!" he said into his communicator, then closed it, and turned all his attention to the monster in front of him.

A moment later Mars had launched her Burning Mandala attack at the creature, knocking it back into the alley wall. West launched his Fire Dragon attack and the creature was held still.

"I've got him," Sailor Moon cried and he turned to see that she and Tuxedo Kamen were approaching, crystals at the ready. He watched in fascination as they glowed silver and gold. Within moments a man appeared where the monster had been.

"Will you let us hide you?" Sailor Moon asked gently. The man nodded and the two heroes continued their work.

There was a sniffling from deeper in the alley. He saw Sailor Mars turn and followed her.

He heard someone crying. He wasn't sure who it was, but there was someone. Someone very close, and very young. He moved deeper into the alley and the sound grew louder. He walked slowly, his footfalls quiet, but still loud enough to be heard. The sobs cut off.

"It's okay," he said gently, unsure where to look. "If you need help come on out and we can help you."

There was another sniffle. He turned toward the sound and saw a boy. He appeared to be around seven years old. He moved closer, slowly, holding one hand palm up.

"Hi," he said when he could see the boy clearly. He knelt down on the concrete, letting his henshin go. Mars dropped hers as well, becoming Rei, wearing her miko robes.

"My name is Jadeite, but you can call me Jed if you want. And this is Rei." He looked the boy over carefully. His clothes appeared to be from a jinja somewhere. They had probably once been clean and well mended. Now they were rags. "Do you need our help?"

"We won't hurt you little one," Rei said, crouching next to Jadeite. "We can help."

"You fought the monsters," the boy said with a sniffle.

Suddenly they found their arms full of little boy. Short blonde hair tickled his neck as the boy squeezed him tightly with one arm, his other wrapped around Rei's neck. He wrapped his own arm around both of them gently and hugged the child to them. There were more sobs and his shirt grew damp with the child's tears.

"Hey, hey," he whispered. "It's okay. We've got you." He patted the boy's back. "What's your name little man?"

"Takeo. Kaneko Takeo"

"Are you lost? Do you have somewhere to go? Who takes care of you?" Rei's tone was more gentle than he had ever heard it. "Is someone looking for you maybe?" she continued, brushing his sweaty hair back from his face.

"They all died when the monsters came," the boy whispered. "No one fought them like you did," he said, sniffling again.

"When was this?"

"Yesterday. I was afraid, and I closed my eyes, and then I was in this place, on a street and no one would believe me."

"We believe you," Rei said.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Where were you before?"

"I don't know the name of the place I liveded. I was in the shrine cause I didn't have parents. The priest and the miko cared for me, but they all died when the monster came. The monster went after the priest. They said they wanted... something."

Jadeite thought quickly. Obviously the Youma had gone after priests, not knowing where Grandfather Hino was. They must know something about each of the Carriers. And if the boy had closed his eyes and transported himself to safety, it was a good bet he had powers.

He heard footsteps approach and Usagi and Mamoru moved to flank them. "Are you okay little one?" Usagi asked, her tone gentle. "You must have been very frightened."

The boy nodded and clung harder to him and Rei. He moved to stand, and Rei pulled the boy into her arms. His little hands went to her hair and he wrapped a long strand over his hand. "I'm okay," he said, his tone sad. "But I don't know where to go."

"You aren't going anywhere," Rei said, and he could feel the pull just as strongly. The boy belonged with them. He was theirs. He didn't understand the draw, but he knew it for what it was.

"You belong with us," Jadeite said, running his hand over the child's head. The boy nodded, then rested his head on Rei's shoulder.

"You feel it too?" Mamoru asked.

Jadeite and Rei both nodded.

"He is yours now, your son." Usagi said. "I don't know how I know," she added. "I just do."

"I am?" the boy asked, his voice so full of hope it broke Jadeite's heart.

"You are," he promised.

Takeo had tears in his eyes. He reached out and grabbed Jadeite's shirt, pulling him closer, still laying on Rei's shoulder. The moment seemed to stretch endlessly as he held them both close and his world expanded to add a little boy who needed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

Training was much more intense that afternoon. They knew there was a battle coming soon, though they didn't know when it would be. All of them were struggling with something, so they had decided to make training about working on those things. Kunzite found himself going from group to group, fixing stances and helping with defensive moves. Everyone worked hard and he was proud of them.

What amazed him however, was Mamoru and Usagi. They were un-henshined, off to one side, each with a sword drawn, going through the forms. They looked as though the swords were merely an extension of their bodies. Some forms required one hand on the hilt, others two. Both seemed able to use either hand, and it wasn't just the swords that moved. Their footwork was incredible. They were grace incarnate.

Suddenly he realized he wasn't alone in watching the couple. Minako was beside him, and the others appeared to have stopped what they were doing as well, and had gathered. As they watched Mamoru did a strange move where he lowered slightly in front of Usagi and she seemed to roll across his back, lowering immediately into another stance. Then he was doing a strange flip, and his legs flashed in the air for a brief second.

They finished back to back, with several forms that kept them together so that the two of them moved in unison, protecting one another without interfering in any battles the other might come across. At the end both sheathed their swords.

Applause erupted from everyone watching.

Mamoru and Usagi turned as though they had forgotten anyone else was present and Kunzite realized their minds had probably been completely connected throughout their practice. Usagi gave an impish grin and a small curtsy. Mamoru bowed and laughed aloud, throwing his arm around Usagi as they moved forward.

Little Takeo, who was sitting with Grandfather Hino, had his mouth wide open in amazement, and laughed in delight, clapping his hands. He liked the child greatly, and smiled to see how happy he seemed when he was being held. He had thrown a fit every time he couldn't see Rei and Jadeite however, and that could be a problem when they had to go and fight. Maybe he should teach him some of his own abilities so that he knew he could always find them if he really needed them. He would have to temper it with caution however.

He made his way to the child and crouched in front of him. "Takeo, I want to talk to you about something very serious," he said.

The child met his yes and nodded.

"When Rei and Jadeite found you, you told them that when the monster came you closed your eyes and found yourself in that alley."

Takeo nodded.

"I want you to look over to Rei-mama now. See where she is standing?" He pointed behind him to where Rei was standing to the side of one of the targets, affixing it to the pole.

"Uh huh," the boy said, nodding.

"Think about where she is. I want you to think about what is beside her. Do you see?" When the boy nodded again, he continued. "Now. I want you to close your eyes and wish as hard as you can to be right beside her. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah," the boy said. He stood up and closed his eyes.

A moment later he disappeared and Kunzite turned to see him appear next to Rei, who picked him up and hugged him.

Kunzite smiled. "Come on back," he hollered.

A moment later the boy was standing right in front of him again. He grinned widely and rocked from side to side, obviously proud of himself.

"Now little one, I'm going to have you close your eyes again. I want you to think really hard about the warm place in your chest. Do you feel it?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. Now, something in that place is telling you to change, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Takeo said.

"Let that feeling fill you all the way up," Kunzite encouraged. "Let it fill your mind and your body. Do you feel it?"

There was no answer, but with a bright flash a changed Takeo was standing in front of him. He was wearing sky blue pants that matched his eyes and a golden tunic. Over that was plate armor in gold with blue trim. A small sword was buckled at his hip and a little circlet rested on his brow. Kunzite couldn't help the smile that formed. The child was young, probably around seven, but already he could access his powers.

"Very good. Now pull your sword, very carefully."

The boy obeyed.

"Tell me your name."

"Golden Warrior," he said, and frowned. "My name is Golden Warrior."

"Great job. Now, when you are in henshin, which means this warrior form, that is the only name you will use, do you understand?"

Golden Warrior nodded.

"Now, this is just your first lesson. You aren't ready to fight yet. That takes time and patience and a lot of practice. But if you ever get really scared I want you to think about what I taught you. If you have to, you can henshin, or you can find Rei-mama or Jadeite-papa. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes," the boy said, sounding much more confident.

"It is only a last resort. We have to protect our identities. So you can't use it just because you get upset. It has to be for a very good reason."

"I wont use it unless its a mergency," the boy promised.

"Good. Now I'm going to show you some of the basics of using your sword, then I want you to run over and talk to Haruki and then Shingo and Usagi. They have powers similar to yours, alright?"

He nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Setsuna's POV***

It had been a long day, and Setsuna was tired. She was happy though, because Haruki was with her. Their training had gone long, and she'd spent a long time watching Haruki with Takeo. It was adorable the way they were together. It made her wish to have children with him.

They moved into her bedroom together. She had urged him to come home with her. As much as she was nervous about being intimate, tonight was the only guarantee they had. Setsuna wrapped her arms around his neck as he drew her closer to the bed. When he sat, he pulled her to stand between his legs and rested his head on her belly for a long moment, kissing her gently before his hands slid up under her shirt and he lifted it off her. Long green hair flowed over her now bare back as her bra was tossed across the room.

Moving her hand to his shoulders, she slid the material of his top away and bent to kiss his freckled skin. "I love you," she murmured, clutching him tightly, then moaned as he captured her nipple in his mouth. Her heart stuttered as his hands clenched on her and he added more pressure. He was so perfect.

"I love you," he groaned as his hands slid to the side of her hips and he tugged her skirt and panties off her body. She stepped out of them as she tore at the buttons on his own shirt. Her fingers fumbled in nervousness and excitement and several of the buttons ripped off the fabric.

Haruki groaned again and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her over to his side and laying her across his mattress. He tore at his own clothing. A moment later he was naked except for his socks and was moving over her, kissing along her neck.

"Setsuna," he whispered fiercely and his teeth bit gently into her shoulder. Wild hands roamed her skin as he moved down her body, kissing everywhere he could touch. Her hands speared into his hair, holding him tight as he spread her thighs and moved his mouth to her already swollen pearl.

Soft sighs and moans followed as he played her, his fingers dancing over her slit as it moistened in response to his touches. His mouth clamped down over her and he suckled hard. She screamed wildly, calling his name as stars exploded in her vision. Her whole body convulsed as her walls tightened spasmodically around the finger he had pressed into her.

Quickly he returned to her, kissing over her sensitive skin. She hurriedly pushed him over onto his back and ran her hands over his skin, teasing him with her touch. Without stopping to second guess herself, she took him gently in her hand and lifted him so that she could take him in her mouth.

He gasped, bucking once before schooling himself to stillness. "Sets..." he groaned, his hands going to her hair. She wasn't experienced, but went completely on instinct, sucking gently as she moved her mouth and hands up and down over his shaft. Every time he groaned she felt powerful and sexy.

Finally he seemed unable to handle anymore and pulled her away, looking into her eyes before he growled playfully and rolled her off him, caging her body with his own. She felt him at her entrance and stared up at him, her mouth slightly open as she nodded for him to continue.

"Be sure Setsuna," he said staring down into her eyes.

"I'm sure Haruki," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and bent to kiss her as he pressed inside. The feeling of his body invading hers was a mixture of pleasure and slight pain. Quickly he passed through the barrier with a brief pinch. It was her walls adjusting to the size of him that took her breath away. She panted at the feeling of being stretched and filled.

He held still for several long moments, staring into her eyes. "Are you okay," he asked, panting hoarsely as he tried to control the urge to move. She knew it was difficult to stay still, and she nodded for him to continue.

A dome appeared over their heads, shimmering in golds and reds and silvery whites. Hints of onyx and green flowed through it. A sweet melody seemed to fill the air around them, and her heart melted at the sound. It was like love made into music. A soft, warm breeze that spoke of summer sun touched their skin.

With her body now adjusted to his, she began to move with him, their bodies moving together and apart as he filled her again and again. Each motion of him inside her caused waves of desire and heat to coil in her belly until she was writhing under him, barely containing her screams.

The pace increased as they grew closer and closer to the pinnacle of their lovemaking, and she could feel a strange pressure building behind the bundle of nerves he had touched so intimately. She felt as though something was coming, pulling her further and further into a maelstrom of sensation. His pace was frantic now, losing all semblance of rhythm as he pressed deeper and deeper.

Together they flew into the abyss, their arms clenching around each other as ribbons of light swirled and circled around them bonding them tighter together until neither could move an inch. Still locked together, they felt a tightness close over them before it seemed to stretch and expand and sink into their skin. Completely taken by surprise both of them opened their mouths and began to speak. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

A bathed and fed Takeo was sleeping on her. She stared down at the sunny blonde hair. The child couldn't stand to lose sight of her. He would go to her grandfather, or to Jadeite, but so far he wouldn't go near anyone else unless he was in her arms. He had been through something horrible, and needed the comfort of the familiar.

The little one had already worked himself into her heart. She adored him. His little smile when she spoke to him. The way his hand had a grip of some of her hair even in his sleep. The little snuffling snores that were an after effect of his tears earlier.

She wondered where his parents were, and how long he'd been on his own before the priest at his old shrine had taken him in. Concerned for him, she considered the possibility that he might have a subspace pocket like her own. All the guys had them too, so it stood to reason. She decided she would ask him in the morning.

She was feeling sleepy herself. Jadeite, who was already snoring to her side, wrapped an arm over her and Takeo. She closed her eyes, snuggled with her family, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruki's POV***

It was almost midnight when Haruki woke from a deep sleep. Setsuna sat up beside him, looking almost as panicked as he felt. They stared into one another's eyes and both of them raced to throw on clothing. Somewhere in Tokyo someone needed them. They didn't know how they were aware, and neither understood the intense need to hurry, but they both rushed through dressing.

A moment later he was henshined, his arms around Sailor Pluto. They disappeared from her bedroom and found themselves standing in front of a ramshackle wooden structure in the park. A little girl was screaming as two people stood in front of the door, blocking the entrance from a Youma who had vines coming from her fingertips toward them.

"Solar Flare," Haruki screamed, his sword suddenly in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm including the information on the Crystal Carriers who are left, so you don't lose track.
> 
> Unnamed priest, reincarnation of Boxy - Orange Crystal - Strength  
> I'm giving him a name. Father Byrne. And I think maybe he has a history of boxing somewhere in his past... because I can!
> 
> Rhett Butler, reincarnation of Bakene - Violet Crystal - Accuracy (throws weapons)  
> For Rhett Butler (the cat) who was a crystal carrier in the anime, I am going to be doing something different. Because of the way I want this story he's a person. Not a cat. sorry to disappoint anyone, but the cat thing just didn't work for my story. Rhett will just be a nickname. Fujimoto Ren (love) works better for someone from Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make it clear - this last scene Minako performed an assault. What she did was wrong, and should not be condoned. All of what they did to them is a crime. The kidnapping, the drugs, the sexual contact, and the forced sex act.


End file.
